TD: High School Days
by Drama Lover's Dream 513
Summary: Follow the TDI cast as they tackle the challenges of high school including: Romance, Betrayal, Schemes and don't forget Drama. My second fic. Hope you like, D.L.D.
1. First Day Last Year

**Gwen's P.O.V**

*Beep*

*Beep*

*Beep*

I groggily slam my fist down on the sleep button on my alarm clock. I look at the time, it read: 6:30 am. _Great_. I've got two hours till the first day of the last year of high school starts. As I start to drift off again, I hear a voice calling me.

"Gwen, wake up honey," I hear my mom call from downstairs. Things can't possibly get worse. I groaned as I gradually rose from my covers and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I drag my feet over to my wardrobe.

_'Hmm what to wear...' _I wonder as I browse through my clothes. I choose a teal tank-top with a black skull printed on it with black ripped jeans and teal converses. I grab my clothes and some clean underwear and go take a shower. When I finish up and wrap a furry warm towel round me, I hear a loud knock on the door.

"Gwen! Hurry up or I'm gonna break the door down!" I hear my younger brother Shawn say pounding on the door.

"Use the other one!" I yell back.

"Mom's using it!" He replied smugly.

'_At least it's not too bad,'_ I think to myself. I sigh as I open the door and he dashes in before I can walk out. Shaking my head at his idiotic behaviour, I walk out and go to my room and get dressed. Once I'd finished, I applied some mascara around my eyes and my signature teal lipstick, then I tied my teal and black hair into a pony-tail. Something was missing. I saw my midnight-blue hoodie hanging on my bedroom door. Perfect. I wanted to wear something that expressed me.

I trudge down the stairs towards the kitchen. I could already smell pancakes being cooked and my mom humming a song. _yay!_ Where can a goth get a break? I walk into the room and sat at the table to be welcomed with a stack of pancakes. The smell of pancakes and syrup overwhelmed me. I had to eat them. As I began to wolf them down my brother came in.

"So Gwen looking forward to school today?" He asked smirking.

"Shut up!" I growled showing him my fist.

"I heard that Heather's really pissed at what you did to her during the summer," He continued. Oh that little- He's so gonna get it.

"Shawn, language!" I heard Mom say from the living room.

"She only got what she deserved," I grumbled at him. I knew Heather was gonna make my life Hell today, along with her Queen B Squad. I know Courtney won't because she's with Duncan, but there's no guarantee the rest won't. I saw my brother smile smugly at me, while I thought. He really knew how to get under my skin...whatever. I look at my watch: 8:00 am it read. School starts in half an hour. It takes me twenty minutes to walk there. Sighing for the umpteenth time today, I grab my teal backpack from beside my chair, grab my keys phone and iPod and leave the house- slamming the door behind me.

When I arrived at school, I met up with Leshawna, Bridgette, DJ and Geoff. Leshawna had a leopard-print top on that said 'I'ma mother f*ckn' queen'', jeans and sandals, while Bridgette wore corduroy shorts and her baby-blue hoodie. Geoff just wore his pink shirt, shorts and cowboy hat and DJ wore his green and white shirt with shorts. Some people never change.

"Hi Gwen," Bridgette smiled, giving me a tight hug.

"Girl, you're killing her," Leshawna stated as she saw me struggling to breathe.

"Oops. Sorry," Bridgette said letting go, "So are you gonna tell him or what?"

"With Heather on the prowl after what we did this summer? That's a definite no," I sigh. Every time I'm ready to tell him, something like this happens. Why does life do this to me?

"You gotta tell him sometime," Leshawna put her hands on her hips, "You can't be a chicken all your life."

"I know you're right," I say hanging my head down in shame, "It's just Heather'll make my life hell if I do it today."

"No worries. We'll always have your back," Bridgette said placing a hand on my shoulder, "After all that's what friends are for."

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I wake up hearing my older brother, Tony, arguing with my dad and slamming the door as he stormed out. Well, I'm up for the day. I look at my alarm clock: 5:00 am. I'd better get ready for school or Court will have my ass for breakfast. I take a shower and change into some 'Courtney approved' clothes. I swear this woman controls my life. It's a wonder why we haven't broken up yet. I put some gel in my hair and put my piercings in, by the time I'm finished it's 6:30 am. Guess I'll have to skip breakfast.

I rush down the stairs, grab my bag, phone and keys and get in my car. At least my parents agreed to get me one, especially my dad. We don't exactly see eye to eye. Whereas my ma's the sweet one, she'll bail me out of any problem I get into. As I start the car I turn on the radio, there wasn't anything too good on so I turned it off. Court expects me to take her to and from school and let's not mention everything else she expects too.

As I pull into her driveway I think about what we did over the summer except break up and make up. Nothing else really. I walk up the gravel path leading to her front door and ring the bell.

"Coming," I hear her preppy voice call, then she opens the door,"Hi Dunky!" She hugs me as she says this, if only she was really this sweet. She swiftly rushed off and came back with her bag and an envelope. Oh no! More rules for how _she _wants this relationship to work. I get in the car and she does too. Today is going to go so well.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the first chapter. This may be a long story. R&R. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	2. Leshawna's Hate Toward Heather

**Heather's P.O.V**

I arrived at school at 8:20 am and rushed to the girls' bathroom.

I look in the mirror and see my eyebrows were still missing. Urgh! Goth Girl is so gonna pay. I get out my eyeliner and draw on some eyebrows. This'll have to do. I walk out of the toilet and am met by my squad: Courtney, Lindsey, Anne-maria (Who I'm so gonna kick out) and Dakota. We're all cheerleaders and just happen to be popular, however Anne-Maria has got to go. She's gotten way too confident since I first found her and now she thinks she's better than me.

"Hi Heather," They all, except Anne-Maria, flash smiles in my direction.

"What happened to your eyebrows?!" She burst out laughing in her jersey accent.

"Well, Goth Girl got them shaved off!" I yell irritated, "And consider yourself kicked off the cheer-squad and this one!"

"Whatever. I'm way more talented than all of you bimbos anyway. Plus I was gonna quit soon. So bye Girls," She waved at us as she strutted away, making me seethe with rage. That's two people on my list now, Goth Girl and Miss Jersey Shore reject.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Today is the first day of the last year, and also the first day towards having the whole school twisted around my little finger. Class president elections are coming up, but I always win, so what's the point in trying this year. I give Duncan a kiss on the cheek as we get out his car.

"See ya after school Dunky," I say as he walks off. The whole reason I got with the neanderthal was to get a better position on the social pyramid at school. What? A good leader always makes sure she's on top of everything. I enter the building and check my watch: 8:25 am. Only five minutes till the first day officially starts. Yay! Now here's the hard part, being nice to all of the pea-brains coming in this year.

As I walk towards the library, where all of the senior years go to get their timetables, I spot Lindsey, Dakota and Anne-maria (the squad) near the girls' bathroom. Even though I hang out with them more or less everyday, I don't necessarily _like_ them. I just do it so I'll have a good reputation.

"What are all of you doing here?" I say raising a brow.

"Well Heather's fixing her eyebrows," Anne-Maria nudged me, rolling her eyes. She's definitely one to talk, she breathes more fake tan and hairspray than oxygen. She's way too cocky for her own good. I'm surprised Heather hasn't kicked her out yet.

"I know isn't it just tragic that Gwenda did that to her," Lindsey said sympathetically. She is the definition of a barbie doll. Attractive and blonde, but no brain at all.

"Whatever," Dakota sighed, "It's kinda her own fault for doing that to Gwen." We all nod in agreement. Dakota's the nice, rich, blonde, Daddy's girl of the group, but definitely not as stupid as Lindsey. Suddenly Heather comes out, her face sour.

"Hi Heather," We all say as if nothing happened. All of us except Anne-Maria.

"What happened to your eyebrows?!" She burst out laughing in her Jersey accent.

"Well, Goth Girl got them shaved off," Heather yelled clearly irritated, "And consider yourself kicked off the cheer-squad and this one!" Well, we all saw this coming for a while now.

"Whatever. I'm way more talented than all of you bimbos anyway. Plus I was gonna quit soon. So bye Girls," She waved at us as she walked away, her hips swaying. You could almost see steam coming from Heather's ears.

"Come on Heather," I say taking her arm, "We've gotta get to the library before the bell rings."

"Yeah," She sighed, "But Jersey-Reject is going to pay."

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

The gang and I arrived at the library at 8:30 am exactly. We all saw the little episode between Heather and Anne-Maria and I just so happened to record it on my phone. I'm gonna use it as payback or blackmail against Heather. I gotta say though, I have some respect for Anne-Maria. Standing up to Heather like that and laughing at her, that takes guts. I look around and spot everyone from last year. No-one dropped out: now that's a surprise.

The gang and I all went off to find a table to sit at.

"So Shawnie you gonna give Heather payback this year?" Gwen smirks.

"Doubt it," I shrug, "I give her several doses in a day alone. I'd be surprised if we don't brawl today!"

"I don't know why you two don't just become friends?" Bridgette said while cuddling Geoff. Ok it's cute and all but still these two seriously need to get a room.

"Are you crazy!" Gwen, DJ and I all yell in unison.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The grouchy librarian shuts us up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You were friends until she..." She trailed off as Duncan came to join us.

"What are you all talking about?" He then saw my, Gwen and DJ's expression, "Oh...that." All of my friends knew not to bring eight years ago back into conversation.

***8 years ago***

"So Heather what ya got planned for tonight?" I say ecstatic. It was her birthday today and she usually threw huge parties.

"Oh nothing special," She shrugged her raven hair going over her shoulder, "Just a huge party." Yes! I silently rejoice inside.

"So I'll see you after school at 5pm right?" I question. She wasn't always too reliable.

"Definitely. I'll come pick you up with my friends," She placed a hand on my shoulder, "And I have a _special_ surprise for you." I should've known by the way she said _special_ that she was going to do something terrible. But I didn't, I was too naive.

That evening after school, I got into my best beige top and jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail and waited for Heather to arrive. At 5pm exactly she arrived in a limo. That was exactly like her. I said bye to my mama and got in the limo. Court, Anne-Maria, Dakota, Lindsey and a few other perfect or popular girls were there. The whole journey we chatted and joked, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Heather was going to betray me.

When we got to Heather's grand family home, my suspicions were assured. We all danced and party for around an hour until Heather called for quiet to show us a surprise. She got out a mobile phone and connected it to the tv.

"Here's a video dedicated to Leshawna," She smirked looking directly at me. Oh no! It was the clip.

A week ago some-one stuck gum in my hair and I freaked out and Heather caught it all on tape. She played the video and I ran out of the room in shame. I picked up the house-phone and called my Mom to pick me up. I avoided the girls until my Mama came to pick me up. She drove me home and asked me what happened and I just said there was pineapple and I didn't want an allergic reaction. I went up to my room and put all things that reminded me of Heather in a closet. I never took them back out, till this day. I lay on my bed and thought about this evenings events. It was then I learnt a valuable lesson: Be careful who you trust and Heather can't be trusted.

***present day***

"We're now giving out timetables," The librarian called over the microphone, "All surnames from A-D come to collect your timetable." Gwen, Geoff and Duncan went to get their time tables. Gwen's surname was in D, while Geoff and Duncan's surnames were C. Once all of the necessary students came up E-H was called, then I-L, then M-P, then Q-T, then U-X and finally Y-Z. I got up for S, Bridgette for K and DJ for P. Once we got our timetables we compared classes.

"I've got Math, then English, then double Science, History and finally Art," Gwen waved her timetable in the air.

"Same here Sunshine," Duncan said, "Except for History, I've got P.E instead."

"Yeah I've got the same except a few too," Bridgette smiled. Most of us were in the same classes for the day. Here's the start to a great last year.

* * *

**A/N: So I decide to make it that Leshawna and Heather were once friends but Heather betrayed her to you know...try make it different. Thanks for the review Gucci Mane LaFlare. ;). Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	3. Courtney's Choice

**Gwen's P.O.V**

After all of the timetables were given out the bell rang a second time for us to go to class. _Yippee! _I sigh as I make my way to Maths with the gang, until a hand pulls me back. Oh no!

"Gwen we need to talk," I turn to see those green eyes I came to love then hate.

"There's nothing to talk about Trent," I sigh shrugging his hand off my shoulder and starting to walk off to Maths.

"I just need to know why," He persisted. What is wrong with him? He knows perfectly well why I don't want to talk.

"You want the truth?" I say raising a brow. He nodded.

"Fine then," I cross my arms, "**You** broke my heart when **you **cheated on me, with Heather of all people! So really we're done. Ended. No excuses or apologies. Just leave me alone."

He was left speechless and I took the opportunity to run to Maths. When I caught up with the gang Leshawna quizzed me.

"Where were you girl?" She whispered to me.

"Does the name Trent ring a bell?" I mumble back.

"So, what'd ya say?" She got all antsy.

"No of course. I'm not dating someone who would cheat on me with _Heather_," I say clearly annoyed, "He needs to get bent." She nodded in agreement. We all arrive at Maths and are met by our teacher Mr Gray. We had him last year and let's just say most of us hated having him. He blathered on and on about how school was back when he was at school when we misbehave. Well times change. We all go into class and I immediately head to the back.

"Not so fast class," Mr Gray began, "Since this is our second year I've made a seating plan." _Yay!_ At the back was Courtney, Dakota, Beth and Harold. In the second furthest row were me, Duncan, Leshawna and Geoff. We were all lucky. Poor DJ and Bridge though, they'll probably be in Heather's row. In the next row were Heather, Bridge, DJ and Anne-Maria. That combination of people was toxic. Well good-bye Bridge and DJ. Finally, in the front row were Owen, Izzy, Tyler and Lindsey.

"Um, Mr Gray?" Heather raised her hand.

"Yes Heather?" He answered her hand.

"I cannot sit behind this fart-machine," She demanded, "Can I switch with Beth, I'm sure she won't mind."

"No Heather," Mr Gray replied.

"But-" Heather began.

"No buts," Mr Gray stopped her and began the lesson, "Today class we'll be learning about solving algebra and word-problems." We all groan. Today is going so well.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

Gwen was acting strangely all through Maths- something was up. I gave a note to Leshawna and got a single word back: Trent. That makes a lot of sense. So is Gwen ok? I guess I'll find out a break.

I start to work on the latest maths problem, when the bell rang for transitions.

"Your homework for tonight is to finish today's work," Mr Gray began as we as all rushed out to our next lesson. I packed my bag and swiftly caught up with Gwen.

"You ok Gwen?" I say linking arms with her.

"No. I'm trying to avoid Trent," She turned to me her eyes glimmering with tears, "Why doesn't he understand? He just can't come to me and say sorry and expect me to swoon over him! I'm not dumb or desperate!" She wiped her eyes slightly smudging her mascara.

"Who cares about him anyway?" I shrug trying to cheer her up, "He shouldn't control your life. Just keep being firm!" She nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go to English," I say guiding her towards class. She's gonna need all my support and maybe some of her best friend's.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

At break I looked everywhere for Duncan. If he's cheating on me he's so gonna get it! After all he has had a past of being a player and people don't always change. First I checked outside, then the lunch hall and even the library. Where is he! As I look for him, I bump into Heather and the squad.

"Oh hi Heather," I smile nervously hopefully I've done nothing wrong.

"I need you to do something for me," She smirks malevolently.

"What do you want?" I say my confidence slightly tipped off balance.

"If you're gonna stay in the squad, I need you to do something," Heather wagered. The squad was my only assured way of getting into a good university, as I got an automatic space on Cheer-squad, year-book committee and some of the other extra-curricular clubs. I needed my space in it.

"What?" I say scared but intrigued. She then whispered her plan into my ear. "No way!" I yell, "Duncan'll flip."

"Well you do it or you're out!" Heather flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder as she walked off, "Tell me by the end of today." I could do as Heather asks or stay in Duncan's good books. I have no choice. I take a deep breath: I'm about to make one of the biggest choices of my life.

* * *

**A/N: So here's chapter 3. What do you think Court did? Is Heather a cow? Tell me what you think. R&R. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	4. Deception and Movie-nights

**Gwen's P.O.V**

The rest of the day went surprisingly well. Heather didn't come up to me, or even glare. Ok I'm no expert but Heather never just leaves someone alone. Something was wrong.

All day I tried to get her and Trent out of my head, but I couldn't even in Art. My passion. I made a drawing of a girl watching heartbroken as another girl was caught making-out with her boyfriend. I ripped the page out in frustration and just drew a wolf instead. The bell rang at 4:30 pm and I grabbed my things. Duncan had been sitting next to me in Art and had noticed my now ripped out picture. He caught up with me as I dashed off.

"Gwen, did _he _talk to you today?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nod.

"And I think Heather's got something planned," I finally speak, "She's been almost _nice_ all day long." He nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" He said trying to comfort me.

"With the she-demon as your girlfriend? That's a positive no." I chuckled, "I should be fine on my own."

"Yeah you're right," He said his hand flying to the back of his neck, "Just be careful Ok."

"Definitely," I say waving bye as I walk towards home.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Why didn't I think of this earlier? I can break up with that neanderthal, while looking innocent, and stay in the squad, while also keeping my high status. I pick up my cell, and text Duncan.

_(Court's cell-Italics)_

**_(Duncan's cell-bold)_**

_Hi Dunky!_

**_Hi Princess. What's up with you?_**

_Well, I have something to tell you. Meet at the park?_

**_Sure._**

I sigh as I read his reply. Sure I didn't actually like him, but I feel terrible for what I've done. Wait What! Did I really say I was guilty. I need to get a grip. I grab my coat from the coat rack and tell my parents I was going to the park for a while.

"Ok honey," I hear my mother reply, "Just be back by dinner." I yell a reply and close the door behind me. Time to put my plan into action.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

This is it! I'll finally get the revenge I've so rightly deserved on Gwen and also corner Courtney and knock out my competition. Life is so sweet at times. I start to re-apply my lipstick, when I get a text. What now? Doesn't anyone know I have important things to do? I pick up my cell and check who it's from.

***New message* -5:00 pm- Courtney**

**I've made up my mind. I'll do as you say.**

_**Good.** _I text back. Phase 1 of my grand plan is almost complete. I smirk as I dial Alejandro's number on my cell.

"Hola chica," He answered.

"Good work Alejandro," I smile, "I've got Court wrapped around my little finger and Gwen and Leshawna are gonna pay."

"Leshawna?" He asked confused, "I thought you already got your revenge."

"Oh Alejandro," I sigh day-dreaming, "That was only a taster." Time to get my payback for all the pranks and tricks they've pulled. I don't care who started it I was finishing it.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I got home at 4:50 pm and found an empty house. I went to the kitchen and found a note on the counter: _Gwennie__, I've got the night shift and Shawn's staying at Billy's tonight. I'll be home by 6 am tomorrow. Love, Mom. _Perfect. I could host a movie night to try and forget about...**him** and Heather. I get my cell and dial Leshawna's number.

"Hey Gwen,wassup?" She answered my call.

"You up for a movie night?" I prompt her.

"For sure!" She yelled down the phone.

"Ok tell Bridge and I'll call the guys," I smile as I start planning the night.

"Sure. Just promise we can watch a movie of my choice," I could see the smug smile on her face.

"Ok. Just spread the word and I'll let you choose the first movie," I groan,"Bye Shawnie~"

"Bye Gwennie~" She thanked me and the line went dead. I go to my room and get my purse out. I had a bit of money spare. I get my cell and text Duncan, Geoff and DJ, then race off to the shops to get the snacks.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

As I trudged off towards the park I got a text from Gwen.

***New message*** **-5:15 pm- Gwen.**

**Hi Duncan. Got an empty house tonight and thought movie-night. Invited the whole gang, come if you want. **I smile as I read the text, hopefully Court won't take too long.

_**Definitely coming. Make sure u have Blood Bath 4: Revenge of the Killer. **_I text back. I turn my phone off as I head into the park. Court would freak if I went to Gwen's to watch a movie, even if I go with the gang. I spot my girlfriend sitting on a bench, beneath the shade of a tree.

"Dunky!" She says hugging me.

"I thought I said to not call me that in public," I mumbled annoyed.

"Whatever," She shrugged, "That's not why I've called you here."

"Then why have you?" I ask clearly pissed, "I've got things to do."

"If you're gonna be like that I'll just tell you tomorrow," Courtney crosses her arms. The tension was rising. **Fast**.

"You know what Court," I say, it's time to end this, "I can't take anymore of this shit. We're done!" I saw her expression seem sad and then turned to rage.

"You can't!" She yells as I walk off, "Duncan come back here!"

"We're done," I yell flipping her off. I'm finally rid of the bitch. I smile as I head to Gwen's- movie night here I come.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Yes! My plan succeeded, thanks to my acting skills of course. I pull out my cell and call Heather.

"Did you do as I asked?" She answered.

"I'm working on it," I manage to answer. She didn't know I broke up with Duncan and she didn't need to. If she did she could use it against me. "I just wanted to know if you had planned anything for tonight," I lie casually.

"No. Why?" Heather interrogated me.

"To go over strategy for the plan," I simply answer, "So my house tonight?"

"Yeah sure," She answered oblivious to my real intentions. I'm going to overthrow her as the most popular/top girl. If anyone deserved it, it was me.

* * *

**A/N: So Gwen wants to escape reality, Courtney is a power hungry bitch, Heather's trying to keep her crown and Duncan's happy to have her gone. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	5. Heather Gets Her Secret Weapon

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I got home and saw Geoff, DJ and Duncan had replied. Everyone was coming and had a movie they wanted to watch. I sighed as I turned off my cell and got everything ready. I got out the movies I had and got changed into a black tank top and midnight-blue jogging bottoms. Once I'd finished up my doorbell rang. Guest number one. I open the door to find Duncan standing there, looking like he'd just seen Heaven.

"What's up with you?" I say raising a brow.

"Oh, Court just broke up with me," He said smirking.

"Wow no wonder you look like that. She put you through hell," I said letting him in. I really thought Duncan was gonna end it with Court, guess I was wrong. I go into the kitchen, to make myself something to eat. I searched through the cupboards and found some brownie mix. Nice. I got an egg and butter and began to make them. Just as I put them in the oven the doorbell rang. The rest of the gang.

"Hey," I say as I open the door. Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Leshawna stood outside with some more snacks and movies. Tonight was gonna go well.

"Hey Gwen," Bridge said squeezing me tightly.

"I smell brownies. Did you make some?" Leshawna said pushing past me, "Yes!" I heard her yell from the kitchen. Man, she loved brownies.

"Bridge," Geoff began,"You're kinda squashing Gwen."

"Oops," Bridge blushed.

"Come on guys, let's just go in and watch the movies," DJ suggested. The love-birds nodded and went off to the living room to snag seats next to each other. I went in to find Leshawna waiting eagerly for the brownies to finish baking, DJ trying to find a good spot in the living room and Duncan being...well Duncan, for like the first time in ages. Time to start this movie-night.

"So what are we watching first?" I try to start this thing.

"How about Bridge's chick-flick or Leshawna's action?" Duncan suggests.

"Yeah mine's first," Leshawna yelled as she ran towards the living room, "I've brought Ocean's 8." **A/N: (Real movie) **The movie wasn't too bad. I left around ten minutes in to get the brownies though. When it ended, it was around 7:00 pm.

"Next movie," I say. I just couldn't wait for the horrors.

"Mine's next!" DJ smiled brandishing a musical. Yippee. I more or less spoke to Duncan for the whole thing, Leshawna fell asleep and so did DJ, and Bridge and Geoff just made out non-stop. When it finished I groaned.

"Finally," I mumble.

"Same here Pasty," Duncan smiled. I chose the next movie a slasher: _I know what you did last summer. **A/N: **_**(real movie)**. Duncan and I laughed at the blood and gore, while the lovers held each other close and fell asleep in each others arms.

"And then there were two," Duncan said trying to scare me.

"Nice try Juvie. You can't scare me that easily," I snicker at his attempt. He chose the next film: **Blood Bath 4: Revenge of the Killer**. Not this one. He knows I hate a certain scene in this movie, the scene where the killer buries a victim alive. It seriously creeps me out. Oh well... The movie went well until it was the scene. I began to quiver in fear as it played, until I felt a strong warm arm round me. I looked up to see Duncan, looking at me.

"You ok?" He asked, "I know you hate this scene."

"Yeah," I smile. He can be really sweet when he wants to be. The movie finished and I said goodnight to Duncan since he was the only one who was awake.

"Night Pasty," He says falling asleep on the armchair.

"Night," I whisper back. I went upstairs to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I slept peacefully, forgetting about the problems I had to face in reality.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I arrived at Court's at around 6 pm. I was only gonna spend an hour or two and then head to Lindsiot's house. I only accepted her invite so I could snoop around her house for a weakness. I smile as I ring her doorbell.

"Coming!" I hear her preppy voice from inside. She then opened the door. "Heather," She gave a fake smile. Something's up. She does go to my acting class after all. Guess I'll just have to play along.

"Courtney!" I smile, "You ready to go over some strategy?" She looked at me, shocked. Ha!

"Um...Yeah," She replied gaining back her steadiness, "Come in then." She let me in and started to blabber on and on about how she can't stand Gwen. Talk about obsession. After half an hour of this crap, I said I needed a bathroom break.

"It's the first door on the left upstairs," She told me. Time to snoop around. I went to her room first and found nothing, until I took down her violin grade 1 certificate and found a diary. Jackpot. This night just turned into a reward. I came back down, to find Court had gone to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and quickly stuffed the diary into it. When Court came back in I said my parents called and wanted me to go home.

"Ok," Court smiled again, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I reply, "See ya." I have every wrapped around my little finger even Court. Time to call Lindsiot.

* * *

**Lindsey's P.O.V**

I was browsing the latest trends in _Teen Vogue_, when Helia called me. I somehow had her under Heather weird right. She told me she'd be over in fifteen minutes, whatever those are. I was just in the middle of finding out the perfect shade of lipstick this season, when she arrived.

"Helia!" I say as I open the door.

"Hi Lindsey," She had a wrong look on a face-a smile, a bitchy smile.

"So what happened at Courtlyn's house?" I ask nervous and confused.

"Oh, I just found our secret weapon to taking Court down," She took out a purple diary.

"You got her diary!" I gasped, "Helia that's really mean!"

"Well, let me in so I can tell you want to do," She snapped.

"Oh that makes so much sense now. You want me to do something," I say seeing what she meant by the diary and secret weapon. I let her in and she looked at me.

"Now here's what you have to do..." She whispered her plot into my ears, "do it and I'll let you shop at the mall with me and stay in the squad." She put her hands on her hips.

"Sure," I smile, it seemed like a fair deal to me. She nodded and left my house.

"And Linds it's Heather!" She said as she left. Weird she didn't shout at me for getting it wrong.

* * *

**A/N: So who's plot is better? Will Gwen ever forget Trent? Why does Court hate Gwen? Find out as we go further into the story. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	6. Tryouts and Dakota's secret

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I woke up on one of Gwen's couches, Geoff's arms around me. I checked my cell: 5:30 am. Shit. I quickly wake everyone else up.

"Wake up," I say shaking each of them until they groggily open their eyes, "We've got around two hours and a half to all get ready for school."

"Damn," I heard Leshawna mumble then,"I'm going to get my spare clothes and shower." Then she left the room. DJ went to the kitchen to fix up breakfast, Geoff got his spare clothes and got in the second shower and Duncan just went back to sleep. He really doesn't care. I went to get our backpacks from my car and got my spare clothes.

By the time I came back in, Gwen was up and was trying to wake Duncan up.

"Wake up or I'll kick your ass out," Gwen punched him playfully, which ended up back firing.

"I don't think I want to Sunshine," He then grabbed her arm and dragged her down. They ended up wrestling on the floor. I just shook my head and left them to it, after all I needed to get ready for school. When Leshawna came out of the shower I went in. By the time I was finished, everyone was awake and ready, even Duncan. We all ate DJ's home-cooked breakfast. I tell you he should be a chef, his cooking is like eating the best thing on Earth.

We all finished up breakfast and had around an hour to spare until school started. Gwen's mom had come home, said hi and went straight to her room. She must've been exhausted especially since she had the night shift. We all sat in the living room, watching the news, for some weird reason. Everyone was more or less relaxed, but there was a strange feeling in my gut.

Today was cheer-squad try-outs and I felt like trying out, to you know give more cheer to the otherwise sour squad. It wasn't performing that had my gut like this, it was Heather. She might try to use me as an easy way to find weaknesses in the gang. Gwen and Leshawna had assured me over the summer that I'd be fine, but you can never predict how Heather will behave.

When it was 8:00 am, we left for school. Well, Duncan had to go and get his backpack from home, but the rest of us left.

I drove the five of us to school and parked my baby-blue car. I kissed Geoff bye as I went to class with Gwen and DJ.

"Don't worry Girl," Leshawna placed a hand on my shoulder, "You'll do fine."

"Yeah," Gwen agreed.

"Thanks," I smile. _'I hope I do,'_ I think to myself.

* * *

**Sadie's P.O.V**

Today was cheer squad tryouts and Katie and I have been practicing for months. I'm worried I won't get in though cause of how I look. As most of you know, I'm chubby, round, fat. I know I am, but I can't help it. I just hope it doesn't affect my chances of getting in.

At lunch, I ate my pasta and dessert and went off the the auditorium. Hopefully, I'll be able to get in. There was a long line for tryouts, but most left after around ten minutes. The only ones left were Beth, Zoey, Sky, Sugar, Bridgette, Katie, myself and some other girls I didn't know. Heather then appeared with the rest of her squad, minus Anne-Maria. Apparently, she quit.

"Ok girls," Heather gathered us all into the auditorium,"You're all here today to try out. But only the best will get in. Now show me what you've got!" We all performed our routines and were then told that we'd find out if we got in the next day. As we all left Heather held me back.

"Sadie is it?" She asked. I nodded. "I would like you in the squad, but you've go to lose some weight 'kay."

"Definitely," I smile, not thinking it was anything too bad, "So I'm in?"

"Yes, but you've got a few weeks to loose that extra...flab," She said awkwardly. I nodded again and leave the auditorium to meet Katie.

"So what'd she say," Katie was jumping up and down.

"I've got a few weeks to loose this," I say gesturing at myself.

"I'll help you," She smiles, "After all that's what a BFFFL is for." The bell then rang.

"Come on we don't wanna be late!" Katie pulls on my arm. I smile as we walk off towards class, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

After school, I went home to my huge house. Daddy was home for once and Mother was cooking dinner. My cocker spaniel, Daisy, came bounding up to me.

"Hello Daisy," I smile, "You miss me?" She licked my cheek. I stroked her golden fur and then headed up to my room. I logged onto my laptop and went to _Fortnite_. Yes, I'm a female gamer, not all of them are a waste of space you know. I haven't told Heather though, cause she'd kill me. I go to a match and start recording my gameplay, making sure I wasn't recording myself. Then I spoke.

"Hey guys Pink Gamer-Girl here," I say cheerfully, "Today I'll be playing season 8 of Fortnite." I started playing a few matches and stopped at around 6 pm.

"Night guys," I sign off, "and don't forget to like, comment and subscribe!" This was my little secret and only Sam knew. Sam was one of the gamer guys at school, and he was helping me with some homework, when I accidentally brought up Fortnite. Since then we've played a few matches together and done some videos on YouTube, but I've always hid it from everyone else at school.

If they found out I'd be a laughing stock. I sigh as I check my cell.

***3 New Messages* From: Heather, Sam and Anne-Maria.** I unlocked my phone and read the texts.

***New Message*- Sam:**

**Sam- So are we still gonna play Fortnite on Friday?**

**Dakota- Yeah, won't miss it for the world.**

**Sam- Ok.**

***New Message*- Heather:**

_**Heather- I need you to do something for me tomorrow.**_

_**Dakota- What?**_

_**Heather- Can't say over the phone. Tell you tomorrow. Delete these messages after you read this.**_

_**Dakota- Ok.**_

_*****_**New Message*- Anne-Maria:**

**Anne-Maria- I'm throwing a huge house party on Saturday night wanna come?**

**Dakota- Yeah. I'll try to not tell Heather. **

Anne-Maria was still my friend, even though Heather kicked her off. Underneath all of her ego, she really is a great friend- plus she throws great parties.

**Anne-Maria- Cool. Talk to you after school tomorrow.**

**Dakota-Ok. Stay away from Heather she wants revenge.**

**Anne-Maria- Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. When it comes to a fight Heather flees, cause she won't risk chipping a nail.**

I laugh at her text. That was so true. Although Heather's a Queen of Bitchiness, she won't fight because she'll ruin her nails or hair.

"Dakota honey!" I hear my mother call me, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" I yell back.

**Dakota- Got to go. Dinner's ready.**

**Anne-Maria- Ok, Bye.**

I sigh, I feel terrible keeping this secret from everyone, but I have to. I walk down the grand staircase towards the dining room. Tomorrow, Heather'll want me to do something unthinkable. I could just feel it knowing Heather.

* * *

**A/N: Dakota's secretly a gamer,Anne-Maria's keeping her reputation as a popular party-girl,Sadie's gotta loose weight and Bridge is nervous about being used. That's a lot in one chapter. R&R. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	7. Dakota's problem and Gwen's stress

**Anne-Maria's P.O.V**

I'm so gonna prove that skinny mean-girl wrong. She thinks I'm not capable of being popular without her, well let's see how she copes with the competition. This Saturday I was throwing a giant party at my folks' place, with the help of Geoff. He planned it, I invited. What I'm not just a good looking girl, I'm handy too. Plus if I left Geoff with inviting then Heather and all of those other popular bitches will be there.

Not all of them are like that, only Heather and Court are, but Dakota's trapped in their web of lies and Lindsey's too dumb to think for herself. Seriously though that Queen of Mean needs to be over-thrown but it'll be hard since Alejandro's crushing on her. He'll do whatever he can to prevent her plans failing. No-one knows what he sees in her, I mean sure she's attractive to a bunch of guys but her personality is a deal-breaker.

I sigh as I go back to planning the first and best party of the year. This is gonna make me look like the person I already know I am: A hot, useful and popular teen. I smile as I apply more hairspray to my poof. After I'm done I flick it for effect.

"That's the stuff," I say to myself. I promise that I'll help Dakota get out of that stereotype of a squad. I then head downstairs to start my shift at the family restaurant. Soon I'll be rubbing my success in Heather's face.

* * *

**Sadie's P.O.V**

This morning I ate a light breakfast of cereal and orange juice. Today, I'll start my diet. Katie's gonna support me through it and I know Heather's given me an assured place in the cheer squad, so I'm content. I dressed in my striped top and pink shorts and wedges. I tie my hair into its usual pigtails when Katie arrives in her mom's car. I wonder how her mom let her get it after she drove her's into a snack shack.

"Ready for today?" She asks me excited to find out if she got in the squad.

"Yeah," I smile, after school we were both going to the gym. I got into her mom's car and we drove to school. When we got there, there were a bunch of girls crowding around the notice board. I pushed forward to see what caused all of this and found the cheer squad results.

***Cheer Squad Tryout Results***

_Bridgette Knowles_

_Sadie Murphy_

_Katie Gonzalez_

_Zoey Dale_

_Lindsey Scotts_

_Heather Chang_

_Courtney Fairbank_

_Dakota Milton_

A bunch of girls started to cry as they read the results. Heather only chose the best of the best and the new girls weren't what she was looking for.

"Sadie! Katie!" Heather came up to us with Lindsey and hugged me then Katie, "Practice is from 4:30 to 6:00 however that's only on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. On the other days we can all hang out and throw parties, since you're in the cheer squad now." Ok, it's weird for Heather to be kind to someone, so we both knew something was up.

"Why Heather? You're not usually this kind," Katie asked confused but intrigued.

"Well, once you're in the cheer squad, you're like totally her one of us!" I heard Lindsey say,"And we get to do sleepovers and makeovers. Ooh and let's not forget those parties and pranks we pull." What she just said did sound enticing, but I didn't want to be used.

"For real?" I ask skeptical.

"For real," Heather nodded, "You're now officially un-geeked." Both me and Katie squealed, hanging out with the popular girls and not being a geek was gonna be so fun!

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

This morning I arrived at school in my white chevrolet Equinox and was met by Heather and Lindsey. Court was nowhere in sight.

"Hi Heather," I greet her how I usually would, then I remember what she'd text me yesterday, "So what did you wanna tell me?"

"I've got a plan to take out Court," She smirked, "Permanently."

"You don't mean kill her do you Helia?!" Lindsey gasped. We both roll our eyes. Sure we adore Lindsey, but sometimes she can be so stupid.

"No," Heather snapped, "I mean we're going to knock her to the bottom of the social pyramid. She'll be even lower than those outcasts." She started to laugh. I looked at Lindsey and she looked frightened.

"Anyway, I need you to do something for me," She whispered her instructions into my ear, "And if you don't your secret's as good as gone."

"What secret?" I asked terrified she'd found out.

"Remember 5th grade?" She smiled cruelly. She wouldn't!

In 5th grade I had braces for around a few months. During those few months, I had a crush on a guy called Greg and he had braces too. Let's just say when we had our first kiss, our braces got stuck together and Heather managed to snap a picture and manipulate me into doing her stupid plots. Yeah, so that's why Dakota Milton, daughter of Mathew Milton, was under the control of Heather Chang.

"Ok," I sigh defeated, "I'll do it."

"Great," Heather smiled, "I'll handle convincing them and_ you_ read the diary and find what you need." I nod and sigh a breath of relief as Heather walks off, Lindsey following like a lost stray. Why'd I let myself get into this?

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

The first few hours of school weren't too bad. Bridge got into cheer squad, lunch was decent and Heather and her squad didn't bother me. But I just couldn't relax. I tensed up whenever I saw Trent or Heather. I felt like she had something planned and I kinda felt guilty about what I said to Trent. The whole day, I hid my emotions from everyone and gradually reverted back to my introverted self. Nobody noticed the difference- nobody except Duncan.

It was after school and I waited until everyone left the classroom till I went out too. I thought everyone had left and sighed, only to find Duncan standing in front of me.

"Ok Pasty," He blocked my way out, "What's wrong with you? You're usually a lot cheerier than this."

"Nothing," I say trying to push pass, "Move out the way!"

"Not a chance until you tell me," He stayed firm.

"Well too bad," I cross my arms stubbornly, "cause I'm not telling." I then turned around and dashed in the opposite direction.

"Not so fast," Duncan smiled grabbing me and putting me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yell pounding on his back. He began to walk out of the building keeping me slumped over his shoulder. "Duncan!"

"Are you gonna tell me Pasty?" He asked me.

"Fine," I moan grumpily as he puts me down, but keeps his hands on my shoulders keeping me put.

"I'll let go when you tell me Gwen," His tone and look was serious. His deep teal-blue eyes had genuine concern in them. He really just wanted to know if I was ok. I guess I'll have to tell him.

"Look I'm worried ok," I begin, "Heather's plotting who knows what as revenge and her behaviour is sketchier than ever. Trent keeps looking at me with puppy dog eyes and I feel guilty. This whole school is driving me crazy and the only comfort I get is-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

"What!" I pull away,"Duncan you're kidding right? You really think I needed a kiss?!"

"No," Duncan replied smirking, "You needed the shock. Plus I know you like me." I blush a deep shade of red. Did Leshawna and Bridge tell him? I'm gonna kill them. I really didn't need this right now.

"How'd you know then genius?" I say pushing him playfully.

"I've known for months now, it's just I've been with Court and you know how bitchy she is. Geoff told me, he heard off Bridge who couldn't tell so he did," He smirked. Shit. Mental note, never tell Bridge something like this again.

"Thanks for calming down," I say adjusting my backpack straps, "I really needed it."

"Any time," He said winking, "Did you hear about Anne-Maria's party this Saturday?"

"Yeah," I nod, "But I might not go, cause you know, I don't really like parties."

"Well, you've got a reason to go now," Duncan smirked.

"What's that?" I say dreading the answer.

"Cause I'm taking you there," He replied casually. Mental note, never tell him I'm not going to a party.

"Sure," I reply walking to my car, "Bye Juvie and let's just forget about what happened."

"Sure thing Sunshine, unless you want it to repeat," He gave me a flirtatious look. I just rolled my eyes and walked home. Today actually didn't turn out too bad.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I did as Heather asked. She knew that acting nicer than usual would stress Gwen out and only Duncan would notice, so she told me to stay after school and record their encounter. She'd use it as 'motivation' for Courtney if she ever had second thoughts, because everyone knew deep down she loved Duncan, she was jut too proud to admit it.

As I saved the clip, I felt like I'd lost all of my self-worth. At least Heather'll be off my tail for a while. I smile at the thought of a bit of freedom. Sorry Gwen.

* * *

**A/N: Dakota's a tool,Duncan kissed Gwen but she isn't ready for a relationship,Anne-Maria's tying to prove she's better than Heather and Heather's got everyone wrapped around her fingers-or so she thinks. R&R. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	8. Comfort, Failure, Guilt and Anger

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I wake up early and open my bedside drawer. It was still there- Heather's USB Key. The one she used to keep her plans on. I got it and plugged it into my laptop. I logged on and opened the files. I scrolled through them. Nothing. That demon! She knew I was gonna access her USB and transferred them to her laptop. Great that just made my job a million times worse. I get my cell and dial a number.

"Hello?" I hear their voice answer.

"Hi," I answer, "Are you still in our deal?"

"Yes, why?" They answer.

"Because I need you to do something," I calmly let out each syllable, "The USB back-fired. We can arrange your payment after."

"Sure thing Court," My accomplice answered, "I'll find a way to find another tool to take her down." I smile as I say bye and log off. Heather's leading the crowd days will soon be just a memory.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

When I arrived at school I was joined by my squad and Katie and Sadie. We were all calmly walking to class, when Courtney drags me back and talks to me.

"I can't do this!" She looked like she was about to crack, "It's not fair to Gwen."

"Since when did you care about Gwen?" I pointed out and then shrugged, "But I knew you might bail so I've brought this." I produced the video camera and showed her the recording Dakota so graciously provided. Let's just say it'll motivate her.

"Oh Gothie's going down," She pounds on the wall, "And Duncan'll wish he never kissed her once I'm done with him!" I smile satisfied. This was really all child'splay.

"Well you can do my original plan and this," I whisper my plan to her.

"Perfect," She smirked, "They'll never know what hit 'em." Then she walked off to class. Once she was out of sight I signaled Alejandro.

"Keep an eye on her," I instruct him, "I don't trust her actions today."

"Of course, Heather," He bows, "You have my undying loyalty." I just played along and went off to class. This may take longer than expected.

* * *

**Anne-Maria's P.O.V**

School's done and I'm heading home on my motorbike, ready to get the few final things done for my roaring house-party, when I get a call from Dakota.

"You ok?" I say answering her call.

"No!" She's crying, "I've made a terrible mistake!" What could she have done. I should've stayed to have her back. Whatever, I can't do anything about it now.

"What could you have done that's so bad?" I ask ready to be done with the ordeal. What! It takes time to look this good and throw banging parties.

"I've practically sent Court on a killing spree," She whispered gently.

"What!" I screech over the phone, "How? I thought she's always in control."

"Heather made me record Duncan and Gwen after school," She continued then she began to stutter, "A-and D-Duncan kissed...Gwen." From that single name I knew Court will not just kill, but annihilate both of them.

"Don't worry your perfectly manicured nails over this," I say trying to cheer her up, "I'll deal with this. And I'll tell them at the party-minus the you part, unless you want me to tell them why."

"I think that would be best," She sighed over the phone, "I just wish I could take back all those things I've done for Heather."

"I know," I nod,"But some of them deserved it." She just sighed and said bye. I sigh as she logged off, the poor girl didn't know that everyone knew she was suffering. I then dial Geoff's number. Only party planning can take this unwanted stress from me.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

After school, I walk over to Dakota's house to play Fortnite. She's secretly a gamer and a pro one at that. Every Friday, I come over to play Fortnite and other popular games with her. Our cover story is that I help her with her homework- if only she did need help with it!

Dakota used to be quite geeky until 5th grade, when she kissed Greg and got their braces stuck together. She'd shared that deep secret with only me and Anne-Maria her most trusted friends. Heather only knew because she recorded Dakota's moment of shame. Heather can be a real witch at times. Over the years she's made new friends, mainly through Heather, but Anne-Maria and I have been by her side.

Right now we were in the middle of a match, when Dakota broke down in tears.

"I'm a horrible person!" She threw her controller to the floor, "If I'd just told Heather no, Gwen and Duncan wouldn't be in danger!"

"What!" I look at her shocked, "Dakota you're the nicest and most honest person I've met. Sure, you've made a terrible mistake, but we all do."

"Really?" She asked sniffling.

"Really," I look at her seriously, "If you don't believe me call Annie. She'll tell you the exact same thing I did."

She then dialed Anne-Maria's number and Annie assured her that she'll deal with it.

"See," I told her, "Now let's play another match. It'll definitely cheer you up." We spent the next two hours playing video games and making new videos for YouTube. It was like the old days, when no-one cared about popularity or payback- just having good fun.

* * *

**A/N: Will Dakota ever escape her unfortunate situation? Will Anne-Maria's party be as good as she says? Who was Courtney's mysterious partner? Will we ever find out why Court hates Gwen? Tell me what you think. R&R. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	9. Plots add Emotions equals Drama

**Gwen's P.O.V**

On Saturday I woke up early, for a weekend, and decided to actually make myself breakfast. I went downstairs to find an empty house and a note explaining why. It read:

_Morning Gwennie! I've got to visit the doctors and have the night shift again. I'll be back at 10 am __tomorrow, Love Mom. P.S. Your brother's gone to a friend's birthday and will be back tomorrow at 10 too._

I smile. Hmm, what to do with an empty house...Multiple ideas crossed my mind. Just then I got a text from Duncan.

**Bold-Duncan**

Italics-Gwen

***New Message* -10:45 am- From Duncan**

**Hey Sunshine, ready for the party tonight. ;) **

I roll my eyes. Even through text he's cocky as Hell. I sigh as I text back.

_I guess. But do I really have a choice?_

**No. But we can always do something else...**

He always has to bring up the perverseness.

_Nope. Party's fine. So what time are you picking me up?_

**Around 6. Why?**

_So you don't come while I'm getting ready. _

**What, do you mean about what happened last time?**

Once I'd made the mistake of not letting me know when he was coming and he came just after I'd finished showering. Luckily, I had a towel wrapped round me, but it clung to my form emphasizing my curves. The look he had on his face that day was not a best-friend look- it was lustful. But we've moved on.

_Yeah. What happened yesterday, does it affect anything?_

**Not if you want it to...;)**

Again with the perverseness. My mind then went blank as what he texted sank in. Did I really want to be with Duncan? Am I really ready for a relationship after Trent? Questions pop into my mind leaving me more confused than ever. Then I make a final decision. I type in the words that would change my fate forever.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I groggily open my eyes as my alarm clock wakes me up. 5 am. I get out of bed and dress into my pink top and black and white leggings. Everyday at five Sadie and I jog around the block at least three times, to help Sadie loose weight. I get my cell and keys as I leave my house and meet Sadie outside, Heather said all us cheerleaders, minus Bridgette and Zoey, are going to shop at the mall today.

"Hey Katie," Sadie smiles at me, "Thanks for doing this with me. It means a lot."

"No worries," I smile back, "After all that's what BFFFLs are for."

"Pinkie swear," She holds out her little finger.

"Pinkie swear," We lock little fingers, "Now let's get started with jogging." We set off around the block and go back to my house to fix up breakfast.

"What'd you feel like eating?" I ask politely.

"Let's just have a porridge with berries," Sadie wisely suggests.

"Sure," I start getting out the milk, oats, strawberries, raspberries and blueberries. I then turn on the stove and cook the porridge while Sadie cuts the strawberries in half. Once we're done, we eat the meal at the dining table and my parents come down.

"Morning girls," My mom smiled at us, "So what are you planning to do today?"

"We're going to the mall, to shop with all the other cheerleaders," Sadie casually answered.

"Do you mean with Heather Chang and those other popular girls?" My dad raised a brow. We nodded. "Be careful around her. She's the type who uses you for what you've got and once it's gone leaves you all alone."

Sadie nodded unaffected, but somehow those words clung to my mind. What if that was true? Heather wasn't usually nice to us, even when we were doing popular things, like throwing killer parties and whatnot. What if she was just using us now?

"Come on Katie!" Sadie said breaking my train of thought,"Or we're gonna be late!" I blink as I grab my purse, cell and house keys and leave my stunned parents to go to the mall with Heather.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I arrived at the mall in my car. Here goes another day of feeling terrible. I spot Heather's red convertible not far away, and the Queen of Mean herself heading towards me in a red halter top, dark green mini-skirt and wedge heels with Court and Lindsey.

"Hi," I flash a fake smile, "Where's Katie and Sadie?"

"They're five minutes away," Heather shrugs, "Now remember stick to the plan. We need to split them up someway or another, so just act nicer than usual."

"Why?" I say clueless.

"Cause," Court butts in, "Katie's parents already know what Heather's like, thanks to her reputation, they'll be anxious and tell her to be careful."

"But," Heather shoves her out the way.

"Rude!" Court mumbles outraged.

"Remember your place!" Heather fumed at Court, which shut her up,"Anyway, Katie will be anxious and the nicer we are the worse it'll get, causing them to clash. Then we comfort Sadie take her under our wing and ditch Katie. This will leave Sadie vulnerable and we can embarrass her when she least expects it."

"Why are we doing this again?" Lindsey asked in her air-headed fashion.

"Because, we need to remind everyone that I stay on top, right Dakota?" She looked at me with the _agree or I tell_ look.

"Yes Heather," I falsely smile at Lindsey. Just after our 'discussion' Sadie and Katie arrived. Sadie looking ecstatic and Katie looking like a nervous wreck. They came up to the group and we all went into the mall.

First we went clothes shopping, then music and makeup and at 1 pm we stopped for lunch. We went to Taco Bell and ordered our meals. Then Katie asked if she could talk to Sadie privately.

"Sure," Heather nodded at her, then nudged us,"It's only a matter of seconds." Court started snickering and soon Lindsey followed, like a sheep. I just looked on helplessly, why am I so hopeless? Heather was right, after a few seconds there was shouting.

"You're only saying that cause you're jealous!" Sadie yelled.

"Yeah, like what I would be jealous of? I'm trying to help you!" Katie screeched.

"Whatever. You just want to put me down!" Sadie screeched, then I heard a gasp.

"You know what, I'm done! I'm going!" Then Katie came back in, got her things and left the shop.

"Time to comfort Sadie," Heather whispered, "Smile girls!" Lindsey and Court smiled but I ran out after Katie. This time I wasn't being Heather's pawn.

* * *

**A/N: Katie and Sadie fought and Dakota's ****tired of being used. What did Gwen do? Will Sadie realise what Heather's got planned? When will Dakota break free? And when will I reveal part of Court's plot and who her accomplice is? Find out next time! R&R.**

**D.L.D**


	10. Heather's cousin helps Court

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Sadie came in tears streaming down her face and her eyeliner smudged. Lindsey and I smiled supportively, while Dakota ran out after Katie. I would've felt sorry for Katie, but this was all part of the plan. Sadie came up to us and told us about the argument and how Katie trash-talked about us.

"Well don't worry Sadie," Heather said in a sweet voice, "You're still our friend."

"Really?" Sadie looked into all of our eyes, like a lost puppy.

"Really," We all nod. After that ordeal was over my phone rang. It was my accomplice. I'd put his ringtone to my Mother's so that Heather wouldn't be suspicious.

"I've gotta take this call," I say answering it and leaving the restaurant, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Ok, just remember to turn up tonight for the slumber party," Heather winked at me.

"Bye Courtlyn!" Lindsey waved bye. I just face palmed. Sadie was still recovering and Heather was supportively patting her back. I walk out of the store and answer the call.

"Hello?" His voice answered.

"So, did you find anything?" I say annoyed, I wasn't in the mood for games.

"I have. Heather's younger cousin, Brianna, has got a tape you might wanna see," He answered.

"Perfect. Where does she live?" I ask ready to give Heather her just desserts.

"A block away from your house. 228 Cherry Lane," He answered again.

"Ok thanks," I hang up and head to my car. The whole way there I thought over why I was doing this to Gwen and Heather and then I remember.

***6 years ago***

"So are we still cool for tonight?" Gwen asked me unsure.

"Yeah," I reply, "Make sure you bring your favourite movie."

"I will," She replies. Then the bus stops, "See ya Court." She gets off the bus and goes home.

"Bye Gwen," I breathe onto the glass.

At 5 pm Gwen came over with her favourite movie _The Purge. _We pillow fought, watched movies and gossiped for a while. The night went well, we fell asleep at around 12 am and woke up for school the next day. Gwen went off with her friends and I joined Heather. The day went well until the end.

We'd just finished school and I was staying behind to help the teachers for extra credit. I was out in the field behind the school, to clear out the weeds for Mr Betts the caretaker, when I spotted a familiar brown haired head- Gwen. She was out there with Duncan, my crush. They were just mucking about.

Now, I know what you're thinking, she kissed him and you're still holding a grudge! Nothing happened between them. It wasn't that, it was the way they looked at each other. They loved each other and didn't even know it. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I backed away. That's what made me hate Gwen, that she'd always be better for Duncan than me.

I came back from the field and ran into Heather.

"I know your secret," She whispered her voice filled with venom, "You have a crush on Duncan and you're so controlling that you're jealous of Gothie there."

"What!" I yell infuriated, "How dare you say that!"

"I don't need your confession," Heather said pulling out my diary, "I've got this." She smiled cruelly.

The next day she read my diary out to the class, savoring the parts where I'd written about gossip or snippets of this and that. I sat through the whole thing my head held high. She wasn't going to drag me down. After she finished, I decided that she was gonna pay. In the worst way possible.

***Present Day***

I knocked on the deep red door of 228 Cherry Lane and a girl who was around twelve opened it. She had raven hair, like Heather but had hazel eyes.

"Are you Brittany?" I ask looking at her.

"Are you Court?" The girl eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Cool. I got the tape ready, unless you want to view it. Justin told me you'd be over," Brittany began, "So yeah are you gonna watch it now or later?"

"I think now would be best," I reply in my most polite form.

"Sure," She lets me in and leads me to the living room, "I'll just play it." The screen flickered to life and as I watched it all of my revenge plans were in that tape. Wait until I ruin her and then play this. She'll be so low on the social pyramid, she won't be on it!

"Thanks Brittany," I say grabbing the tape, "But tell me why'd you do this?"

"Cause Heather's a bitch," She answered plainly. Wow! Even her own family despised her, I almost feel bad. Whatever, I leave Brittany's house and phone Justin.

"Well done," I tell him, "You actually did your job."

"Anything to get Heather back for exposing me and for your affection," Justin replied.

"Hey! Don't push it!" I snap over the phone, "I'm just in a good mood. Now the easy bit is done, the hard part is keeping it secret until we need it."

"Don't worry Court," Justin reassured me, "Everyone at school thinks I'm a self-absorbed egotist and you're a preppy control freak."

"Great," I sigh, "We just need to make them think those lies are reality." I hang up after saying bye. How to keep this secret?

* * *

**Anne Maria's P.O.V**

I've got everything sorted out: My folks are out for the weekend, the food and drinks are bought and everyone is invited-except from the Populars and the big-mouths. At around 5 pm I change into my outfit, an off the shoulder halter with really short booty shorts and heels. What! You gotta put the show on display at a party, especially one with alcohol.

I go downstairs in my new outfit and check everything was in order: Punch-check, snacks-check and most importantly alcohol-check. Just as I finish checking my first guests arrive: Geoff and his friends and Dakota with Katie, who looked like she needed to be cheered up. Well, that's what the party's for fun and enjoyment.

* * *

**A/N: Justin's helping Court? Makes sense. Anne-Maria's planning more than just fun at her party,Katie needs some comfort and Court has a serious crush on Duncan. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	11. Anne-Maria's Party

**Gwen's P.O.V**

My first date in years is at house party. Pretty bad right? Not really, cause it's with my best friend, Duncan. As I got ready, I thought about how we got here. I mean really. One minute we were friends and the next we're on a date.

I chose a strapless black dress that barely came to my knees with black knee length heeled boots and black tights. I straightened my hair to make it a few inches longer and applied mascara, midnight blue eye-shadow and my signature lipstick. I examined myself in the mirror. Not bad. I went downstairs and ate a snack then my phone rang. It was Duncan.

"Hi Pasty," He answered, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah have been for a while," I mocked, "Sorry you missed the chance to see me in a towel."

"Aww," He whined, "I really wanted to." I laughed, imagining the mock pout on his face.

"Too bad," I say playing along, "You won't be for a _while_." I made sure to emphasize the 'while'. "So where are you now?"

"Outside your house," He said and I looked out the window. He was there grinning at me. I hung up and went to open the door. I was greeted by a perverted look. In return I smacked his arm.

"Let's go," Duncan said nodding toward his car," Before it's overrun with sluts and drunk people." I nod in agreement and grab my bag that had my cell, keys and money and got in Duncan's car.

"Wait so there's alcohol there?" I say face palming. I didn't want to do anything drunk, if you know what I mean. We arrived at Anne-Maria's place and Duncan put an arm protectively around me.

"Trust me," He whispered into my ear, "I can already tell who's here and drunk. They'll target a girl who's looking how you are."

"So I look like a slut?" I ask teasing him.

"No. You look attractive, hot, sexy and all guys go for them," He held me close.

"Thanks," I say actually grateful for his thoughtfulness, "And you're going soft."

"Only for you," He winked at me.

"I knew it was a mistake to wear this," I mutter as we walk in. There was an explosion of music, when we opened the door and the smell of alcohol was evident. A ton of guys wolf-whistled as I went past, but stopped once they spotted Duncan.

"Drunk bastards," He murmured. I nod in agreement.

"Now let's be the irresponsible teens we are and get drunk as Hell and do things we shouldn't!" I say raising a fist.

"That's my girl," Duncan says hugging me, "Now let's party!"

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

The party was a huge success from the start, man. Everyone arrived and just enjoyed themselves. Anne-Maria was seen getting drunk as hell, Dakota and Katie just danced and ate a bit, Zoey and Mike danced and started making-out and everyone else more or less danced, ate, drank, made-out or got high. Someone had brought some sweeteners and people were sniffing, smoking or eating it, becoming sugar-high. It was almost the equivalent of actually being high, just less dangerous and addictive.

**(A/N: People actually did this on one of my school trips. It did not end well XD)**

I teamed up with Bridge, Leshawna, Duncan and Gwen in 'never have I ever', with a twist. If we'd done the thing, we had to take a shot of alcohol. We were playing with Anne-Maria, Lightning, Amy, Sugar and Scott. The first team to have a person who's too drunk to play loses. Anne-Maria went first.

"Never had I ever," She slurred drunkenly, "Threw a party, when my parents weren't in." Me, Duncan, Leshawna, Anne-Maria, Lightning, Amy and Sugar took a shot.

"Ok my turn," Amy demanded, "Never have I ever...kissed someone." Everyone took a shot.

"Sha my turn," Lightning flexed, "Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend." Gwen and Duncan took a shot.

"What!" We all screeched in unison, "When did this finally happen!"

"Yesterday," Gwen rolls her eyes, "Can we just get on with the game." Our team ended up winning, cause Anne-Maria started to slur way too much and then rushed off to the bathroom. By this time all of us were drunk. Dakota, Katie, Samey, Zoey, Mike and most of the others had either left or passed out. I was so drunk, I didn't know what was doing. I spotted Bridge not far off and sitting on a couch alone.

"Hey Bridge," I smile at her.

"Hey Geoff," She smiled back. I don't remember how, but we ended up making-out and possibly doing more.

* * *

**Anne-Maria's P.O.V**

My head was pounding and I was puking into a toilet. This was definitely the glamorous side of house parties. After I finished up, I ran into a drunk Lightning and boy did he look hot.

"Hey Lightning," I say batting my eyelashes. What can I say the guy's attractive.

"Hey Anne-Maria," He says admiring himself.

"You staying or going?" I ask hinting.

"Well, it's too late and I'm too drunk," He began getting my hint, "So I guess I'm staying."

"Not a problem," I say grabbing his arm, "follow me." I then dragged him upstairs to my room. And the rest was history.

* * *

**A/N: So Anne-Maria's party was a huge success,Gwen chose to date Duncan and some people have gotten up to some things. Wink,wink,nudge,nudge. Well,this isn't the end of the party scene. We still need to find out what happened as people left. And about Heather's slumber party the next day. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	12. Drunk, Busy and Cooling nights

**Gwen's P.O.V**

After playing 'never have I ever' I felt a bit tipsy. As I went to get up off the couch, I dropped back down onto Duncan.

"Careful Sunshine," He helped me up, drunk himself, "Do you feel like leaving?"

"Yeah kinda," I say truthfully, "I don't feel like having a killer hangover in the morning."

"Yeah," Duncan nodded in agreement, "Plus the party's kinda dying now that Anne's gone upstairs to 'handle' Lightning."

"More like do things we shouldn't," I mutter, then spot Leshawna and DJ coming toward us, "We'd better go before they change our minds."

"Definitely," Duncan mutters back. We then get our stuff and go outside to his car. We drove back to my place, talking and laughing the whole way. When we got there, I got out of the car and so did Duncan. I decided to drive since he was almost as drunk as Anne-Maria, so I was shocked when he followed me.

"Aren't you gonna go home?" I ask him, "Your parents are gonna go nuts if you don't."

"Nah," He just shrugs, "I usually don't come home on a Saturday. They won't mind." We walk up the path leading to my door, when I trip over the steep paving and fall on my front. Curse you drunkenness. Then before I could warn Duncan, he made the same mistake and fell on top of me. Great.

"Get your fat ass off me!" I say trying to push him off. He then lifts himself up, but not enough for me to slip away from beneath him. "Duncan!"

"You know I love you, right Gwen?" He ignored my protesting, it was probably the alcohol talking more than Duncan.

"Yeah, I do," I say playing along, "Can you please get off me now?"

"I really wanted to tell you for years," He trailed off, "And when you hooked up with Trent. I kinda lost it, then Court came along and...I guess I just missed you." Ok, this wasn't the Duncan I knew. Time to wrap this up.

"Duncan," I sigh, "Look, I feel the same...But the fuck off me!" He blinked at my outburst and rolled over.

"Sorry," He said getting up, "I'm way too drunk to think straight."

"It's fine," I say kissing his cheek, "Now do you want to watch some horror movies?"

"Hell Yes," He followed me inside. For the rest of the night, we binged on horrors and slasher films. At around 2 am, I fell asleep on my couch, Duncan's warm strong arms around me. For once life was going right for me.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

The party was killer but as soon as everyone was drunk as drunk can get, the levels of fun plummeted. I spent around four hours at the party before deciding to leave. At around 10 pm I left with DJ. We were the only ones who didn't get drunk as hell.

"That is definitely better than one of Heather's parties," I say turning on the radio in my car.

"Definitely," DJ agrees.

"Your not usually the party type Deej," I say raising a brow, "I bet you're only saying that cause you got Katie's digits." I saw him look away from me, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I say realising I was acting like a know-it-all bitch.

"It's ok," DJ smiles back. We're really close, considering we're cousins and all.

"So are you coming on Sunday for Deshawn's birthday?" I ask. Deshawn's our younger cousin. He's way too forward for his age, but he's still quite sweet.

"Yeah," DJ replied, "Mama's coming too." I smile in approval, both DJ and his mama's cooking put the rest of our families to shame. They can make the crappiest meal into a living wonder. I spot his house and slowly pull into his drive.

"So see ya in a few hours?" I say waving him bye.

"Yeah," He replies walking to his front door. Once he'd gone in, I drove off to my full house. My three siblings except the youngest, Deja, were awake. My mom was in the kitchen, making some food for tomorrow. My dad was trying to resolve the argument between my older sister, Shanice, and younger brother, Troy. Barely no-one noticed, I went up to my room an phoned Gwen. No answer- strange. She probably just fell asleep. After all, she did look tired when she left the party.

Yawning myself, I change into my night gown and fall asleep, thinking about Heather's shocked expression when she finds out about Anne-Maria's killer party. Monday was gonna be pure Heaven.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I asked Katie if she wanted to stay over tonight to give and Sadie time to cool off, since they're next-door neighbours. We left Annie's (Anne-Maria's) party at around 6:30 pm and got to my stately home at around 7:15 pm. As soon as I opened the door, Daisy came bounding up to us.

"Hi Daisy!" I say cuddling her, "How was your day?" She licked my cheek, while Katie looked on in awe. "You wanna hold her?" I say handing her the bubbly dog.

"Aww," Katie squealed holding her close, "Her fur's, like, so soft." I nod in reply and lead her to my room. "It's so pink!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah," I smile in reply and head to my walk-in closet to find my pajamas. I came out dressed in my white and pink pajama set, to find Katie checking her phone for any texts or missed calls. I had to distract her.

"So what do you wanna do?" I say trying to be host like.

"Well, Sadie and I usually make friendship bracelets and do makeovers," Katie began and then trailed off, "But...I don't know."

"Well, I've got a makeover kit, since I wanna be a model so we could do that and instead of bracelets we can make...cakes and cookies," I offer helpfully.

"Sure," Katie smiled turning her phone off, "And thanks for helping me calm down. I just want Sadie to be ok. There's just something that's odd about Heather. Know what I mean."

"I know," I smile back. Then think to myself, _'I just wish I could tell you and everyone else why.'_ We spent the rest of the night doing each other's hair, nails and makeup and then baking a cake. That night, I forgot about my personal problems and basked in the joy my new **actual **friend brought.

* * *

**A/N: So...How was it? Tell me what you think in reviews. R&R. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	13. Court needs some helpers

**Heather's P.O.V**

The slumber party was a huge disaster. Courtney and Dakota didn't even show, leaving me with Lindsiot and Fatty A.K.A Sadie. I have a feeling that Courtney is trying to overthrow me as top girl since Brittany, my little cousin, has been acting bitchier than usual. Well, she won't succeed anyway since I have a secret weapon. But Dakota, I can tell she's gradually drifting, she's beginning to rebel. I'll just have to fix that too.

The night started off quite ok, until Sadie dropped the biggest truth bomb on us.

"I think Katie only used me," She said holding her head up high, "Like back in freshmen year, when she stole my date. Or that time in sophomore year she got in cheer squad, thanks to my ideas." That left me speechless. What have I done. We wanted them to argue but not make Sadie despise Katie. Oh well, the squad still looks ok in her eyes and that's what matters most right now.

"I know right," I say placing a hand on her back and signalling Lindsiot to do the same.

"Really?" Lindsiot said clueless, "I thought you two where like, best female friends for life, BFFFLs."

"So did I," Sadie sighed, "Thanks for inviting me Heather, I really needed this."

"No worries," I say shrugging, "I love helping my friends." Lindsiot looked at me as if I were going crazy. That Barbie doll of a girl was the only decent pawn I had. That was troubling.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I woke up and called Heather to tell her I couldn't come tonight. I was going to spend the evening planning my best chances of taking Heather down. I decided I'd strike at prom, just as she gets crowned Prom Queen. Ha! Karma's a bitch, but a good one at times. I got out my cell and dialed Dakota's number.

"Hi," She answered.

"Hi Dakota," I say to her, "I've got an opening for you. Do you want to get Heather back for all those years of torment?" She was silent.

"Court are you ok?" Dakota said to me, "Cause I thought you just said something about payback and Heather ."

"I did," I smile. She was silent for a while and then spoke.

"I'm sorry Court, but I just can't," She began, "Sure I want her to hurt how I do but I'm not gonna do the same thing she does. Neither should you. We're better than this."

"What!" I screech in surprise, "After all she's done, you're defending her?!"

"Yeah," Dakota rose her voice, "Because I know Heather. We grew up together and I know that beneath her ego she's kinder than you think. You just don't know her!"

"Well," I reply calmly, "It's your mistake." I then hung up and thought of what to do. Dakota and Lindsey didn't deserve to suffer with Heather, but none of them wanted to help me. I was definitely going to do it a prom and I might need Justin and some others help.

I went to the phone book and got Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna's numbers. They'll surely help me.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I woke up on my couch, wrapped in something strong and warm, hearing my cell ringing. I turned around and saw a sleeping Duncan, a smile spread over his face. Trying not to wake him, I squirmed out of his arms and went to my cell. It was Courtney. Why would she call me? I answer my cell.

"Hi Gwen," I hear her preppy voice.

"Hi..." I say awkwardly, "Why are you calling me?"

"I need help with something," Courtney began, "Involving Heather and revenge."

"So," I say annoyed, "Why are you calling me? There are lots of others who hate her."

"But you're one of the best," Courtney persisted, "I've tried everyone I know and I was left to call you and your friends."

"Sorry Court," I say sighing, "But I can't. Even though you've been kind to me over the years, I can't. Sorry." In reality, I didn't trust her. She can be exactly like Heather, sometimes worse.

"It's fine," She sighs, "Do you at least know anyone who might help me?"

"Try Anne-Maria," I suggest helpfully, "She's been wanting to get Heather back."

"Yeah I will," She replied, "Oh, and Gwen. Tell Heather and you'll pay." She then hung up.

_ 'Um, ok,'_ I think. Talk about deranged.

I went into the living room to find Duncan up, he'd listened to the whole thing.

"Who was that?" He yawned stretching.

"Courtney," I reply, "She wanted to know if I want to help her give Heather what she deserves."

"And you said no?" He looked at me as if I were mad as I nodded.

"What?!" I say annoyed, "I don't trust the bitch. Like hello! She's deceitful, I know she'll betray me when everything gets rough. After all, she thinks the whole diary incident was me." Duncan then looked at me shocked.

"Wow," He replied speechless, "You were friends with that bitch?! How did you deal with her?!"

"She wasn't always like this," I sigh, "She used to be one of my closest friends." I stared at nothing, my eyes shining.

"Don't start with the whole flashback shit," Duncan said shaking me. It was too late I was remembering when I was friends with Courtney, back in 6th grade.

***6 years ago***

It was the first day at school and everyone stared at me. I was the weird pale girl with long black hair that shielded her mysterious brown eyes and dressed oddly. I only had my five friends: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ and Leshawna. They were all off somewhere, while I was lost and confused. I sat in a huddle on the playground floor, my head buried in my knees, when a caramel skinned brunette came up to me.

"Hi my name's Courtney, though most call me Court," She held her hand out.

"Gwen," I mumble looking up, "So who got you to talk to me?"

"What?!" She looked at me shocked, "No-one did. Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm the creepy girl. The one who wears dark clothes, has long dark hair, pasty skin and mysterious eyes," I say looking down, "No-one tries to be my friend except the rare few who see past my appearance."

"That's their loss then," She smiles at me, "I've seen you all day today. You've been sitting on the outskirts drawing portraits and I must say their wonderful."

"Thanks," I mumble. And that is how we met and became friends. She encouraged me to enter my art in a competition and I won, while I showed her how to have some fun and make the most of a moment. We were good friends, until Heather framed me and we've been frienemies ever since.

***Present Day***

"Gwen!" Duncan was shaking me, while I blinked, tears welling in my eyes,"I told you not to." I started to cry as he hugged me tight.

"I just wish she'd believe me!" I choke out between tears. I spent minutes like this, until Duncan calmed me down.

"Seriously Gwen," Duncan began, "Get over it. She'll believe eventually and if not fuck her." He was right, I needed to stop living in the past.

"You're right," I say hugging him, "If she doesn't want to believe me, then screw her."

"Exactly," He said kissing me, "There's the Gwen I know and love." I smile at what he'd just said. I just needed to forget about what happened in the past and live in the present.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Gwen doesn't want to hate Court and Court hates Gwen because of Heather. Hmm. Everything leads back to Heather...Everyone more or less hates but obeys her...Every problem is caused by her...Maybe by killing her,they'll get the happiness they want! Just Kidding.**

**I don't know though,after the sleepover and party plot,I've got the Katie and Sadie thing and the Court and heather thing. I'm thinking maybe someone considering ****suicide,A love triangle or square and maybe someone going to jail. You know just making the story line more interesting and more events happening. Give me some ideas in reviews! R&R.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	14. Samey's Abusive Past

**Anne-Maria's P.O.V**

"Hello?" I say groggily answering my phone. My head was pounding because of all the booze I had last night.

"Hi Annie," Courtney greets me over the phone, "What if I could tell you I have a way to deal with Heather?"

"What!" I screech over the phone, "You've gotta tell me!" She then spilled out a whole plot that seemed well thought out to me.

"I'm in," I say smiling, "But we're gonna need an extra hand."

"I know," She trailed off, "I just don't know who."

"Harold," I reply instantaneously, "Tell him it's a plot against Duncan, he'll take it up."

"I will," Court replied pleased, "But how are we gonna keep the true target hidden from him."

"Leave that to me," I say proudly, "I know exactly how to distract him."

She said her goodbyes and then hung up. I turn over to see Lightning beside me, waking up.

"Where were we?" I smile kissing him.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

Cheer squad was helping me cope with the stress of school. Everyday after school, practise or no practise, I went to the gym and practised some routines. Most of the girls on the squad were populars, but me, Bridgette, Sadie and Katie managed to get in. However so far I've noticed that Sadie isn't talking to Katie. Odd.

I finish up my routine, when I see a fuming Amy enter dragging a petrified Samey.

"I should of done this years ago!" Amy screeched, unaware I was in the room, "Then no-one would have to deal with your helplessness."

"Please Amy," Samey cowered in the corner, "I won't make that mistake again." Then Amy did the unthinkable, she smacked her little sister across the face. **Mercilessly.**

"Stop," I say firmly getting between them. Then Amy began her fake as plastic routine.

"Samey how could you!" She held her cheek and forced tears out of her eyes.

"I'm not stupid you know," I shot at her enraged. As she looked at me shocked, Jasmine came in.

"Samey!" She said relieved, "Are you ok?"

Samey nodded and then I noticed the red mark on her cheek. It was covering most of it and was already bruising up.

"Samey," I say gently, "Let's take you to the nurse's office."

She just nodded, tears glazing her eyes.

"I can't believe everyone thinks you're the nice twin," I spat enraged, "Why don't you go join Heather's troupe."

With that me, Samey and Jasmine left a fuming Amy in the gym to take Samey to the nurse. After she'd done all she could to the mark, Jasmine had to leave to go home and I was left with her.

"Samey," I say in a soothing voice, "Why did she do that to you?"

"Because I'm the younger twin," She sighed clearly upset, "Ever since we were toddlers, Amy had to have dominance. She made everyone think she was better then me, and over the years, I began to believe her too. My only friends were Jasmine and Dawn."

"So are you gonna go home?" I ask concerned.

"I can't," She looked as if she was gonna cry, "Amy'll just beat me again." I look at her perplexed. How can such a sweet person come from such an abusive past.

"You can stay at my house," I offer politely.

"I'm not too sure," She sighed, "I'll just ask one of my friends."

"Well," I say trying to cheer her up, "I'm a friend now too."

"Really?" She looked up at me helpfully.

"Really," I smile, "And I might know some others who'll want to too."

* * *

**Harold's P.O.V**

I was busy reading a karate magazine at lunch, when Courtney dragged me into an isolated corner of the courtyard.

"Harold," She began, "I need your help."

Court begging for help that's a first.

"With what?" I say, pleased that someone finally recognises my sweet skills.

"Well," She began, "What if I told you you can get payback on Duncan." She had me at Duncan.

"Sure," I say holding my hand out to shake hers. She gingerly accepted.

"Well first," She whispered, "I need you to do this." She then told me my first instructions to take Duncan down.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

How dare that useless bitch go with those two! Wait she's not even good enough to be a bitch. She's so useless and everyone can see that. As I walked down the hall, going to my locker, Heather comes up to me.

"I heard you back there," She smirked at me, "And I could use a little extra power in my squad."

"I'll join it," I say accepting her invite, "That way everyone'll know I'm better than _Samey_." I almost gag as I say her name.

"Right now," Heather continued, "I've got a plot all figured out to take Court down."

"I'm listening," I say.

"And I can help you take Samey down too," She smirked slyly, "Of course I'll need you to help with my plot. But I trust you completely." She trusts me, huh. Well I've gotten into the squad and Samey hasn't, so I should take her offer.

"Deal," I smirk back. Samey needs to learn who's the better twin.

* * *

**Samey's P.O.V**

Zoey and I walked over to her house. I'd borrowed one of her hoodies to hide the swelling mark on my cheek, and she was talking about the indies fashion, cinemas and how it's nice to finally make new friends. I just nodded here and there, shivering from the cold. We arrived at her house and went up to her room.

"Wow," I say in awe, "You're so creative."

Her room had vibrant patterns all over, a sewing corner and her hamster on her dresser. It looked so warm and inviting: just like how Zoey's personality was.

"Thanks..." She blushed, "It's just the way I like to keep it." I then flopped down onto her bed. It was so soft and warm. I fell asleep instantly.

***In her dream***

_Amy and I were around 4 years old. We both wore matching red dresses with white ribbons. We were going to our friends', Tammy and Tallulah's , birthday party. They were twins too._

_I went off to play with the younger one, Tammy, while Amy played with Tallulah. I don't know what happened that day, but after Amy cornered me._

_"You younger twins are pathetic," She spat at me and then pushed me over. I grazed my knee and cried out in pain. Seeing me cower she began kicking me violently, causing me to cry out in more pain. I was left battered and bruised, my nose and lip bleeding._

_"Why Amy?" She left me crying in a heap on the floor. She just smirked at me, her white teeth glinting in the low light._

_"Because you weaklings are lazy and deserve it, along with your friends," She walked off, leaving me helpless and crumpled heap on the ground._

**_*Back to the present*_**

I wake up shocked. Just a dream. I sigh in relief. Zoey's been so kind to me, but I can't risk Amy hurting Zoey or Jasmine. I had to stand up to and stop her.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is! Amy's abusive, Zoey's so kind and sweet and Courtney's getting more allies. I need your ideas on who else should help Court. I need two more people. R&R (Read and Review). Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	15. Zoey vows to protect Samey

**Amy's P.O.V**

The next day I woke up early and got ready for school. I wore my cheerleader outfit and white knee length boots. If I'm gonna be a bitchy mean girl then I might as well look the part. I then went downstairs to the kitchen, where my mom was waiting. Dad had already left for work.

"Amy honey," She began, "Where's Samey?"

She's the only other person other than Samey's friends who cares about her. Sometimes I wonder why she even loves that Spare Amy-Sparemy. I'd kept my behaviour towards Samey secret from her, and threatened to do worse to Samey if she ever told mommy dearest.

"She's at Zoey's," I answer sweetly and then lied, "She fell and hit her head at school." That would account for the mark I'd left on her cheek. I began to walk out of the kitchen.

"OK," Mom replied smiling, "I'll see you after school, sweetie."

I then left the house and waited for Heather to come pick me up. We didn't live too far actually. I lived in the richer suburbs like her, Dakota, Lindsay and Courtney. After a few minutes, I saw her red convertible round the corner.

"Get in," She yelled honking the horn. I jumped in.

"You ready for your first day?" She smirked.

"Definitely," I smirk back. Getting Court'll be fun, but showing Samey who's boss, that'll be like seeing a unicorn.

* * *

**Samey's P.O.V**

I wake up on Zoey's spare bed, drenched in sweat. Another nightmare. I can't take it anymore, she's dominating my entire life and taking everything I own. I look in the mirror and see a huge purple-blueish-black mark on my cheek. That was the last straw.

Tears streaming down my face,I got out a pen and paper and wrote a suicidal note:

_Dear Mom, Dawn, Jasmine and Zoey,_

_I can't take living any longer, my life is a living Hell. I've tried to move past all the abuse I received from Amy, but I can't. Every day there's another reason for her to beat me, or lower my self esteem. I'm just the younger twin, a spare Amy to her. It's making me sick to the bone. Every night since I was four, I had sickening nightmares of my older sister beating me and then leaving me helpless in a heap on the ground. I'm so scared and I can't reach any help._

_ It's driven me to the point of being a silent victim, who can't stand up to what wrong is being done to them. I can't fight anymore, I can't wake up everyday with new bruises and cuts, I can't hear all of the snide comments and remarks she makes anymore, I can't live my life in fear, I can't cry myself to sleep every night, wishing all my pain and suffering could end. I'm sorry I couldn't do more,_

_Your loving daughter and friend,_

_Samey_

I then grab some scissors and the anxiety pills I secretly carried in my school bag and head to the bathroom. I place the note on the counter near the sink, so Zoey could easily find it. I then take a few pills and slash my wrists. I see scarlet blood come squirting out of them. I think about all I'm leaving behind: my mom, my friends, my future. At least I won't be in pain any longer. I collapse on the ground and gradually close my eyes. Goodbye cruel world...

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

Something didn't seem right this morning. I was at my usual spot in the woods, meditating, when a small butterfly landed on my finger.

"Hello friend," I smile sweetly, "What have you got to tell me?"

According to the butterfly, Samey was making a grave mistake.

"Oh I see," I gasped as the butterfly finished, "Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it." I then got out my cell and called Zoey.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Zoey, check on Samey now!" I yell.

"What!" Zoey was still half-asleep, "She's fine she's in the spare- where is she?"

"Check the bathroom," I say calmly. I heard Zoey get out of bed and walk over to her bathroom. Then there was a deafening scream.

"Dawn I gotta go," She whispered quickly and hung up. There I've done my job as Samey's friend. It's up to Zoey to save her.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Izzy was just walking down the street with Owen, when Courtney came up to us.

"Izzy I need your help," She pleaded with me.

"With what? Izzy loves helping others as long as it's fun!" I yell.

"Shhhhh!" She hushed me, "I need help taking down Heather and let's just say it'll be fun."

"Ooh! Ooh! Do I get to shoot a tranquilliser at her? Izzy loves doing that," I jump up and down ecstatic.

"Maybe," Courtney hinted, "But first I need you to do this." She then whispered her secret instructions to me.

"Izzy'll do it! Sounds like fun and I'll add my own plot twists!" I shake her hand eagerly.

"Great," Courtney smiled, "See you tomorrow, when we'll start taking action." She then walked off to join the squad and acted as if I were another psycho house beast. This is gonna be fun, like that one time I was part of a mafia squad that was fun! Boom! Boom!

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I found Samey in the bathroom, lying unconscious and her wrists bleeding heavily.

"Dawn, I gotta go," I whisper-screamed over the phone and hung up.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled and they came rushing into the bathroom.

"Zoey is everything ok, sweetie?" Mom asked me and then spotted Samey, "Phil call 911." My mom then took Samey's pulse.

"She's fine," She sighed in relief, "Now Zoey go and get the bandages, we need to stop the bleeding."

It was a good thing my mom knew first aid training, because when they rushed Samey, me and my parents to the hospital, they told us she was lucky to survive. If I'd come just a minute after, Samey would've died from blood loss. Thank the stars that Dawn had sensed something, she may be a bit different, but she sure was handy.

"Zoey," A nurse showed me a note, "What was this doing on the counter?" I took the note of her and read it slowly, tears flooding down my cheeks.

_Dear Mom, Dawn, Jasmine and Zoey,_

_I can't take living any longer, my life is a living Hell. I've tried to move past all the abuse I received from Amy, but I can't. Every day there's another reason for her to beat me, or lower my self esteem. I'm just the younger twin, a spare Amy to her. It's making me sick to the bone. Every night since I was four, I had sickening nightmares of my older sister beating me and then leaving me helpless in a heap on the ground. I'm so scared and I can't reach any help._

_It's driven me to the point of being a silent victim, who can't stand up to what wrong is being done to them. I can't fight anymore, I can't wake up everyday with new bruises and cuts, I can't hear all of the snide comments and remarks she makes anymore, I can't live my life in fear, I can't cry myself to sleep every night, wishing all my pain and suffering could end. I'm sorry I couldn't do more,_

_Your loving daughter and friend,_

_Samey_

She tried to take her own life. She felt lost, stuck and helpless. No wonder she was weary of me earlier. The way she described her abuse made me sick, how did she manage to keep silent for so long? How did her mum not know? Why was Amy so twisted? All of these questions filled my head, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Samey was safe and sound. I'll never let her kill herself for as long as this unfortunate chapter of her life lasts.

* * *

**A/N: So should Samey live or die? Should Dawn have her own little story? What you choose effects how the story will play out. Thanks so much for the reviews,Gucci Mane LaFlare and DSX62415,I really appreciate it. Especially Gucci Mane LaFlare,you've reviewed since I first started thanks for the support. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	16. Samey and Dakota want to speak out

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I still needed some helpers to take my plan into action. But who else would help me? I'm the bitchy cunt of a control freak, who would do anything to have control. I've already got crazy girl and flakiest on my side, but who else? It then crossed my mind. Taylor. She was a spoiled bitch who's been Heather's one and only female rival, she'd definitely want Queen Bitch out of the image. I get to the phone book out and dial Taylor's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Taylor!" I fake joy, "Hi, it's me Courtney-"

"Oh _you_," She interrupted me coldly, "Come to do another one of those fucked up pranks Heather makes you do."

"No," I reply curtly, "I've got a better things to do than that shit."

"Oh. I'm listening," She replied intrigued.

"Do you want to take down Heather?" I smirk reeling her in, "It's all thought out, all I need is your help. After all you are the best."

"What do I get in return? I'm no bimbo like Lindsay," She stated automatically. Damn. She's no dumbass like the other populars.

"You can get Heather's title," I lie.

"Eww," She yelped, "That's like so yesterday! Why don't I get to take the prom queen title from her and head cheerleader and head of party committee."

"Sure," I lie again. After what I have planned, everyone who worked with me will be lower on the social pyramid, even Harold who's a nerd.

"So like when do I get started?" She replied, "I have a really busy schedule you know being rich you can do so much, know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Now here's what you need to do..."

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Amy's joined the squad. It's not a surprise really, she was a tyrannical bitch towards Samey. Speaking of Samey, she wasn't in today. I wonder what happened to her. I was sitting alone at lunch today as Heather was busy 'doing something' with the rest of the squad. Probably working on her plot against Courtney.

"Hey mind if I sit here?" I turn to see Gwen, the goth Heather always picks on, looking at me.

"Sure," I reply.

"You know," Gwen continued as she across from me, "I've been watching the squad for a few days now, and you seem different from the others. So, what has Heather got against you forcing you to follow her command? And don't play dumb, I remember you from middle school."

"Fine," I sigh reluctantly, "You remember Greg right?"

"Yeah." She nods.

"Well, we both had braces and when we kissed, they um, got caught," I blush remembering the memory, "And Heather recorded it."

"Oh," Gwen blinked blankly, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't hold a grudge against you or Lindsay, even Court," She then paused, like she was remembering a painful memory. "Just remember, you'll always be welcome in my inner circle of friends, no matter what."

"Thanks," I reply breathless, "I will." She then got up and walked over to her usual table and sat next to Duncan. You know what, what she just said has given me inspiration. I'm gonna finally give Heather, the talking to of her life. In front of the whole fucking year. No-one's gonna control me anymore.

I then finished my lunch and went outside. I'm gonna use Heather against herself.

* * *

**Samey's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes to see a startling white ceiling.

"Samey?" I hear Zoey's voice say. I sit up, my head pounding and my wrists stinging as I move my arms. Where am I?

"Where am I?" I finally croak out in a hoarse voice.

"The hospital," Zoey replied tearing up, "I found you in the bathroom unconscious after Dawn told me to check on you. Why didn't you tell anyone you felt like this?"

I winced at the memory of my attempted suicide, "I don't know," I hang my head in shame, "I just...I couldn't...stand it anymore and suicide seemed like the only way out." She looked at me with sympathy and then concern.

"Do you want me to tell anyone about Amy?" She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I whisper,"Not yet."

She just nodded and then hugged me.

"I promise that I'll look after you. You'll always be my friend and all of your other friends friend," She looked up at me, her cheeks streaked with tears, "Just promise you won't try this again."

"I promise," I say in a shaky voice, "Can you call in the nurse? I need to tell her this was an anxiety attack. The hospital already know I have anxiety, so I should be fine."

"Sure," Zoey got up and exited the room. I was going to end this shit with Amy, I wasn't gonna be silent any longer.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

At lunch I rushed Lindsiot and Amy into the library. There was no point letting Dakota come, she's already rebelling, or Courtney, cause she's plotting against me anyway.

"Eww!" Amy said as I dragged her in, "What are we doing here? We're not geeks or nerds."

"I know right," Lindsey replied.

"Shut up!" I whisper yell, "So far you two are the only allies I have and no-one will think I'd come in here."

"What about Courtlyn and Dahlia?" Lindsiot asked, like the air-head she is.

"Because they're traitors you fucking bimbo!" Amy whisper yelled at her. Now I could get used to her being in my squad.

"Thank you Amy," I continue, "Now, Dakota originally had Court's diary, however I gave her a photocopy to see what she'd do."

"So?" Amy looked at me like I was stupid.

"So," I continue in the same tone, "I need you, Amy, to keep the real deal. Read it and give me what you learned."

"I don't read," She replied crossing her arms, "I'm no nerd."

"I know right," Lindsiot butts in, "I read in a magazine that reading gives you premature wrinkles." I mentally face palm at her stupidity.

"Well," I say smirking, "If you don't, you can forget our little deal." Amy then snatched the diary away and skimmed the first few pages.

"Deal," She replied, "It seems worth looking like a nerd." She then went off to a table and began to read the purple book. I then turned to Lindsiot.

"I just need you to stay by my side and act like you normally would," I smile at her, "Or say goodbye to those new boots you bought."

"Not the boots, I got them half off!" She whined.

"Shhhhh!" The librarian shushed us.

"Well then," I nod my head in the door direction, "Follow my lead."

We then left the library to fill in our popular girl role.

* * *

**A/N: Heather's strapped for allies, Court's gaining allies, Samey's gonna stand up to Amy and Dakota's finally had enough. What'll happen next? Who will end up over coming the other? Who else should have a mini plot? Tell me in reviews! Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	17. Gwen Beats The Hell Out Of Heather

**Amy's P.O.V**

There was some pretty interesting dirt in Court's diary, like how she had a crush on Duncan, Trent, Justin and Alejandro. Talk about a whore. Though Duncan and Alejandro were more out of lust. I'd read through the whole thing by the end of the day and I texted Heather to meet me after school to talk about it.

I wonder if the worthless piece of shit I call a sister will be home. She wasn't at school at all today, neither was Zoey. Maybe they ran off together. I wouldn't mind that. That way I won't have to deal with her anymore.

We had cheer practise after school, since I was in her squad I got a free space, so I thought I'd tell her then. The bell rang at 4:30 pm and I dashed out of class to meet Heather in the auditorium. I spotted her instantly next to mats.

"So?" She replied, "Did you read it?"

"Yeah," I say tossing it towards her, "And let me say it was an intriguing read. She is_ so_ slutty."

"You can tell me all about it now," She said lowering into a split, "Get on with it, I haven't got all day!"

Just as I began telling her, I swear I saw Taylor talking to Courtney of all people. She usually didn't like Heather's cronies. If anything she hated them.

"Did you see that?" I pointed at Taylor.

"See what?" Heather stared at me closely.

"Nothing," I shrug it off, "I think I just imagined it." We then practised tonight's routine, talking about my finds in Court's diary the whole way.

* * *

**Samey's P.O.V**

After the nurse gave me a check up, I left the hospital and headed home. It was still during school hours and Amy wouldn't be home for a while, so I decided to visit my mom and tell her I was staying at Jasmine's for a while. She'd sorted it out with her parents yesterday, and sure she didn't live in the richer parts of town, but her house was comfy.

"Samey!" My mom hugged me tightly as I opened the door, "I've missed you so! Why didn't you come home yesterday? Amy told me you banged your head."

Oh, so that was her cover story: I banged my head. Well, I'll just play along.

"Yeah," I reply smiling, "You know me the clumsy one! I banged it real hard and my friend Zoey was frightened I had a concussion, so she took me to her house." My mom then noticed the mark on my cheek and bandages on my wrists.

"So how did you get you get those bandages on your wrists?! Samey, I care about you and you know I don't like you keeping secrets!" My mom's crying now.

"Mom, please don't cry!" I'm crying now, "I'm gonna stay at Jasmine's for a while until this clears up. I promise I'll tell you everything after I sort this out."

"I know you will," She chokes out, "It's not that. It's just...I worry about you. I feel like your sister's controlling you and you feel like a prisoner. I just want to know if you're ok. You're my little baby, I wouldn't change you for the world. Just promise me you won't do something you'll regret."

"I won't," I promise looking into her eyes, "I promise I'll tell you everything."

I then went up to my room and got most of my wardrobe and put it in a suitcase. I went downstairs to watch TV with my mom. We spoke for most of it and I could tell she was truly concerned about me. Time after time, I told her I was ok.

About half an hour later, Jasmine came to pick me up.

"So," She prompted, "How'd it go?"

"Badly," I reply.

"I just wish you could tell her," Jasmine added after.

"Me too," I mumbled under my breath, "Me too."

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Today's after school assembly day and the cheer squad are doing it this week. Time for phase one. I get the notes I made last night and hid them in the pile for the assembly presentation. Courtney's going down.

It was time for after school assembly and all of the cheerleaders were dressed in their red and white uniform.

"Ok Ladies!" I gather them into a huddle, "Do as we practised and nothing else." I winked at Lindsay and none of the others took notice. The principle, Chris (Mr Mclean), introduced us and we all went on stage.

"Hi Wawanakwa High!" Courtney began our assembly, "Now I'm sure you've all heard about the cheer squad." We were all greeted by cheers as we did some tricks. Easy to impress much.

"Well, today we're gonna show you what we're all about." I felt like I was gonna barf as she said this. What are we, 5? We then followed what we practised until we only had five minutes left.

"Ok, that's enough of this crap!" I push her out of the way, "Now everyone, I have a surprise for you all." I then take out the notes I took. The audience looked at me wide-eyed. They're all probably thinking what the fuck I was doing. Can you blame them?

"Now performance by me and words by Courtney, I present Court's diary!" I smirk, "Graciously provided by me, Gwen and Amy!" I might as well rope Gwen into this too. This can be her payback. Then I began to read.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sat there in shock. Heather was reading Court's diary to the whole school and was saying I gave it to her. That Bitch.

"Gwen, you ok?" Duncan looks at me concerned, "That cunt is gonna fucking pay!"

"Nah, leave her," I put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm gonna deal with her so badly, she'll need fucking life support! And she can say bye to her popularity."

"And that concludes the assembly!" Heather bowed with the other cheerleaders and then went backstage. I got up and went to the back of the stage.

"Hi Bridge," I smile at her and she smiles back unsure.

"Why would Heather say you took Court's diary?" She whispered.

"Because she's a selfish bitch and only wants to cause drama," I roll my eyes, "And Chris's useless cause he loves it when two students have drama."

"I know right," She rose her voice back to normal. Then Courtney came around the corner.

"Gwen!" She was seething with rage, "How could you give that cunt my diary! I saw what happened after school last week and kept my mouth shut and you did this!"

"Wait _I_ betrayed you? You were the one who blamed me for everything that happened all those years ago! All I've shown you is kindness and you **never** listened to me, instead you listened to Heather. The demented bitch who lies and just read out your diary to the whole school!" I let it all out, tears and mascara pouring down my face, "And what exactly did you see last week?"

She paused for a moment, shocked by what I said, "I saw you kiss Duncan!" It was my turn to freeze. How did she know about that?

As if she read my mind Heather came up to us smirking, "I just so happened to get Dakota to record it, after all she is my servant cause I hold her secret." I look over at Dakota, who looks like she lost all of her pride.

"This isn't over!" Courtney then went to the changing room and left me with the growing audience.

I then turned on Heather, "You Bitch! First you take my friend, then my ex and if not to top it off you make my life a load of shit! Well guess what! Make my life Hell I don't care now! Because no-one will ever respect you or your slutty ways!" I then spat at her.

"Urgh! You cow!" She glared at me as if saying _try me_. That lit the fuse. I jumped on Heather and fist after fist collided on her face. She tried to fight back, but she couldn't. Her nose was bleeding, she had a black eye and her lip was busted.

"Who's the cow now?!" I leap off her and walk out of backstage to be met by Duncan.

"What the fuck just happened?" He put an arm round me.

"I just beat the shit out of Heather," I rejoice, "And I think Court and her are gonna try and get payback."

"Well," He replied, "We're just gonna have to beat the shit out of them, aren't we?"

"Whatever," I punch his arm.

"Hey!" He tried to get me back.

"You're gonna have to catch me!" I ran off out of the hall and Duncan chased me. If only Courtney could see, I just wanted to be her friend again.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! A lot just happened. Heather's a conniving bitch who just caused a bigger rift in Gwen and Court's already unstable friendship. Gwen beat the shit out of Heather and Court's hungry for revenge. Well,I clearly need to get a life.**

** Whatever,I just go on like this,ignore me. Anyway what will I make happen next. You'll just have to keep reading and reviewing to find out. Tell me your ideas and thoughts on this and what should happen in reviews. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	18. The Aftermath 1

**Heather's P.O.V**

I got up, my nose and lip bleeding. Oh that little cunt is gonna pay. The crowd that had gradually gathered backstage had witnessed the whole scene. Well there goes my dominance, now they know I won't fight they'll use it against me. I got up and they all stared.

"What are you all looking at!" I snap at them,"Haven't you got more important things to do?"

"Sure," I hear Leshawna from the crowd.

"But it can wait, cause I wanna see the look on your face when everyone realises you're a weak pussy," I heard Anne-Maria from the crowd. Then her and Leshawna high-fived.

"You go girl!" That sparked revolution among the audience.

"Yeah!" I heard another say.

"I'm tired of her bullshit!" A guy piped up.

"Yeah, being an misfit or outcast is fine! Being a bitch like Heather isn't!" Yet another spoke up.

"Do you know what dirt I have against you all! It can ruin your image!" I screech, all of them shut up except Leshawna and the rest of the ghetto wannabees, misfits and outcasts.

"You won't silence us!" They all started uprising,"You'll get what you deserve, after all Karma's a bitch, who doesn't care who you are."

They all left, leaving me a confused and probably enraged Queen B.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I hate that Goth! Same with Heather, Amy and all those manipulative bitches. But wouldn't that mean I hate myself too? Probably. I just need to put my plan into action and soon. I left the hall and saw a poster advertising the Halloween Dance. Perfect. I can play the video there, when it's assured everyone is in one place at the same time.

Thank God Heather's a bitch to her own family or I'd have no payback. Thank you Brittany. I get my cell out and call Taylor.

"Hello? Why are you calling me now?" She whines through the phone.

"Cause," I answer, "We have a change in plans, you know the Halloween Dance?"

"Totes, I like win the contest every time, why?" She replied. I roll my eyes, her parents mail trophies to her house to make her feel like a winner.

"That's where we play the tape," I smirk, "You still have it."

"Yeah," She replied, "It's the most important thing to me as long as it can take that cunt down."

"It can," I reply and then hang up. I then dial Harold, Justin and Izzy's numbers and tell them the same.

"Sure, for you I'd do anything," Justin replies dreamily.

"As long as Duncan pays," Harold replied content as I assured (lied) to him.

"Whatever," Izzy replied,"As long as I get to fire a tranquilliser or do something just as fun!" I just told them what they wanted to hear and smiled as I observed my work. Heather's empire was falling and my rebellion was growing.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I got home to be greeted by skeptical parents.

"Amy do you have something to tell us?" Mom raised a brow.

"What! All because Samey didn't come home, you're blaming me!" I hold my defense.

"It's not just that and you know it! And it's Sammy not Samey, you're meant to be the older one Amy!" Mom stuck up for her precious bitch. I bet she came home while I was at school and told our parents! Oh when she returns, she'll get the worst beating yet.

"Leave the kid alone Lacey," Dad put a hand on Mom's shoulder.

"No I won't!" Mum shrugged it off, "My poor baby came home with bandages on her wrists, Tom. That's not normal. To think of it these past few years she's had bruises and scars that she hides from us! Aren't you worried about her?"

I just stormed up to my room and locked the door. If she wants to act like it's _my_ fault Samey was born then fine, I'll just ignore the shit out of her.

That night, I stayed awake. I was too angry to settle down. So I started plotting my sister's next punishment. Maybe I should get a belt or mentally hurt her...Wait I've got it I'll give her little beatings on her arms and legs. That way she can cover it up at school and no one will suspect a thing. I like that idea, that'll be my next method of 'punishment'.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was in my room, lying on my bed and just staring blankly at a wall when Dakota phones me. Huh, that's odd. I answer the call.

"Hi Gwen," She greeted my cheerfully.

"Hi Dakota," I greet back, "What's up?"

"Well," She began, "I need your help." I burst out laughing. Dakota, needing my help, with what.

"With what?" I reply openly.

"With standing up to Heather," She whispered anxiously,"I saw what you did today and well, it inspired me. I've been a voiceless small person for so long that I don't know how to stand up to her." Wow. That's deep.

"Sure," I smile,"Come over tomorrow after school and I'll give you a 101 on how to piss Heather off!"

"Wait what!" She yelled, "I only wanna stand up to her!"

"I know," I reply almost shaking with laughter, "I meant how to beat the shit out of her and stand up to her so she'll never bother you again."

"Oh!" She realised what I just did, "So see ya tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," I confirm and hang up.

Yay! I go back to blankly staring at the wall. Court now hates me all because of Heather, Heather's out to get me because I beat her up and if not to top off the crap pile I call life, Trent still hasn't gotten over me! I really need a life and a break. I sigh as I think over today's events and come to the result of...What the fuck have I just got myself into.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Sorry it's got no drama. I've got a serious case of writers' block. Give me some ideas! Tell me in reviews. :) Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	19. Dakota and Katie stand up to Heather

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I was waiting for Samey after school. She was staying at my house until her demonic sister calms down, which can take a while. I was sitting in my jeep staring out at the fields behind the school, when I spotted Shawn of all people heading into the woods.

He has this weird phobia of zombies. He's certain that they'll come and eat our brains, which I find kinda funny. I guess it's his little joke.

Just as I was about to say hi, Samey rushed out of the school and into the car.

"Step on it please!" Samey pleaded gasping, "Amy's not too far behind, I managed to trap her in fantasy club. She's gonna be furious!"

I didn't need telling twice, I stepped on it and we drove towards my home. As we drove, I couldn't stop thinking about Shawn and what exactly he was doing in the fields...

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I've made the worst mistake of my life! It all started today at lunch, I was calmly eating lunch with Dakota, Dawn, Samey, Zoey and Jasmine, when I saw the squad-minus Dakota, but with new member Amy- burst in with Sadie. They acted like their normal bitchy selves, until they all sat down to eat. Heather rose out of her seat and gathered everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone, you all know me as Heather, former prom queen and cheer captain," She began faking kindness, "Well, I have something to tell you about Sadie Murphy here." Sadie had lost weight and didn't look too bad, but we both knew what she was talking about. I knew something was up! Heather was never a kind person, unless it benefited her title or well-being.

"Hey Heather!" I heard Leshawna's voice, "Didn't Gwen whoop your tiny ass yesterday? So we all know that you're doing this to get back the power that you lost!" She was greeted by a bunch of mhms, you go girls and so trues.

"Well at least I'm not a ghetto tight pant wearing fatty rap star wannabe!" Heather retaliated and everyone shut up, "Ok then. So as I was saying I wanted to tell you something about Sadie. We all know that she was really chubby, which was quite ugly, but now she's really attractive and has lost a lot of weight. Well done to her! But do you know how she lost it so fast?"

Ok, now I was hooked in, Sadie hasn't been talking to me for a month now and when she was, she was dieting and doing exercise.

"Well, she-" Heather was was gesturing at Sadie.

"Stop!" Dakota stood up to Heather, "I'm not letting anyone suffer because of you Heather. Not anymore! Leave Sadie alone! You can tell everyone my secret because you know what I quit! And guess what? I'm a gamer! Yeah you all heard me, I'm Pink Gamer-Girl! Not all Gamers are a waste of space!" Heather just smirked after her outburst.

"Anyone else want to embarrass themselves?" She gave a twisted smile as no-one spoke out, "Great. Now as I was saying Sadie lost all that weight by becoming anorexic. Yes everyone, she puked up everything she ate."

Sadie ran out of the cafeteria, covering her face. How could Heather do that?! She tricked us into arguing and then, when Sadie needed her most, she embarrassed her in front of the year. She is one vile being.

"You know what Heather?" I stood up seething with rage, "It's no wonder no-one's your friend! You're too much of a selfish bitch to be one!" I then turned on my heel and left the cafeteria, leaving behind a stunned Heather and audience. As soon as the door closed I ran. I needed to find Sadie and I think I know where she is.

* * *

**Sadie's P.O.V**

I sat under the oak tree outside, my head buried in my knees. I can't believe I thought Katie was lying, I told her she was _jealous_. She was only trying to protect me from Heather, prevent me from getting hurt and I fucked up royally. I guess everyone's right about me, I really am just a selfish cow. I sniffle as I look up at the clouds, studying the shapes and how they can mix or contrast with the blue sky. I felt calmed by the gradual change of shape and position. Then I saw Katie coming up the hill to talk.

"Katie!" I say running up to and hugging her, "I should've never trusted her. You were right. I'm really just a selfish bitch."

"No you're not," Katie hugged me back, "Heather is. I should be apologising, I should've never left you alone. I'm sorry." We stayed hugging and cried as we recapped how awful it's been without the other.

"Well, I guess I'm back to square one," I sigh glumly.

"Oh no you're not," Katie smiled.

"I'm not?" I tilt my head confused.

"Nope," Katie shook her head, "Because of my new friends Dakota, Dawn, Jasmine, Samey and Zoey, who are now your new friends too."

"Really?"

"Really. I explained everything to them last week and they understood immediately, especially Dakota." Katie smiled, "You ready to go back in?"

"Yeah," I smile back as the bell rang. Sooner or later Heather will lose the power trip she's going on.

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

I wonder how I will win Heather's admiration. Everyone knows she loves me, she's just too proud to admit it and that's what attracts me. Usually every girl would smile at me and make me feel special and dump any guy just for a chance. It does get tiring, but that's the price you pay for having a pretty face.

After the whole show in the cafeteria, I approached Heather.

"Oh. _Alejandro_," She gave me a glare, "What do you want?"

"To aid you in gaining popularity," I say in my charming voice, "I absolutely adore schemes and who better to help you than me. Most of the people here are clueless."

"I heard that!" Amy butted in and then sneered, "And everyone knows you're just trying to get close to Heather lover-boy."

"Well," I say giving her my full attention, "You caught me, I was trying to seduce one of you ladies, but it wasn't Heather. She's way too demanding, but you, you're perfect." Amy blushed as I said this.

"I-I I'll just be...um...bye!" She then left the room. I saw Heather smirking at me.

"You sure do know how to trick females," She finally replied.

"Well manipulation runs in the family," I wink at her and spotted a faint shade of red creep to her cheeks, "Oh am I working my gift now?"

"Of course not!" Heather snapped crossing her arms, "I was just looking at- Justin. God he is the definition of eye candy."

"Sure," I say playing along, "So will you take up my offer?"

"What!" Heather snapped out of staring at something,"Oh. Yeah sure. I could need the help, as you said all of these idiots are clueless."

"Great," I reply walking off. Oh, I know Heather wants me. She just needs a little push.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is. Thanks so much for the ideas. Were you satisfied with the ending of Katie and Sadie's mini plot. I'm gonna do Dawn's, Mike's as you guys suggested ,and a few others. Hope you liked it, tell me what you think in reviews! **

**I'm also gonna start working on another story called Fallen Angel that will also be set in the Total Drama universe. It'll focus on Gwen and Duncan mainly. If you want me to do a fic around another pairing just tell me in reviews! Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	20. Mike likes Zoey

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I smiled in satisfaction as Heather humiliated Sadie. What! I'm glad it's not me. Anyway Gothie's paying. I'd spoken to Trent at break and he says he doesn't mind doing as I ask as long as he gets to do something to Gwen. I just agreed with his perverted condition and told him my plan. I smile as I think about how crushed Duncan'll be when he finds out Gwen 'cheated' on him.

I think about what I have planned for Heather at the Halloween Dance. I think I'll move it back to prom since Gwen beat the shit out of her. That's the one thing Gwen's good for: beating Heather up. I get my cell and dial my accomplices' numbers.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

It was after school and I was in the fields behind the school, looking for any animals in need, when I spot B. B doesn't speak much, but he's very sweet. Everyday after school he invents all sorts of wonderful things and some that can help with global warming. He's a great friend and is really intelligent too, which is strange considering he's a guy.

Most of guys at school are self absorbed and only care about what hot girl wants to sleep with them and what they'd gain from it. That's why I enjoy B's company, he's different, like me.

"Hi B," I wave as I come towards him, "What are you inventing this time?" He waved back at me and mimed a filter.

"Oh you're making a filter for lakes?" I guess. He nodded. I couldn't help but clap in joy. So many lakes in the world would benefit this, maybe even oceans too.

"So do you need any help?" I reply eager to help mother Earth. I've always loved nature, even as a small child. My mother told me I was always near our little pond meditating and studying the wildlife. I sigh remembering those days, then B tapped my shoulder, a _let's do this then _look on his face.

"Oh, sorry," I say rubbing the back of my neck, "So what do you need first?"

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

For a few weeks now, I've been trying to get Zoey to go out with me. It's not because I'm desperate or like those other guys, it's because I genuinely like her. The only problem is that I've- well I've got multiple personality disorder. This means that I have several different personalities and I can't exactly control them. Svetlana, comes out when I need her Olympic acrobatic skills; Chester, when I'm annoyed; Manitoba Smith when I put on a hat similar to Indiana Jones's; Vito, when I take my shirt off; and Mal, the malevolent one. He's the one that comes when something happens, I can't control his visits like with the other four.

The only three people who know of my condition are Cameron, Izzy and Dawn. They all figured it out by seeing my aura or how I behave. The problem I have with my personalities is that when of them comes out, I lose control. Like when Vito comes out Anne-Maria kisses him like Hell and when Zoey sees she thinks it's me who's kissing Anne-Maria, but I'm not.

I've tried telling Zoey how I feel but when the right moment comes, my personalities get involved. But this time, I know I'll succeed. I was going to ask Zoey out for the Halloween Dance, making sure I do everything I can to prevent my other personalities from taking control. Cameron and Dawn had promised to help me prepare and execute the plan, but I can't shake the feeling that something will go wrong. Never mind.

I grab my phone and dial Cameron's number.

"Hi Mike," He answers, "What's wrong?"

"How do you know-" I replied.

"You normally call if you want to talk or have a problem A.K.A Zoey. So I figured by the time, day and circumstances that you need my help," Cameron interrupted me, "Sorry, was I doing the thing again?"

"Yeah," I reply politely, "I don't mind though considering I hear it in my head everyday."

"Oh yeah," I could see him face-palming himself, "I forgot about that. So help with Zoey?"

"Yeah," I reply, "What should I do Cam?"

"Well seeing as she's a nice genuinely person just be yourself Mike," Cam suggested wisely, "Other than that I have no other solution unless you talk to Dawn."

"Yeah I'll try her but she'll probably say the same thing but in a more definite way," I reply thanking him.

"Well bye then Mike," Cam then hung up. Well, I guess Dawn's my next option. As I search my contacts for her number, I heard my personalities discussing Zoey and how nice it was for me to finally experience something new. My personalities always made me self conscious about what I did, so I never really left my comfort zone. I finally found Dawn's number and called her. Here goes another reassurance that Zoey liked me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I've got a serious case of writers' block. Next chapter up soon. Tell me what you think in reviews. Thanks for the reviews,you know who you are,and keep reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	21. Gwen's betrayal

**Courtney's P.O.V**

The following week after Heather's grand plummet in popularity I proposed a plan that would 'help' her fix her image. The real intention was to hurt Gwen and Duncan in the worst way possible. I'd already called Trent, Taylor, Harold and Izzy and they all noted down their parts. All in needed was Heather to spread the false rumour in a way that would make her look like a saint and then, at prom, I'll drag her back down into the pits of unpopularity.

"So," Heather placed her hands on her hips, "Are you here to make me look even worse than they all think I am?"

"No," I reply smirking, "I've come to tell you I have a way to make you look like a saint."

"Hmm," She tapped her chin, "Carry on."

"Well, for a few weeks now I've been devising a master plan to make Gwen look even worse than you right now," I continue capturing her full attention.

"Explain more," She gestured at me as if I were a servant.

"This is what I have so far," I then whispered my plan into her ear.

"Perfect," She gave a malicious smile, "We'll start it from this week." She then sauntered off, knowing she was safe. For now.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

After school when I was doing my homework, when I suddenly got a text from Courtney.

***New Message*-5:00 pm **

**From: Courtney**

**Court- Gwen we need to talk. I kinda flipped out last week and I thought you'd like to watch a movie tonight at 8. Hope you can forgive me.**

I read it speechless. She wanted to forgive me! I smiled at the thought. But wait, this is Courtney we're talking about. Maybe it's a trick. I just shrug it off and get changed into a more suitable outfit. I then got my cell and messaged Duncan so he'd know where I'd gone. We usually watched some horrors on Wednesdays.

**Gwen- I'm going to the cinema with Court. See ya tomorrow at school. **

I then grabbed my satchel and told my mom I was going to the cinema. Hopefully, Courtney wasn't gonna be a bitch all throughout the movie.

I arrived at the cinema and found that she wasn't there. Hmm that's odd, Court's usually punctual. I didn't think anything of it, since it was a cold October night so I just headed inside. Then I received a text from here.

**Courtney- Gwen can you meet me in the alleyway beside the cinema.**

**Gwen- Sure. **I text back. It didn't seem like a Courtney thing to be in a dimly lit alley in October, it seemed more like an Izzy thing. Maybe she dropped her credit card round there and was searching for it. I then left the lobby and turned right into Harley Lane. It was dimly lit and looked empty except for Courtney's faded silhouette.

"Gwen!" She turned towards me and beckoned me over, "I've lost my credit card and we really need it to watch the movie. Can you help me find it?" Ok she was acting really out of character, but maybe she was just trying to make up for all those lost years.

"I can pay," I say patting my satchel. I'd been saving my tutoring money over the summer and had enough to buy a car and have some left over.

"No!" Court insisted, "I asked you to come so I should pay. Plus if I don't find it my father will kill me." Oh that made sense. I then went into the alley and started searching in the darkest corners.

Just when I'd found Court's card, I felt a hard object collide with my head and I was knocked out cold.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I've been trying to think of ways to ask Mike out for months now. It's not because I'm scared of being rejected, it's just I think he likes Anne-Maria more than me and I don't wanna ruin anything they have. I get my cell and call Samey.

"Hi Zoey," Samey greets me cheerily, "So what's going on? Is it about Mike again?"

"What!" I almost fall off my bed, "How did you know?"

"You always call me and Dawn about it," Samey continued supportively, "Trust me if he really liked Anne-Maria so much ,then he wouldn't acknowledge you. You're sweet, kind and pure Zoey and if he can't see that screw him!" I nod as I hear her mini speech.

"You're right," I smile.

"Plus if you're still not sure you can ask Dawn. She can read auras after all and she said that he likes you. Well the Mike parts of it anyway, whatever that means," She spoke.

"Maybe she means that he has multiple sides to his personality?" I suggest almost whispering but not quiet enough.

"You're kidding right?" Samey burst out laughing, but in a kind way, "Sure he's weird but he can't have multiple personalities. Although that would explain how he's good at gymnastics, navigating and tracking skills and let's not mention attracting Anne-Maria."

"Do you think he means to attract her though?" I reply hinting.

"No, not really," Samey shrugs, "After he finds out they had a make out session he freaks as if he'd just kissed a pig."

"Oh," I sigh, "Well thanks for the pep talk Samey."

"Any time," She replied, "Being abused has made me really good at making others feel good about themselves." I nod remembering the painful memory of finding Samey that night.

"So see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," She confirms and hangs up. I sigh, now time to prepare to ask Mike out.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I wake up, my head pounding and lying on a bed and it wasn't mine. I tried to call for help but I had a gag in my mouth, muffling my screams. I then struggled against the handcuffs tying me to the bed. Who did this? Just as I was about to give up, Courtney, Heather, Trent and Harold walked in.

"Hi Gwen," Heather rolled her eyes coldly, "You really thought you'd get away with tainting my image?" I stayed still, my chest slowly rising and falling. There was no way I was gonna give this cunt what she wants.

"Well here's my little way of saying thanks," Heather then ripped the gag out of my mouth and pointed at Trent, "Enjoy." She then left the room, Court and Harold following.

"Oh and Gwen," Courtney lingered behind, "This is for all those years ago." She then left the room, smiling maliciously.

Just as I realised what was going to happen, Trent had removed all my clothing and his and was approaching the bed. **Fast**.

"Stay away you H.I.V infected bastard," I yell straining against the handcuffs and kicking him in the process. He seemed unfazed.

"This is the only way to get you back," Trent spoke as he held me down. He just ignored my attempts at defense and was soon on top of me. He began kissing me and doing things I didn't want him to do. I wanted to do that with the person I loved. I loved him once and he ruined his chances. He needs to get over it. I protested through the whole of it, until he knocked me out.

When I woke up he was gone. I can't believe it, the fucker actually raped me. That just proves he'd sleep with a dog if it begged him.

I knew that Heather would spread this around the school to look like an angel as revenge. And where would that leave me? How would I explain this to Duncan? A tear rolled down my cheek, I'd been betrayed by one of my most trusted friends.

* * *

**A/N: Oh My God! Trent just raped Gwen! Poor Gwen and Heather and Court will probably make her life Hell. Well question time! Will Mike and Zoey find out how the other feels? Who else will ask out their crush to the Halloween Dance? Will Amy get her comeuppance? Same with Court and Heather. What will Gwen's rape mean for her and Duncan's relationship? Tell me what you think in reviews. Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	22. Never doubt your lover

**Gwen's P.O.V**

That morning I walked into school avoiding the crowd. Everywhere I went people whispered or stared. Thanks Heather and Courtney! I was soon known as the Gothic Whore. News sure does travel fast round here. At lunch I sat with my friends and noticed Duncan couldn't look at me, Leshawna and Bridgette looked concerned and Geoff and DJ looked sympathetic.

"Ok we need to talk," Leshawna then broke the uncomfortable atmosphere and dragged me out of the cafeteria, Bridge following behind.

"Girl we all know you didn't cheat on Duncan," Leshawna began placing a hand on my shoulder, "But we need to know. Did you really sleep with Trent?" I sigh at this question, what could I say. I finally tell them my answer.

"Well technically I did," I began.

"What!" They both interrupted astonished.

"But," I say, "I didn't do it willingly."

"So he raped you?" Bridge put it short but sweet, well in this case sour. I nodded hanging my head in shame.

"Ooh that motherfucking bastard's going to get it!" Leshawna pulled her sleeves up.

"No," I interrupt, "Let me explain everything to Duncan first." I then calmly walked back into the cafeteria. Clearly they'd all been eavesdropping. I sat back down at my table and turned to face Duncan.

"Look we need to talk," I say gently.

"What about?" He replied looking at me for a brief second.

"I can't tell you here, there's ears everywhere," I then gestured at the whole year in there with us.

"Fine," He mumbled getting up, "Follow me." He led me outside the school to the large oak on a hill in the fields.

"Ok," I say taking a deep breath, "You probably think I'm a cheating whore right about now but I'm not. Last night Courtney asked me if I wanted to watch a movie at the cinema."

"And you believed her!" He suddenly lashed out kicking up some grass.

"I know," I replied sighing, "I shouldn't have. I was stupid to have done that. Anyway she then said she lost her credit card in the alley beside the cinema. I didn't think anything of it cause you know it's dark, you get confused and sometimes lose things without realising it. I was then knocked unconscious." I saw Duncan look at me in disbelief.

"When I woke up, I was handcuffed to a bed and Heather, Courtney, Harold and Trent came in. Heather said I needed to pay for last week and Courtney said it was for betraying her all those years ago which I didn't!" I was now tearing up, "They all left the room except Trent and then...then he raped me!" I couldn't hold it back anymore. I was a mess, my mascara ran down my cheeks and my eyes were red and puffy.

At first he looked skeptical but he suddenly wrapped his arms around me. Maybe he believed me.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

At lunch I went straight to Zoey's locker. Cam had come up with a way to ask her out without my personalities getting in the way and Dawn had told me what she liked. Out of the information they gave me, I slipped a note into her locker. It had an indies pattern on it and I'd written the message in red ink. Hopefully she'll like it and give me reply. Happy with my work, I walk off to meet Cam and my other friends. I have a great feeling about today.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

At lunch I went to Mike's desk in his next lesson and slipped a note in it. It was the only way I could tell him how I feel without feeling dorky. I made him a blue card with white writing and then gave it a unique design. When I shown Dawn it she said it was perfect. Dawn knows best I guess. I then left the classroom. Hopefully he'd find it during Maths. I smile as I went to meet Dawn and my other friends. Today was gonna be my day.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

As I stood there hugging Gwen under the tree, I felt so stupid for not trusting her. Why would she go with her ex? Plus Heather was the one who told everyone. Of course it was a scam. As I cursed in my mind, Gwen cried in my arms. Her mascara was running and her eyes were red and puffy. Why was I such a manipulative bad-boy?

"Hey Gwen," I whisper trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah," She looked up into my eyes. She looked so cute when she did that.

"Do you wanna skip the rest of school today?" I reply, "They're just gonna try and upset you anyway." She nodded sniffling.

"My mom's not home till six so we should be fine," She replies smiling back, "And I don't think I can handle everyone pointing and staring for another three hours."

We went to the office and then told the secretary, Blaineley, that Gwen didn't feel well. She then grumpily phoned Gwen's mom and asked if Gwen could go home. Once we'd been given the clear, we then made our way to my car and drove back to her house. The whole way we went in silence, we didn't wanna upset anything more than it was. Once we got inside she broke down again.

"Gwen," I call after her as she runs up the stairs and locks her bedroom door behind her, "Open the door!"

"Leave me alone Duncan!" She answered, "I'm not good enough for you!"

"What!" I say clearly confused, "Gwen, you're definitely good enough for me without a doubt."

"Sure!" She replied sarcastically, "The weak goth bitch who couldn't even stop herself from getting raped by her ex!"

"Gwen," I try again, "We both know that's no your fault. They just want you to think that. Now open the fucking door before I break it!" I then heard footsteps and the click of the lock as the handle gradually turned and she opened the door.

"Really?" She looked into my eyes again, "Really." I reply staring straight back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not entirely sure what I've written just now but whatever. Hopefully Gwen can fully recover from being raped by Trent. So will Mike and Zoey finally find out how the other feels? What will happen when Heather finds out her plan backfired and what will it mean for Courtney. Well keep reading and reviewing to find out! Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	23. Asking out your crush

**Mike's P.O.V**

I was really anxious about what would happen for the rest of the day. Zoey was bound to check her locker at least once more today. Sighing I sat at my desk and found a note. It had white writing and a blue background with a unique pattern. I message on it read:

_Hi Mike, I'm really nervous about asking you out face to face in case I ruin anything you have so I've written you this note. I really wanna go to the Halloween Dance with you. If you think the same then please tell me tomorrow, if not I completely understand. With complete Love,_

I read on and found it wasn't signed. Great. Now any girl in my year could've given me this note. For the rest of the lesson I couldn't get the thought that someone in this class gave me this note. After class, I went up to Cameron and told him about what happened.

"Well," He began adjusting his glasses, "It must've been a girl who's good at art and those few are Gwen, Dawn, Sierra and Zoey. According to the school archives, which I happen to browse from time to time, we know it couldn't of been Dawn because she was helping you ask Zoey out and it can't of been Gwen or Sierra because they already have someone to go with. So that leaves Zoey. Hey Mike it worked! Told you she liked you back!"

I smile at the thought of Zoey sending me a note, "Yeah. It did. Thanks Cam."

"No problem," He shook my hand, "Now lets go to the last two periods of today."

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I went to my locker just before my next class and as I opened it, a note fluttered out. It was an note with an indies pattern and red writing. Whoever made this really tried to aim it at what I liked. I picked it up and read the message.

_Hey Zoey, It's Mike. I've liked you since as long as I can remember, but I'm not sure if you'd like me back. The real reason I gave you this note was to ask you out to the Halloween Dance, but if you don't wanna come then I understand. I hope you do what makes you happy, Mike._

As I read it I started tearing up and just for my luck, Heather and her cronies came walking by. It was odd not seeing Dakota with them.

"Aww. Did you realise that your taste in fashion is criminal and that your parents are so poor they cut off your credit card," Heather mocked sympathy, "That's a real shame." Amy, Lindsay and Courtney started snickering but covered their mouths.

"Yeah," Amy backed Heather up, "Maybe you should try a charity I heard they hand them out for free! You can pull off a homeless person!" Then they all burst out laughing. Wow are they really that bitchy. Well most of them are except Lindsay.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes at them, "I just got a love note." I say waving it at them for proof.

"Shut the fuck up," Courtney snatched the note off me, "It's probably a nerd like Harold." They all they huddled around her and read the note.

"Michael?..." I heard Lindsay say out-loud.

"Shut up!" Heather covered her mouth and pulled her back in, "Well Zoey, I guess your date is legit. But Mike seriously? You're part of the cheer squad even you can do better than that like..._Alejandro_." Wow she really did adore him. Then the bell rang.

"Um Helia?" Lindsay tapped her shoulder, "We need to go or we'll be late to class."

"Oh!" Heather snapped back into reality and handed me the note,"Yeah. Let's go girls." She then flipped her raven hair and walked off swinging her hips, probably trying to tease Alejandro.

I just stood there clutching the note. Mike really likes me back.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I was heading to class with Queen of Mean and her Wannabes, when some guy called Scott asked to talk to me. Being the 'nice' person I am I did.

"I'm watching," Heather death-glared at me, "Be careful what you say." I nod and follow Scott to an isolated spot that was still close to my next class.

"What do you want Scott?!" I tap my foot repeatedly. He's been trying to ask me out for a week now. First it was at lunch, then the locker incident and finally the cherry on the top, he tried to pull a Romeo. Why can't this guy leave me alone?!

"Look Court, I really like you and I-" Scott began.

"Scott how many times do I have to tell you this?" I tried to let him go easily.

"But what about that time in fifth grade, you must've felt something?" Scott looked at me. Did he really have to bring that up.

"Scott that one time I was using you to make Duncan jealous!" I accidentally screeched out.

"Just please Court, let me take you to the Halloween Dance?" Scott was on his knees _begging_.

"Yeah Scott, like I'd ever go out with you. You're a stinky farm boy who is as weird as fuck," I then flipped him off and walked to class, "And Scott, it's Courtney, only my friends call me Court." I then walked down the hall a smile on my face. If he tries this bullshit again, I'm gonna embarrass him so badly, he's gonna need a motherfucking therapist for a year.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

The rest of the day I moped about. How could I have let that motherfucker rape me? Why wasn't I strong enough to fight back? Everyone tells me that it isn't my fault, but I can't believe them. I shouldn't have believed Courtney, I shouldn't have gone down that alley, I shouldn't have given up. I know that Duncan'll probably make the bastard sterile and beat the crap out of Courtney, Heather and Harold but I'm scared they'll do something like this to him too.

"Duncan?" I say looking at at him.

"Yeah," He looked down at me, his arms wrapped around me.

"Are you sure they're not gonna hurt you next?" I blush hearing how corny I sound.

"I'm sure Sunshine," He smiled kissing the top of my head, "But you know Trent's gonna pay."

"Yeah I know," I smile, "I can't wait for this fucking year to be over."

"Same here," Duncan replied, "So what do you want to do for the next few hours?"

"I don't know watch a movie?" I shrug getting up, "We can watch a bunch of horrors."

"Sure," Duncan replied getting up as well, "I'm gonna raid your kitchen for snacks." I then went upstairs and grabbed my pile of horrors and went back down to find that Duncan had actually found some decent snacks in my kitchen.

"Hey I've been looking for those!" I say snatching a four-pack of twirls.

"So what was it doing in the cupboard?" Duncan was smirking.

"Shawn!" I mumble. We then spent around an hour watching the movies before getting bored. I started texting Leshawna and Bridge, while Duncan fidgeted with his pocket-knife.

"Mind my mom's furniture," I warn pushing him a little.

"Hey!" He pushed me back and then smirked, "Like I'd do that. I'd get a chainsaw."

"Oh really?" I say raising a brow and looking into his eyes.

"Really," He looked straight back.

"Yeah right," I pushed him off the sofa onto the floor, but he caught me wrist and dragged me down with him. We then began wrestling on the floor, trying to pin the other down. I was on top of him and then he tickled my sides, causing me to quake in laughter and distract me enough for him to flip me over. I was now stuck underneath him.

"Get the fuck off Duncan!" I say pounding on his chest.

"I don't know," Duncan teased, "You were the one who pushed me onto the floor." I roll my eyes at him.

"You get off or I'll make sure you can't have kids!" I warn.

"That'll be a shame," He smirks wiggling his brows, "Considering you're with me." What the fuck!

"You're such a perv," I shoot back.

"But I haven't done anything to you yet, unless you-," He hinted.

"Not a chance," I butt in, "Not yet anyway." I did need something like that today to take my mind off things, but I wasn't in the mood because of my recent rape.

"I'll note that," Duncan winked.

"Whatever," I mumble. For the whole of this conversation we were still in those wrestling positions, not feeling awkward about it at all.

"So what'd you wanna do right now?" Duncan asked. I don't think I was thinking when I did it but I did. All I know is I kissed him, hungrily. His lips were soft and warm and moulded into mine. At first he looked stunned but swiftly kissed back. After a few minutes we broke apart for air.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything?" Duncan panted.

"I know I said that," I sigh, "But I really need to take my mind off some things." I didn't need to say anything else. We began making out. I tugged at his hair and his hands roamed all over me. He began giving me butterfly kisses against my neck and began giving me a hickey. We gave out moans and groans here and there. It was nothing but passionate.

"I've been waiting for years to do this," He breathed against my neck, "Are you sure you wanna go all the way?" I just nod. He then lifted me up bridal style and we went upstairs to my room. And I guess you all know what happened next.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Mike and Zoey now know the other likes them,Scott is trying to win Courtney and Gwen is slowly recovering. I made it a bit longer to make up for the missed days. Don't forget to review. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	24. How To Get The Date You Want Part 1

**Zoey's P.O.V**

My heart was racing. I was going to ask Mike if he'd sent the note and if he really meant what he wrote. I found him in the library with B, Beth, Cameron, Cody, Sam, Noah, Scarlett, Sierra and Harold. Wow. Mike's a really nice person. Most outcasts won't talk to the geeks and nerds.

"Hi Mike," I say waving at him, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Mike got out of his seat, while some of his friends stared.

"You know most of the stuff he talks about are about you," Noah stated sarcastically, "You two should just go out already."

"Noah!" Cameron elbowed Noah, "You don't know if that's true!"

"It is," Scarlett butted in, "If a guy spends majority of his time going googly-eyed at a girl, it's simple. He likes her and vice-versa."

"Like with Sam and Dakota," Beth piped up, "And Harold and Leshawna and me and Brady." Everyone rolled their eyes at the last two names.

"You always go on about Brady," Noah face palmed, "And we would believe you if you showed more evidence than a photo."

"I concur with Noah's statement," Scarlett raised her hand. They all nodded except Beth.

"He's real alright," She mumbled, "It's just he's busy..."

"With what?" Noah pressed.

"With modelling," Beth said quickly, "Although he's a model I'd dump him for Justin any day." They all groan as she drabbles on about another one of her fantasies.

"Let's go while we can," Mike whispered whisking me out of the library, "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

"A note," I reply blushing, "I wanted to know if you sent it." I then showed him the note.

"I did," He smiled, "Did you send one too?

"Yeah," I fidget, "I wanted to do it in the most subtle way possible."

"Why?" Mike stared at me, "Didn't you wanna go with me or is it a dare?"

"Well, I'll accept, first of all," I say blushing more, "I've had a crush on you for ages and well second, I thought you were with Anne-Maria."

"Anne-Maria!" Mike burst out laughing, "As if! She's a party girl. Vito likes her not me." Who's Vito? I gave him an odd look.

"Who's Vito?" I ask clearly confused.

"He's my alter ego," Mike said quickly, "You know when you wanna let off some steam and kinda live a different life?"

"Um," I was lost, "...No?"

"It's an acting thing," He rubbed his elbow, "So Halloween Dance on Friday for sure?"

"Friday for sure," I smile as I head to cheer practise. I was a few minutes late but Heather could kiss my ass for all I care. The guy of my dreams just asked me out on a date.

* * *

**Jasmine's P.O.V**

I was walking through the middle of the woods with Dawn to look for some rare wild berries. Zoey and Samey needed them to make a cake for our picnic tomorrow.

"I'll look where the squirrels usually go," Dawn smiled.

"I'll check near the meadow," I smile back, "They usually grow around there." I went off to the meadow and Dawn went off to the glade where the squirrels usually went. I was halfway to the meadow when I spotted a familiar hat. It couldn't be? Could it?

I climbed up to the canopy of an oak tree to get a better view and spotted him. It was Shawn. I'd admit he's pretty cute and I was thinking of asking him to the dance, but I never got the right chance. Maybe now was. I silently climbed down the tree and was about to talk to him when I stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" Shawn was alert.

"It's Jasmine," I reply smiling, "Shawn can I ask you something?"

"Are you sure you're not a zombie?" Shawn still had his guard up.

"Yes," I say walking towards him. '_What's a Zombie?' _I thought. "Look I just wanna ask you something but if you're busy I'll go back to foraging for berries."

"No!" Shawn said quickly, "Go on."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Halloween Dance?" I ask nervous. Shawn hesitated. Did he want to or not? I studied his facial expression, it looked as if he was coming up with an answer.

"I'd love to," Shawn smiled, "It'll be fun..I guess."

"Great," I smile back, "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah you will," He was blushing. I then walked off towards the meadow. The I got a text from Dawn.

***New Message*-From Dawn: 4:45 pm**

**Dawn- Hi Jasmine. How'd it go?**

**Jasmine- What do you mean?**

**Dawn- You asking Shawn out...**

**Jasmine- How'd you know?**

**Dawn- The tea leaves and both of your auras. I came to the conclusion that Shawn like you and you like him. So did he say yes?**

**Jasmine- Wow. I've got to ask you about these things more often...**

**Dawn- I get that a lot. So please tell me! You know I don't like using phones!**

Oh yeah I forgot she doesn't like them because of the damage their manufacturing and use creates.

**Jasmine- Oh yeah. Sorry xD. Well he said yes, he'll be there.**

**Dawn- Great! Now I've got to look at all of the recent couples auras, star signs and tea leaves! I can't wait to see what happens!**

**Jasmine- Woah! What are you thinking?**

**Dawn- You'll know soon enough. I'm not too sure but all of my sources say similar things about a person. Well tell me when you find some of the berries.**

**Jasmine- You too. See ya soon.**

**Dawn- See you too.**

I smile as I forage for berries. At least the calm before the great war between Heather and Courtney was peaceful.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

It was after school and I was at cheer practise with the other cheerleaders, when Scott burst in. When will he leave me alone?!

"Um Hello! We're in the middle of cheer practise here!" Heather threw her poms poms down, "What do you want farm boy?!"

"To talk to Courtney, my girlfriend," Scott replied. Amy and Lindsey chuckled.

"She doesn't want to talk to you freak!" Heather came up to him, "Now leave!"

"Not until I talk to Court," Scott crossed his arms.

"Well she doesn't want to see you!" Heather put her hands on her hips, "Now leave before I get Amy to beat the shit out of you!"

"Let me deal with this Heather!" I snap. No-one wanted this to get out of hand.

"Thanks Court," Scott gave a smug look to Heather.

"You're lucky," Heather glared at him.

"So Court are you gonna-" Scott was cut short.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Get it inside your fucking head! I don't like you, I used you Scott! I don't want to go out with you!" I yell frustrated,"And it's Courtney not Court! I'm not your fucking friend!"

"B-But," Scott stammered.

"But what Scott!" I shout again, "There's nothing there! I used you! I didn't want you in the first place! Now get out of my fucking sight before I go a-wall!"

"Fine," He kicked the ground and walked out while the rest of the cheer squad laughed, minus Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Zoey and Dakota.

"You owned him!" Amy laughed, "Serves him right!"

"I know right!" Lindsay added on, "He's like so ugly and did you see his look? You deserve way better."

"Well done Court," Heather patted me on the back, "You haven't lost your touch." I didn't laugh with them. I felt guilty. I've never felt it before. Maybe I shouldn't have said those things. Maybe I've made a mistake. Well it's too late now. Or is it?

"Umm, I need to go to the bathroom," I say edging away.

"You better not be going after him!" Heather screeched as I ran out of the auditorium.

"Scott wait!" I say catching up to him.

"What are you here to humiliate me more?" He looked at me depressed.

"No," I say placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"So you'll go out with me?" He looked at me hopefully.

"No!" I say quickly, "But we can start off as friends and see how it goes..."

"Sure," He smiles, "Thanks Courtney."

"We're friends now," I give him a hug, "Call me Court."

* * *

**A/N: So the couples for the Dance are Mike and Zoey, Jasmine and Shawn, Gwen and Duncan, Heather and Alejandro (Story soon to come!), Sierra and Cody (Same as Heather and Alejandro), Geoff and Bridgette(Same), Noah and Emma(Same), Izzy and Owen(Same), Lindsay and Tyler(Same. I'm getting tired of doing this...), Leshawna and Harold(same), DJ and Katie(Same) and maybe some others ;) *List too long to write down.**

**So yeah, tell me what you think in reviews sorry I haven't been putting as many chapters up, I've been busy. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	25. How To Get The Date You Want Part 2

**Heather's P.O.V**

After Court ran out of the auditorium after Scott I turned to Amy.

"Watch them," I say, "I don't trust Miss C.I.T" She nodded and ran out after Court. I then turned to the rest of the cheer squad.

"Ok Girls," I get their attention, "Let's just ignore that little _show_ and get on with the routine!" They all nodded and we began working on the pyramid and making letters with the others when Amy came back in, face red and panting heavily soon followed by Courtney.

"So how'd it go?" I say faking sweetness.

"Well," She smiled, "He'll back off now." Oh I knew she was acting.

"Ok then," I reply, "We're doing shapes and letters so you can pair up with Amy!" I give Amy a wink and then send them off. After practise we all left the auditorium and headed home. Only I didn't head home, I was going to meet Alejandro. Apparently he had a tip off and maybe a little something more for me.

He's so perfect. With his dark brown hair and deep eyes. He's so deceptive just my type. Oh, and let's not mention his tan skin...Not saying I like the slimy bastard. I get in my red convertible and drove off towards the city square. He said to meet him there and make sure I had no-one following me.

As if I'd have anyone do that! I can protect myself. That whole Gwen beating the shit outta me was pretend. She's lucky I was in a good mood.

I was halfway there when he called me.

"What do you want Alejandro?!" I say annoyed, "I'm halfway there."

"Just checking that you're coming," Alejandro simply replied, "I don't want to wait out all night for no reason. I have a life."

"Sure you do," I roll my eyes as I turn the corner, "Anyway what are you wearing?"

"Why'd you wanna know that?" Alejandro sounded skeptical.

"So I know whose shoulder to tap," I answer.

"You'll know me when you see me," He replied shortly.

"But what if a burly middle-aged pervert ended up kidnapping me without you knowing," I smile toying with him.

"That won't happen," He knew what I was doing, "So where are you now?"

"Parking," I state, "Are you gonna come here or I get out?"

"I'll come," He then hung up. Oh he wants to ignore my trap, then I'll just have to make myself look more pleasing.

He came up to the car dressed in black and carrying a grey backpack.

"So what's in it?" I say looking at him.

"This," He then pulled out a binder.

"Do I look like I have time to read a fucking binder!" I snap at him snatching it.

"Trust me Senorita, it'll be worth the trouble," He replied soothingly.

"So what's so important that I've gotta read this bullshit?" I raise a brow at him.

"It's Court's phone records," He replied casually.

"How'd you-" I was cut off.

"Let's just say I know how to find my way around a computer," He smiled at me, "But I also have an assured way to gain back your popularity."

"And it's?" I look at him.

"Try acting how I act," He smirked, "It'll get you really far."

"I already do," I cross my arms, "I'm your female equivalent."

"And so you are," He bows, "But I guess I'm the better one."

"Excuse me?" I get out of the car, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me," He replied, "To be honest I did like you but I think Courtney's way better candidate."

"So you're choosing Miss I'm a C.I.T over me?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"I guess so," He then starts walking off.

"Alejandro Wait," I say grabbing his arm, "Don't do this. You need me. A-And I...need you." I mumble the last part so quietly you could barely hear it, but he did.

"That's all I needed to hear," He then pressed his lips against mine.

"So we're going to the Halloween Dance together?" I look at him.

"I guess so," We then kiss a final time and go our distant ways.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I wake up and yawn. The last few weeks have been full of drama,but it doesn't feel right. Although it hasn't been the usual level of tension, I have a feeling this is only the beginning of it. I sit up and look at my dolphin alarm clock. 7:30 am. Shit. I jump out of bed. I'm gonna be late unless I hurry.

I then shower put on a tank top, hoodie, shorts and sandals, eat breakfast, brush my teeth and tie my hair and then leave the house. Why do I always have the worst luck on Thursdays? I hop into my car and start to drive to school, then Geoff calls me.

"Hi Geoff," I answer.

"Hey babe," He replied, "So you still on for the dance?"

"Totally," I smile, "Are you at school already?"

"Nah," He replied casually, "Duncan, Deej and I went to Walmart to grab something with sugar. Where are you?"

"Driving to school," I stop at a red light, "Can you save me a doughnut? I'm gonna need the sugar."

"Sure thing Babe," He answered and then I heard him tell Duncan to save me a doughnut, "So see ya in around ten?"

"Definitely," I reply, "Love you."

"Love ya too babe," Then the line went dead. Geoff can be so sweet, but sometimes his party-boy side gets the best of him. But whatever, at least Heather isn't being as much as a cow as she was a few weeks ago.

A few minutes later I arrive at school and park my car.

"Bridge!" Gwen gives me a hug, usually it's the other way around.

"Are you alright Gwen?" I give her an odd look.

"Yeah she's fine," Leshawna smiled at me, "She's fine cause Trent got outta her life for good!"

"That's great," I smile, "What made him leave?"

"Finding out I'm going out with Duncan," Gwen shrugged releasing her grip, "You still going to the dance with Geoff?"

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I look at her confused, "Is something wrong? Is he cheating?!" I start to panic. I saw Leshawna give Gwen a '_you shouldn't have said that!'_ look.

"No girl it's nothing," Leshawna rushed to my side, "It's cause he's planned a surprise for you." Gwen nodded. We then did our best friend group hug.

"So you going with anyone Shawnie?" Gwen smirked.

"Yeah are you?" I stare at her.

"Maybe..." Leshawna shrugged toying with us.

"Please tell..." Gwen and I whimper like puppies.

"Fine!" Leshawna cracked, "But only if y'all stop doing that and leave me alone."

"Deal!" We both shake one of her hands.

"Ok," Leshawna smiled, "Y'all know Harold? Well he kinda asked me out and I got caught in the moment and said yes!"

"What!" Both Gwen and I shriek, "That's great!"

"Wait what!" Leshawna stared at us, "Are y'all ok in there?"

"Yes," I smiled, "It's just you should give it a try."

"You haven't dated anyone since Jamal," Gwen added on, "That was like two years ago! You need to get out there."

"You know what I will!" Leshawna declared as the bell rang. We then headed inside. Today might actually go well, even if it was a Thursday.

* * *

**A/N: So here's more of the Couple chapters! We still got Gidgette's main story, Coderra's, Noah and Emma, Leshawna and Harold, Ozzy's, Lindsay and Tyler, DJ and Katie and some more! If you have any ship ideas then tell me in reviews. Keep reading and reviewing. **

**And thanks for the constant reviews,you know who you are ;). Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	26. How To Get The Date You Want Part 3

**Sierra's P.O.V**

At break I went to the library, Cody's favourite place in the school, and went to join him and his friends. He hung out with the nerdy type, which I don't mind, and let's just say I was planning on asking him out to the dance.

Since kindergarten I've had a life goal of marrying Cody, ever since he gave me a cookie. But he never seems to notice me, he only notices _Gwen_. I don't hate her or anything cause she's not interested but I'm jealous. I mean who wouldn't want to have Codykins sweet attention 24/7. I mean come on! It's not everyday a girl gets to meet a person as adorable as he is.

I found him at the table he usually sat at, the one near the window with just the right amount of sunlight for him to see and right amount of people to pass by because that's how he and his friends like it.

"Hi everyone," I smile ecstatic. What I was seeing the one and only Cody! The man of my dreams!

"Hi Sierra," They all mumbled back, they've gotten so used to me coming that they don't really acknowledge if I'm there or not.

"So Cody," I say coming closer to him, "I was thinking since we're such great friends..."

"Yeah..." He trailed off uncertain what I was gonna say.

"And that we're both on the yearbook and newspaper club. I was thinking we could go to the dance together, just as friends," I smile.

"Sure," Cody smiled back, "It'd make it easier to cover the story and yearbook pictures at the same time. Deal!"

"Oh thank you so much Cody!" I say hugging him, "You won't regret this!" I then ran out of the library towards the newspaper club meeting room. I then logged onto a computer and typed up a new article.

_Halloween Dance Full Moon Is A Night For Romance and Mystery. By: Sierra Campbell_

Cody didn't know it yet but he was gonna love me. One way or another.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I was just popping out of bushes waiting for Court to give me a new assignment when Owen came up to me. No-one at school really knew I was a genius who just suffered from insanity and sometimes faked it too. Boom! Boom!

"Hey Owen," I smile, "What'd you want to do with Izzy?"

"Well I just wanted to ask you something but if you're busy I can just-" Owen stammered.

"No, No. It's fine. Izzy loves talking to Owen! Tell me everything!" I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok here goes nothing," He sighed, "Izzy ever since I saw you eat a bunch of marshmallows, puke them up and still eat more. I think I'd fallen in love with you."

"So what's Owen trying to say?" I say acting crazy, "You wanna go out with me?"

"Yeah if you want. We can like go to the Halloween Dance together. So?" He blushed.

"Sure," I reply blushing, "Izzy would love that." I then kissed him and dashed off to the other side of the courtyard. I just got a free date. Wow! Insanity really had its advantages. I smile as I keep pretending and actually being crazy creeping everyone out when it suddenly dawns on me. Owen just asked me out...

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was in the library with Kitty, my younger sister, looking for some books to help with biology. I spotted Noah and his friends sitting at their usual table. They could help me with biology. After all Noah was my biology partner, plus I'm sure I'd get more work done with them.

"Kitty," I look at my sister who's bored to death.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I'm gonna go get some help from the nerds and geeks," I say pointing towards the table they were sitting at.

"You sure?" She eyed me suspiciously, "You usually like doing things alone." She then spotted Noah.

"Oh," She smiled, "You like him don't you?"

"Maybe," I blush, "But I'm too busy. I need to study, get a job, plan my future. I don't have time."

"Well the Halloween Dance is coming up," Kitty hinted, "You should ask him."

"I don't know," I begin to fidget.

"Come on sis," Kitty shook me, "Loosen up. I'm sure he likes you back. Look!" I looked to where she was pointing to find Noah staring at us. He then turned away blushing.

"I might," I say firmly, "But not right now. I'm trying to ace a biology test."

"That's fine with me," Kitty shrugged, "Bye then. I'm off to go talk with Dakota." With that she was gone leaving me alone in the library. I look over at where the nerds and geeks are all sat. It looked so friendly and inviting. They might be able to help me ace this test.

I walk over to their table and politely interrupt their conversation.

"Can I sit here?" I ask quietly, "I need some help with this biology test and I was just wondering if, well you guys could help me?"

"Sure. You can sit next to me," A girl with braces smiled, "I'm Beth."

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Emma," I smile back.

"Well, if it isn't my biology partner," Noah replies after I'd sat down, "I thought you had the test in the bag."

"I did too, until I realised I forgot how to tell certain parts of cells apart," I blush embarrassed, "I usually don't though."

"No worries we can all help," A guy with glasses and a game boy replied, "I'm Sam."

"Well we might as well introduce everyone since you're gonna need our help," A girl with purple hair smiled, "I'm Sierra, the cute one with brown hair's Cody, you've already met Noah, Beth and Sam, Harold's the guy with the blue shirt, Scarlett is the girl with red hair and glasses, Cameron's the short one with glasses, B's the big guy with a red cap and Mike is the- Wait where's Mike?!"

"He's gone with Zoey, they're dating now," Cameron replied.

"I always knew it'd happen. With Mike's _condition_ and Zoey's personality they were a match," Scarlett stated matter-of-factly.

"Well I think they're a match made in Heaven, just like me and Codykins," Sierra squealed squeezing Cody.

"Um, Sierra," Cody spoke, "We're not dating yet."

"It's only a matter of time," Sierra smiled sweetly.

"Noooo," Sam cried out, "My game boy died."

"Well that's what happens when you play it all the time, the battery dies gosh!" Harold sighed.

"Guys can we just calm down," Cameron rose his voice, "I think we're freaking Emma out."

"Of course she's freaked out," Scarlett re-positioned her glasses, "We're nerds. No normal person feels _relaxed_ around us. It's proved by my scientific study."

"Sure cause you know everything," Harold stared at her.

"You're simply jealous because I'm the smarter one out of us," Scarlett stared back.

"Gosh! Why are we even related?!" Harold threw his hands in the air.

"We're related because of the biological genes that make us up are somewhat similar to an extent," Scarlett replied.

"Wait what!" Everyone froze, "You guys are related!"

"Obviously," Scarlett replied.

"Yeah duh," Harold replied at the same time.

"How!" They all exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The librarian shushed them.

"We're related through our moms," Harold sighed.

"We're cousins," Scarlett added shortly. Through all of this B was silent. Then there was a whole new debate over how they could possibly be related.

"Are they always like this?" I whisper to Noah.

"Only when someone new comes to us," He replied," They did the same to Zoey when she came to talk to Mike."

"Wow," I reply, "So are they gonna help me do this work or what?"

"Probably not," He answered, "I can help you though. We've just got to get away from them, which should be easy." After we'd got away from the debating group we headed to a table on the other side of the library. We spent around half an hour on the work and then the bell rang.

"Oh," I say getting up, "So what lesson's next?"

"Biology," Noah smiled.

"Great," I smiled back, "Oh and Noah."

"Yeah," He replied.

"Do you want to go to the Dance with me? You don't have to it's just-" I stuttered.

"I'd love to," He smiled, "You're one of the few sane people in this school. And if I had to choose it'd be you." I blushed as he said that. It really meant a lot.

"Thanks," I reply. Then we set off to Biology. Kitty was right, I need to loosen up a bit. Just a little.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the next 3 couples. Only a few more to go. Hope you like it. And I was thinking after I finish this should I do sequels like TD:Collage Days and TD: Parenthood:Days. To you know go through their lives. **

**Tell me what you think in reviews and thanks for always reading and reviewing. :)**

**D.L.D**


	27. How To Get The Date You Want Part 4

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

After school Bridgette and Gwen helped me prepare for a date Harold. We were gonna set him up and expose that creep. Even though I did want to try it out, he was a witness to Gwen's rape and he deserved some justice before I choose to go out with him. I sigh, kinda regretting what I was doing.

"Look this guy was here when Trent raped me," Gwen sighed, "He needs to have a bit of payback. But only if you want to do this."

"I agree," Bridge smiled, "We're not gonna force you."

"Nah," I say shrugging it off, "He was there, he ain't getting it until he gets what he deserves." They both give me a hug.

"Thanks Shawnie," Gwen squeezed me tight, "It really means a lot to me."

"No problem," I say hugging her back, "That's what a best-friend's for." They both then wished me luck for Friday and went off with their boyfriends to go to the cinema. I sigh I was the only single one, even DJ had Katie.

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

I was at cheer practise with Helia when I spotted the cutest jock ever out in track. I think his name was Taylor and let's just say he was my type. When I told Helia about him she said I better not get any ideas because he's not worth a popular like me. Sometimes I think Helia's just bitchy like that, she's always telling us what to do. But then again I like being told what to do.

I looked out of the window again. They were still there. Helia wouldn't mind if I just went to visit him. She didn't say I couldn't _like _him. Swiftly, I snuck out of practise and ran to the track meet.

"Hey gorgeous," A hot jock called at me.

"Sorry, I'm taken," I say even though he was quiet attractive. I continue to run for a while until I see Taylor. He was sitting on the bench and looking worn out.

"Hey," I say softly.

"Oh...um...Lindsay!" Taylor replied, "Aren't you meant to be in cheer practise?"

"Yeah," I shrug, "But it got a bit boring. Plus I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah," Taylor payed full attention.

"Well I was thinking you could go to the Dance with me on Friday," I say hopeful.

"Course," He smiled at me, "I'd love too. But didn't Heather-"

"No!" I say, "It's fine Taylor. For once I won't listen to Helia. She's a bitch anyway." He looked at me confused.

"She can't do anything about it I mean," I say smiling.

"Oh ok Lindsay," He said goodbye, "Oh and it's Tyler."

"Ok Tyler," I say waving back. Now to come up with a good reason for not being at practise for ten minutes.

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V**

I was planning to take Katie out for something to eat after cheer practise. She's been my girlfriend since 7th grade and is really sweet. Her best friend Sadie isn't too bad either, it's just she worries about others approval before her own. That's why she was an easy target for Heather, not in a mean way or anything it's just an observation.

After cheer practise all of the cheerleaders rushed out. Most of them were there for the cheer, while the other four were there for the popularity. Katie came straight up to my car.

"Is it alright if Sadie comes?" She asked, "She's had a really tough day."

"Let me guess Heather and her squad," I say.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Sure," I say, "We were just going out to eat anyway." Katie then went and got Sadie and they hopped into my car.

"Thanks DJ," Sadie sighed, "It's just after last week Heather's been even bitchier to me than usual."

"It's fine Sadie," I say starting the car, "So who's up for pizza? My treat."

"Sure," They reply in unison. I drove over to the local pizzeria and we ordered a large pizza with olives, pepperoni and sausages with garlic bread on the side. At first Sadie was hesitant at eating some, probably because her chubbiness is an easy target for Heather, but soon began to eat heartily.

"Thanks again DJ," Sadie smiled as I paid the cheque.

"No problem," I say holding the door for them both as we leave, "So have you got practise tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Katie smiled.

"I suggest getting some earplugs," I say wisely, "Take them out when Queen of Mean is telling you what to do."

"I will," Sadie smiled. We all got in the car and drove to their neighbourhood. Sadie said thanks and went to her house and Katie waited outside with me.

"Thanks DJ she really needed that," Katie hugged me, "Heather's been so mean to her."

"It's fine," I hug her back, "So are you coming on Friday?"

"For sure," Katie let go and started walking to her porch, "I'll call you if something comes up."

"Ok," I smile getting in my car, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Katie shut her front door. I smile as I drive home. The meal didn't go as I planned but at least we had a great time tonight.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the last of the couples. The dance is the next chapter and I might have some surprise couples in there. ;) Keep reading and reviewing like you always do! And once I finish this I'll start TD Collage Days. I will research as well! Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. I have some other stories as well: Fallen Angel,A teal and a black rose(Finished),How I fell in Love with you and The tale of the Amethyst and Ruby(Finished). All set in the TD universe. So if I don't update as frequently it's because I'm working on one of those as well. But I will update this one at least a chapter every two days and it might be longer to compensate for the days gap.**

**Thanks for your continuous support!**


	28. Stand up (Halloween Dance Part 1)

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

Today's the Halloween dance! And according to Gwen and Leshawna, Geoff has a surprise for me! I wonder what it is. After school I went straight home to put on my costume. I was going to be an angel this year and even got the feathered wings.

Gwen was going to surprise us (as always same as Duncan), Leshawna was a movie star, DJ a bunny and Geoff a cowboy. Zoey told me she was an archer, Samey a cat, Jasmine an explorer and Dakota a fantasy princess. But I had a bad feeling in my gut. Like this would be the start of a war. A popularity war.

Everyone had their outfits and plans ready for tonight. But what I was worried about wasn't plans or costumes, it was Heather and Courtney. Everyone knew that Court wanted Heather out of the way and Heather was just waiting for Prom to knock Courtney down. I felt like tonight was going to be the ignition for the dynamite.

I picked my cell up off my dressing table. Should I warn my friends? Just as I was about to select Gwen's contact, my doorbell rang. I peeped out my bedroom window, it was Geoff, thank God. Smiling I put my cell in my purse.

Worrying can wait for another day. Tonight was my night and a chance for me to have some fun before the battle begins.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Ugh! Why won't this crown stay straight. I frown as I fix my crown for the millionth time today. Today was the Halloween Dance and also the day I put Phase one of my plan into action. After tonight her plans to over take me will come crashing down. Like her relationship with Duncan, which I set up. And let me tell you it wasn't easy she's a nightmare.

I study my costume. It was a deep red fantasy gown and I was meant to be a queen. I definitely looked the part and my crown and heels said it all, but something was missing. I look at my reflection more closely. Then it hits me a necklace or a piece of jewelry other than earrings. I get my jewelry box and search through it until a find a simple black velvet choker with a circular ornate gold pendent with an intricate design. It was very expensive and practically screamed Queen.

Now I looked the part I was definitely going to defeat Courtney. She may have been a C.I.T but I'm a fully trained B.I.T.C.H.. Tonight her little scheme will be over and done with by as I finished getting ready, Alejandro called me.

"What do you want?" I say tapping my foot.

"Are we still doing the plan?" Alejandro replied.

"Why wouldn't we? The bitch needs to pay!" I say clearly dumbfounded, "And what better way to do that than crush her spirit."

"Ok then," He answered calmly, "So I will see you at the dance?"

"For sure," I smile to myself and then hang up. Time for me to give her what she deserves.

I stare back at my reflection a final time and give a twisted smile. Court's going to pay. Karma's come to collect her debt.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Halloween. My favourite holiday of the year, but this year was gonna be the best yet. Me and my closest friends have come up with the perfect scare for the guests of the school dance. It was simple. We'd all go outside while an argument or event happened. I would scream, the rest play gunshots and me, Pixie Corpse and Crimson will fake being shot and the act like we fainted, after warning them about the psycho killer who kidnapped the others of course.

They'll be scared shitless. And then one by one Duncan, Enui, Marilyn and Reaper will get them and let them in on the plan. The first 'victim' will be Samey. I saw her this morning so I know she knows about my plan. The last victims will be Heather, Courtney, Justin and Alejandro.

We let the principal Mr Mclean in and he totally allowed be honest he is a pretty twisted person who enjoys seeing drama between students. So it's no surprise really. I think he might be a sociopath.

Sighing, I put on my costume. This year I was a corpse bride. I had a ripped wedding dress and make-up (mainly mascara) all down my face. My veil and dress were covered in dirt and my thigh high boots, a little personal touch, had mud all on the soles. After getting ready I grabbed my baseball bat. That should make me look more menacing.

At around 5:30 pm all of my friends came over. They were all dressed in their creepiest costumes and Crimson even managed to get the white contacts.

"Ok so you guys know the plan right?" I say grabbing my keys and phone.

"Definitely," They all nod.

"They'll be scared shitless!" Marilyn squealed.

"Calm down Mari," Pixie Corpse placed a hand on her arm, "You're acting like a four year old in the Disney Store."

"Sorry," Marilyn blushed.

"Let's go scare the night away!" I say leading us towards the school.

"And let Heather and Courtney learn a valuable lesson," I whisper to myself. Even after all these years of being friends with Court. I don't think I can forgive her for orchestrating my rape.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

The school looked so spooky! Everyone was dressed up and dancing. Nothing could go wrong. I looked around me and noticed that the Goths and Punks weren't here. That's really odd. But then again they probably went off to do some pranks and scare some trick or treaters to steal their candy.

Everything was ok until I noticed Amy dragging Samey to the other side of the hall. Why would she do that? Then it all clicked into place. Oh no! I quickly went over to Jasmine, Dakota and Dawn.

"Amy's dragged Samey to the other side of the hall," I quickly spew out.

"What!" Jasmine stormed over but then stopped. Dakota and I followed.

"Record this Dakota," Jasmine nodded at her, "Samey's had enough of her sister's abuse look." I saw Samey look calm one moment and then she looked like she was gonna snap. What she said next surprised us all...

* * *

**Samey's P.O.V**

I gingerly step out of Jasmine's car. Amy will be here tonight and will no doubt want to hurt me in the worst way possible. I haven't been home for almost a month and my mom's been calling me frequently. She seems to be on the brink of tears every time she speaks to me. But tonight I wasn't going to be a silent victim anymore. I was going to reveal Amy for the monster she really was.

The gymnasium was decorated for the dance with blacks, oranges and other dark colours. Everyone was dressed in a costume that reflected their personality and Amy was nowhere to be seen. For now. Everyone was here except from Gwen, Duncan, Crimson, Enui, Reaper, Pixie Corpse, Marilyn and the squad minus Courtney.

It was really odd for the goths and punks not to be here by now, they usually love Halloween. Then I remembered overhearing Gwen talking to them this morning.

***That Morning during break***

"So tonight we scare the shit out of everyone?!" Pixie Corpse looked at Gwen as if she were for real.

Gwen nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Duncan and Reaper yelled, "It's about time!"

"Shut up!" Marilyn hissed at them, "Or they'll find out!"

"So are you in? Crimson? Enui?" Gwen stared at them.

"Sure," Crimson answered, "It's not like there's gonna be anything interesting at the Dance."

"Plus those pink loving fakes do deserve one. Especially Courtney and Heather," Enui added, "I'll bring Loki too."

"Loki?" Pixie Corpse looked confused, "Oh the rabbit! I mean your rabbit. Yeah bring him!" Then the bell rang.

"Tonight at six," Gwen went off to class. Then they all dispersed and went to class or to bunk off smoking.

***Present time*  
**

I shudder. What could they have planned? I didn't have much time to think as I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Bitch," Amy hissed, "How are you doing?"

"I could say the same to you," I shot back, "You're the real bitch in this image not me."

"Not really," Amy gave a twisted smile and dug her nails into my flesh. I cried out in pain.

"Hush now," Amy smirked, "We don't want anyone finding out do we?"

"Oh we don't?" I say sarcastically, "Well I want to." I then cry out in more pain as she kicks my shin and ankles repeatedly. How was no-one seeing this?! She then dragged me to a part of the hall where no-one else was.

"Don't talk back!" She screeched smacking my cheek, "I'm the boss and you follow my orders!"

"Not anymore," I say only wincing at the pain as I walk out, "I'm done with being a silent witness."

"No! You're! Not!" Amy yelled attracting an audience, "You're a worthless piece of shit! You can't do fuck all without me! Even dad calls you a worthless motherfucking bitch! And why are you not scared of me anymore?!"

"Well why don't you mind your DAMN motherfucking business BITCH! Little stupid BITCH! Little dumb abuser BITCH! 2+2 not knowing what the fuck it is BITCH! Cross eyed crying down your back fat foot ass BITCH! Long tittied no nipple having ass BITCH!" I let it all out in that one rant. Amy stood there speechless. Than the silence broke.

"Oooooooooooh!" The crowd yelled, "She says you have no nipples!" Some people had recorded the whole thing.

**A/N: So I got this off YouTube. It's called My first time cussing. It's hilarious! Just so you know. I didn't come up with it.**

"I'm uploading it to Insta!" Anne-Maria yelled.

"Same but on Snap!" Lindsay shouted, "It reminds me of when I called Helia a two-faced backstabbing lying little-well you get the idea. But I totally cussed her out."

"Hey someone put it on Twitter!" I heard Zoey exclaim.

"Yeah and YouTube!" Gwen was now here, "What the fuck! It's already got 1K views! How!"

"Same on What'sapp!" Duncan held his phone up.

"It's on Pinterest too!" Courtney smiled, "This is so karma."

"Same for Vimeo!" Katie replied.

"And Linked in!" Sadie squealed. Amy looked blank as this all happened. She knew her dark secret was discovered and Heather was gonna dispose of her. I looked sympathetic but inside I was jubilant. At last the cunt won't hurt me the way she does. I won't feel suicidal and I won't feel unwanted when she talks to me.

"Someone put it on Facebook," Sam shouted. Everyone stared at him.

"Who uses Facebook now except people who are like 25-30+?" Lindsay questioned.

"No-one does!" Heather was now here, "Only nerds and geeks like Sam!"

"Hey don't bully him at least he isn't a bitch like you!" Dakota smacked her.

"You didn't just do that!" Heather screeched, "Oh you're so gonna pay!" I noticed that all the goths were gone now. That's not good the scare's gonna be soon. There was screaming in what sounded like Gwen's voice. Then there was a loud Bang! Everyone froze.

* * *

**A/N: So I might do this in 3 parts. Anyway,sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been super busy! But this is almost twice as long as usual so I hope it makes up for lost time. I'm thinking for the college one that the principal A.K.A Chris Mclean decides to open a college and surprise all of the senior year get places!**

**Anyway,enough thinking ahead,for this story I think I'm gonna do 5 more plots (including the main one). So the one after this is Christmas,Thanks giving and New years,someone gets pregnant (Tell me who in reviews),A science fair (Mainly Dawn and B not pairing),Someone's parents divorce,Gwen dealing with Court and Prom and graduation with the last chapter linking to TD College Days. So this may be done in around a month maybe less.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks for your continual support. :) Till next time (Which is hopefully soon!),**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Remember when I asked you whether Samey should live or die? Well for those who are wondering what I'm going to do,Samey will tragically die at the end of this plot to signify how her sister only misses her once she's gone. Her death will be upsetting so I might give a warning when I write it. You may cry. I'm doing this not because I want to but to show that life doesn't always have happy endings and to raise awareness.**


	29. Only 4 left (Halloween Dance Part 2)

**Samey's P.O.V**

Everyone froze as the final gunshot rang. Then Gwen's voice cried out.

"Help us please!" I didn't hesitate I rushed out with the crowd and we found Gwen, Pixie Corpse and Crimson on the ground with what looked like gun shot wounds.

Dakota got out her phone and rang 911.

"Don't worry you'll be ok," She smiled at the three girls.

"Look we don't have much time," Pixie Corpse began sighing, "Basically all of us Hallows eve lovers were cornered by this psycho serial-killer guy. And they're targeting the whole Dance."

"They shot us and took Marilyn, Duncan, Enui and Reaper!" Gwen winced in pain.

"We won't survive this," Crimson stated, "Leave us. Just remember beware the psycho." They all gradually closed their eyes and let out a final gasp before convulsing violently.

"This is so unfortunate!" Katie and Sadie yelped.

"At least Goth Bitch is dead," Courtney mumbled.

"Well I don't think this whole psycho thing is real," Heather turned heading back inside, "They're just trying to scare us and failing miserably at it." This was all part of the scare. They were going to make it look fake and actually do it but not kill them.

I was going to tell them all what happened that morning when someone grabbed me from behind. All I could hear were Jasmine, Dawn, Dakota and Zoey's cries.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

After Samey's epic outburst and the dramatic death scene. I'm kinda spooked. I know that Gwen's just faking it but Duncan would usually be there to see our reactions. I turn to look at the rest of the gang. Bridgette looks pretty freaked and Geoff is holding her close. DJ on the other hand looks scared shitless. My poor cousin.

Heather's gone back inside along with Amy, Lindsay, Anne-Maria, Jo and the other arrogant people. Leaving me, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dakota, Jasmine, Shawn, the nerds, Emma, Kitty and the remainder of the gang. We all stood there surveying the scene. That's when we noticed Samey was missing.

"Where's Samey?" Jasmine looked pretty concerned.

"Let's check around y'all," I instruct, "If we can find her then we can deal with whether this is a goddamn sham or not." They all nod in agreement. Soon we all split into groups and went to investigate around the school.

"We all come back here in half an hour," Jasmine states firmly, "That way if anyone goes missing we'll know."

"Agreed," We all say in unison. Then me and the rest of the gang went off in our group of four and went to look for Samey.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I knew this whole thing was a prank, but I didn't want to say anything. Even though it's a mean thing to do, I wanted to see how it played out. Plus it might take the whole blow up between Amy and Samey seem like a small issue. I sigh as I search the gardens with Jasmine, Shawn, Zoey, B and Mike. We'd all split into groups of a minimum of four and went to a different part of the school each.

I tried asking the insects where Samey was but they didn't give me much, so I tried meditating instead.

"I see our fairy is up to her magical work," Zoey smiled at me while scanning the area from the treetops, "Have you found anything?"

"No," I give a faint smile back, "And I chose to be a fairy because they're neutering and kind to nature."

"I didn't mean it in that way. Sorry if I offended you," Zoey gasped shocked by my reaction, "It's just you look at peace here with nature."

"Thanks," I smile fully at her, "But right now lets get back to the task of finding our friend."

"Sure," Zoey replied just before we heard three blood-curdling screams. Three more victims. We rushed to the other side of the garden. Jasmine, Shawn and Mike were nowhere to be seen. B was just behind us, looking extremely flustered and then gave a look of shock when he noticed three of us were missing.

"You know what this means right?" Zoey turned to us turning pale. We nodded.

"It means there really is a killer," I point out leaving out that it was all a prank. I wonder how it will turn out now.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

We all heard the three deafening screams from the garden. There were now three more 'victims' and still a missing person. Obviously this was a prank, but something told me not to spoil the fun. I felt like Heather and Courtney were gonna get what they deserved tonight. I looked at my group: Emma, Kitty, Owen and Izzy all decided to come with me.

"We should be careful now," I say wisely, "Three more people have just become victims or missing. We don't want anymore, it's hard enough already as it is."

"Well I'll stay with Owen!" Izzy bounced around in circles, "And Emma, Kitty and Noah should stay together! That way no-one's left alone."

"That's pretty intelligent Izzy," Emma smiled at her, "Nice thinking."

"Thanks it runs in the family," Izzy fidgeted, "Along with therapy and psychopathy." Kitty, Emma and I take a step back. No wonder why she's so nutty.

"Well lets go into the library then!" Owen pushed open the doors, "Wow I'd never noticed how spooky this place was." The bookshelves caused shadows that looked disfigured to make you think you weren't alone, the Victorian Gothic design of the place and the dim light of the moon only added to the creepy factor. The goths and punks really knew what they were doing.

"Owen, Izzy," Emma turned to the couple, "You two explore the West side. If anything happens call us."

"Nothing will happen to e-scope!" Izzy yelled rushing towards the left side of the room, Owen tailing behind.

"Ok so that leaves us with the East side?" Kitty looked at her sister.

"I guess so," Emma smiled at her, "Come on let's go! The sooner we go the faster we finish!"

Not long after we split up we heard Owen scream for help, while Izzy yelled over the top of her lungs.

"You'll never capture e-scope!" Izzy laughed menacingly.

"I'm too young to die! Noah buddy a little help!" Owen yelled.

"Where are you guys?!" I called out into the darkness. We came too late. All that was left was a bunch of books strewn about and some rope.

"Um guys," Kitty looked anxious, "Their right behind u-" I saw four figures dressed in black. Then a gag went round my mouth and my hands were bound in rope. We were going to die.

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

Me, Sam, Sierra and Cody all went to check out the auditorium and first floor rooms. Sierra had a pass so we could get into the staff and meeting room. Once we got inside I went over the plan. We'd all heard the three screams and passed the library where everything seemed normal.

"So I'll go with Sam and check out the classrooms on the West side," I say looking at all three of them, "Sierra go with Cody and check out the classrooms on the East side and the newspaper club meeting room." Sierra nodded hugging Cody.

"Um, Dakota?" Sam scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah," I look at him.

"Do you think it's a good idea to split us up?" He said clearly worried.

"No I don't," I say truthfully, "But we need to find Samey and if anything goes wrong we can call each other." I show them my cell and Sierra gets hers.

"Oh yeah," She gasps in realisation, "That's, like, such a good idea. You should hang out with us at lunch more often."

"Thanks I will, now let's find Samey!" I cheer. We then split up and went our separate ways. Sierra clutching Cody tightly.

"Let's start in the art rooms," I say thinking rationally, "If the Goths are pranking us then they might of put Samey in there."

"Yeah let's go then," Sam starting pulling me towards the Art rooms.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in there. All of the equipment was in place and no-one shady was in there. I went to check the supply cupboard. There were a few masks left over from the freshmen class and a few spare paints and brushes. Then something caught my attention. A panel that ended the cupboard. I decided to knock on it. It made a echoed knocking noise. It was hollow.

"Sam!" I call him over, "I've found something!" He then rushed over and saw the panel.

"Is it hollow?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nod, "I need a hammer or something."

"No wait!" Sam felt the wall and found a small groove. He then curled his finger and pulled towards us. The panel then swung open.

"How'd you-" I stuttered.

"Simple it was like in the Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild and some other games of course," He stated quickly, "She's probably here."

We then went through the opening into a steep passage. It was dimly lit and the ceiling was low down, so we had to stoop and take cautious steps. Then it widened out into a room. In there was everyone who went to the dance except Courtney, Amy and Heather.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam raised a brow.

"It's a prank silly," I say stepping towards everyone, "Right?"

"Yep and now to get some well deserved payback on Heather and Courtney," Gwen smiled, "It's time they see how it feels to be humiliated and used."

"And Amy!" Samey spoke up, "I'm tired of her abuse! I'm finally gonna stand up to her."

"You go girl!" Leshawna cheered her on.

"So are we gonna prank these bitches or what?!" Taylor tapped her foot, "Like I have a life to live unlike you broke ass haters." We all glared at her and she cowered.

"She's right though guys," Bridgette got our attention, "We'd better do this now."

"Alright then," Gwen clapped her hands, "Group 1 go to the exits, Group 2 warn them, Group 3 you're on freaking them out. Duncan, Enui and Reaper get in your positions. Group 4 come with me and the rest of you stay here and keep us updated. Chris gave me the camera feed. If they're near here then be silent."

With that Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ went to the exits; Zoey, Mike, Jasmine and Shawn went to warn the four populars who were in the auditorium; Crimson, Marilyn, Pixie Corpse and Emma went to the gym's exits; Duncan and Enui went into the passages and Izzy, Samey and Gwen went to the gym ready to record the whole ordeal.

The rest of us stayed back here watching the camera feed. I then spotted Amy whispering to Heather and Courtney. Something was up. they were planning something sinister. The only thing I knew was someone was going to die tonight and it was either Gwen or Samey.

* * *

**A/N: So here's part 2. I wonder who will die...Ha I told you last chapter so the surprise is ruined! Such a shame. Anyway, it's longer than usual again. Hope you like it! Thanks for the constant reviews, ideas and support. ;] Tell me what you think in reviews!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	30. Dearest Sister (Halloween Part 3)

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Everyone was in their positions. I had my phone ready to record their reactions and even got Chris (the principal) to give us the camera feed. Heather's reputation as miss mean-girl Prom Queen will be over and everyone will be free to do as they please without feeling ashamed or thinking it was lame and embarrassing.

I smile as I give the 1st signal then Group 1, who were at the exits, tapped into the power source and cut the lights out. They all screamed except Alejandro. I whipped my phone out and put on the night-vision camera. I could see Heather clutching onto Alejandro, Amy looking pretty terrified and Courtney freaking out. Time for phase two.

I gave the second signal and the lights went back on revealing Group 2 who had come to warn them.

"What are you losers doing here?" Heather pointed at them.

"We came to warn you," Jasmine glared at her, "Everyone's gone missing! We're the last ones left."

"As if I'm gonna believe you weirdos," Heather flipped her hair. I then gave the third signal. The lights then blacked out and came back on. Group two were gone now, leaving the four alone.

"What's going on?" Amy yelped, "Let's leave Heather."

"No way!" Heather stamped on the ground, "They're pranking us!" Then I gave the fourth signal. My four psycho 'killers' emerged with chainsaws, hooks and even a gun.

"We know it's you, Duncan, Enui and Reaper!" Courtney yelled at them, "Just give up!" Then the boys rushed towards them acting as if they were actually gonna kill them.

"That's not them!" Amy ran off towards the exit followed by the four other populars. The fun's only just began. I then gave the signal for Phase 2.

The Scarers or Group 3 got ready. Just as the populars got to the doors they closed and locked themselves. Thanks Mr Mclean. They pounded on the doors until the 'killers' were right by them. Then I gave the final signal. Everyone came out of their hiding spots and the lights came back on.

"Who's a loser now bitches," I look at them smiling, "Next time think before you plan someone's rape." Then I showed them my phone.

"And Amy I'm done with your constant abuse," Samey crossed her arms, "Find someone else to take your rage out on."

It worked. My plan actually worked. No more mean-girl cunts and stereotypes. Finally there'd be peace in this place. Or so I thought. One moment Samey was fine and the next her sister had grabbed her...

* * *

**Samey's P.O.V**

After the big reveal Amy looked pissed. She had a malevolent sneer on her face and I didn't like it. She usually looked like that when she was gonna beat me. But it was never this bad. I was gonna ask her what was wrong when she grabbed me by my hair and dragged me outside.

"Ow!" I cry out in pain, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you deserve it bitch," Amy spat at me as Courtney and Heather pushed everyone away from us.

Amy then dragged me outside to Heather's car. What was she going to do? She then bound my wrists to the car. She didn't notice the scars from my suicide attempt a the rope cut into my wrists. She then climbed into the car and started to drive.

"Run Slut! Run!" Courtney, Heather and Taylor chanted as everyone else looked on in horror.

I ran as fast as my legs could go. Every time round the school became harder than the last. She sped up every time and it didn't help that I wore heels. By the fourth time round my legs felt like lead and I was crying out a waterfall. My wrists were bleeding heavily and were cut deeply. All my friends could do was look on in horror as I ran repeatedly round the school. Every time begging for it to stop.

"Please Amy! Stop! I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry!" I tried everything to stop her but she didn't.

We were going round for the sixth time now. My legs were beyond tired and my wrists were covered in dried blood but still bled, even the rope was red. We were almost back at the school when I gave in. My legs buckled as I collapsed. I heard the screams and yells of horror as I was dragged by the car. The road grazed me and the speed made it cut my skin.

"Amy stop!" Dawn cried out looking torn, "Look she's collapsed! Her aura's fading."

"Has she?" Amy stopped the car and got out, "Oh so little Samey's gone to sleep huh? Well time to fucking wake up!"

She then kicked me repeatedly on my arms, chest and even face. She beat me up and made me feel small. She let her rage out on me, but I didn't react. It hurt but I didn't care anymore.

"Serves you right worthless piece of shit!" She spat at me, "I never loved you anyway." Those last few words ended it. She never loved me. She didn't want me as a sister. I broke down in tears. Why should I live if this is going to continue? Even if I stand up to her and stop it she'll still hate me. So I gave up.

"Amy!" Zoey rushed over and pushed her away, "Look she's dying!" Then Amy realised what she'd just done.

"I'm calling 911!" Dakota yelled dialing the number, "We can't let her die!" But it was too late. I'd given up. I felt the pain but I didn't care. I felt my consciousness slowly slip away. I didn't want to die, but I had to.

"Amy," I croak, "I need to tell you something...before I leave." She looked at me shocked.

"Let me guess you'll come back and curse me or I know you'll tell me it's my fault that you're dying," She rolled her eyes but behind it I knew she was concerned.

"No...It's not that," I wheeze, "I want you to give this letter to mom...tell her I'm sorry." I wince in pain.

"Is that it?" Amy stared at me clearly worried.

"No...Look I know we haven't been the best of friends but...you mean the world to me Amy," I say sincerely, "I'm sorry I wasn't such a good sister..."

"You were! I was wrong!" Amy blurted out, her eyes watery, "I'm sorry Samey. I shouldn't have been such a bitch."

"It's ok," I say warmly, "You couldn't help it. But I can't live, I need to die."

"No you don't!" Amy hugged me tightly, "The paramedics are on their way! They can save you!"

"I'm sorry but they can't," I hug her back tightly.

"But I need you! Mom needs you!" Amy started crying, "You can't leave!"

"I'm sorry," Tears run down my cheeks, "I can't stay. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for not being good enough. I'm sorry I'm dying. I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me most. But I had to."

"You don't!" Amy yelled, "You can't!"

She was red in the face, her eyes pink and puffy.

"Well I am," I reply calmly, "Remember our little song. Can we sing it a final time, just before I go?"

"Sure," She sniffled.

_I'll pick you up when you fall,_

_I'll be the one to hear you call,_

_Whenever you're alone,_

_Together face the unknown._

_I'll be the one to catch you,_

_Whatever life throws at you,_

_Remember us,_

_Our memories,_

_I'll hold you when you cry,_

_At night when the stars shine_

_Dear sister you are mine._

_I'll never leave you,_

_I'll never doubt you,_

_I'll never change you,_

_Cause sister you are mine,_

_Till the day I die._

**A/N: Hope you liked the lyrics. Came up with them by myself. :)**

I smile as we sing the last line. At least I can die knowing I got to hear it one last time.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper closing my eyes as I hum the last two lines, "_Cause sister you are mine...Till the day...I...die._" And I went out like a candle. All went black and I never saw my sister again.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

She died. She really did die. I'll never see the sweet person who was my sister again. Never hear her sing our special song,never get to do fun things with her again, never get to grow up with her again. Her life was cut short and by none other than her twin sister. I was too much of a selfish cunt to realise what I was doing and she had to pay for it.

I broke down into tears. I couldn't help it. My sister was dead because of me and I would probably end up in jail. Great. I cried and cried until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Amy it's ok," Zoey smiled at me warmly, "I know how you feel-"

"No you don't!" I whipped around, seething with rage, "Have you ever been a heartless cow to anyone and then killed them! Have you?"

"No but-" Zoey stuttered.

"But what?!" I stood up, "My future's ruined. I'm going to jail! My sister paid for my misdeeds and my parents will probably disown me! No-one can understand how I feel..." I then walked back home, clutching the letter Samey gave me. It was for my mom. But how would she react when I told her. She'd probably kill me or kick me out. I tear up just thinking about it.

I reached my house and paused. Is this the right choice? I guess it is. Taking a deep breath I opened the front door.

"Girls I'm so glad you're-" Mom froze when she saw my face, "Where's Samey?"

"She's gone!" I blurt out tears pouring out of my eyes, "She's dead!" My mom crumpled down into a helpless heap.

"No-no! Not my baby girl! Not my sweet innocent-" She then spotted the letter in my hands, "Is that from her?" I nodded and handed it to her. She sat down on the couch and began to read. I read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm sorry but if you've got this I'm dead. I'm sorry for not being the perfect daughter and always screwing up. I know you love me and I do too but I had a feeling I wouldn't live too much longer. Before this, I tried to take my own life by slashing my wrists and taking too many anxiety pills. Zoey thankfully found me and called the paramedics but it didn't stop me from causing self harm._

_I scratched my arms, pinched myself and even made myself feel small. It's because of the abuse I was suffering due to Amy I did it. But it wasn't her fault. I wasn't strong, I was weak and frail. She didn't want to abuse me but it became a habit, probably due to the beatings Dad gave to her. I used to see it when we were younger, hear the sound of the belt as it hit her, see the scars and emotional turmoil it caused, but I never stopped loving her._

_I was there for her tears, her pain and her anger. Even if she took it out on me, I never stopped being there. I thought that if she felt loved she'd stop, so I let her beat me. It will take me dying for her to realise how much I mean to her. But I don't mind. Amy if you're reading this I never stopped believing and loving you. Always remember the song we sang after every beating you received._

_Remember it. I'll always cherish it even when I'm gone. Take care now. From your loving daughter and dear sister,_

_Samey_

"Oh Amy!" Mom hugged me tightly, "I never knew what you went through!" I hug her back still crying.

"I can't act all innocent," I mumbled, "I accidentally killed Samey. I didn't mean to but all that rage from all those years of beatings got the better of me."

"Don't worry Amy," Mom cupped my face in her hands, "We'll sort this out soon."

* * *

**A/N: I might as well make them all this length now. Anyway,did you cry? I nearly did writing this so i hope you did. Now you all know that Amy was abused and the anger from it caused her to do the same. Samey died in a noble yet sad way and Heather got the payback she deserved. Or did she?**

**Read on for the next plot and Samey's funeral and what happened to Amy and her family. Tell me if you cried and what you think in reviews and I do check them. I just love receiving you guys opinions,so please send some. Thanks for the continual support. ;)**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	31. Dealing with Death

**Amy's P.O.V**

After Samey's death I decided to change myself for the better. She'd died because of me and only wanted me to do the best I can. The next day I went to school and quit Heather's squad, I then went to hang out with Zoey, Jasmine, Dakota and Shawn who then introduced me to The Gang. They were really kind to me, even knowing what I did.

"Hey it wasn't your fault entirely," Bridgette hugged me, "Samey told us you weren't always like this. She said you were sweet and kind and always looked after your younger sister."

"I did," I smile softly, "But then my Dad began beating me for 'being naughty' and after all of it, she'd still come and make me feel better. She was more like the older one, not me." I sigh, "Even now. I began to get jealous that she was loved by our parents and the rage from my abuse helped towards that. But I wanna change."

"And you will," Gwen smiled at me, "It just takes time. Trust me." I smiled back. For the first time in ages, I finally felt wanted.

A few weeks later it was Samey's funeral. I was an emotional mess. We decided to cremate her share her story with others going through her pain. I wore a plain black dress with white flowers. I'd cut my hair over the few months and it was now at shoulder length. I'd tied it into a ponytail with a white ribbon and wore a mini black top hat. I felt it was the least I could do.

Before they burnt her to ashes I cut off a lock of her hair and read out my speech.

"Today isn't the best day really," I sigh, "It's my twin sister's funeral and the only reason she's here is because of me. I suffered abuse as a little girl, it made me jealous of how Samey was loved and I wasn't and one day I just snapped. I began to beat my sister who showed me nothing but patience, understanding and kindness and I took advantage. I made her feel so low that she began to believe all the things I told her."

"The day she died I made a terrible mistake," Tears were falling down my face now, "I got mad and tied her to a car. I forced her to run around the school until she collapsed and her classmates managed to stop me. I couldn't believe what I'd done when I saw her lying limply on the ground. My sweet little sister, dying because of me. Even in her last few moments she still thought of me."

"She apologised for not being good enough a sister and never being there for me. When I was the one who was all those things," I was starting to find it hard to breathe, "I cradled my sister as she lay there dying, begging her not to leave me and our mom. I cried as she said her final words, "I'm sorry..." but she didn't have to be sorry for anything! She slowly closed her eyes as I gradually broke down inside. The last thing I ever heard her say was a whisper. She softly sang the final two lines of our special song as she took her last breath, look and feel of this world before leaving."

"Now I won't stop spreading her message I'll help everyone who is in a situation similar to Samey's!" I cry out, "I don't wish to redeem myself, I only wish I could've saved her. My dearest sister of mine." I ran off tears streaming down my face.

During November my father went on trial for child abuse and I escaped going to jail for manslaughter because of my mental state. The judge told me that it wasn't my fault my sister died and I couldn't help it. They said that I was mentally and emotionally unstable and that my previous abuse fueled my rage. They said I'd be taking mandatory therapy to get me back to normal and that I did the right thing to call 911 immediately and admit to what I did showing I had some guilt.

On December 13th my father was convicted of child abuse, with several pieces of evidence against him. They used my diary and Samey's for some evidence and even past pictures and school reports home from when we had P.E. He still plead not guilty and was sentenced to 7 years because of the repercussions and how gruesome the case was.

My mom divorced my father soon after the truth emerged and we still live in our family home. I began to host talk sessions for other abused or children and teens who are scared and alone on Saturdays and even helped the police help more people in these situations. I went to therapy regularly made more friends and even grew comfortable knowing my sister was gone. Even though it still hurt, I had to accept it. What she did made me a better person.

Christmas was soon and it would be my first without her. I wouldn't open her surprise gifts and eat her cookies. I wouldn't hear her hum the carols. Dad wouldn't be there too, but I didn't care much. He was an asshole towards me. But Samey wouldn't be there not this year or the next or the next. Then I remember the song we used to sing. Maybe I could spread our message through songs and raise more money for the help talks I did. I grabbed my planning binder.

My sister was right she did have to go, but I won't forget her.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Samey's gone. Amy's changed and...Christmas is soon. I don't really enjoy the jolliest season of the year. It's not the colours or anything it's just around this time of year I always loose someone and it leaves me aching for years. First it was when I was six and my dad died.

***Many years ago (Like when she was little, before Goth Gwen)**

It was a cold December night, December 23rd to be exact, and he was on his way back from work. I'd been excited to show him my new drawing I'd done and was hopping with excitement. I loved it when he looked at my art. At around midnight, my mom grew worried and phoned him. He didn't answer. That was odd for dad not to answer.

I decided to watch some cartoons to let the time pass quicker when I accidentally turned on the news channel and the _'Breaking News'_ icon was there. My mom turned to the screen and gasped. The headline read '_Man instantly killed in Drunk driver' _The reporter then began to speak.

"The man believed to be in his late twenties has been identified as Greg Maves." I broke down into tears. I knew that was my dad's full name. Heartbroken I ran out of the house in nothing but my dress and boots and went across the road. I climbed up the tree and knocked on the window.

"Why are you up so late Sunshine?" Duncan opened his window yawning,then he saw my face, "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"It's my dad!" I cry out, "He's gone. A drunk driver killed him!"

"Gwen it's gonna be fine," He hugged me, "He'll always be there, my ma told me so."

"That he'll come back from the dead?" I tilt my head confused.

"No," He shook his head, chuckling slightly, "As long as you remember him he'll be in your mind. That's what she said anyway when Max died."

"That was a shame though," I say sniffing. Then I hear my mom calling for me, "Gotta go. I kinda ran away. Thanks for the talk though," I hug him before going back to my mom.

"Gwen!" She hugs me tight, "Don't worry everything'll be alright in the end." I smile as she hugged me but I knew that inside I was dead, no matter how cheerful I was on the outside. I began to wear more black and cut and dyed my hair. Eventually turning into the Goth you see today.

***Present time***

So yeah that's why I hate Christmas. I lost my dad and now Samey's gone too. The one good thing about Christmas was Duncan. His family and mine usually had a joint Christmas since we were so close. They didn't know about _us_ yet and we wanted to keep it that way. If our moms found out they be like 'I told you!' 'Didn't I always say that you two would get together' and so on and so forth.

Ever since we were little our parents have tried putting us together but we stayed close friends. Until...you know. Anyway Geoff was with his huge family, Bridge was going to have her relatives over, and Leshawna and DJ were related. Everyone had their Christmas plans sorted out. Everyone except Amy and her mom.

Since Samey's death and her dad's arrest, it's just been Amy and her mom. Amy's really changed and is helping other young people who are being abused and things similar to it and her mom was a working business woman. They didn't have any relatives to go to as they lived all the way in London and it was usually the four of them not half that amount.

So I did something that I thought would make her day, I invited her over to celebrate Christmas with her but she declined.

"It's ok really," She smiled, "Dawn, Zoey, Mike, B and some of the others are all having a joint Christmas so I'll go to theirs you can come too as well. I've invited some of the constant goers to my talks!"

"Sure I'd love to," I smile. Christmas wasn't actually too bad. Even if my dad died then, I can't hold onto it forever. I have to be like Amy, accept it or forever be mourning. I smile as I see the words _Merry Christmas. _Maybe it wasn't as bad a holiday as I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there's so much death in this chapter I just wanted to put a bit more depth into why the characters are a certain way. The next chapter will be about Christmas and New Years! Yay! So I hope you like the new Amy and how the story is so far. Tell me what you think in reviews and thanks for the constant support! You know who you are ;)**

**I just love getting your thoughts and opinions on my stories so it really means a lot. It truly makes my day xD. Anyway,enough waffling! Tell me what you think and hope you enjoy the rest of the story! **

**And if you're wondering I will be making a second story! And Chris will open the college! Yay new story!**

**Anyway I'm just dragging on. ****Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	32. Christmas Part 1

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

It's Christmas eve yay! Every odd year my grandparents, auntie, uncles and cousins come to visit us for Christmas and we all enjoy spending the holiday together. My grandma always cooks a delicious meal and we always get presents that suit each person. I just love the holiday and let's not mention black Friday. I usually wait in the queues overnight with The gang. Gwen and Leshawna love a bargain as much as I do and the guys just come to get on our nerves and flirt with girls. Talk about embarrassing.

Anyway this year Leshawna and DJ are having their whole extended family over, Gwen and Duncan's family usually have a joint Christmas and I had my family over, but what about Geoff? Come to think of it, I wonder what Geoff's doing this year?

He usually throws a huge party because as you should know already Geoff's a party-animal. So are his parents. Though it does help having a boyfriend who knows the right connections, even when we end up in a squad car most of the times we 'go out'. I sigh. Maybe we do need a break like everyone keeps saying. Even if it's just for a day.

"Bridge, honey, I need you to help me find the Christmas supplies," My mom called me from downstairs.

"Ok," I breathe out heavily as I stand up, I've been feeling pretty tired lately, "I'll come and help."

I didn't think anything of it until I finished helping my mom. Come to think of it, I haven't had my period for about a month now and I was constantly fatigued. I was also eating things I wouldn't usually eat. I think back to the last time I slept with Geoff, it was two weeks ago. Then it dawned on me, I might be pregnant.

Panicking, I told my mom I was going to the shop and rushed to the pharmacy. I grabbed a pregnancy test. It was the longest three minutes of my life waiting for the result to come. Once the timer on my phone finished, I grabbed the test and saw the answer. It was positive. Shit.

I know Geoff'll be cool with it but my mom and dad, that won't go down too well. And what about my future, I was planning to go to college and get a job as a marine biologist. I could still do it, but it'll be harder with a baby. I'd have to find childcare and look after my child. I definitely wasn't going to have abortion or giving them up for adoption.

Sighing I dial Geoff's number. Maybe he'll know what to do.

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V**

Christmas with my family is absolute controlled chaos. We have all the kids running and screaming about in joy and the teens being...well teens. Usually we only have the family in town come over for Christmas, but this year everybody's coming. Even Uncle Tyrone and his kids are coming and they live all the way in the UK.

Every year me and my mama cook for everyone, but her sister Auntie Shanice is helping this year and let's just say they don't get along. Ever since they were kids they fought over everything. Her oldest son, Pablo, was the one who encouraged my brother to push me off the high dive board when we were 10, causing my fear of water.

Grandma Sandy was coming too and she made the best ginger cake, curry goat and rice and peas. Sometimes I miss living in Jamaica. The sunshine, the ocean, even the people. Leshawna grew up here in America but she didn't lose the attitude most females in our family have. Sometimes I wonder what my cousin would be like if she grew up in Jamaica, she'd probably be a bit different from now but not too different.

It was December 19th and almost everyone was here, only Natasha and Uncle Micheal were missing. They lived in town and were just getting some important things from the post office before coming here.

Natasha was my younger cousin by six years and Uncle Micheal was my dad's older brother. Natasha was smart and knew how to do lots of things, like her mother. But not everything was good for Natasha. Her mother died soon after she turned four so she barely remembers her and her dad gets upset when he sees how much she looks like her mother. She deals with it quite well, but I can see it hurts her inside. That's why she's so quiet and well behaved. She's almost the opposite of Leshawna, she gets along with Gwen and Bridgette though.

I sigh as I cut up the vegetables. Why is Christmas always this busy for us?

"DJ," Mama began, "Make sure you stir the broth regularly and season the meat. I need to go to an important meeting. I'll be back within two hours."

"Good luck mama," I smile at her, "Hope you do well." She was meeting with her boss to possibly get a pay rise.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Mama hugged me, "You're nothing like those brothers of yours."

"I know mama," I laugh, "You tell me that everyday."

"And I mean it," Mama let go, "Now I have to go. Do as I said DJ or you'll see my wrath!" She then jokingly waved her fist at me.

"Bye mama," I called back as she shut the front door. Maybe it's better to have a large family at Christmas.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

It's my first Christmas without Samey. Usually we baked cookies together and sang carols or even did each other's hair. It was the one time of year I was actually nice to her. I sigh. The past few weeks have been pretty stressful for me and I've felt myself getting moodier and snappier.

The other day I was doing a therapy session with my therapist and she asked me why I did what I did and the answer that came out of my mouth surprised even me.

***A few days ago***

"So Amy what do you plans for Christmas this year?" My therapist, Carol, asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe hang out with my friends at their joint Christmas dinner thing? I just don't see the point in doing this without Samey," I shrug.

"So do you feel guilty about what happened to Samey?" Carol inquired.

"Of course I fucking do!" I snapped, "She was my fricking sister! What I did was terrible! I still can't make up for it, even with this therapy shit! I really am just a selfish bitch."

"What makes you think that?" Carol continued.

"Um hello?!" I threw my arms in the air, "I practically killed my one and only sister! I should be rotting away in a fucking prison cell!" I felt like I was gonna explode.

"Then why did you do it?" Carol pressed, "Didn't you think what you was doing was wrong?"

"Of course I did! Why else did I cry as my sister's life slipped away from her!" I pounded my fists on the table, "And do you know what?! I don't know why I killed my sister! I just did it! I felt enraged from all those years of neglect and abuse! My mom did the best she could for me! But her best wasn't fucking enough!" I sigh and then begin to punch the walls.

"Ok please calm down Amy," Carol spoke slowly, "Why don't you sit down?"

"I don't fucking think so!" I spat, "I'm tired of this shit! Why am I not in prison?! Why did Samey have to die?! Huh! You can't help me!" I began to throw a tantrum and Carol had to call my mom. When she arrived I was sitting in the corner tucked into a ball rocking back and forth, crying.

"Amy," Mom wrapped her arms around me, "Let's go home." She then thanked Carol and drove me home. I wasn't told off or anything. I was excused because of my 'mental illness'. I began to have these episodes in class and this was what made me consider whether I should go to my friends' Christmas party.

***Present Day***

I sigh as I stare at a picture of me and Samey when we were little. We were both smiling and had matching red dungarees and white t-shirts. We had our blonde hair tied into two pigtails and had ice-cream around our mouths. We'd gone to the park that day and two kids were bullying Samey. I saw them kicking sand onto her and punched them in their faces.

"Touch my sister and you're toast pea-brains!" I didn't know how to swear yet so I used the naughtiest words I knew and blew a raspberry at them.

"Come on Samey," I helped her up off the ground, "Let's get some ice-cream and then we can play adventurers!" She slowly nodded and I dragged her towards the ice-cream truck. That was back when everything was sweet and innocent. When Dad didn't beat me and everything was magic.

Frustrated I threw the picture into a corner of the room and the frame shattered instantly. I gasped and rushed over to the now broken picture frame. Luckily the picture was still ok, but the frame was ruined. I didn't care though. As long as I still had one memory of my sister I'll keep it safe for as long as I live.

I then decided to go to the Christmas party and bring Mom too. Even if Samey is gone she'd of wanted us to enjoy the holiday. Mental issues or not.

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

Christmas. The best time to throw giant house parties, oh and New Years. I smile as my parents call all of our party-loving relatives and get the supplies needed. Hey I didn't get these sweet party-throwing gifts from just being lucky. It's in my DNA.

This year everyone was coming, meaning our huge house will be full. I would've invited my buds but my parents said that Christmas is a time for 'family'. I knew something was up a soon as they said that. Mom never gets along with her sister Laura and my Dad's parents don't think highly of him. They only come for Christmas because of me.

I sigh as I get the final box out of the basement. At least that's one job over and done with. I've tried to call Bridge, but every time I do call her phone's off. Maybe she's just tired. But then two weeks ago pops into my mind. No can't be. If so she would've called me about it. Right? But what if she doesn't know? Hey what am I worrying about? It's Bridgette we're talking about. If she was pregnant she'd tell me right?

My phone then rings as if to answer my questions.

"Hey," I hear Bridgette greet me sounding stressed and tired.

"Hey babe," I answer, "You ok? You sound tired."

"Well, sorta," She answers hesitating.

"What is it Bridge?" Ok now I'm worried.

"Well you remember two weeks ago right?" Bridge replies slowly.

"Yeah," I answer, anticipating what was coming next.

"Well I'm pregnant..." She trailed off.

"What! That's great babe," I reply smiling.

"I know it is, but Geoff we're in senior year and I don't think I'm ready to have a baby," Bridge sounds like she's close to tears.

"Hey it's ok," I reply gently, "We'll sort it out. Does your mom know?"

"Not yet," She replies shakily, "But I'll have to tell her soon and my Dad."

"I know my parents won't mind," I reply certain, they didn't really give a fuck about what I did, "But we have to keep quiet right now. Let's wait until after Christmas."

"Sure," She replies brightly, "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah," I hang up. Whatever happens I won't leave Bridge on her own.

* * *

**A/N: So Bridgette's pregnant,Amy's not as secure as she shows she is,DJ is having a busy Christmas and everyone else's Christmas stories are yet to come. Read on to find out. Keep reading and reviewing. I love getting your opinions and constructive criticism! Thanks for the constant support (You know who you are!)**

**Till next time (Probably today,tomorrow or Saturday),**

**D.L.D**


	33. Christmas Part 2

**A/N: So here's part 2. Sorry it took so long! Anyway here it is. Oh almost forgot, though I'll mention it at the bottom too, tell me if Bridge and Geoff's baby should be a boy or girl and if so tell me names! I'm terrible when it comes to naming people. I usually just magpie them (Copy them). Thanks for the constant support! I'm going to stop now...Sorry it's been so long I've been really busy and...now I'm going to let you read my latest chapter.**

**Again sorry! I'm super tired, it's like really late right now. Anyway! Enough babbling! I'll probably just say this at the bottom of the chapter anyway...wait am I still typing? Just ignore me and read on.**

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Christmas sucks. Everyone from my cop family comes to visit and if not to top it off, they all comment about how I need to change and go into the family job. I'll do whatever the fuck I want thanks. The only people who understand are my Ma, older brother and sister.

My older brother, like me, has ended up in Juvie however he's now training to become a cop. Ironic right. My Ma's always there for me and tries to make me look 'better' to everyone, but I can see she gets stressed about it. And my sister's busy in the UK with her new job.

The only good thing about Christmas was Gwen. Every year her family and mine have a joint Christmas cause apparently our parents have been friends for ages. So ever since our first Christmas Gwen and I have celebrated it together.

This year's different though. Our moms have been trying to get us together for years now and now it's finally happened they'll freak. So it's gonna be really hard to hide our relationship. Hey, it's not like I care, but knowing our moms they'll tell everyone. And the last thing I need right now is a raging Courtney yelling at me. She's clearly not over the break up. Like come on! She came up with Gwen's rape! She's definitely not ok. She really needs to get her shit sorted.

Sighing I text Geoff, maybe he's got something to take my mind off this shit.

**Duncan- Hey man.**

**Geoff- Hey dude. What's up?**

**Duncan- Nothing. Just can't wait till Christmas is over. What about you?**

**Geoff- Well I have got some news...**

**Duncan- What is it man? **

If Geoff has some news it's got to be something good.

**Geoff- Well...Bridge is pregnant. **

I swear my heart skipped a beat. I always knew the love-birds would eventually do it but now? Really. Bridge's folks'll freak.

**Duncan- Do your folks know.**

**Geoff- Nah brah. Even if they did they wouldn't care.**

**Duncan- That sucks. Anyway why'd you tell me.**

**Geoff- Cause you and DJ are the only support I've got dude, Bridge'll probably be ashamed and my life is officially fucked.**

**Duncan- Calm down. I'll talk to you later. Do you want me to tell the other's or what?**

**Geoff- Sure dude. Sorry I just need to chill. **

I then text DJ, Leshawna and Gwen about the news. Great. Now Christmas is going to be a shitty yet life-changing experience. I can't wait! Sighing I flop down on my bed and close my eyes. Maybe some sleep'll make me feel less fucked up.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I was at the hall we rented out for the Christmas party and putting up the last of the decorations with Mike, B, Dawn, Dakota, Sam, Jasmine, Shawn and the Nerds (they liked being called that). We all decided to have a joint Christmas celebration together because of all that's happened this year and our small families.

We'd invited Amy and her mom because they both needed a break. After what happened to Samey and Amy's dad going to prison, it was the least we could do. Amy has tried to change and we can see her aggregation's still there. During the past few weeks she's had multiple temper tantrums in class, and we've began to grow worried.

Usually their not too bad, but recently she's been punching walls and flipping over desks, once she even punched Heather down. Sighing I go back to hanging up the red, silver and gold tinsel. Hopefully she'll be ok over the holidays and was only going through a tough time. I hated seeing her like this, because I know how much of a sweet, kind and loyal person she can be. I guess it's just in her nature.

"Hey Zoey! Where'd you need this table again?" Jasmine called carrying the huge table.

"Just over there!" I call back pointing to the center of the hall,"But you don't need to-"

"It's ok," She answered putting it exactly where I pointed, "It's the least I can do." I smile as she says these words. Samey used to say that all the time when I asked her about why she tolerated Amy.

"It's the least I could do," Samey smiled at me, "She's been through a lot, trust me. It's the only thing I can do to make her feel better." If only she'd known what it would cost her.

Once I'd finished putting up the tinsel, I jumped off the ladder to admire my work. It didn't look too bad if I do say so myself.

"Jacques, here, says he likes how the decorations look so far," Dawn told me showing me a little mouse, "And if you'd like he can help."

"I'd like that very much-" I smile at the mouse and it did the mouse equivalent of a nod. Suddenly there were a bunch of mice and they all scattered towards the decorations.

"They do seem to have gotten a bit carried away..." Dawn muttered anxiously beside me, "Just tell them to stop and they'll listen. Trust me they're little angels."

"Wait!" I yell and they stopped, "I meant I'd like you to help me with a special job. I have a whole bunch of leftover cheese and I need someone to take it." I then went over to my bag and got out the slices of cheese.

"Oh!" Dawn exclaimed, "They do seem to like that very much!" Sighing in relief I give her the cheese and let her hand it out. That's one problem dealt with.

"Um, Zoey!" Someone called.

"I need some help!" Another voice called again.

"How do you do this again?!" Another piped up.

"What's this for?" One questioned.

"Zoey!" They all called.

"Zoey!"

"Zoey!" That's one problem down, another hundred to go. I don't mind though because it's worth spending the holiday with my friends and family.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I'm throwing a party over the Christmas holidays and it's going to go down in history! It'll be way better than the one that bitch Anne-Maria or whatever her name is threw. Smiling I text all of the populars via Snap and Insta and get out my party planning book.

Parents gone? Check.

Big house? I look around me. Check

Siblings away? Check. Last time I checked Damion was going to a friend's party and Marietta was going with my parents.

Alcohol? Check. A good party always has plenty of drinks.

Snacks? Check.

Hot guys? Check. Hey! Parties are the best places to do things. You can always say you got drunk.

Safety? Check. And I don't mean as in lawful safety I mean 'children' safety.

Sexy outfit? Definitely check. I'm the Queen-B around here, of course I have one. And last but not least...

Fun? Check. Let's just say I can get supplies of illegal things because I know the right people A.K.A Geoff, Justin and a guy called Kyle.

Smiling, I get out my red Santa clause dress. It was ridiculously short and had white fur trimming the ends. I put it on and it came up to my upper thigh. Perfect. I know you're wondering how my parents let me buy this. Well they don't know I have it!

I take a picture and send it to Lindsay who immediately texts back.

***New message* -8:30 PM-From:Lindsay**

**Lindsay- OMG! You look totes adorbs. Where'd you get that?! Anyway I've got a cute reindeer dress, wait I'll send you a pic.**

I then got a picture of Lindsey in brown dress with cute little bells and bows and wearing reindeer antlers. It was definitely cute, but not as cute as mine. I text her back.

**Heather- Yeah it's cute you should like totally wear it. So yeah are you going with anyone or are you gonna be alone, cause I know this guy...**

**Lindsey- Sorry but I'm dating Taylor now-or is it Tyler? Anyways I'm taken.**

**Heather-That's such a shame! But I did say not to date him!**

**Lindsey- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to it's just, well you know...**

**Heather- I'll let you off just this once. If you help me do a little something...**

**Lindsey- What! I'll do anything!**

**Heather- Anything?**

**Lindsey- Anything! Pinky swear!**

**Heather- Ok then. Cheat on Tyler.**

**Lindsey- Wait what!**

**Heather- You either do that or say goodbye to the squad.**

**Lindsey- Ok I'll do it. **

I smile as I read her reply. No more Lindsay and Tyler after my party. She's way too good for him anyway. I'm doing her a huge favor by breaking them up. Smiling I change back into my pajamas and go to sleep. Only two more days to go till Christmas.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I received a text from Heather at around 8 pm about a Christmas party. I would go, but I'm too busy with my Christmas plans. Since I have a large and rather wealthy family, I just don't have the time to go to any holiday parties. Plus this gives me time to plot Heather's demise and improve my technique with Gwen's.

So far framing her and making her look bad hasn't worked, but maybe embarrassment might. I remember back in 4th grade she told me she loved to draw happier scenes more than the Gothic type everyone perceived her to. I know it doesn't seem like much dirt, but I could find something to do with her father's death and make fun of it.

That got my mind spinning. Before I could think anymore my mother called me downstairs.

"Courtney!" She called, "I need your help to bake some cookies and prepare the cakes and puddings!"

"Ok mother!" I call from the landing, "I'll be down in a minute!"

My parents don't know about my true nature and I intend to keep it that way. They don't need to know the psycho control-freak Courtney, only the happy A-star student Courtney. Hiding my binder behind my 1st grade violin certificate, I rush down the stairs smiling. Christmas is coming!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I'm really tired. Anyway, I've tried my best to fit all of you, my adoring reader's, into my ****schedule. And here's my latest chapter! Tell me in reviews if the baby should be a girl or a boy and if so tell me some names! I've kinda got a bit of writers' block but don't worry cause I know what to do for the rest of the Christmas part.**

**Hope you all enjoy! Keep reading and reviewing! Love the support,you know who you are. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Oh and DJ's Mama didn't call him Devon Joseph cause every time I was gonna use his full name, it made her sound angry in my mind. But don't worry he'll be called that later on.**


	34. Christmas Part 3

**DJ's P.O.V**

Everyone's here now, even Uncle Tyrone. I sigh. You know how I said I like having a big family? Well scratch that, I see the good things. Leshawna is lazily flopped down on the couch going through her Snap status, while Shaniqua, our cousin who's the same age, drabbles on and on about her boyfriend and how annoying high school is.

All of the kids are running about and playing with most of their presents, all of them except Natasha. She's staring out of the window and looking almost hopeful. That's a first. Usually she'd be sitting in the corner reading yet another long book. I took this opportunity to talk to her, after all she gave good advice and was fun to talk to.

"Hey Tasha," I smile at her.

"Oh! Hey DJ," She snaps out of her trance and sighs.

"What's on your mind?" I stare at her.

"W-What! I-it's n-nothing! Trust me!" She stammers and then sees my facial expression, "Fine." She sighs, "I'm just thinking over some things. Like my mother's death and how school's going and my future. I'm just really tired."

"Sure," I reply knowingly, "Tasha you're like a sister to me, I definitely know it's something other than that. Come on you can trust me, I'm not like the other's. I just wanna know if you're ok." I give a supportive smile.

"Ok then," She replies slowly, "I'm worried ok. Stressed. I'm being bullied at school and I don't want my father finding out ok. He's already so stressed. I don't wanna add to his problems."

I sigh. That is a big issue for a twelve year old, even a mature one like Natasha.

"They say my mother died because of me, they say I'm Satan because if you spell my name backwards you can get the word Satan. I'm just tired of it!" She then breaks down into tears. Ok something big has happened.

"Hey Tasha, do you want me to sign you up for one of Amy's talks?" I hug her, "Or would you prefer to talk to Gwen? I know you two get along well." She nodded at the second one sniffling.

"I don't think I need a mini-therapy session, just to let out some steam," She replied smiling, "I just can't tell my father, he seems so busy at the moment." I nod. Uncle Micheal was busy. He was always managing his job, looking after his daughter and doing other things in between, but he always found time for Natasha.

"Devon Joseph I need some help!" Mama called me from the kitchen.

"Coming Mama!" I call back.

"Do you wanna help me and Mama cook in the kitchen?" I smile at her. She nods. Ever since she was a toddler Tasha loved to cook. It was the only way she could be a child again and forget the worries and stress life brings. It was like her paradise.

At least I was able to make her happy. I look around the room and smile at the controlled chaos. You know Christmas with my family may be hectic and noise-filled but at least we all come together as a family.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

Today's the day. All of my family are here and their all oblivious to the baby I'm carrying. They all don't know about what Geoff and I do and what his parties are like. They all think I'm doing fine in school (which I am) and being a sensible girl (which I was, until 'this' happened). I'm not saying it's a bad thing but I'm just a teen and so is Geoff. We haven't even graduated! I sigh. The only way I'll get to go to college is if our principal opens one, no-one's gonna accept a teen mom.

I go to my wardrobe and pick out the most suitable outfit I have. I chose a blue loose dress that went down to my ankles and some white heels. Sure, my baby bump wasn't gonna show soon, but I might as well get used to it. I then tie my hair into a messy bun and put on a white cardigan. As I went down the stairs I saw my grandparents talking to my mom and my Auntie Mavis going to the living room. Maybe I should just stay upstairs until they all call me...No I can't! They'll be able to tell something's up. Panicking I rush to my room and call Gwen, she's the closest thing I've got to a sister right now since Leshawna's probably trying to get Shaniqua to shut up.

Not long after I call Gwen answers. "Bridge? What's wrong you don't usually call me around this time of year?"

"I know," I breathe out, "It's just I'm panicking."

"About what?" Gwen replied and I went silent. "Oh about that..." She trailed off, "So Duncan wasn't joking."

"Wait Geoff told Duncan!" I screech out.

"Yeah then Duncan told us," Gwen replied tiredly, "It's ok we'll help you though this."

"Thanks Gwen," I sigh relaxing, "Anyway what should I do?"

"Just act normally around your family, if you act weirdly they'll know something's up, " Came her wise reply.

"Ok I'll try," I reply slowly, "So thanks Gwen. Bye I guess?"

"Wait!" She interrupt before I could hang up, "Did you hear about Heather's Christmas party?"

"Yeah why?" I reply. Heather put that thing up on every social media site more or less.

"Well the rest of us are gonna crash it, maybe draw the cops' attention," Gwen continued, "But if you don't wanna come because of...well you know it's fine. We'll take pictures and record the whole aftermath and probably make it go on the news."

"Well I can't come," I reply slowly, "But do all that other stuff! I really wanna see how Heather's parents will react."

"Ok then," Gwen replied and then hung up. 'Ok you can do this Bridgette,'I take in a deep breath,'Just act as if nothing happened.'

I opened my bedroom door and went down the stairs. All I can say is the day went well and no-one found out about my pregnancy, not even Ethan, my nosy little cousin who snooped around everywhere. We opened presents, ate good food and even laughed a little. However my mom cornered me once everyone had gone to sleep.

"Bridge Honey are you ok?" She asked me as I went upstairs, "You've been acting a little off lately." Shit, I forgot my mom knew me like the back of her hand.

"No," I reply calmly, "Why would you say that?"

"Well I found this in the bathroom bin," She produced a positive pregnancy test, "And I know it isn't mine." Double shit, I forgot to dispose of that properly.

"M-mom I can explain!" I then broke down into tears.

"Oh Bridge Honey," My mom wrapped her arms around me, "I'm not mad just disappointed. I wanted you to explore the world and do great things, which you still can, but most importantly I wanted you to be happy."

"Really?" I look up at her.

"Really," She replied nodding, "Anyway who's the father? How long are you in? Have you decided if you wanna keep it?" She was bombarding me with questions.

"Well Geoff's the father, to clear that up. I may be pregnant but I'm not a slut, unlike Heather Chang," I answer quickly, "I think I'm two weeks in and I wanna keep it. I don't want to kill an innocent baby and I definitely don't want to hand my baby over to a stranger. I may want a good future but I also want to have it with all my kids, if I have more, even this one."

My mom just smiled at me, "You're so grown up! Oh I can't wait. But let's keep this from your dad he'll go nuts." I nod in agreement, my mom may be accepting but my dad not so much.

Yawning, I go up to my room. You know Christmas wan't so bad this year.

* * *

**Geoff's P.O.V**

At around six all of my family began to arrive. My parents already had the music blasting and all of the snacks and drinks, mainly alcohol, out. First to arrive were my Aunts and Uncles, then my grandparents from my mom and then my grandparents from my dad. I have to say my mom's parents were way more chill than my dad's. They let me call them Sharon and Todd, their names, and even let me drink alcohol when I was three, whereas my dad's parents were kinda like DJ's mama, strict but nice.

By midnight most of the kids were well and truly hungover but me and my cousin, Frankie, were still going. We were playing a round of tequila shots with the adults, while my dad's parents looked on in shame. I didn't really care though. I was raised to be a party animal so if my parents are letting me drink, I'll do it.

By the fifth shot I was a little drunk and Frankie was almost fully drunk.

"Bro," I called him over, "You need to do one more shot. Come on! For old times' sake."

"Fine but only for old times' sake," He then took a final shot and rushed off to the bathroom. Looks like it's hitting him. I still went on until my eighth shot. Then I kinda made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

"Hey everyone can I have your attention!" I slurred getting all the adults' attention, "I just wanna say that right now my girlfriend, Bridgette, is pregnant. I'm gonna be a father!" They all whooped and cheered and I didn't even think about what I'd just said until my grandparents snapped me out of it.

"Geoff what do you mean about your girlfriend being pregnant?" My grandpa asked me, "Did you mean your planning for after college or she is already? After all you are drunk right now."

"Wait what!" I snapped out of my drunken daze.

"Is your girlfriend actually pregnant Geoffery," My grandma shook me.

"Yeah," I reply dumbfounded, "So I just told everyone..."

"Yes you did," Sharon came up to me and hugged me, "And congrats."

"What do you mean congrats!" My other grandma screeched, "It's a shame to be a young parent!" Then the music stopped and everyone turned to us.

"What do you mean mother?" I heard my dad ask her, "I was a young parent!"

"Yes I know it just came out wrong..." My grandma struggled to find the words.

"She means it's a shame that Geoff has wasted his chances of having a better future. That's all. Right honey," My grandpa nodded at her. My grandma nodded.

"Right, so that's why you secretly hate me right?" My mom called out ,"Because I'm a young parent?! Well you don't judge me when I have a big ass house or nice car do you?"

"That's true," My Aunt Doris replied, "And don't act like you don't mother and father cause you totally fucking do."

"Look everyone it's Christmas and w-" I began.

"Geoff stay out of this," Sharon placed a hand on my shoulder, "Cause shit's about to go down." I just watched in amazement for the next few minutes

"We were just trying to guide you is all," My grandma replied shortly, "We wanted what was best."

"And best is dividing the family like you always have to fucking do like right now!" My dad yelled, "It's because of your parenting we're all like this!" My grandparents froze. They knew it was true.

"Please just leave," My mom calmly replied.

"I think we should go," My grandpa placed a hand on my grandma's arm.

"I'll be back to see you soon Geoffery!" She called as she was walking out the door.

"No you won't!" My mom shouted almost slapping the woman.

"It's my grandson not yours thank you," My grandma replied, "And do that again and I'll call child services."

"Well it's my fucking son and I'll do whatever the fuck I want," My mom replied sweetly and smiling, "And don't worry cause I'll just tell the cops about all the counts of identity fraud you committed, Cherry. If that's your real name."

"You wouldn't," My grandma glared at her.

"Try me, dirty whore!" My mom then slammed the door in her face, "Sorry about that everyone! Now that my in-laws are gone let's party!" And like that everything was back to normal. Wow. I think I've had enough partying for one night. I went up to my room and checked my cell for any new messages or voice mail. There was only two, one from Bridge and one from Gwen.

***New voicemail***** From: Bridge -10:45 pm**

**Bridge- Hey! Just wanted to say that my mom knows and she's fine with it. Love you. **

I tried calling her but her cell was off. She must've gone to sleep. Sighing I read Gwen's text.

***New Message* From: Gwen -6:00 pm**

**Gwen- So Heather's throwing a Christmas Party and I thought why not crash it! We'll cause a huge mess and then the police will arrive once we'd gone. Delete this once you get it. Ignore the second text.**

**Gwen- So I'm going to throw a small party just us six, me, you, Duncan, Leshawna, DJ and hopefully Bridge cause it's Christmas. Hope you can come! **

She's good at covering her party crashes up.

**Geoff- Cool I'll be there. Hope your Christmas is going well and no-one's found out about you and Duncan ;)**

**Gwen- Thanks. See ya tomorrow then cause that's when the party is.**

**Geoff- Cool. Is Bridge coming?**

**Gwen- No cause of her condition. So...Tomorrow at six, meet at the park?**

**Geoff- Cool. **

I sent the last text and turned my cell off. Tomorrow we'll get to expose Heather and maybe get a chance at ending her horrible tyranny over the students. I then undress and put on some shorts. Smiling I drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the latest Chapter. I love Bank Holidays! I might get two more up today! Anyway,I'm gonna add a little surprise into the mix of these upcoming chapters. And I don't mean obvious one's. You'll just have to keep guessing until I write it down. :P. Ha!**

**Anyway we've still got Gwen and Duncan's joint Christmas,the group of friend's who did a joint Christmas as well,Heather's party and Courtney's family Christmas. I also got the memo on how her little brother's called Damion so yeah,I'll definitely call him that. I just forgot cause I was so tired and I was like 'is it Dylan or Damion.' Nah let me just wing it and say Dylan. At least it began with a D right!**

**So yeah hope you enjoyed. Keep reading and reviewing! And the one reviewer,you know who you are,thank you so much for reviewing constantly. You've given me so many ideas and kept me going with writing this story A.K.A My first and only successful one and got me hoping to make a sequel. Thanks so much.**

**Anyway till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Should I start calling my readers something like Moonshines or Dramalings! If so please tell me your choice in reviews! and if so if you have any ideas ;) Thanks so much again!**


	35. Christmas Part 4

**Gwen's P.O.V**

It's Christmas, my least favourite time of the year. Even though I ironically like Winter, I can't stand its holiday. I sigh as I change into a black dress with white snowflakes symbols scattered all over. Great the dress barely comes to my knees. I then get a pair of black tights, the kinda see-through ones and the only type I own, and put them on. I went down stairs and my mom then told me to wear the black heels she bought me. For trying not to turn Duncan on today, I was doing a terrible job.

I then decided if I'm gonna dress well, I might as well bother with actually putting on some form of make up. I put on some mascara and my signature teal lipstick and I didn't really want to put on anymore make up, so I just left it. I tied my hair into a bun and put in some earrings. I hope my mom knows how much I love her, if it was up to me I'd just wear a top and jeans. I grumble as I make my way downstairs.

"Aw Gwen you look stunning!" My mom beamed.

"More like you look like dog's shit," Shawn mumbled (Not TDPI Shawn it's just a coincidence).

"Shawn language!" My mom snapped, "Come on then let's go over." I sighed as she handed me the cookie tin and made me walk over to the Carter's house.

"Oh! Hi Marigold!" Theresa, Duncan's mom, opened the door, "Did you bring the cookies this time?" I don't know what it is about them but everyone seems to love my cookies.

"Yeah we did," My mom replied as we went inside. My phone buzzed and I got it out. It was from Duncan.

**Duncan- Hey Pasty. Meet me at the park.**

**Gwen- I'm at your house right now and I suggest not to come downstairs if your in.**

**Duncan- Why not? Are you scared I'll turn you on?**

**Gwen- Nope! Cause I'll end up turning you on. Considering you just love anything female.**

**Duncan- Whatever. Since your here do you wanna come upstairs? ;)**

**Gwen- Perv. Whatever sure, you'll mom'll say it in about 3...2...1. **

As soon as I sent the text Theresa did exactly as I said she would.

"Duncan's upstairs in his room you know Gwen," She smiled at me. I swear my mom and her have been planning this...and it eventually happened anyway but still!

"Oh! Thanks Theresa," I reply smiling back at her and heading upstairs, only to bump into Duncan.

"What the fuck man!" I say as I drop on my ass.

"Oh sorry what about a 'hi Duncan, Merry Christmas!'" He mocked helping me up.

"Get bent," I give him a hug, "Anyway how's life been?"

"Apart from today I have to say pretty meh," He raised a brow, "And why exactly are you asking me this?"

_"Small talk," _I mouth at him, _"They're listening." _

"Oh I just wanted to know how you're doing," I reply casually.

"I was just planning on..." He then whispered the rest into my ear. I blushed.

"You're such a perv," I punch him playfully.

"But you still choose to have me as a friend," He winked.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, "So you up for watching a horror?"

"I thought you'd never ask," He then threw me over his shoulder while I punched and kicked him until he put me down.

"So Gwen why'd you choose such a sexy outfit?" Duncan wrapped his arms around me.

"I didn't my mom did," I pushed him away, "And now I wish I didn't wear it."

"Pasty don't be like that," He laughed, "I know how to control myself."

"Sure you do," I reply,"Tell that to Duncan junior." I laughed as he was speechless. Sure I can't do anything, but I love to see his reactions when I tease and he think he does the same to me.

"I'm sorry for being mean," I hug him and place a kiss on the tip on his nose.

"You're such a tease," He hugged me back and we ended up kissing. When we pulled away we both knew we weren't done. Eventually we began making-out. I let out little whimpers and moans as his hands searched and wondered. Soon I felt myself tugging at his shirt, well there goes all my self control.

"I thought you said I had no self control," Duncan teased me.

"Hey I never said I did," I mumbled.

"What was that Pasty?" Duncan mocked, "I didn't hear you."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. Just as we began again my brother burst in and took a picture.

"Shawn you wouldn't!" I yell at him.

"I would," He waved his phone at me.

"Duncan," I give him the puppy dog eyes, "Could you 'fetch' the phone 'nicely' from my brother?" Duncan moaned.

"Why?" He whined and then he remembered or moms, "Ok I'm gonna give a chance to hand it over nicely or you're gonna regret it."

"Hmmm," My brother pretended to think about it, "How about no!" He took off down the hall and went downstairs.

"I guess we'll have to get the little shit," Duncan shrugged at me.

"Definitely," I nodded as we ran after him.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

My relatives started to arrive from an early time and most of them had brought presents or food. Right now we were all sitting in the living room enjoying the afternoon and talking here and there.

"Thank God you're not dating that Duncan anymore," I heard my cousin, Melissa, say, "He was way out of your league but Justin and Trent, you wanna go for those."

"H-how do you know about that?" I stutter anxiously.

"Don't you know?" Melissa raised a brow at me, "Heather Chang posted it all over social media." I checked my phone and on Snap Chat and Instagram was a new post from Heather. It was a picture of me with the caption.

_'Dirty whore, who dated a delinquent who only loved her for her measurements, but then got annoyed with her brattiness and dumped her. She also wrote she liked two guys in her diary. Justin: A mega hot model, and Trent: a musician. Well keep dreaming cause their way out of your league anyway. I also have permission to post this so therefore it's not cyber-bullying. Ok nerd are you done typing this up? Thanks.'_

That two faced fake as plastic bitch. She took my diary all the way back in September and acted as if she were with me, which I knew she completely wasn't. But then it got me thinking. Am I really much better than her? Sure I don't do manipulation on the same scale as her but still. I back-stab, betray and I didn't believe those who were telling me the truth.

I think about Gwen. How lonely she was back in middle school. She definitely seemed like her only friends were me and the gang. So why would she betray me for nothing? I then realised that day when we had the assembly. She wasn't listening to what Heather was saying, she was talking to Duncan and looked really mad. Then she beat the shit out of the Queen B. She's been there for me even after what happened all those years ago.

Maybe I got Gwen wrong. Maybe she really was nice and I was the cunt I made her out to be. I mean she went to the cinema with me even though it was an obvious trap. She gave me a chance when no-one else would. She truly is my best friend and only at the moment. I sigh.

"Hey something wrong Court?" Melissa turned to me.

"Yeah actually," I reply, "I think I've made a terrible mistake."

"Well I can't give you any advice, you're the smart one so go figure it out," Melissa replied quickly.

"I will," I smile and for the rest of the holiday I enjoyed my families presence and thought about how to say sorry to Gwen.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sigh as my mom and I arrive at the place Zoey chose to host the Christmas Party thing at. Sure I was doing this to have fun, but I was scared I was gonna have a tantrum again. We opened the door to find everyone there with their families. I also noticed that Ella, a girl who loves to sing and kinda resembles Snow White, was there.

For the first few hours I just socialised and mingled with everyone. Most of the parents just asked me how I was doing and whether I was accepting Samey's death or not. At first I was coping well, but then I began to get annoyed and answer more snappily and Zoey, Dawn and Jasmine saw that. Then just before I was gonna blow Dawn and Zoey rushed me outside.

"Ok calm down and breathe," Dawn instructed me, "In and out and in and out." After I'd cooled down, they both tried to approach me.

"Are you ok?" Zoey looked at me concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," I whisper, "It's just becoming harder to control my violent side."

"Oh ok then," Zoey smiled at me.

"Um, Zoey can you leave me with Amy for a moment?" Dawn smiled at her, "I'd like to talk with her."

"Sure," Zoey smiled going back inside.

"Ok Amy we both know something's seriously wrong," Dawn began.

"What do you mean?" I chuckle nervously. I've been noticing some changes too, like the violent Amy was separate from the calm and collected Amy.

"Like you've got two personalities," Dawn answered bluntly, "But don't worry I know someone who can help."

"Who?" I raise a brow.

"You'll see," Dawn smiled at me and then called out, "Mike!"

"Yeah Dawn," He came out of the hall.

"We need your help with the multiple personalities and how to help control them," Dawn replied.

"Whoa," I say, "It isn't that serious."

"It is," Mike replied kindly, "Trust me I live with five other personalities."

"Wow," I reply speechless, "I just thought you were crazy or something."

"Amy!" Dawn looked at me.

"What!" I reply, "I'm used to voicing my opinion ok?"

"It's ok," Mike replied, "Anyway to control a personality you have to find what triggers it."

"I already know," I reply shortly, "When someone mentions Samey's death and how I'm coping with it." Even just now made my blood boil.

"Ok so what you need to do is find a way of dealing with it," Mike advised, "Works for me." I nod.

"Thanks Mike," I smile, "I really don't feel like hurting anyone else." Dawn and Mike nod in agreement.

"I've done some terrible things as well..." Mike trailed off, "But that's all in the past."

"Yeah," I smile, "Now let's go enjoy our well deserved holiday!"

The rest of the evening went well. We all opened our presents, socialised and even ate dinner together. Zoey's parents brought the fish, Jasmine's family made the lamb, my mom made the turkey and chicken and Dawn's family brought the vegetables. Shawn's family made cookies, Mike's family made cakes, Dakota brought her favourite dessert and Ella's family made pies and tarts.

By the time we were leaving I was full and happy.

"So do you wanna do this every year?" My mom asked me.

"Definitely," I smile back. For once I found a way to cope with the other Amy, even if it's just for a little while.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smile as I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my sexy Santa dress and got black thigh high boots on and black gloves. Hey there's gonna be a bunch of hot guys at the party, but trust me I'm trying to attract Alejandro. I then get out the drugs, alcohol and food and set up the spare rooms for all those face-suckers and even got access to my mother's secret pole dancing room and other dirty rooms.

At around six everyone started to arrive. I did this on Boxing day because I knew no-one would be able to escape on Christmas. By six everyone was arriving. First it was the other cheerleaders minus Bridgette, Dakota, Amy, Courtney and Zoey, then the party animals, then the rich snobs like Taylor, then the jocks and sluts and finally the ordinary guys.

Most of the sluts had gone to my mother's secret rooms luring unsuspecting jocks and hot guys in. I nodded at Lindsay to follow and she did. Then Alejandro came up to me.

"Hola chiqua bonita," Alejandro smiled at me.

"Hi," I smile at him, "I see you like my new dress."

"In a sense yes," He answered in that silky smooth voice of his.

"In what sense?" I play along.

"Do you want to find out?" He smiled.

"Sure," I'm absolutely smitten.

He then leads me to one of the bedrooms...

* * *

**A/N: Naughty Heather! You shouldn't be throwing a party and 'doing it'. That's the way most get caught. Tut Tut Tut. But then again I did write it... Oh whatever! Anyway hope you all liked it! The next chapter will also be up today so don't worry. It'll be called Boxing Day,so original right. *Cue laughter***

**So usual already told you in last chapter about surprises and all that stuff. So yeah. Keep reading and reviewing. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. I think I may start to call my readers Dramalings,cause you're all drama lovers like me! Tell me what you think in reviews! Again I love Bank Holidays!**


	36. Finding My Inner Self

**Gwen's P.O.V**

We're all outside Heather-Feather's house and ready to crash her huge party. Duncan and Geoff were on the outside, while DJ and Leshawna managed the inside, then I got the backyard with the swimming pool. Let's just say, I'll get to record Heather 'doing it' with Alejandro and calling her little devil brother, A.K.A my lost brother, here.

After my brother took the picture of Duncan and I making-out, I'm pretty sure he'd shown my mom before I could catch him because she looked at me all funny and so did Theresa. So I've pretty much convinced myself that him and Damion were swapped at birth, or it's a little brother thing to annoy their older sister. Anyway back to the prank.

I gave the signal and then we all split up. I went to the back yard and began to add washing detergent and bubble bath to Heather's pool, and let's just say I added a few unpleasant surprises. Once I was done, I could hear drunken yells of "Fuck Da Police" coming from the basement and house. Leshawna and DJ had done their jobs. They came out to meet me.

"Nice job with the pool girl," Leshawna pointed out.

"Thanks Shawnie," I answered.

"Yeah, shouldn't we go before the cops come," DJ pointed out.

"Nah I'm gonna call them and pretend to be a neighbour from a phone," I smirked.

"What do you mean a-oh," He understood my smirk.

Duncan and Geoff then came round.

"So you recorded them or what?" Duncan asked us.

"Shit," I replied, "Someone give me a boost."

Duncan gave me a boost, since Geoff was too tired and DJ was being a wimp.

"Nice underwear you got there Pasty," He remarked smirking.

"Perv," I shot back. I knew I shouldn't have worn a skirt.

"The perviest," He replied. Once I got to the window of Heather's fuck room, I got out the spare phone and recorded her with Alejandro. I have to say that was a scarring moment in my life. It almost made me want to go off 'doing it'. I said almost.

Once I'd got back down The Gang interrogated me.

"So how'd it look?" Leshawna asked.

"How far were they?" Geoff asked.

"Did seeing them put you off?" Duncan asked.

"Were they doing it or not?" DJ put shortly, "That's what they're trying to say."

"Yep," I reply wincing at the memory, "It was disgusting and it almost put me off. Hey I said almost." I then showed them the clip.

"That's nasty," Leshawna murmured.

"Agreed," Geoff and DJ muttered back.

"Now I see what you mean Pasty," Duncan looked at me, "And you saw that through a window?"

"Yeah," I reply, "Now let's scatter. I've called Damion and he's called the cops, who are going to find a house full of drunk teens yelling Fuck Da Police. Now scatter."

Then we all went our separate ways home.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

Everyone went home today leaving me with my parents and a huge confession to tell my dad. I sigh as I get ready to tell him.

"Um, dad can we talk?" I ask him quietly.

"What about Bridge?" He asked his brow crinkling, "If it's about something serious I'll deal with it."

"Kinda," I rub my arm, "You see...I'm...pregnant." I sigh waiting for the shouting, threats and embarrassment.

"You can't be!" He was in denial, "You've only just started Senior Year."

"Well I am," I sigh, "And I get it if you're disappointed and all of that stuff so I'll go if you want me to."

"No Bridge," My dad hugged me, "You're a genuinely good and honest girl and I know that you didn't plan this. Heck you were talking about college just the other day! We'll get through this."

"Really?" I mumble.

"Really," He smiled at me, "Just one question though."

"What?" I reply happy he's not mad.

"Who's the father?" He replied, "I'm definitely not going to have a father-figure-less grandchild."

"It's Geoff don't worry," I smile, "He's a good person."

"I know," My dad hugs me tighter, "If you need help with anything just ask."

"I will," I answer. At least all of the stress of keeping this secret was over and I could enjoy the feeling of knowing I'll become a mom.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of my 'session' with Alejandro when I heard everyone yelling Fuck Da Police. Great the neighbours will probably call the cops now. Before I even thought about continuing I told Alejandro to get dressed. Then just as we finished, the police burst into the house and everyone scattered like mice. Just perfect.

No-one managed to escape and my brother was smirking at me from the front door.

"Damion! You little shit! Why'd you call the cops?!" I yell at him.

"It was either that or I show them your secret," He smirked at me. Oh he's so gonna pay. Most of us were arrested, including me, and were driven to separate stations.

The damage done to my grand home was immense and someone was going to pay for it. When my parents came they were fuming, though they acted nice in front of the officer.

"Oh Heather-Feather," My mother cupped my face and looked at it closely, "Who did this to you?"

"It's so unlike you to do anything like this," My father looked at me as we walked out, "Thank you officer."

"What were you thinking you useless bitch!" My mother slapped me across the face, "Do you now how much that'll cost?"

"Sorry mother I won't do it again," I hang my head in shame.

"And you won't be able to use your credit card or drive your car to school," My father added, "And when we get home you'll clean up all then mess you created."

"Yes father," I reply as I sit down in the family car.

"Heather," Damion whispered quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't know you'd get in this much trouble."

"Whatever runt," I say through my teeth, "You're always getting me in trouble anyway. Why should I believe you?"

"Because I care about you," He answered, "Even if I act like a cunt sometimes I do care about my older sister."

"If you did you wouldn't have done this," I mutter turning to look out the window.

On the inside I did care that Damion was sorry, but my ego had taken that side of me a long time ago and I'll never be the same way again.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I decided to visit the special marble stone they put up for my sister. I arrived at the crematorium and found her stone and sighed.

"Hey sis," I smile softly at the stone, "I've had a good holiday and well I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I guess I was a bit hasty and a bit of a bad sister but you were always there and I owe you that. I just hope you can hear me now because I want you to hear this instead of me saying this pointlessly. I hope you're happy now."

I then walked home and contemplated whether what I was doing was really through my choice or just out of guilt. I knew that I enjoyed holding the group sessions and didn't mind helping out after school sometimes, but I didn't like therapy and acting as if nothing happened. I hated ignoring my sister's death.

I then felt my other personality coming out. _'Breathe Amy. Let your mind slip away,' _I tell myself.

I felt violent Amy go back into her dark depths of my mind. But what if Violent Amy was the real me? I sigh confused and overworked.

Why don't I call her Valery for now just to clear things up? Yeah, like how Mike calls his annoyance Chester, his cool side Vito, his athletic side Svetlana and his ambitious side Manitoba Smith. He never told me the name of his fifth and final personality. He usually refers to it a the Malevolent one when he's in his other personalities and his dark side when he's Mike.

Meh. It might just be because it's gone. I sigh as I open my front door. I wonder which personality is the true me...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I slowly knock on 221 Partridge Lane and hope someone would answer. Finally the blue door opened.

"Hi," I say to the person who opened it.

"Huh Courtney? What do you want!" Gwen snapped, "You here to get me raped again?! Or make my life shit!"

"No it's not that," I mutter, "I just wanna say sorry."

"Yeah right," Gwen tried to slam the door but I put my foot in the way, "Hey! Move your foot!"

"Let me apologise!" I reply.

"Fine," She mumbled.

"Look I'm sorry ok," I say my voice cracking, "I should've never listened to Heather she was a bitch. I guess I just felt that I had to believe her because she had more power. But I realised something over Christmas," I take a deep breath, "You were my only true friend Gwen. Even after what happened in middle school and I guess I was too wrapped up in Heather's world to see that. I'm sorry."

I looked at Gwen and saw she was close to crying.

"Really?" She eventually spoke.

"Really," I smile at her, "I want my best friend back." She hugged me and I couldn't help but hug back. Heather took away the one person who could help me see what I was doing was wrong, but now I've got them back.

"I've been waiting for years for you to say that," Gwen spoke out, "I guess recently, after my rape I guess, I just gave up and thought the old you, the real you that is, was gone." I almost felt like crying when she said that. I'd felt it over the years, like a part of me was dying but I never paid attention to it until it was too late.

"I thought that too," I replied, "Until I remembered the day we met and well...I realised you'd never changed. You were still kind and considerate whereas I'd become a copy a Heather just smarter."

Gwen nodded.

"Well I'd better get going," I say, "I've got to drop some books off to the library. Oh and Gwen I'm happy for you and Duncan, you're a better match for him." We laugh as I walk down the road towards the library. I smile for real, the first time I have in a while. I have my best friend back.

* * *

**A/N: Awwww! That's so sweet. Courtney and Gwen have finally forgiven each other and Heather is starting to realise she buried her morals and better self deep down a long time ago. I think I might call this Chapter Finding my inner self instead of Boxing Day. Yeah,I'll call it that. Anyway,here's another chapter for today buying myself some time to think of what to do as surprises and plots.**

**Again thanks for the constant support. I just love getting you guys' reviews and I hope you'll read the sequel of this story after I finish it.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	37. New Years Eve

**A/N: So this Chapter's gonna be a little filler. it's basically New Years Eve and I'm gonna describe how each group of friends celebrate it. Sorry if I seem snappy today,I've got a really bad cold. Anyway,on with the story and I guess sorry it's been a few days since I last updated. I've been busy and really sick.**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

New Years Eve. The one day of the year that almost everyone, no matter their race, beliefs or tradition celebrates. Well almost everyone. I sigh as I stare out of my bedroom window. I should be out there going to Heather's New Years Eve party, except there's no party and all the other cheerleaders have ditched me. I grab my notepad and start to make a list of all the things I like about New Years.

Fireworks.

Food.

The Countdown.

Family time.

Friends.

I stare at the final item on my list: Friends. I'm not even sure if I have any real ones besides Gwen. Now that I think about it, does Heather even have any friends? She probably doesn't since everyone fears her, except me, Gwen, Leshawna, Jo, Amy, Dakota, Anne-Maria, and a few others of course. Everyone else bows at her feet and feels like they need to stay on her good side or she'll have them for breakfast.

An idea stealthily snaked its way into my head: I should still go through with my original plan, but also knock Heather down along the way, leaving her in a feeble state when Prom arrives. Making my original plan the final swift blow. I smirk as I grab my PDA, yes, I know it's old but I modify it here and there, and dial Gwen's number. I anxiously wait for her to answer and when she does I explain my plan.

"Hi Court Happy New Year!" She greeted, "So why'd you call?"

"Well I've got a plan that'll knock Heather down once and for all that I think you and Leshawna will enjoy," I tell her.

"Sure let me just text her," Gwen replies, "Yeah, I'm listening."

"Well recently I've been planning to knock Heather off her throne at Prom, but as I thought over it, I don't think it'll work," I begin.

"So?" Gwen trailed off.

"So I need you guys' help," I continue, "If we give her little blows now and convince everyone about strength in numbers she'll be weak at Prom."

"Smart," Gwen remarked, "So what's the first phase?"

"I'm not sure," I admit, "But we can discuss it tomorrow."

"Sure," I could see her smiling, "Oh almost forgot. Do you want to celebrate new years with us?"

"Yeah," I reply smiling, "I don't have anything better to do anyway."

"Cool. Meet us at the Park at around 11," Gwen confirmed, "Bye."

"See ya," I smile as I hung up. Maybe New Years won't be too bad this year. At least I have real friends now, at least until they learn my real plan.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Ugh. Worst New Years ever! All because of the little party I threw, my parents told me that this year I can't throw a New Years party. And instead I'm going to spend it with them, Damion and Marietta. Talk about embarrassing. Marietta's not too bad but Damion, the little shit, will do anything in his power to annoy me. And as if to top off the already shitty cake, they cut off my credit card until I earn it back by doing chores. Sighing, I grab my cell and text Lindsay, my most reliable person right now.

**Heather- Hi Linds! Just wanted to know how your New Years is going.**

**Lindsay- It's going great, apart from the fact that Tyler doesn't trust me anymore. Thanks Heather. **

**Heather- Are you being sarcastic?**

**Lindsay- Of course I am! Thanks to you the guy of my dreams is gone.**

**Heather- He wasn't good enough for you anyway. I was just doing you a favour.**

**Lindsay- You know what. I don't wanna have an argument with you right now. So I think it's best if you don't call or text me again.**

**Heather- So you're gonna block me? You're making a huge mistake. I'll kick you off the cheer squad and the normal Squad.**

**Lindsay- No! I'm sorry Heather it won't happen again! I really do need the squad! I don't have any other friends except you.**

**Heather- Great. Well talk later.**

**Lindsay- Sure. Bye Heather.**

I knit my brows as I think about how close I was to losing my most reliable pawn. If anyone found out about this, I'd be screwed. Especially if Court found out. I know she's trying to knock me off my throne and I can't let her succeed.

"Heather-Feather come down here now!" My mother called sweetly, "Marietta and I want to include you in our annual New Years tradition. We're going to have a make-over!"

"Coming Mother!" I call back. I groan as I walk down the grand staircase. She's only doing this because I usually hate doing this sort of stuff with Marietta and her.

"Good luck Heather-Shmeather," Damion teased, "I'm gonna record you screwing up and post it on Snap and Insta."

"Yeah," I reply sweetly, "Just like how I'll post that embarrassing picture of you in 1st grade."

"You wouldn't," He warned.

"I would," I smiled and went to the living room. Marietta looked as if she was bursting with excitement.

"Heather!" She squealed, "Are you ready to have some fun?!" I nodded and spent the next few hours having manicures, pedicures and every spa and beauty treatment possible. And I actually had a good time.

"We've got to do this more often," Marietta smiled at me.

"Sure," I reply, "I actually wasn't surrounded by idiots today."

"Well girls," My mother got out her planner, "How about we do this once a month?"

"Perfect," Marietta and I said in unison. We all then spent the rest of the day laughing and joking, enjoying the time we rarely get to spend together. To be honest most of the Populars are imbeciles anyway and for once I was actually glad I didn't throw a huge party just to gain their trust and undying loyalty.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Apparently I was meant to meet all of my friends at the park at eleven so we could all watch the countdown and fireworks, however I have a weird feeling in my mind. I feel like Valery, the old Amy, is trying to take over. I shiver as I remember how she hurt Samey. No I can't let her.

Then I black out.

* * *

"..."

What am I doing here? Oh yes! I almost forgot. New Year, new you. Or should I say old you? I wonder if Mike goes through the same thing. Whatever time to cause some trouble tonight.

* * *

**Mike's P.O.V**

Great. Mal's trying to take over again. This happens every New Years and ends at around February. Then it dawns on me- Amy. She doesn't know about the season when your alter ego tries to take over.

When I was first diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, I ended up in Juvie for a while and demanded to be called Mal. I was known as the toughest guy around and refused to be treated like scum.

Luckily I found a way to stop him and go back to being plain old Mike, but Amy finds it hard enough to control her other personality already, so I'm guessing she's already taken over. Guess I'll just have to keep a closer eye on her than usual and so will Dawn, Izzy and Cameron. If Heather finds out about Amy's two personalities she could use it to her advantage and then we'll all be in trouble.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

The night was going pretty well, even with Miss bitchy C.I.T here. At eleven we were all at the park, well all of us except Dawn and Amy- not that I was expecting her to come. She usually watched the fireworks with her sister. Even though she abused her, she still had her nicer side. Maybe something was wrong though...

I just brushed off the weird feeling and ate another one of DJ's brownies. They tasted like pure heaven.

"How are these so gooooood!" I mumble my mouth stuffed.

"Well I always add a bit of..." DJ trailed off.

"What?!" I needed to know what that secret ingredient was.

"It's a family secret," DJ tried to shut me up.

"I'm family," I reply, "Come on Deej it's not like I'd tell the whole world."

"Sure," He rolled his eyes, "Like the time you _wouldn't _tell anyone that I was terrified of Horror movies."

"Ok but that was an honest slip of the tongue," I reply truthfully enough.

"Well I'm not saying," He stared up at the sky, "Anyway what time is it?"

"About 11:55 why?" Courtney answered.

"Cause Dawn and Amy said they'd be here by now and the countdown's gonna be real soon," DJ replied.

"Yeah, you're right," Zoey began to panic, "I'd get it if Amy wasn't here but Dawn...That's just not like her."

"They're fine trust me," Mike told us, "Dawn texted me and told me to say Amy's not feeling too well."

"Oh I guess that's fine then," We all agreed. Why were we all worrying about this anyway? If something really bad had happened I'm pretty sure her mama would've called us straight away.

To get my mind off of things I decided to ask Court what she wanted us to do for the first phase of her plan, even though I don't completely trust the bitch. I just love hearing her scheme.

"So Court," I begin, "What's the first phase?"

"I don't know yet," She replied casually. Ok this definitely ain't the usual ol' Court. The old C.I.T bitch would've had her whole scheme thought out and would be three steps ahead of that. Something was up and it wasn't good, so I decided to play along.

"Well I was thinking that at some point in the year we could get Heather shaved bald," I say.

"That's good," Courtney answered, "But is it good enough?"

"Yeah you're right," I say chuckling, "Way too soft." I thought for a bit longer.

"Oh I know," It finally came to me, "Gwen has Damion's number. She can get that photo of Heather back in middle school and anonymously post it on the school group chat."

"That's perfect," Courtney smiled, "It's about time she knew how it feels to be humiliated for life." I nod in agreement and then Jasmine told us the countdown was starting.

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0! Happy New Years!" We all yelled. Only a few more months of school left and then we'll be off to college! I then blocked off my mind and decided to enjoy the holiday with my friends because this might be the last New Years we'd get to spend together.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

New Years. One of my favourite holidays. I smile as I think about how much fun all of us will have watching the fireworks and joining in with the countdown. But my most favourite part is the resolutions because it inspires others to be a better person and do the best they can. This year my resolution is to get others more involved with my beach clean ups, wildlife watches and other conversational activities. Otherwise sooner rather than later the Earth as we know it will change.

Seeing the time, I grab my satchel, tell my parents where I'm going and leave. I'm meant to be meeting Zoey, my other friends and The Gang at the park but I'm gonna go somewhere more private before I surround myself with their crazy antics.

Just as I began to walk down the old cobbled path that led to the woods, I spotted Amy dashing into the emerald green depths of the trees. Something was up. Her aura seemed slightly different and she would usually greet me or acknowledge my presence. Then I remembered something I'd read in one of my books. According to a book on things that happen at different seasons of the years, apparently the alter ego of a person who has multiple personality tries to take over at around this time until February. Why didn't I remember this earlier?!

Panicking I rush into the woods. Maybe my skills and animal buddies can help me.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah here's the New Years Chapter I guess. Sorry if it's short or anything. So I've got a few more plots on the way and if you want you can guess the next one! *Hint* It's got something to do with Amy's violent side and Mal! So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and can you guess Court's real plan?! If not say in reviews anyway! I just love hearing you guys' ideas.**

**Until next time,**

**D.L.D**


	38. Gossip, Worry and Evil

**So I took Gucci Mane LaFlare's idea in reviews and actually made a chapter where Noah,Eva and Izzy form Team Escope and try to uncover all of the school's secrets and gossip. I've also uncovered more about the Amy and Mal plot and the chapters will soon have less and less drama until somewhere a giant bulk will be delivered. Hopefully. Anyway on with the story! ;)**

* * *

**Eva's P.O.V**

School's back in session. _Great._ I hate it at Wawanakwa High, but it's the only place that _won't _put me in an endless list of detentions for my anger issues. Talk about restricting. It's not so much the other students who bother me it's the principle, Mr Mclean, or Chris as the pupils like to call him and Heather, who I'm pretty sure is his side hoe. Oh and let's not mention Blaineley! Just the thought of that fake ass bitch and her fake as fuck weave gets me seething.

Enough about them though, let's talk about first day back after New Years. It wasn't too bad I guess until Heather decided to tease me for my unibrow until I raised my fist. Urgh! I'm so tired of dealing with this bitch. I went off to eat my lunch, when Izzy, the crazy red-head girl, came up to me.

"Hey Eva," She greeted in a kooky manner, "Wanna join Team Escope!"

"Nope," I say plainly. Whatever she has planned can't be good.

"Ok then," Izzy shrugged walking off, "I'll just get Noah to join my school gossip and secret revealing club."

"No wait!" I pull her back, "Do you have dirt on Heather?"

"Of course I do, silly!" She laughed fondly, "Why else would it be a _school _gossip and secret club."

"Then I'm in," I say.

"Great!" She yelled jumping, "Meet me behind the school at 4:30!"

"Ok," I just sat there stunned. Well looks like not everyone who's annoying here is useless.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of reading a great book when Izzy came bouncing into the library. I'm pretty sure this girl is more than psychotic, she might be taking drugs for all I care, but she's pretty smart and smart people talk from time to time, even if this one's crazy.

"Hi Noah!" She came bounding up to me.

"Hey Izzy," I eye her warily for any weapons or mad movements. There was nothing.

"So I was thinking that YOU could join my club!" She smiled widely, "Come on Noah! It'll be SO much fun!"

"I'm gonna have to stop you there-" I begin.

"Oh come on!" Izzy started to pull me along, "You're SO BORING sometimes!"

"No I'm not!" I defend myself, "It's just every time I get involved in your plans there's a weapon or something possibly illegal!"

"Duh cause it's fun," She calmly replied, "Now come on!"

I didn't even get the chance to react as she pulled me out of my seat and towards the back of the school. Eva was there with a look that screamed payback.

"Ok Noah so here's the aim of my club," Izzy stated matter of factly, "We're going to reveal people's deepest darkest secrets and gossip!"

"Ok I'm listening," I found myself saying.

Let's face it. My school is full of snobby preps, obnoxious jocks and rebellious outcasts (the outcasts not so bad) and most of them deserve what's coming. That's probably why Eva was here too.

"Well," Izzy continued, "Sierra has quite a good amount on dirt on everyone here. Oh! And Dawn. Both of them know quite a good deal of the school's secrets."

"Ok so we just talk to them?" Eva shrugged confused, "They are really easy to convince."

"No we can't just do that!" Izzy jumped back, "Heather'll get suspicious."

"She's right," I sigh, "But we could ask Sierra first cause I usually hang out with her and it wouldn't be out of the ordinary."

"Oh yeah!" Izzy slapped herself in realisation, "But Eva and I can't cause...well...we don't hang out with you guys."

"So what!" Eva snapped, "I wanna make sure this nerd doesn't tell any lies. After all he is the one who always makes snarky comments."

"Eva trust me," Izzy wasn't crazy for a second, "I've known Noah for years he won't lie to us."

"Are you sure?" Eva cocked her head.

"Of course silly!" She snapped back into her psychotic state. Me and Eva sigh. Just when I thought Izzy was making improvement.

"Ok then," I say breaking the silence, "Meet here tomorrow at lunch. I know Sierra has newspaper after school so I'll have some dirt tomorrow."

"Agreed," Eva gave me a skeptical look.

"Great!" Izzy hugged us both and then disappeared into the bushes. I swear I'll never understand my best friend. **A/N:Owen is still Noah's best buddy but Izzy is another one of his buddies through her craziness and his ability to help her have some sanity.**

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I sigh as the bell rings, signalling the end of the day. All day I've been trying not to get let everyone else know I'm pregnant. If they did I'm pretty sure I'd have to hide in a pit somewhere far away just to get over the embarrassment.

I'm not embarrassed because I'm pregnant, I'm embarrassed because I'm young. Nearly everyday I see the way others look down on young unmarried parents and I can't help but feel like I have brought some shame to myself. Gwen and Leshawna have been a bunch of help though. When I look like I'm feeling broken they always seemed to cheer me up.

Gradually I get my things, and was about to leave when I heard a voice call behind me.

"Bridgette are you ok?" It was Dakota, "You haven't been yourself lately."

"I know," I sigh. I know I can trust her she was a nice person deep down, "Can I tell you privately?"

"Sure," She smiled, "We can go to my house. Did you drive here or...?"

"Yeah I did," I say, "It's fine I'll follow behind."

Before I knew it I was following Dakota Milton back to her grand home. She didn't seem to show it off much it was as if she somehow tired of it sometimes. When she opened the front door I could see why she was such a caring and genuinely nice person. A small fluffy dog bounded up to us and jumped into Dakota's arms.

"Daisy!" Dakota wrapped her arms around the ecstatic dog.

"Wow you really love her don't you?" I say seeing the way she cared for Daisy like she was her own.

"Of course!" Dakota stared at me in disbelief, "I'm an only child so Daisy was a lot of help to me. We're like sisters."

"That's so sweet," I smile at her, "I used to have a pet bunny until she...well yeah."

"Cool," Dakota smiled back, "Oh and sorry for your loss. Now I want to know what's wrong." She then dragged me upstairs and sat me down in a comfy chair.

"Ok what do you want to know?" I stare at my interrogator.

"Well," She began, "Why have you been acting off today? You've been so quiet and Geoff's been more supportive than usual."

"Well," I gulp. I can trust Dakota right? We're both on cheer squad, she doesn't side with Heather or betray others like Taylor does. So why am I hesitating?

"If you don't wanna say it's ok," Dakota breathes, "I must be pressuring you so much."

"No," I say calmly, "It's just a big step ok? I just wanted to say that I'm...I'm...I'm..pregnant." As soon as I said the last two words she smiled widely at me.

"Oh Bridge that's awesome!" She hugged me tightly, "I can't wait to see the baby! Oh and if you need any help just call. I can't wait!"

"Slow down Kota," I say gently, "Let me get through the pregnancy first."

"Yeah you're right," She nodded, "So how far in are you?"

"Three weeks," I reply and then spot the time, "Shit! I told my mom I'd meet her at the mall in ten minutes!"

"Don't worry I'll get you there," Dakota jumped up and grabbed my car keys, "Come on let's go."

It's then I realised that I didn't need to worry about Heather finding out about me being pregnant because I'll still have the people I care about most around me.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I slowly felt my consciousness slip back to me and gasped. I was lying on my bed and looking pretty tired. It was Valery again, my evil side. Dawn's helped me control her a bit better now but I still can't seal her off completely. I sigh. I wonder what she made me do this time. I look at my alarm clock: 02:45 am. It was pretty late, why'd she bring me back now? I was about to go back to sleep when my phone rang. It was Mike.

"Hey what are you doing up so late?" I yawn.

"I just got control over my body again," He answered, "Did you just get rid of Valery too?"

"Yeah why?" I say playing with my hair, "Val's not really a threat."

"Well she isn't but Mal is," Mike replied ominously.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes out of weariness, "Who's this Mal you keep talking of anyway?"

"He's my other side," Mike trailed off, "But I don't like to speak of him. It was a long time ago anyway."

"Mike if he's really a threat and we both lost control over our evil personalities something's up," I tell him straight, "So tell me who this Mal guy is or this might get worse."

"Fine," He gave in, "Mal's my evil side. He's known to the other four as The Malevolent One."

'Oh _h__im..._' I think as Mike continues.

"A few years back he took over permanently and I ended up going Juvie," He sighed, "I have a feeling that he and Val have teamed up."

"And why would you think that?" I say fidgeting, "It's not like she's too bad."

"Not yet," He sounded concerned, "Amy you need to stay with Dawn. She'll teach you how to handle Valery before she gets too strong-"

"What if I don't want to!" The words shocked me as I said them, "Mike-I...I-Didn't mean to..."

"It's fine," He continued, "It is hard to control your other side but I hope you can do it. Anyway I've gotta go so I can tell Cam to get his latest experiment ready."

"Ok...bye," I hang up.

Why does this have happen to me? Why can't I be normal and enjoy life with my sister and family? Why was I born with this wretched disorder?! I tug at my hair as I stay awake. No matter what I can't let Val escape, even if it means blocking everyone I love out.

* * *

**A/N:So here's the chapter of school after New Years. Oh no! We're closer to the end. Anyway,there'll be a science fair,someone's parents getting divorced maybe a bit of friction ;) and obviously graduation and Prom with the special ending... I will also do an ending for those who don't want them to go to Chris' college and junk and I will label it so you guys can tell.**

**So read and review. Keep supporting my story and get well soon anyone who's ill and reading this! Till next time my Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

**p.s. Oh and yes I'll be referring to you (my readers) as Dramalings. Tell me if it's tacky or anything,but I don't really care so...bye!**


	39. Val Takes Over

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I was walking through the halls and I noticed a poster on the notice board. It read:

_'So you think you know Heather Chang? Well did you guys know she made-out with her cat Bruiser instead of going to prom? If you want proof watch Girl makes-out with cat on YouTube! Yours sincerely, Leshawna Sims.' _

That's just great now. Heather'll want to rip out Leshawna's throat now and there'll be more drama throughout the school. I sigh. Why can't life be as simple as it is in the woods? At school I have to listen, advise, learn and be the little fairy princess they think of me as, but in the woods I can be free. I sigh once again as I continue on my way to class when I spot a Science Fair poster lying on the ground. I got an idea instantly.

B could use the science fair to promote our new eco-friendly invention, well his, and maybe just maybe inspire enough people to care about the environment! I smile a little as I think of the whole school recycling and doing what they can to save Earth. I've gotta tell B.

Running as fast as my little legs could carry me, I rushed towards the janitors' closet. B had built a secret lab with Scarlet and they both work in it from time to time. I knock on the door and B answers.

"B!" I yell smiling showing him the poster, "Guess what I've got?"

He clapped his hands in delight and went back to working on his latest project. I put the flyer to the side and then go to close the door behind me.

"Oh and B," He turned around as I said this, "Thank you so much you're helping my dream come true."

He didn't say anything as usual but I thought I saw him blush. Meh, if he did his aura would've told me. I then walk to class not worrying about the terror to come.

* * *

**Eva's P.O.V**

I walk into the halls to find everyone crowded around a notice board. What could've happened? Noah said he'd have the news by after school today not now. Confused I pushed past a crowd of freshmen and read the latest poster.

_'So you think you know Heather Chang? Well did you guys know she made-out with her cat Bruiser instead of going to prom? If you want proof watch Girl makes-out with cat on YouTube! Yours sincerely, Leshawna Sims.'_

I smile as I read who wrote it. I always knew Leshawna couldn't stand Heather but I never thought she hated her this much. I like the way she thinks. But Leshawna didn't know about that clip by herself, she needed some help and it couldn't of been Gwen or Bridgette. Then it dawns on me, it was Courtney.

Who else knows all of Heather's dark secrets and is trusted most by her: Courtney. However recently she's been acting a little strange like sitting with The Gang at lunch and actually being _nice_, a thing that Heather forbids under her rule. But why would she do it if it's one of Heather's rules?

I face-palm myself as I overthink. _'__It's nothing to do with you Eva so don't stress about it,'_ I tell myself firmly.

I look over and see Duncan about to beat the living shit out of Harold. He shouldn't of helped Trent rape Gwen I guess, cause now Duncan's bullying him all over again. I sigh as the bell rings. Another period of listening to Heather Chang tell everyone what to do. _Yay._

At least we have her one weakness which is the truth about the tape. Speaking of that tape, I wanna check if it's real.

I dash into the girls' bathroom and turn my phone on. I then search 'Girl makes-out with cat' on YouTube and complete shocked filled my face which was replaced by a smirk.

Oh Heather you're so gonna pay, this dirt is only the beginning of your slow and painful downfall.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

As the bell rang signalling the end of school I followed Codykins to newspaper club. I decided to go get my camera out of my locker to take and show him some pictures when I spotted Izzy in the computer room, typing madly at a laptop.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" I raise a brow confused.

"Oh just updating a blog!" She called back, "Here do you wanna see!" I nodded intrigued, maybe there was some news about Cody or Mr Mclean's past life!

"Hmm it's good but something's missing," I say as I read through.

"You're right!" Izzy looked at the screen as well, "I know I should add some gossip!"

"Yeah gossip's the perfect way to attract readers," I say happy I'd helped.

"But I don't know any!" Izzy whined, "You know some gossip! Just tell Izzy one small bit please!" She was begging on her knees and it would be rude to refuse so I sat in a chair and answered her questions.

"So who'd you want to know about?" I say openly.

"Well anyone you know and think deserves gossip but I want some about Heather, Courtney and Scott," Izzy listed.

"Well," I begin, "Heather secretly used to wear braces and glasses. She's really self conscious about that and I think her brother Damion has a pic of when she used to be all pimply and fat. Courtney is secretly a control freak and has OCD. That's why she always organises her lists and is so neat and tidy. Also she doesn't want to be Gwen's friend again she's just using her like she's using Heather too. Oh and Scott..."

I trail off as I see Izzy writing this down. She then nodded after I paused.

"Go on," She motioned for me to continue.

"You won't tell them it was me right?" I look at her.

"Of not course silly, " Izzy pushes out her chest proudly, "You can trust me."

"Scott eats dirt and dried sawdust gruel," I shudder, "He loves to eat it and he smells of bio all the time because he has a sweat gland disorder. Oh and I'll tell you Alejandro's as a bonus! His surname means dead donkey in English and he uses feminine facial masks and cream to make his skin look 'silky smooth'. Also he is intimidated by his older brother Jose who is apparently better than him at everything, even charming the women."

I saw Izzy's face light up with as smile as she wrote the last line down.

"So same place next week?" She bounced up and down.

"Sure," I smile, "On the condition you keep me anonymous and reveal them for the crooks they are."

"Deal!" Izzy shook my hand, "Oh and Noah and Eva are part of this too."

"That's ok," I say getting my bag, "I get along with them anyway."

I then left the computer room and went to newspaper no-one none the wiser of the colossal secrets I'd just revealed.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I was running around the track in P.E when I felt a strange light-headedness come over me. At first I felt a slight pounding in my head and then it became harder to breathe. Then the pain became sharper and my vision began to black out. The air felt colder and drier and my legs felt like aching lead weights. Before anyone could even ask me if I was ok, I collapsed on the ground desperately gasping for air.

"Does she have asthma?" I heard Lindsay say.

"Of course not dummy?!" Heather smacked her head, "She's having a fit."

"Ok, ok class," Miss Cleavedon, the P.E teacher, ushered everyone away, "Let me deal with Amy."

By now you could hear my haggard breathing and see the pain I was in. Now jolts of pain shot up my legs and arms. They felt like a red hot knife was poking and ripping my skin and I squirmed and wriggled and tried to get away, but I couldn't. Then I realised what was doing this.

"Valery," I let out a quiet word.

"W-who? What?" Miss replied, "Who's Valery, Amy?"

"My other personality," I let out wincing in pain.

"Oh, you mean the girl who killed Samey?" Miss asked. Wow, she was stupid.

"No she's separate she's-" I stop mid-sentence. I feel myself slowly lose control. Then for me all went black.

* * *

"Here," I answer pointing to the field smirking. This teacher seriously needs to get her brain cells checked.

"Oh," Miss smiled at me, "You mean Val. The top Freshman athlete."

"Yes," I reply, "Who else would I mean?" We both laugh and she told me that due to health and safety codes I had to have the rest of the lesson off which was fine by me.

Ever since Mal taught me how to inflict pain on the other personality I've never felt better. She always puts me in a cage and never expects me to do what I want and just be me. It's not my fault we share one body.

I sigh as I watch the guys play football. They way they work together and just know how to play is fascinating. It reminds me of how organised chaos is good for the mind.

An idea slowly snaked its way into my head. I asked the teacher if I could change and go to the library and she agreed. Then I went into my locker and found the stash of shaving foam I kept in there. I then got the whole bag of the stuff and slowly filled each and every last locker with shaving foam. But I wasn't done there. I then buttered all of the floor and wore my gripped shoes and then I went to find Heather.

She was in the girls' changing room and was busy applying some make up. I then struck. With a pair of scissors I chopped of her beloved ponytail leaving behind a shoulder length bob.

"You monster!" She threw her lipstick at me, "That was the one thing I liked about myself!"

"That's a shame," I mocked sympathy, "Because I don't fucking care!" I then flipped her off and ran off into the hall. I looked at my watch 12:30 pm. Only half and hour till lunch what to do...

My answer was going around the school chopping off a few mean bitches' ponytails off and putting the hair in a bucket. I then got the bucket and filled envelopes with the hair and posted said package in their lockers filled with shaving foam. Then I labelled the envelopes as 'From your secret admirer.'

But I still wasn't done. If Amy wanted me to be the bad and violent Amy, Valery or Val for short, then I'm gonna take this to the next level. I found a few giant tubs of clear blue slime that looked like water and emptied out Mr Mclean's hot tub. This is gonna be good. I filled the tub with the slime and left. I didn't wanna be there when he screamed.

I also filled the sprinklers with slime and vinegar so everyone will smell. I also filled the showers' water reserve with sewage so a few will find some rather disgusting finds. I just love to cause trouble. I really have to thank Mal though because he helped me plan this through and keep Amy none the wiser. I smile as I leave the notes I made around the school. Only one thing left to do now and that's wait until the bell rings for lunch.

I check my watch. In 5...4...3...2...1...ring! The bell rang and I pulled the string from the safety of my spot outside. I watched as everyone shrieked as the sprinklers rained down, well everyone except the Goths, Punks and Prank lovers, and the surprise when they slipped on the buttered floor. Ha!

I heard Mr Mclean scream from his office and all of the bitches scream as they found their hair and lockers full of shaving foam. Everyone looked pretty pissed from the foam though. Then just as it was getting good there was an announcement over the intercom.

"Will Amy Roundhouse, Duncan Carter, Gwen Maves, Pixie Holloway, Marilyn Grove and Reaper Stone come to the office please." Great why are we always suspected?

"Killer prank Amy," Reaper punched me, "But I can't guarantee we'll keep it secret that you did it."

"Whatever and it's Val not Amy," I say and the realise what I said. They all just stared at me.

"Amy are you feeling ok today?" Gwen asked, "Have you taken anything or-"

"Hey! You trying to say I take drugs or that I'm crazy?!" I shot at her.

"Whoa what's got you so wound up?" Duncan looked at me now.

"It's nothing let's just get this stupid visit to the office done," I say kicking the ground. They all nodded in agreement. Phew that was close, guess I'll have to work harder on keeping myself hidden.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Amy's P.O.V will be written in Val's sense since Val has somehow successfully taken over and yeah. Should I also tell how Amy's doing inside her mind or what? So...the next one might be tomorrow or a while later but you know busy life no time for the things you enjoy. Keep reading and reviewing and telling me what you think.**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	40. More Gossip More Readers

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I don't get why Lindsay won't notice me! Before Christmas break she said she really liked me but now I'm just being ignored at every turn. I've tried being nice, giving gifts even showing off my amazing athletic skills. **A/N:*Cough cough* Not that good *Cough cough* **But she still doesn't notice.

I sigh as I see her and the other cheerleaders practice the pyramid. Then it hit me, why not try one more time to impress her?

I then start to jump the hurdles around the track and just as the girls looked in my direction, I tripped over the last one. They all burst into bursts of laughter, all of them except Lindsay, Zoey and Bridgette.

"He's so pathetic!" Heather pointed at me.

"I know right!" Courtney joined in.

"Sorry Tyler but it was pretty funny," Amy shrugged.

"Yeah," Dakota smiled, "But I didn't mean it in a bad way."

There was no reaction from Lindsay, she just stared. She looked like she wanted to smile or talk to me but she couldn't. I just smiled at them and walked back to my stuff. It's like no matter what I try Lindsay will forever be far away from me.

"Dude you really need some help," DJ motioned for me to come over.

"Yeah that was like sha-failure," Lightning nodded.

"Well sorry we're all not jocky like you Lightning," I roll my eyes.

"He's got a point there," DJ nodded, "But Lightning and I could help you."

"Yeah you could go from a loser to something almost as shamazing as me," Lightning took me by the arm.

"Are you guys sure?" I didn't wanna mess up.

"For sure," DJ smiled, "Mama taught me all I need to know about women."

"No offence DJ but your mom's like forty-five years old," I say.

"Yeah but trust him and me," Lightning smiled, "We're shamazing when it comes to women. I banged Anne-Maria and Taylor the other day."

"Well I do want Lindsay to like me..." I trailed off.

"Well then we'll teach you what you need to know," DJ kindly swayed me.

I nodded and Lightning then threw me a football and said, "Rule number one: the women always love a jock."

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I was in the library quietly working on my science project when Courtney burst in dragging Heather by her collar.

"Why the fuck did you post that on the school blog?!" She spat in rage, "I thought I could trust you!"

"Well sweetie I didn't post that OCD shit on the blog so try someone else," Heather shot back. They must be fighting over that anonymous post on the school blog. I'm pretty sure it's someone they don't suspect but the wise thing to do is not get involved. So I'm just observing - for now.

"Whatever you're just lying because everyone likes _me_ more than you," Courtney turned her nose up at Heather.

"Sure. That's why there's an anti-Courtney club," Heather shouted rolling her eyes. The librarian was just soaking it in. She wasn't even going to tell them to shut up.

"Wow," Courtney clapped, "Don't act like the whole school doesn't want to have your head. Because we all know how much of a bitch you are."

"Oh really," Heather stood up and Courtney visibly cowered, "I'll remember that. Oh and also consider yourself off the cheer, acting, singing, debate and yearbook club."

"W-what?!" Courtney blinked, "You're joking right?"

"Do I look like a clown?" Heather put her hands on her hips.

"But I need the advantage they give me for finding a good college!...Oh you'll be sorry," Courtney then soured, "I didn't wanna do this before Prom but you're really tempting me."

"Do what?" Heather mocked, "Stab me with a machete."

"Oh no. I'll do much worse," Courtney leaned down to Heather's ear and whispered something. We all saw Heather's face pale, meaning it must've been something terrible.

"You know what I take that all back," Heather smiled, "I think you have some great ideas that we can bring to the clubs."

"Oh, thanks," Courtney smiled back at Heather and then left, "See you around then."

"Yeah," Heather waved bye and then turned on everyone left, "What are you staring at? Freaks."

I just sat there with my science fair project- smiling. Little did those two girls know but they'd just given me the necessary data for my study.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

After school Leshawna begged me and Bridgette to play truth or dare so we obliged. I thought I'd might as well play to get my mind off all the shit that's been happening at school. I went first and Leshawna asked.

"Gwen truth or dare?" She looked at me.

"Dare," I looked straight back at her, already knowing the answer.

"I dare you to get two of your best girlfriends and all three of you perform Birds of Prey to your boyfriends or crushes in sexy outfits," She smirked.

"Of course I get that one," I sigh wincing, "Well just you guys' luck. Cause you're doing it with me."

At first they protested but I eventually got them to take part. I was in a short sleeveless and strapless leotard with thigh high boots and black/ purple leggings. Bridgette wore a baby blue dress and white heels and Leshawna wore a pink dress with a slit in the side that stopped close to her hip and boots.

We then set off to Geoff's house where Duncan, him and DJ were doing whatever they usually do and rang the door bell.

"Hey Gwen," Geoff smiled as he saw us, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Leshawna dared us to perform the birds of Prey song to you guys," I roll my eyes, "Can we just get this over with?"

He let us in and I'm pretty sure he smirked because he knew how sexually explicit the hidden messages in the song were. The next few minutes of my life were pure hell. **A/N: Birds of Prey is a real song guys from Batman the Brave and Bold. It's actually got quiet a few messages that aren't meant for kids so I think the episode got taken off early but you can still watch it on YouTube just search the song.**

When we were done the guys just stared at us shocked and we just left to go back to my house. When we got there Duncan sent me a text.

***New Message* 6:30 PM From:Duncan**

**Duncan- Didn't know you had it in you Sunshine ;)**

**Gwen- Whatever you just liked seeing me 'show off'**

**Duncan- You know it.**

**Gwen- Whatever see you later tonight?**

**Duncan- Yeah wouldn't miss another chance of seeing you like that.**

**Gwen- Perv. -_-**

"Remind me to never play Truth or Dare with you again," I turn to Leshawna.

"Why?" She had a not so innocent look on her face.

"Because every fucking time you pull out that same dare!" I throw my hands in the air.

We then spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing over the guys' faces as we performed the song. Somehow it got recorded and put all over YouTube. If only school was this blissful...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I can't believe how hard it is to mask my true nature from these airheads. Every single thing I say or do is watched carefully and I'm pretty sure Mike and Dawn are on to me. But no matter. Within a few days Mike won't be a problem and Dawn's aura reading ability will be out of commission for the month. I smile as I think of all the trouble I could cause, but especially damage.

Oh every single person who treated me or my sister like dirt is gonna pay starting with Heather and ending with me, even if that means suicide. But Amy's been trying to gain control. I can feel it. The only thing she doesn't know is we're made up of several pieces of the whole Amy. I'm made up of anger, annoyance, some sadness, mischievousness and surprisingly a little happiness but Amy's made up of compassion, guilt, sympathy, some sadness and fear but also a little chaos. The rest of our emotions are left to freely roam Amy's mind and only interfere when we get too far.

I sigh as I _try _to do my homework so no-one will notice the personality swap. The drama today has been chaotic and I'm pretty sure the rest of the year will be similar especially with me an Mal added into the mix. I wonder what Amy's doing now...

* * *

Great. I've been trying for several days now to gain control of myself with no prevail. I sigh as I think of who could possibly help me out of this mess when I spot a little girl hiding behind one of my thoughts.

She had light blonde hair, blue eyes and a beauty mark. Right. On. Her cheek. Like me. I gasp as I realise she's the child version of me. The me who was scared of most adults and was loving and caring towards my sister. The me who changed and created the monster who Val is today.

She still hadn't moved and it looked like she had company. There was another version of me this time she looked shy and around my age and there was also another version of me who looked like she was going to march right here. Which she did.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Amy," I reply, "I thought it was only me and Val in this place."

"Well..you...um. Thought wrong?" The shy version of me got out from behind the thought.

"So there's more of me?" I say clueless.

"Well kinda," The shy one blushed.

"You and Val are made up of more than one emotion or trait that makes up a person," The brave one rolled her eyes, "I'm Brave, that's Shy and the small one has no name. She's never told us."

I nod. I know why she didn't tell anyone, she was scared of people. Just like I was. Slowly I walked up to her and she instantly cowered away.

"Hey you don't need to worry," I smile at her, "I'm Amy. I know exactly how you feel. What's your name?"

"I'd rather not say. And is it true? Did you really feel them too?" She looked up at me her blue eyes shining.

"Uh huh," I nod, "I used to feel those beatings too and the embarrassment and shame Heather caused." The girl nodded.

"But," She continued for me, "Samey pulled me through the hard times and made me see the light. She was my best-friend."

"Yeah she was," My eyes filled with tears.

"Do you ever miss her?" The small me asked.

"Everyday," I smile bravely, "Every single day."

"My name's Lee Lee," She smiled at me, "And don't worry we'll help you get back home."

I smiled back. She was called the nickname Samey gave me and she was exactly how I remembered myself back then.

"Our only problem is the Adolescent and other rebel Amys," Brave pointed towards the hills in the distance.

"Yeah," Shy mumbled, "They've got a whole army and are ready to stop you from getting back in control."

"Well then we'll just have to try fight back," I look at them all, "Now let's go! Or the little time we have left could be gone."

We then set off towards a group of trees, hoping to arrive in the area my emotions and traits called Town.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I can't believe how popular the school blog's become since Izzy posted the juicy gossip I'd found! If I'd known this, I'd have been telling everyone about most people's deep dark secrets. I smile as I read Leshawna's reply to Heather's post. This was going so well.

I told Noah, Eva and Izzy to meet me after school in the computer room so we can talk all about it. Obviously it's gonna be real hard to hide this from Codykins but I'm willing to get more readers and make him happy than coming clean and becoming a sorta 'New Heather.'

"Hi Sierra!" Izzy smiled as she came in with Noah and Eva, "I was just wondering if you had any new news!"

"As a matter of fact I do," I smile.

"Great let me guess," Noah rolled his eyes, "Duncan uses hairspray. Great. We all know but we just pretend not to."

"Does he really? Could've fooled me. Oh and I don't remember such junk it's not worth putting on my websites about all of you," I state.

"You made of website about me!" Eva ground her teeth, "Oh you're so gonna pay!" Izzy held Eva back from me and told her to calm down because I knew all sorts of junk about Heather.

"That is pretty stalkalicious though," Noah stated, "Seriously Sierra. A website."

"Sorry just wanted the whole world to know how awesome this place is," I pouted, "Anyways Lightning's full name is Rudolph Jackson. He just doesn't want anyone to know cause Rudolph is a pretty funny name. It makes me think of that song you know '_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose~'_ Yeah. And Lindsay doesn't want anyone to know she was once obsessed with chasing ripped guys on the beach and then somehow ending up in bed with them. "

"Gotta hand it to ya, that's pretty good dirt," Noah nodded in approval.

"Wait I'm not finished!" I continued, "Anne-Maria's make-up once smeared all over the place during gym and she's worn waterproof make-up since. Oh and Taylor's parents send her trophies so she thinks she's a winner. At first I was skeptical but then I staked out their house for a while and surprise, surprise, it was true."

"How do you get all this?" Eva raised a brow.

"A good reporter/blogger never reveals her secret," I winked and then left the room, "See you guys next week. I should have enough gossip by then."

I just saw the three of them all discussing something and then typing up the latest gossip. I'll have more readers and the world will know the injustices brought against them and the deepest darkest secrets of the meanest of the mean. Life is so good these days!

* * *

**A/N: So here's the latest chapter. I hope you guys like it. The next one'll have Scarlett discovering B's making a project and the two clashing also there'll be the other's finding out about their secrets being revealed to the whole school and the aftermath of it.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully Amy can find her way out of her mind and maybe Val isn't as bad as we make her out to be. ;)**

**You'll just have to wait to find out! Since I'm the writer and you all are the readers. Keep reading and reviewing and thanks for the constant support. Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	41. Not What It Seems

**Courtney's P.O.V**

The science fair's in a few days and I've practically got it in the bag. This year I was doing a theory on atoms. I was in the library researching the information I needed to begin my theory when I spotted Scarlett hurriedly jotting down notes. I completely forgot!

Her, B and Max are pretty good at science and usually come up with ingenious projects. My project suddenly seemed like a preschooler's drawing: Nice but the older kids always have something better. I sigh. There goes my A star in Science, unless I work the grade. But getting work done in this drama filled place is not an option.

I sigh yet again. Maybe I could get someone to see what B, Scarlett and Max are working on for their projects? But who was dumb enough to believe I wasn't just stealing their ideas?...Mike? No. Justin? Way too vain. Alejandro? He'll back-stab me. Anne-Maria? Way too loud. Scott? Perfect.

Let's face it. He's head over heels for me, has a pea for a brain and is generally easy manipulate, unless he beats you to it. Perfect. Smiling I dial his number and he picks up instantly.

"H-Hi Courtney," He answered.

"Scott I need you to do something," I toy with him.

"Sure," He answered automatically, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to keep an eye on B, Scarlett and Max for me 'kay?" I continue with the fake sweetness.

"Anything for you Court," He was almost like a robot.

"Ok then," I smile, "And if you succeed I'll pay you personally." That ought to seal the deal.

I heard a 'yes Courtney' and then the line went dead.

Poor, poor Scott. He's such an air-head and now he has to pay for it. Of course I wasn't going to 'personally pay him' I only used it as leverage. I looked back up from the book I was reading and saw Scarlett had vanished. Great. She's probably gone to her lab, I should follow so I don't lose her because Scott was probably busy eating Chef's gruel.

I began to follow Scarlett, but something in my mind was nagging at me, like I was doing the wrong thing. I just ignored it and continued to follow the valedictorian of every subject.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

B's project is going really well. He's already three quarters of the way through and I have to say even if he doesn't win, it'll be a huge favour to me. I sneeze for what was the millionth time for that day. I hate moon season.

Every January 25th-February 25th the moon is different every night rendering my mind and aura reading powers useless. I also get really bad allergies and sneeze a lot. It really doesn't help that Amy's been acting weirdly and I can't tell what it is. Without my aura reading gifts, I'm clueless about what happens around the school unless I use the vents that Izzy had shown me.

We spend a lot of time together discussing remedies and what not. Even going around the school during detention in the vents. She's not actually as crazy as everyone thinks she is, she just loves toying with them and seeing their reactions. That might be why she befriended me in the first place because I could tell from her aura.

I let out another sneeze.

"Achoo!" I let out the cutest sneeze.

"Bless you," I heard Scarlett behind me, "You know that term originated from the Middle-Ages and was actually used as a blessing. Back then people believed that a sneeze was the devil trying to control you so they'd say bless you to cleanse them. It's funny really."

"Yes," I smile softly, "I guess it is." I didn't really like learning about the Middle-Ages because so many innocent women were shunned and killed because of what they practiced. Not to mention I'd be one of them if times were still the same and most animals suffered too.

"Anyway I was just wondering if B was participating in the Science Fair this year," Scarlett continued.

"Oh he is," I clap in delight, "He's going to help me change the world for the better!"

"Really?" Scarlett raised a brow, "I'd say he has a pretty good shot and I enjoy the competition so tell him good luck."

"I will?" I say as she walked off. That's not like Scarlett to just ask one thing and then walk off. She was up to something. But what? I try to read her aura, but I get no result. Ugh! Why did moon season have to come at this cursed time?!

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I turn the corner and tug at my pigtails. B's doing the science fair! With an eco-friendly project to boot! He's going to win for sure. Even if my Drama Machine does work Chris, Mr Mclean, isn't the only judge! I keep tugging at my plaits in frustration. This last year was going really well.

"I could help you, you know," I saw Max leaning against the lockers, trying to be a super villain again.

"And why should I trust you?" I stare straight at him, "Last time we collaborated I went so crazy that I got myself suspended."

"Yes but I've changed," Max walked up to me, "And...I need your help." The last part was so quiet I could barley hear it.

"What?" I ask, "You need to speak louder. You know increase your voice's volume?"

"I said I need your help!" Max stamped on the ground, "I've tried everything and it's all resulted in nothing! Not that I can't do it, I am the greatest evil genius around."

"Sure..." I trail off, "So if I help you with whatever your project is then you'll help me improve my Drama Machine."

"I make no promises," Max crossed his arms.

"Well sir I've got a Science Fair project to complete so I guess I can't help," I then began to walk off.

"Wait!" Max called after me, "Fine it's a deal. Just don't tell anyone about this!"

"I don't think I need to," I turn to face him, "Everyone here is so nosy that they'll eventually discover it no matter what you do. But the only way to evade the system is to be smart like me, B, Noah, Dawn, Izzy and Emma. We keep ourselves to ourselves and no-one questions us. Well, no-one except Heather and her bitches."

"Ok then," Max replied, "Meet you after school at the park. I'll show you my lair once I know the coast is clear." I roll my eyes at his stupidity. No-one's fooled with this whole super villain act, but I guess if I want a shot at winning I'll have to deal with it.

"Ok then," I smile, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to read about electromagnets and other mechanical mechanisms."

I then went off to the janitor's closet and went to my lab.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I went onto the school blog and saw the dirt that Izzy had posted. It had raked in a bunch of new viewers and their comments were hilarious.

_Ha! Ha! No wonder she's such a controlling bitch!_

_Lightning reminds me of someone...Wait I know who! Rudolph the red nosed reindeer! xD_

_LOL! Lindsey's such a hoe. Her yearbook message should be I've been a hoe all my life!_

_No wonder Anne-Maria looks like a cent! She wears tons of fake-tan to compensate for the lack of make-up. No wait! She's too ugly for it!_

_Whoever decided to make this gossip column rocks! Hope you have more dirt soon!_

I smile as I read their comments. Codykins'll be so happy that we're finally getting readers. I then noticed that Izzy hadn't posted Heather's picture or backstory so I texted her.

**Sierra- Why isn't Heather's segment up yet?**

**Izzy- We're saving it for Prom silly xP**

**Sierra- Oh...Why tho?**

**Izzy- Cause it's better to knock her down once Court's done all the hard work and take Court down too.**

**Sierra- Oh I get it now. It's so they can't redeem themselves like they always do.**

**Izzy- Yeah. See ya after school.**

**Sierra- Yeah.**

Hmm. Her plan is pretty good, but not good enough. Maybe if I add a few tweaks it could be better. Don't worry Codykins I'll make you proud.

* * *

**Amy's/Val's P.O.V**

I sigh as Mike drags me towards the corner of the courtyard so we can talk. I bet he's noticed I'm different.

"Amy what's going on with you?" He shook me, "Has Val come back?"

Told you.

"No Mike," I sigh, "You know I never asked to be born this way. It just happened and I will change from time to time so don't worry about Val coming back."

"Well it's the season where Mal comes so I have to keep a close eye on you or something can happen," He insisted.

"Look Mike maybe Val's changed!" Tears spring to my eyes, "Everyone thinks she's a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anyone but she does! No-one ever thinks that maybe she isn't as bad as everyone thinks! Maybe she just wants to be free!"

He stood there speechless.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to the gym," I then turned on my heel and walked towards the gym.

I was once a happy personality, a whole one if you want. Me and Amy were joined. We shared thoughts; we shared a body. But one day everything changed. The day we got our first beating. I remember it like yesterday.

***14 years ago***

Me and Samey went to our friends', Tammy and Tallulah's, birthday party. I spent most of the day with Tallulah talking about how it was being the older twin and just mucking about, but then when we were just running about and doing what kids do my dad dragged me into the house, where no-one else was.

"What's wrong daddy?" I asked as he gripped my shoulders tightly.

"You know exactly what!" He spat and smacked me across the face, "You and that little friend of yours were picking on the younger kids!"

"B-but I wasn't daddy honest," I stammered. I'd only been playing and if any of the younger kids wanted to play I let them.

"Lies!" He then smacked me again, "Don't you fucking dare lie to me!" I just nodded and replied 'yes daddy.'

"You'll be getting the belt when we get home," He still had me in his grip, "And if you tell your mother I'll do much worse."

"Yes daddy," Tears were beginning to form in my eyes, but I also felt anger coming as well. I didn't do anything! He was just blaming me and being abusive but I didn't know that yet. I remember being so scared and unsure. So deflated, useless even.

I was alone.

The rest of the day I was in a sour mood. Samey tried to cheer me up and when she asked where the red marks came from I told her I'd tripped on the stairs. I didn't want to get her hurt or rope her in, it was my problem even if I did nothing to deserve it.

When we got home, Dad rushed me into the basement and told Samey to go to our room. Mom had gone to work that day, but I wished she didn't because she could of saved me. He then got the belt out. A leather belt with a heavy buckle.

First he hit my arms, legs and chest with the leather and I cried out in pain. It stung and felt like a million tiny bees and wasps were stinging me all over. Then he got the buckle and beat my ankles and back. It hurt. More than anything I had felt before but when he brought the final beating down, I snapped.

I slapped him full on in the face, leaving a red mark and that was when me and Amy separated.

***Present Day***

After that I had several bruises and a black eye but I didn't care. What made me the monster I am today is the other emotions themselves.

They cast me out and blamed me for the beatings we all got. They shunned me and pretended I wasn't there. They made me feel like shit. Over the years it got worse but I never lost my guilt or shame. I never lost my morals or values. But no-one ever gave me a chance, not even little miss perfect Amy. The personality that didn't kill Samey. The one who made everyone's lives better, the one who was better than us all, the one I used to be equal with. But now I'm just the emotions no-one wants. The outcast. The nobody. And everyday I still hate myself for reacting in that way from my first beating but I don't regret it.

If I wasn't the one who cried that day, Samey wouldn't have helped us. If I wasn't the one who stuck up for both me and Samey, we could've committed suicide. If I didn't stand up in court and stand against my dad we'd still be beaten and abused. But no-one notices what I do for everyone, they only see the bad and never notice the good. So I've given up.

No-one gets me and that's why I'm a troublemaker.

* * *

**A/N: That's so sad! T.T I almost cried writing this. Anyway sorry it took so long,been super busy. I love the ideas you guys have told me and I'll probably do a bake sale one and there'll be more gossip and maybe a little spy mission with Team E-Scope! ;)**

**Just keep reading and reviewing! Love the constant support you guys give me. Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	42. Don't Undermine Or Label Me

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

After studying for a while in my lab after school I decided to go meet Max in the park. His secret lair is probably a bush or something like that as he's always going on about how he's an evil genius but can't even work out how to build the simplest of mechanisms. I sigh as I pack my hardback books into my bag. Maybe if I teach him my ways he could finally shut up about being a super villain and learn to do something valid with his life.

But after a few minutes of processing my ridiculous idea I realise it would never work. Max is too...meh. If I taught him my ways he would actually use them for his quote on quote 'evil' purposes and then we'd all be actually doomed. I guess it's just theoretically better if I just let him be for the moment.

At around 4:50 I was at the park gates and saw Max standing next to an oak tree, trying to act like one of the villains from DC or Marvel comics. I mentally face-palm myself and continue to walk to where he is stationed.

"Hello Max," I greet, "So where are we going?"

"You'll see in good time my sidekick," He rubbed his hands together, "Let us wait for the coast to be clear." Sidekick. Sidekick! This is exactly what made me get myself suspended last time. He has no respect for the aid I give to him and simply claims my ideas as his own. I'm telling you that the only logical reason I am doing this is because I need to win that science fair no matter what.

So I waited with my quote on quote 'master' in the park for a few moments and then he just led me back to his back to his house.

"So this is your lair?" I look at him as if he's serious.

"Oh no ye of little faith," He replied, "It's back here."

He then guided me to his back garden and we went into the shed. This was exactly as I had predicted. He would probably need my help creating a lair to go beneath his garden shed so his parents don't know about the quote on quote 'evil' deeds he performs.

"So may we get on with the work?" I begin, "I suggest we work on my project first because it's due in a few more days and I only really need some more ideas for my project."

"Well my minion," Max began, "What is it you are planning to create?"

"I was in the process of making a Drama Machine," I began, "I just need to add a few adjustments. And please refrain from calling me minion or sidekick. It's very annoying and undermining."

"Of course," Max totally ignored me, "You can make the Drama Machine read upcoming friction between two people. I am such a genius! Sidekick get my tools!"

"Were you even listening Max?" I begin, "I said you should refrain from calling me sidekick especially since you're the inferior one."

"What did you just say?!" Max began to turn red, "Get me my tools!"

Not wanting to jeopardise my chances I obediently got Max his tools. This is going to be a very long evening and I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

B's finished his project! And I have to say it's amazing! He decided to make an air filter that can be used outside schools, in natural settings, well basically everywhere! He also make it have a sustainable energy source that can be used in cars, electric items and anything that runs on fossil fuels and other unsustainable energy sources. This could change the world as we know it!

I smile as I read the information slip he wrote. He was definitely sure to win! The government have had a hard time overcoming global warming, but now that B's invented his project they could fix the issue worldwide. Obviously he'd have to fix a few things to make it usable globally, but I know he can do it.

"So is it done B?" I asked hopping up and down on the spot. He nodded.

"Oh thank you!" I give him a big hug, "You don't know how much this means to me!"

"You're welcome," B hugged me back. He rarely spoke so if he really did just now then I know he really meant it.

"So do you wanna get some ice-cream as a reward?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Let's go then," I grab my coat and was about to dash out of the door when I bumped into Scott.

"Ow!" We both yelped in unison.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" I snapped, "Are you spying for Courtney?!"

"No I was just looking for a mop to clean the mess I made in the lunch hall," Scott lied. I could tell as he was known as The Devious around school.

"Ok here," I passed him a mop and acted as if I thought he was telling the truth.

"Thanks," He smiled.

I then sneezed, "Curse you Moon Season!"

"What's Moon Season?" Scott raised a brow.

"It's when I can't read auras," I sigh, "Anyway we've gotta go haven't we B?"

He nodded.

"Bye Scott," I waved, "It was nice seeing you around." Once he was out of earshot I whispered to B.

"Did you lock the lab?" I was really concerned.

He nodded.

"Good," I sigh, "There's something about him. I don't completely trust him."

B agreed.

"Now let's go get that ice-cream!" I smile jumping.

* * *

**Tyler's P.O.V**

Ok. Lightning and DJ have taught me everything they know about the ladies and are gonna have my back today. Hopefully this can win Lindsay over or nothing will. Right now we have football practice and the cheerleaders are all practicing today so I'll be able to try and talk to her after practice.

"Ok let's start," Lightning told us all. We practiced for about half an hour and then took a break. I saw the cheerleaders all laughing and joking and looking like they were having a good time.

"Dude come on before we have to start again," DJ whispered. Before I could say no me, Lightning and DJ were heading towards Lindsay, Dakota and Amy.

"Hey ladies let me just say you're all looking sha-mazing this evening," Lightning flashed a smile.

"Oh hi," All three of the blondes smiled and waved.

"Hey have y'all seen Katie around?" DJ asked.

"Yeah she's with Bridge, Zoey and Sadie I think," Dakota replied. DJ then dashed off to find his girlfriend, some back up.

"Dude say somethin'," Lightning nudged me.

"H-hi Lindsay," I stammered.

"Hi Tyler!" She gave me a huge hug, "Look I can explain why I've been blanking you. Or can I? I don't know!" Just before she could say more Courtney came over with a face that looked sour.

"Oh hi Rudolph Jackson," Courtney smiled cruelly, "Shouldn't you be snogging somewhere with Anne-Maria?"

"H-how'd you know my real name?!" Lightning looked petrified.

"It's called the School Blog," She then brandished her phone, "Now I suggest you go back to practice or I'll call Heather over."

"That's fine," I said quickly before Lightning could protest.

"You're such a bitch," I heard Amy tell Courtney as we walked off, "I should tell everyone that you have OCD or worse I'll tell them-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Courtney screeched.

"What's gotten into you Amy?" Dakota said calmly.

"Nothing," Amy sighed, "I'm just tired ok?"

I turned round and saw Lindsay sign 'call me'. I guess she's not allowed to talk to me or something and that's why Court came over. Well I'm not gonna give up, I'll call Lindsey after practice.

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

"You're such a bitch," Ally glared at Courtlyn, "I should tell everyone you have OCD or worse I'll-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Courtlyn screeched.

"Amy what's gotten into you?" Dakota spoke calmly. Who's Amy? Oh she meant Ally. Wait so she's Amy?

"Nothing," Amy sighed sitting back down, "I'm just tired ok?"

I saw Tyler turn round and signed at him to call me. Hopefully he got the message. I wasn't allowed to talk to him because Helia told me so. I sigh as Helia calls us back to practice.

"Good job Court," She patted Courtlyn on the back, "Okay now let's practice the pyramid and Amy and Dakota practice your fall."

"Yes Heather," We all rolled our eyes.

During practice I couldn't help but stare at Tyler. It's been so long since I've been able to talk to him and I really miss him. Just as I was about to look at him again Helia interrogated me.

"So Lindsay what are looking at?" She looked straight at me.

"I-I was looking at the football team!" I answer, "Yeah the football team!"

"But who in the team?" She pressed, "Was it Lightning? Or DJ? Maybe Trent or Brick? Or was it Tyler?"

"I was looking at..." It was hard to choose a guy under pressure, "Trent and Brick! And Tyler!"

"Whoa we always knew you were a hoe but three guys at the same time?" Courtlyn smirked, "That below even you Lindsay."

I couldn't help it. I burst into tears.

"I was looking at Tyler!" I cried out, "And if you really want to know I'm not a hoe!"

"Sure tell that to the school blog," Courtney brandished her P.D.A.

"Do you know what?" I mumbled.

"No what?" Helia had her arms folded. I noticed Amy, Bridgette and Dakota got their phones out. They knew there was gonna be drama.

"You really are mean!" I begin, "The both of you! And what people say about you are true! Like how you're a no good stealing backstabbing lying little cock loving filthy whore of a bitch! Who can't even count to fucking one by herself! And you know what I'm done! Go fuck with someone else's life! And P.S. your dirty little man whores called they want to fuck your mothers instead of you. I almost forgot! You both aren't fooling anyone you know go fuck with Chip, our principal. Both of you! Everyone knows that's how you get A's in all your classes. Oh and Heather those shoes are tacky."

"S-U-C-K it! Go Lindsay!" All of the girls cheered.

"It's about time someone put you two in your place," Bridgette folded her arms. Both Courtney and Heather, yes I know their names now, are speechless it's only when Bridgette says this they snap back to reality.

"Like you can chat young-mom," Courtney snapped.

"At least I'm faithful and don't fuck for grades!" Bridgette snapped back.

"Yeah Bridge is innocent leave her alone!" Zoey backed her up, "Stop being sour because Lindsay just put you in your place!"

"Yeah right," Heather rolled her eyes, "You love that personality freak, so of course you're standing up for the young-mom."

"Hey what's wrong with being young and a parent!" Dakota yelled, "At least that means she's responsible!"

"Well she wasn't when her child was conceived," Heather folded her arms.

"Hey shut the fuck up Heather!" Amy butted in, "At least she's got more dignity than you! You go around dressed like a prostitute and then fuck anyone who takes you!"

"At least we're not murderers!" Courtney replied. I saw Amy slowly flush red. This wasn't gonna end well.

* * *

**Amy's/Val's P.O.V**

"At least we're not murderers!" Courtney replied. She didn't just say that! What happened to Samey wasn't my fault! Oh they're going down. I felt myself slowly flushing red.

"So you're not a murderer huh?" I spat.

"Of course not!" Courtney smiled.

"Well the evidence begs to differ!" I yell.

"What evidence?" She stared at me.

"Oh, the machete you have in your room, or the Glock you have, Oh! What about the gun collection of yours?" I list it out.

"All because I own murder weapons doesn't mean I am one!" She shot back.

"You sure?" I reply, "Cause you could be planning one!"

"Just shut the fuck up Amy!" Heather yelled.

"Why should I?" I looked at her, "You're pathetic you can't even defend yourself in a fight, yet the whole school bows down to you because of your empty threats."

Heather cowered back and so did the others but Courtney didn't.

"Amy calm down," Zoey spoke slowly.

"No!" I yelled near tears, "I won't! She called me a murderer and now I'm settling this!"

"Oh really?" Courtney raised a brow, "With what dirt?"

"Oh the fact that you smoke crack and I don't know~ cheated on Duncan with Justin and aren't as perfect as you seem," I shrug.

"How'd you?-" Court then flushed red, "Oh, you'll regret this!"

We then lunged at each other. I got the first hit I punched her full on in the face causing her to cry out in pain, then she smacked me across the face. It only stung. For once my dad's beatings came in handy. We punched, kicked, twisted, wiggled, slapped and bruised each other as much as possible.

While we were fighting Bridge called The Gang over, Zoey called Mike and her friends and more or less everyone from senior year was there watching us fight. Sierra took pictures and jotted down notes, Izzy cheered us madly on and more or less everyone else was recording and making more comments.

"Beat her fucking ass!" I heard Leshawna cheer.

"Yeah make her black and blue. She fucking deserves it!" Duncan whooped.

"Give that two faced cow what she deserves!" Anne-Maria yelled.

"Don't be weak Court!" Heather yelled.

"Come on Courtney!" Scott cheered.

"Don't let that scum beat you!" Justin yelled.

By now I was winning and the rampant bitch was getting tired. I had a bloody nose and a busted lip and jaw but I didn't care. She called me a murderer and she clearly doesn't understand. Courtney was now extremely tired. She had a black eye, a bloody nose, busted jaw and lip and was limping.

"Just give up," I say nicely, "You'll only end up getting hurt."

"No way," She growled and she lunged at me only for me to grab her and punch her in the gut. She reeled and then passed out instantly, just as Chef came. Crap.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! That's a lot to take in. At least Court got the beating of a life time and now that Val's a more complicated character you can see why she reacts in such ways and can be emotional. Anyway the next chapter will continue with the fight scene and hopefully something funny or unexpected will happen.**

**Only one way to find out and that is to keep reading and reviewing. Till next time Dramalings (probably later today),**

**D.L.D**


	43. Spy Missions

**Amy/Val's P.O.V**

"Well I'll be darned," Chef whistled, "Someone finally sorted that cunt out."

"Aren't you gonna do anything!" Heather screeched, "She just knocked out another student!"

"Well what did Courtney do to her?" Chef raised a brow.

Heather shut up.

"Yes but she should still have some consequence right?" Justin asked.

"You know what?" Chef laughed, "Heather and Justin you have an hour and a half detention tomorrow."

"Wait what!" Justin and Heather exclaimed in unison.

"Please Chef you can't!" Heather pleaded,"My parents are already furious at me!"

"I don't care!" Chef replied, "Maybe next time you'll keep your mouth shut. Both of you."

Everyone started to laugh at Heather and Justin.

"And Amy Mr Mclean wants to talk to you," Chef pointed towards the school, "Something about doing a job or something..."

"Um..." I blink, "Ok."

I then set off towards the main building. He probably wants me to pull a prank or something to cause more drama. Chris, our principal, just loves to spy on us all with his 'secret' cameras and then usually posts the worst of the fights on the internet. Surprisingly a bunch of parents send their kids here, even though the school's been known to have fights almost everyday nevertheless we do get a good quality of education.

I pause as I reach Chris' office. Maybe he and Chef know about me taking control and that's why Chef was nicer than usual. Maybe he was just going to congratulate me and then use me like he does with Heather. There's only one way to find out... I sigh as I firmly knock on the solid oak door.

"Come in," I hear his voice say.

"You wanted to speak to me Chris?" I asked stepping inside.

"Amy!" He smiled once he saw me, "Yes I did. I saw the way you beat the shit out of Miss C.I.T there and it got me thinking why not let it slide and add more friction to the mix."

"So?" I fold my arms, "That's what Heather's for."

"Oh quite the contrary," Chris then pulled out a remote and a flat screen TV came out from nowhere, "I've been watching all of you very closely over the past few months and noticed that you, Gwen, Leshawna, Heather, Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro and Scott cause the most drama."

"What does that mean to me?" I say slightly intrigued.

"Well if you cause enough drama for my entertainment," Chris suggested, "I'll boost your grades."

"Really?" I raise a brow skeptical. Don't let his smiles and niceness deceive you, Chris is a sadistic man who loves to see us suffer. That's why he enjoys watching us fight and shout at one another.

"Yes," He nodded, "Now make sure to tell Gwen, Leshawna and Duncan about this. I'm sure they'll all agree."

"Ok sir," I say and leave his office.

"Oh and Amy I know Val's escaped," Chris gave me a twisted smile, "I noticed the changed immediately."

I sigh as I leave his office. Even Chris thinks I'm a monster! Well maybe it's time to prove to everyone that I'm not what they make me out to be.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

"So I get to torment those backstabbing lying little bitches for a grade boost!?" I ask one final time.

"Yep," Amy nodded, "You too Gwen and Duncan."

"Oh count me in," Gwen smirked, "Heather's gonna pay. Oh and Taylor!"

"I'm in," Duncan nods, "Court still owes me a little payback."

"So you're all in?" Amy raised a brow.

"Hell yeah!" We all yell in unison. Let's face it if you get to start fights and cause drama with the meanest of the meanest bitches around with no consequences you'd be crazy to not accept.

"Well I have a plan," Amy began, "If we slowly knock them down, bit by bit we can finally kick them out for good."

"And how'd we do that?" I ask.

"Simple we need to talk to Izzy she has good connections around the school," Duncan began, "She helped me prank Harold back one time. Come to think of it I still need to-"

"Duncan!" Gwen growled, "We can do that later."

"Yeah you're right, "Duncan rubbed the back of his neck, "So what's this got to do with Courtney?"

"This," Amy smirked and then whispered something into Duncan's ear.

"Oh that slut's gonna pay!" He was smirking, "Well I gotta go. See you guys later."

"See ya," We all waved.

"Ok so we all know that Courtney's playing us right?" I say.

"Duh," Amy pulled a face, "She's using you guys to get the power and allies she needs to beat Heather down."

"Really?" Gwen raised a brow, "She did come and formally apologise to me." Damn. I love hanging out with this girl but she needs to get over losing her best friend.

"Gwen when are you gonna wake up and see her as the backstabbing conniving bitch she is?" I stare at her,"She had fricken acting classes. Of course she'll 'apologise' to you and then back stab you yet again. It's an endless cycle for these prissy preps."

"I guess you're right," Gwen sighed, "She did trick me at the cinema after apologising over the phone."

"Exactly!" I clap my hands ,"And where'd that get you?"

"Rape!" Tears started to fill her eyes, "Trent fucking **raped** me and she just let him. She didn't even say sorry or anything a friend would, she said I deserved it!"

"No Gwen I didn't mean to-" I sighed, "I just want you to understand that that girl means no good. She's just a more sophisticated version of Heather and she'll always betray everyone until she learns the truth about herself."

"She's right," Amy nodded, "It took me losing the person closest to me to realise who I truly was. But even now I don't completely know."

"I know," Gwen sniffled, "Now Amy what's phase one?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Amy's lips curled into a smirk.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

Great. Mr Maze found out about who the anonymous blog poster was and put me, Izzy, Eva and Noah in detention.

"Maybe next time don't sign your name Sierra Coves," He said as he left us in detention.

"Great," Noah rolled his eyes, "I knew something like this would happen."

"You're one to talk small fry," Eva clenched her fist, "If you didn't trust Sierra with the login then we wouldn't be screwed. You fucked up."

"Eva language!" Chef pointed at Eva.

"Sorry Chef," Eva grumbled.

"It's ok," Izzy laughed in her deranged state, "All we have to do is get our USB key from Mr Maze's class and then change the login details."

"Izzy that sounds a little complicated," I say.

"No it isn't Chef should fall asleep in 3...2...1," Just as she'd said Chef fell asleep. I have to write that in the school blog and newspaper!

"Ok now Dawn should be here to help us," Then Dawn popped her head out of the vents.

"Come on we haven't got much time," She ushered us into the vents, "Ok now Mr Maze's classroom should be a little down and take the first right. It's the second grate you see."

"Thanks Dawn," Izzy smiled.

"It's fine," She smiled at us, "But you only have around an hour to get the USB and get back without Chef noticing."

"An hour's all we need," Eva cracked her knuckles, "Ok so what do we do first?"

"We go get that USB," Izzy led us forward.

More viewers and commentators here I come! Don't worry Codykins I'll make you proud.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm doing this. Izzy is leading us through the vast network of vents that connect the whole school towards our destination: Mr Maze's classroom. We were being led by a psychotic teen who just so happened to get distracted easily even in her few times of sanity. I face-palm myself. I'm practically sending myself on a death mission with a bunch of idiots.

"Um Izzy not like I'm complaining but you do know the way right?" I raise a brow.

"Of course silly," Izzy shrugged, "I go here all the time with Dawn so yeah."

"I've gotta record this for my website!" Sierra took her phone out.

"Could you not focus on being a stalker for a moment!?" Eva snapped.

"Yeah Eva's right," I say, "We technically shouldn't be up here either so I think I'll-"

"But you guys want to get all that dirt on Heather, Alejandro and the others right?" Sierra turned around.

"Yeah but-" I begin.

"So we need to get that USB," Izzy yelled, "Oh look we're here."

We all went through the grate and landed in Mr Maze's class. It was empty and it looked like he'd packed up for the day.

"Do any of you guys know where he put the USB?" Eva grumbled. Sierra and Izzy shook their heads.

"Great so what do we do now?" I say.

"Well last year I got my disk of Cody pics confiscated and I remember him putting them in his desk drawer," Sierra pondered, "Try there first."

Izzy then went to the desk and tried the top drawer.

"It's locked," She replied, "Maybe we should saw it in half instead!"

"Move outta the way nutcase!" Eva pushed past her and tried to open the drawer, "She's right. It is locked." I roll my eyes. Are they really this stupid? I swear I'm the only sane and intelligent person around here.

"Maybe we should try and find the key?" I suggest.

"Oh yeah!" Izzy laughed, "How could we be so stupid!"

"I know right," I roll my eyes, "So where might he hide the key Sierra?"

"Well last I heard he keeps it in his favourite book 'Sugar Money'," Sierra scratched her head, "It should be on the bookshelf and in page 145."

"Right we're on it," Eva began skimming through the books.

There were around a couple dozen on the one shelf and each were hardbacks or small books with several pages.

"Here," Sierra produced the book, "Now page 145 should be...here! But there's no key."

"Hmmm," I tap my chin, "How about the old hairpin cliche that could work."

"Here then," Sierra got a hairpin from her hair and gave it to me.

"Now if I jiggle it this way...and then a little that..." There was a click, "Success!"

We then opened the draw to find the USB, which I took for safe keeping, and a few other items of interest. Like Heather's diary, Alejandro's facial cream and even Max's baby sitting records. We were swimming in gossip fuel.

"O..M..G!" Sierra squealed, "This is enough gossip to last for the next two weeks! Cody'll be so happy!"

"Calm down fangirl," Eva folded her arms, "We've still gotta get back to detention without waking Chef."

"She's right," I sigh, "Come on we've only got fifteen minutes left considering we wasted thirty trying to find the damn key."

"Come on then!" Izzy hopped into the vents, "let's go!"

We then went into the vents and navigated our way back to detention. No-one aware that we'd just gone and recovered our most vital piece of equipment to making the anonymous gossip posts successful.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you like the little scene at the end,it was kinda to give a break from the drama. I've got so many ideas and so little time to write them down! But I hope you guys keep giving your opinions in reviews and keep supporting me by reading my fic.**

**It really has come a long way since I first started it and I never expected it to be this long. Anyway,enough with the formalities! **

**Towards prom I'm planning to do little couple scenes where they ask each other out in ways that reflect their relationship and I might do a bake sale plot ;) I think I'll finish the Science fair one in the next chapter and well i still haven't got an actual structure for what happens next! I'm really just writing this as I go along. But! yes there's a but,I know how I'm gonna end it and start off the sequel.**

**So yeah I think I've covered everything I wanted/needed to say. Hope you guys are enjoying my story and thanks again for reading and giving your constant support. i think I would've given up with out you guys! Especially Gucci Mane LaFlare,thanks a lot,and DSX62415. You've both been there from the start.**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	44. Choices

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sat at my desk writing in my diary. Right now I was so conflicted. On one hand Court's my best friend but on the other she's a backstabbing traitor. Why does life do this to me! I growl in frustration. How could I be so gullible?!

I threw the book at a wall and sighed. Leshawna's right I need to get over losing my friend. Just as I went to pick my discarded diary up I heard a knock on my door.

"Gwen, honey," It was my mom, "We really need to talk."

"No we don't!" I say rushing to my bed and grabbing a pillow to cover my face, "Just leave me!"

"Gwen you're not your usual sunshiny self, not that you are completely sunshiny but still," She persisted opening my door, "I just wanna make sure you're ok."

I look up from my pillow. Maybe I should tell her, she would listen and let's face it if I continue this way it'll become unhealthy.

"Fine," I say through my teeth.

"So what's made my little Gwenny so upset?" Mom sat next to me.

"Mom!" I grumbled and then sighed, "It's school, well friends really. I just feel so conflicted. On one side that filthy cow's my friend, but on the other I know she'll betray me in the end. That's all she ever does! But deep down I feel like I should give her a chance, you know?"

"That's really deep, honey," My mom took a deep breath, "If I were you I'd go with my gut, but it considers on if you actually want to give her a chance. Maybe you should just reflect on what she's done good and bad, maybe then you'll make a decision."

I nod, "Yeah you're right mom I just need to think."

"I'm always right," She says going towards the door, "Oh and Gwen."

"Yeah mom," I say.

"I know it's Courtney," She replied, "I know you miss being her friend but just consider your options before acting. She can be extremely deceptive like Heather."

"I'll try," I smiled.

I grab my cell and call Leshawna.

"Yeah, what's up girl?" She answered.

"I've decided what I'm gonna do for real," I say, "Can you tell Amy?"

"For real?" She asked.

"Yeah," I reply, "Here's my choice."

I told her my choice and then went back to writing in my diary. I was certain I'd made the right choice even if it might hurt one of my friends.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

Today's the science fair! Oh I hope B wins, he's been working so hard on the air filter and the eco-friendly and sustainable power source, it would be a shame if he didn't get at least a little reward.

As we set up his stand I noticed that Scott was still lurking about. There's something about him that I don't trust...I try to read his aura with no prevail and sneeze.

"Cute sneeze," I heard him say.

"Um, thanks?" I say, "It's just allergy season that's all."

"Well I better go help Courtney set up," He said heading to her table.

"Yeah I'd better get back to work," I say going back to the table with the power source example.

"Ok, so do we have everything B?" I ask wanting to be sure.

He nodded.

"Ok then," I reply smiling, "But let's not leave this alone. I don't really trust everyone here, they might try to take it."

He nodded again.

We spent the next half hour talking about new ideas and inventions we could create for future reference. I sigh as the clock struck ten. I hope B wins, he truly deserves it after all.

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

The clock struck ten exactly and the judges arrived and they began to explain the trivial rules and how the prize giving system functions. I looked over and saw Max had a highly suspicious look on his face.

"What has you looking so enthusiastic?" I raise a brow, "I hope it isn't a something catastrophic."

"All will be revealed soon my minion," He cackled. This had me highly concerned. If Max was acting villainous it could only logically mean one thing.

"Did you sabotage anyone's projects?" I whisper sharply.

"Perhaps I did," He shrugged, "And if so why would a sidekick like you care?"

"Max! That could get us, wait I phrased that wrong, _me_ disqualified!" I say shaking him.

I could feel the darker side of me coming out. This is what I had feared from the start. If my other side comes out we'll all be doomed, even the judges. Max really knew how to unintentionally annoy me so I had a feeling that this whole sidekick fiasco would cause me to snap.

I took deep breaths and repeated my one optimum goal: Win the Science Fair. If I successfully calm myself down then I won't end up suspending myself again. Not like the previous time before that.

***Last Year***

I was presenting a project to the class and decided to enlist Max to assist. Of course I was a fair and just person, so I didn't treat him as a sidekick I treated him as an equal while also reminding him I was in charge.

However as we neared the deadline, he started to call me sidekick and it simply drove me insane. Every time he would treat me as his minor and order me around. At first I'd protested and stuck up for myself, as any wise person would do, however I noticed that he just wouldn't listen. So I humbly slaved away, although I was reluctant to do such a thing. After all I am a genius, even though I don't like to brag, I know how to manage things by myself as well as ask for help when in a time of need.

Then came the day I was going to present my project to the class. I decided to not let Max help me present as everyone would notice how he wound me up like an anaconda wrapping and slowly suffocating its prey.

I began to present my project to my fellow peers when Max yelled something out that made...me...snap.

I suddenly ripped my glasses from my face and tore my hairband from my hair. My ruby red hair stood on end as if I'd been electrified and I lost control.

I rampaged through the school, banging on lockers, knocking on doors and even rewiring the electrical network. I ended up getting suspended for my destructive behaviour however I'd learnt to avoid Max at all costs. All he leads to is trouble.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

The science fair couldn't have gone worse! I ended up coming third after Scarlett and B. To be honest I guess B deserved to win, his project was beyond compare and could very well deal with the global issue of global warming. I have to say I'm impressed.

I sigh as I take my bronze certificate. My family will never let me live this down. I decided to play my violin in the music room to take it off my mind. I walked down the hallways and arrived at the music room.

I heard a male voice singing and the sound of a guitar being played. '

_It must be Trent,'_ I think opening the door.

I silently walk in and close the door behind me. He hadn't noticed that I'd come in and was still going on. Don't tell anyone I thought this but I think Trent's really cute. I don't know why. He just has something that Duncan hasn't and let's face it those deep emerald eyes are way better than Duncan's teal ones.

I slowly drift into La La land as I find my violin and go into the practice room next door. No-one can find out about my crush on Trent, after all he still wants Gwen back even though she caught the filthy bastard cheating on her with Heather and he's never gonna get her back. Anyway she's with Duncan now.

I begin to play a symphony on my violin when I hear he'd stopped. I then heard his footsteps coming towards the practice room. Shit. I was still blushing from my thoughts and I didn't want him to see me like this. I just continued to play and slowly lost myself in the music when suddenly I heard him.

"Courtney is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah," I say pausing, "I just thought I'd practice to take my mind off some things."

"Me too," He said opening the practice room door, "I still can't get over the fact that Gwen would rather date that douche bag Duncan than me."

"To be honest you did cheat on her," I wince, "And he hasn't and I don't think he will. I was with him for years and he never cheated as much as I doubted him."

"Wow," Trent froze, "I really am a selfish cunt."

"No you're not," I say, "To be honest I did the same to Duncan but I never told him."

"Really?" Trent raised a brow.

"Yeah with Justin and a guy called Brandon," I say shrugging, "I don't know why I did it, he really was...something."

"I feel the same with Gwen," Trent sighed, "But I guess I'll never get the chance to get her back now."

"Don't worry there's plenty of fish in the sea," I say laughing, "And there might just be a girl right in front of you who wants you." I leave a subtle hint and pack my violin away. I saw his emerald green eyes stare out of the window, as if he were in deep thought.

"Well I'd better go," I say smiling, "Hope to see you around Trent."

"Yeah," He smiled back, "I'll see you around."

As I leave the music room I almost squeal in delight. Duncan dumping me kinda ruined my reputation but if I hook up with Trent it could fix my ruined social life. I sigh as I go into the girls' toilet.

I look in the mirror and take a deep breath in. Only a few more months to go, just a few and then Heather will be forgotten, my social upstanding dominant and maybe just maybe Gwen might forgive me for betraying her one final time.

* * *

**Amy/Val's P.O.V**

I lay on the grass in the meadow behind school. For once I don't feel destructive and dependent on seeing others suffer. I sigh as I breathe in the scent of the wild flowers scattered across the fresh green grass. I could sense Amy reaching Town inside our mind and I grew worried.

If she does find a way out she'll have the choice to erase me or not and at this rate I was pretty sure she would. I looked up at the crystal skies above me. This might be the last few weeks or months I have left being me. Tears filled my eyes as I see the clouds drift slowly across the sky. Once this is over at least I'll be able to live or die peacefully. Or I could just make sure Amy can't take my freedom away.

* * *

Me, Brave, LeeLee and Shy arrived in Town. I noticed several versions of me going around, some selling things, some buying, some doing chores and work; it was like a little city. There were people haggling, talking and even yelling in delight. I looked down as LeeLee gently tugged at my sleeve.

"Yes?" I say crouching down so I could hear her easily.

"Be careful," She whispered softly, "Some of the negative emotions and traits are hiding amongst us."

"She's right," Brave stepped forward, "Stay close."

She then led the three of us through the crowds towards a small building. The sign of the shop below read: _Creative, Bakes & Inspiration's bakery and Craft Shop._

"A craft shop?" I raise a brow, "Why are we here?"

"Just follow us," Shy whispered grabbing my wrist and dragging me inside.

"Creative, Bakes and Inspiration?" Brave called out, "We've got her."

All of a sudden three versions of me came bounding down the stairs.

"Oh Amy!" The one with paint splats all over her apron and face smiled. She had pink tips and clothes that looked like they were inspired by a painting.

"You're really here?!" The one with a new and innovative hairstyle and fashion choice smiled.

"You must be hungry all of you!" The one with her hair tied in a bun and adorning an apron smiled. She had flour all over her hands and what looked like butter cream on her nose and cheeks.

"Girls calm down!" Brave snapped, "Geez! Every time."

"What she's trying to say is calm down," Shy squeaked blushing, "We need to sort out how we're gonna do this."

"With treats of course!" The flour covered one smiled.

"Yes with treats," Brave sighed.

"Amy this is Bakes," Brave pointed to the flour covered one.

"Nice to meet ya!" She smiled holding out her hand, "Oops sorry I forgot they still had flour on them."

"This is Creative," Shy whispered pointing at the paint covered one, "She's got tons of ideas."

"Hey," She smiled, "Oh have you thought of wearing a hat. It'd look really good."

"Sure but maybe some time after this," I say smiling.

"And last but not least I'm Inspiration," The one with a new hairstyle spoke and then noticed me staring at her hair, "Oh this hairstyle! It's inspired by the Victorian era while also having a modern twist."

"I think it's nice," I smile.

"Thanks," She smiled back, "Now let's get down to business." The three traits led us upstairs to a warm and cosy room. It was large and spacious and I noticed it was split into three. One side was Creative's, another Inspiration's and the other Bakes'. They all seemed to like their little stations and Bakes went to her oven to get some freshly baked cookies out. Chocolate chip, my favourite. It was also Samey's.

"So," Creative began sitting down on a couch in the middle of the room, "We know we can't go straight over the hills so how can we get to the centre of the mind?"

"We could try the catacombs like they did in the past," Inspiration clapped in delight.

"Way too dark and scary," LeeLee shivered.

"Oh yeah we've also got to think of this little on haven't we?" Bakes smiled setting down her tray of cookies. Shy scooped LeeLee up and she giggled.

"We could always try the old bridge," I say quietly remembering the little parts of my mind I've seen.

"Yes it could work," Creative began to jot down some ideas, "But we'd need to go at nightfall."

"Nightfall?!" Shy and LeeLee both gasped.

"I know it's risky but it may just work," Creative smiled, "Inspiration I'm gonna need your help."

"Sure," She got up with some cookies in her hands. The two of them the went off to work on some sort of plan for me to gain back control of our body. I began to nibble on my cookie, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," Bakes smiled at me, "They're pros if anyone can make a plan work it's Creative and Inspiration. Reminds me of Sew."

"Who's Sew?" I ask.

"She's not too important," Bakes sighed.

"Stop being a wimp and just tell her," Brave said through a mouthful of cookies, "Or I will."

"Fine," Bakes sighed, "Sew was my best friend. The shop used to be called Sew, Bakes, Inspiration and Creative's shop and cafe. We used to spend endless nights baking and sewing together until one day she disappeared. She went out one day and never came back. I think she was erased." Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I say, "I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine," Bakes smiled, "Now tell me how were my cookies?"

"They were wonderful," I smile back, "Thanks Bakes." And it was true. The chocolate chips were warm and gooey and the cookie itself was baked just right.

"Now let's all get some rest," Bakes led us upstairs, "Creative and Inspiration will be up all night and you guys have been travelling all day."

"Night Bakes," We all smiled.

Maybe being inside the mind wasn't too bad but the thought of being erased made me twist and turn during the night. Maybe that's why Val escaped because she was scared I'd erase her. I fell asleep thinking about how maybe Val wasn't so bad, sure she's killed our sister, but when we were one person she was kind. I wish that first beating never happened.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Amy's mind isn't too complicated I hope. Should I make Gwen give Court payback or make her better than that? Also should I make a plot twist where Sew was actually taken and the traits and emotions all learn that someone is capturing them?**

**Tell me what you think in reviews. Sorry there's no Sierra or Team E-scope in this chapter. They might be in the next. ;) Oh and thanks for saying I write her well and they're a good comedic combination. Don't forget to keep reading and reviewing and thanks for the constant support.**

**Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	45. Fights for Grades

**Amy/Val's P.O.V**

I wake up yawning and stretch. Who knew my mind was such a complex yet wonderful place? Clearly I didn't. I smile as I slowly descend the stairs to the big room we were all talking in yesterday. Bakes was at the oven making breakfast and Inspiration and Creativity were asleep at their desks.

"Morning," Bakes smiled, "I was just making some croissants for breakfast."

"Thanks Bakes," I smile at the trait, she's so kind to everyone even if they don't deserve it.

"Inspiration and Creative finished the plan," She stopped mixing the batter she had and went to Creative's desk and produced a binder, "As you can see it'll take us a few days but we should get there without any trouble."

"What do you mean by trouble?" I ask. My mind had so many unanswered mysteries already, me being an outsider just creates even more.

"The rebels and well..." Bakes trailed off.

"What?" I'm now truly hooked in.

"Your doubts," Bakes rubbed her forearm, "When we're around their harmless, but because you're so conflicted at the moment they can take dangerous forms."

I sighed. Maybe escaping my mind would be harder than I expected. I then felt a small hand tugging at my sleeve.

"Maybe we can still go," LeeLee spoke gently using me as a shield, "We could blindfold her like when Samey and I did trust fall!"

"That's a great idea," I smiled at her, "But tell me why you're up so early."

"I usually am," She replied mumbling, "Where I come from we have to constantly run and hide, sometimes not getting any sleep."

"You mean like how we used to stay up to hide from dad when he was drunk and upset?" I looked into her eyes.

She nodded.

I sigh.

My past experiences are causing more conflict than recent ones like Samey's death. It was driving me insane and I'm pretty sure my mind was telling me something. I decided that I'll do whatever's best for me and my mental health. That means that once this is all over I'm going to have to try and move on from the past, even if that means erasing Val.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I just finished posting the latest gossip scoops on the school blog when Codykins reminded me to finish the bake sale posters. Chris (Mr Mclean, though he prefers us to call him Chris) wants us to raise money for the school fund by baking delicious treats for a school bake sale. I knew straight away that DJ, Shawn and Gwen would be there. DJ was an excellent cook and I'm pretty sure he could bake, Shawn used to help out in a bakery and Gwen makes a mean brownie. Oh, I could already see the lines of customers wanting to buy our baked goods. Chris'll be so happy!

That reminded me that Gwen doesn't actually have much gossip about herself apart from liking a pink princess poodle when she was four. **A/N: Got it from Total Dramarama.**

To be honest I had gossip on everyone apart from her, Scarlett, Dawn, Izzy and B. They'd managed to keep themselves separate from the entire school and even managed to make everyone think they had dirt on them. I have to say that's pretty smart considering I'm an 8th generation detective, basket weaver and 9th generation Chris fan after my mom's generation.

I sigh as I finish up the design for the posters and make a sign up sheet so Cody won't have to. Just as I saved the sign up sheet design, Izzy burst in with the other two members of team E-scope.

"Sierra we need a scoop now!" Eva banged her fist on the desk I was working at.

"Shut up or they'll hear us!" Noah whisper yelled as we heard Mr Don Dainely walk down the hall. Once he'd gone we all breathed a sigh of relief.

He was the definition of a snake. He made me shut down my Cody blog all because he caught me updating it during Drama! He was almost as bad as Chris but at least he wouldn't make me close my blog and just taunt me instead. I spent many all-nighters after that trying to recover all of the lost data and still not all of it has been recovered. It didn't help that he was the vice principal either.

"Sierra, scoop now!" Izzy tugged at her wild hair, "Oh scoop like an ice-cream scoop! I love ice-cream!"

"She means we need more dirt on the others have you got any?" Noah rolled his eyes pointing at Izzy, "She had coffee this morning and is now super hyper."

"Oh," I say realising why she was crazier than usual, "Well Max babysits on a regular basis and turns out he loves kids! Here's the proof." I give him the record sheet of all the children he's babysat and when.

"Whoa!" Eva smirked, "How do you get all this?!"

"Like I said a good journalist never reveals her sources," I smile, "Also Scott's terrified of sharks. Apparently one bit him when he was younger and he's been scared of them since. And last but not least Harold's full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris Mcgrady V. I thought he deserved it for helping Trent rape Gwen so yeah. Cody was upset for days! Speaking of the devil, Trent has an obsession with the number nine."

"What?" They all looked at me like I was crazy, even Izzy.

"Are you sure?" Noah raised a skeptical brow.

"Yep," I say, "I even have a story to go with it."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Eva eyed me.

"Because a journalist/blogger/reporter never lies," I put my hand over my heart.

"I just wanna hear a story!" Izzy bounced on the spot, "Shhhhhhhhhh guys! I'm trying to listen."

"Well when Trent was younger his grandfather died," I sigh, "Apparently he gave him a toy train before he fell very ill and just before he died the wheel fell of Trent's toy train and his parents told him ten wasn't his lucky number. He took it in the sense that nine was his lucky number and he is obsessed with it."

"Wow just when you thought this school couldn't get any nuttier," Noah spoke the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "What?!" He looked at Eva when she nudged him.

"Anyway I've already put the info in this notepad," I say giving them one of my spare notepads. What?! A journalist/blogger/reporter always comes prepared.

"Well, we'll get this uploaded and by we'll I mean I'll," Noah glared at Eva and face-palmed at Izzy, "Last time I did it with these two Mr Maze caught us. And you tweaking with the posts didn't help either."

"Well sorry!" I cross my arms, "I was just trying to help! Now if you excuse me, me and Codykins are meeting to do our Math homework together."

I then grab my satchel and pack my supplies into it. If Noah was going to be rude then I'll let him. After all I do have all the dirt on him that can be posted globally by the push of the button...No! Cody would be upset if I did such a thing. I'll just keep calm and listen to his forever mocking tone, but only because Codykins is his friend and would be so upset if I did humiliate him.

* * *

**Owen's P.O.V**

I arrived at school early today and decided to check the notice board to see what lunch was. I took a bite of my mom's homemade cheese sticks as I skimmed the posters and flyers to see what was for lunch. Instantly one caught my eye. It was like a beacon of hope in my bland life of tasting baked goods that were only just there.

Apparently Chris wanted us to do a bake sale and there would be a prize for whoever raised the most amount of money for the school fund.

I smile as I read the poster. I'd better start saving my allowance to buy as many cakes, pies, tarts, cookies and pastries as I can, so I guess that means no ice-cream... But no-one said I have to save my money up for the sale. But then again I do want to taste every single type of baked good there, no matter how expensive they were.

My mouth watered as I thought about the treats that would be waiting for me on the table. Gwen's brownies, Shawn's cupcakes, DJ's rum and fruit punch cake. I could taste them all already! I then spent the rest of the day dreaming about how tasty those delicacies were gonna be.

Just wait until Thursday!

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

At break I decided to freshen up my eyeliner in the potty and walked in alone to find a seething Heather glaring at me from the corner of the room. I could see she still had the bob that Amy gave her and I had to say it didn't look too good on her. Taylor was also in there and I could tell from the look on their faces that they meant business.

Even though Taylor and Heather can't stand each other, they both detested me. Hey, you can't blame a girl for taking a little revenge on someone for making her life feel shit. Can you? Taylor also had a bob, but hers had grown out a little more so it was almost shoulder length. They both grimaced at me.

"We know you told Amy to chop our hair off!" Taylor stepped towards me.

"Yeah right, I have way better things to do than chop your crusty hair off," I say getting my eyeliner out.

"Sure," Heather gave a twisted smile, "And that's why you posted that video of Bruiser licking my lips while I was asleep!"

"Exactly," I say wiping the makeup off, "So why would I ask Amy to chop your hair off?"

"To be a bitch that's why," Taylor flashed a smile, "And now you're gonna pay for it."

"You're on," I say rolling my sleeves up and leaving my eyeliner in the sink, "Bring it!"

I'd gotten into fights with Courtney and even Duncan before. Let's just say that being raised by my family, I had to know how to fight. It was common sense to family.

"Fine," Taylor tied her hair up, "I'm warning you now, I've won several karate competitions."

"Sure..." I trail off. She truly was oblivious, her parents literally send for trophies to make her feel like a winner, when in reality she usually came last in everything.

She then lunged forward to punch me, but I beat her to it and punched her jaw causing her to pass out. Heather looked at me suddenly fearful.

"So you think you can be a bitch, huh," I say, "When you can't even defend your fucking self! Once everyone realises this you'll have no power over anyone and they'll see that you can only threaten them using social media or your position. Which you won't have then!"

I saw her flush red and then she slapped me. She fucking slapped me. Oh, she's in for it now.

"Oh it's on motherfucker," I say punching her face.

We then kept slapping the other until we started to punch, then kick and it kept on escalating from there. Heather was clearly losing but she was still holding her ground. Oh, she was gonna pay. What was a quiet confrontation in the potty turned into a full on brawl.

From outside, everyone could hear the muffled growls and ows turn into crashing and banging. Not long after we started fighting there was an audience and Chef and Mr Don were approaching fast.

"Girls calm down now!" Mr Don tried stopping us, "Chef separate them!"

Doing as he was instructed Chef came to separate us. Then just as he grabbed me I knocked Heather's tooth out.

"Bitch!" She yelled her lip bleeding.

"You only got what you deserved slag," I reply from Chef's grip, "Go suck Alejandro's dick!"

"Like I would," She scoffed.

"Are you sure?" I nodded at Gwen and she sent the video footage from Heather's Christmas party to everyone in senior year. Heather's phone vibrated and she looked at the new message.

"No!" She screamed as Chef dragged me to Chris' office, "This is not over!"

I smiled as Chef opened the door and left me with Chris.

"Well done Leshawna," Chris gave me a sadistic smile.

"Thanks but I didn't exactly plan it," I say, "So will you boost my grades?!"

"Yes, but only in one chosen subject," Chris typed on his laptop, "The more drama you cause the more grades I'll boost. So which one?"

I thought long and hard. I wasn't doing too well in Science but Harold was helping me so I'd get better, History wasn't my strong point, but there was also Geography I struggled with too.

"I think I choose History," I say, "Now can I go. I need to fix my eyeliner."

"Sure you can leave," Chris waved his hand to signal to go, "And remember Leshawna the more drama the higher the grades."

I sigh as I leave our sadistic principal's office. Sure I got good grades, but this whole drama causing fiasco didn't feel right. I then remember my eyeliner problem and rush to the potty. Hopefully Amy's plan works or I'll have to have several fights, not that I didn't, just to get good Geography and History grades. As much as I hate some of the cunts who come to this school, I can't keep fighting like this; it just isn't right.

After I finish applying my eyeliner I go to English. At least this is the last year or I'd be going crazy right about now.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really know what to write...So yeah. Same as usual don't forget to read and review,I love getting you guys' opinions and ideas also thanks for the continual support. **

**Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	46. The Job

**Owen's P.O.V**

After school I decided to walk through the shopping district instead of the shortcut I normally took. If I was gonna save money for all those heavenly sweet treats I need to stay away from all those restaurants I usually pass. With all that yummy, flavorful food...Snap out of it Owen. I slap myself gathering a lot of attention.

"Nothing just really tired, "I say as everyone went back to what they were doing. This is gonna be harder than I thought. What other way could I save money?... I know I'll get a job! But what job could I do for a few days?

Dog walking? No too much walking. Lemonade stand? Maybe but it's not summer yet. Mowing Lawns? Foreseeable.

When I got home my mom was making dinner and my brothers were in the garden playing.

"So are you excited for the bake sale?" My mom smiled as I walked in.

"Yeah," I smile, "But how'd you know?"

"The principal sent all the parents a text," My mom answered, "If you want any extra money you could always clean out the basement."

"The basement?" I gulp.

The basement hasn't been cleaned for a while now and everything's piled up. But those gooey, sweet and sugary baked goods...

"I'll do it," I say.

"That's great," She smiled at me, "You can start today if you want and I'll pay you ten dollars."

That wasn't enough for all the treats I was going to get, but it was better than just my allowance that I'll probably spend.

"Call me when dinner's ready," I say heading to the basement.

Remember Owen it's only gonna take a day or two at most. Just keep your eyes on the prize: those sweet treats.

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V**

I groan as my mom drives me to school. I've tried for the past three years to get out of this hell hole but she and my dad just won't listen. No-one here is normal, they all do crazy things and fight twenty four seven over the smallest things. I sigh as my mom pulls up at the school.

"Have a good day," She smiled, "I won't be at home till midnight, same for your father so just make something for dinner."

"Sure," I give a tiny smile, "But can you at least consider transferring me?"

"Why?" She looked at me, "It's your last year and you've gotten a really good education here."

"Oh I don't know maybe it's because the school's full of psychos!" I say walking off.

"I'll see what I can do," My mom sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"See you," I say heading towards the main building. Yet another long day at this school.

My phone buzzed as I received a notification. It was from the school blog. Yay! There's gonna be yet another pointless fight today like every other day at this stupid school. I read the notification and almost drop dead laughing.

Ok, maybe this school was full of dumbasses but the dirt they get is pretty funny. Today's fights were gonna be heated and I was gonna be there this time. Smiling I walk to the main building, before cautiously opening the door for fear of contracting the germs left by other students.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was calmly doodling in my sketchpad at break when Trent came up to me looking like Hell. What is it this time? I thought he was over me after the whole rape situation. I guess not.

"What do you want Trent?" I say rolling my eyes. I caught Duncan from the corner of my eye watching intently. He wasn't gonna get involved unless it was serious.

"You know what!" He spat, "How could you put that on the school blog!"

"Put what?!" I stood up, "Are you sure you aren't crazy!"

"No-one else could've known!" He clenched his fists, "I only told you!"

"Told me what?!" I say clearly confused.

"Look on the blog if you truly don't know," He mumbled through grit teeth.

I looked on the blog and saw the latest post by the anonymous gossiper and gasp.

"Trent I didn't tell anyone about that," I say calmly, "Really."

"Well how did it get on the blog then!" He snapped.

"I don't know!" I clenched my fists, "For once I wish you'd just believe me instead of everyone else!"

"Sorry Gwen I just can't believe you," He sighed," The only person I told was you, so the only way they could find out was through you."

"Well they didn't jackass," I slap him across the face, "You need to fucking wake up and see that you're the liar not me!"

"I know you told them!" He raised his arm ready to slap me back, "You did it to get me back!"

"I didn't!" I scream, "I'm not a snake! Unlike you!"

He brought his hand down, ready to slap me. I close my eyes bracing for the impact but I don't feel it, I just heard a soft grunt and saw Duncan standing between the two of us.

"What the fuck man," Duncan glared at Trent, "Hitting a girl, let alone your ex. I didn't think even you would stoop that low."

"Move Duncan," Trent said through grit teeth.

"I don't think I want to," He smirked winking at me, "I can't just let you hurt an innocent lady, especially since she's my girlfriend."

He was trying to get into a fight on purpose. That's not good. I knew Duncan could deal with Trent and we were gonna get a grade boost if we had a fight with Trent, but I was still fearful. Right now Trent was unpredictable so I didn't know what to expect.

"I said move," The anger barely hidden in Trent's tone.

"Guess you'll have to make me," Duncan said his smirk getting wider.

"Duncan," I tug at his sleeve, "Trent's unpredictable right now. Are you sure you wanna get into a fight with him?"

"Don't worry Pasty," He winked at me, "I used to deal with douche bags like him all the time in Juvie."

"If you're sure," I say, "I'll fight too though. That way we'll both get a grade boost."

"Good thinking," He smiled, "Ok let's deal with him."

Trent took the first swing, but Duncan hit him in the jaw. I then went low and kicked him in the ankle causing him to fall.

"Nice," Duncan high-fived me, "What now?"

"I don't know," I say, "Shouldn't have Chef come already?"

"He's coming now," Duncan motioned towards where Chef was. Just then Trent stood back up. Great.

Towards the end of it Duncan and I had a few bruises and Trent's lip and nose were bleeding and he had a black eye. We managed to knock him out under the watchful gaze of Chef and the growing crowd. My mom wasn't gonna be happy when I got home.

"You two come with me," Chef grabbed us both by the scruff or our collars. Not harshly just to make it seem like we were in trouble. He dropped us off at Chris' office and we knocked on the door.

"Come in," We heard his sadistic voice. We both walked into his office to be greeted by him smiling. "Well done you two," He was actually clapping.

"For what?" I cross my arms, "We didn't exactly do anything except beat the shit out of Trent."

"Oh, on the contrary," Chris smiled, "You just caused more friction between you and most of the Populars and that anonymous poster on the school blog is doing their job well."

"Sorry for being nosy but why the fuck do you want so much drama between the senior years?" Duncan glared at Chris, "You've been fucking with our lives for years now."

"Well I enjoy watching teens like you rip each others throats out actually," Chris gave us a sickening smile.

"That's fucking sadistic," Duncan stated looking at Chris.

"Sure but it's better than being psycho," He shrugged.

"Fair point," Duncan shrugged as well, "So we get a grade boost right?"

"I guess so," Chris sighed, "What two subjects do you want a boost in?"

"Two!" I exclaimed. Leshawna told me Chris gave her a boost in one subject.

"Yes two," He rolled his eyes, "You had a fight and possibly managed to cause more drama, so hurry up and choose the subjects."

"Geez calm down Mclean," Duncan teased making Chris fume.

"Really Duncan?" I whisper, "I think I'll do History and Geography."

"Ok Gwen History and Geography," Chris spoke going on his laptop, "And you Duncan?"

"English and Science," Duncan rolled his eyes, "Let's just say I'm not on Ms Daniels' or Mr Freelances' good side."

"Great now get out of my office and cause more drama!" Chris signaled shooing us out of his office.

Now he's gonna expect a huge fight between me, Leshawna, Duncan and Amy against the Populars all because of a misunderstanding between me and Trent. Well I guess I'll have to keep causing fights unless I want to get expelled. Why is a principal such a sick and sadistic man?!

* * *

**Chris' P.O.V**

I smile as the two outcasts leave my office. They are one of the four major components that cause drama in this school and with that being said they help me take pleasure in the students ripping each others' throats out.

"Blaineley!" I call for the blonde receptionist through the intercom, "I need you in my office!"

A few minutes later she arrived, red in the face and panting.

"Yes Chris?" She breathed.

"I need you to cover up team E-scope and Sierra's mistakes on the school blog," I begin, "I need to make it so no-one can trace them back to the posts."

"Yes Chris on it," She then whizzed out of my office to the reception.

Great! Now if the blog keeps running, team E-scope's posts keep coming and tensions keep rising, then by Prom the senior year'll have the most drama filled year and farewell yet. They'll give me enough footage to even post on YouTube and go viral.

I smile as I think of all the possible outcomes the year has then an idea hits me. I get my phone out and make some calls.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I went to log into the blog and noticed that someone had changed the anonymous posts Noah had made. They'd made them better, even more secure. But who would know to do that?

Scarlett? No she likes to keep away from the drama. B? He's too busy helping Dawn save the environment. Max? No he's way too dumb. Then that only left me with the teachers. But who would want to help three teens ruin the social lives of others and another boost ratings on the school blog? I thought for a while more.

Mr Don? No he hates cheats and people who do things like this. Mr Maze? No he was the one who confiscated the USB. Chef? No he doesn't really get involved in anything unless it's really bad. Blaineley? No she only follows Chris' orders. Chris? Yes!

He just loves watching us fighting with each other. He lives for the drama we create and he loves the friction that's constantly in the air. He'd definitely have a reason why.

Worried I call Izzy.

"Did you see that someone changed the comments?" I ask frantically.

"Yeah but don't worry your silly head," Izzy replied, "It's probably Chris. He loves all the drama we cause."

"Yeah," I sigh, "But do you think he knows we're posting?"

"Probably but we don't need to worry," Izzy replied in a kooky voice, "As long as we keep causing drama he's fine with it."

"Ok, no pressure then," I massage my forehead, "I'll talk later ok?"

"Yeah," Izzy spoke, "Meet later today?"

"Yeah, yeah," I smile as the line went dead.

Codykins won't be happy if he finds out I'm in on the anonymous blogger thing. I sigh. I guess I'll have to keep doing my gift of following and finding or Cody'll find out and never be able to look at me. The thought alone made me shudder.

Don't worry Cody you'll never have to know. I sigh again and then go back to reading the comments on the blog. At least they'll get this off my mind.

* * *

**A/N: So latest chapter! Chris does know all that happens in the school as you can see,he just chooses to reveal his knowledge at the right time. Poor Sierra she seems so conflicted and Owen's plot will be quite funny. I might bring Don and Blaineley in a bit more but not too much more cause it's focused more on the students. ****Dave's plot'll be...I don't exactly know but I'll make it work somehow.**

**I'll bring Bridgette's pregnancy thing back after the bake sale plot and I'll bring Brody in starting with him coming back from an emergency trip to Australia because a relative was dying. I might also do a plot where Lindsay,Beth and Kitty have a friendship and they finally encourage Lindsay to break free of Heather's grasp.**

**So yeah I've got a few ideas for where this'll go. But yeah. Don't forget to read and review,I love getting your opinions and thanks for the constant support!**

**Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	47. Baking, Pranks and Struggles

**Owen's P.O.V**

I arrive at school looking sweaty and puffy. I decided to take the shopping district way again to try and avoid buying but I ended up getting a few Fudgey Lumps, Chocodiles and Toffee Twirls. Maybe there was another way to hold out till Thursday. I think over my options and it all comes down to getting a job and finishing cleaning the basement.

I was halfway through the basement so I could expect ten dollars tomorrow and with my allowance I'd probably have twenty five dollars, which was plenty for the sale. But after school on Wednesdays I like to go to the store and binge on snacks and food, leaving me with a few dollars leftover. I could try to stop going on Wednesday...but all those delicious snacks and foods just waiting for me, calling to be eaten.

I guess I'll have to try to hold out until Thursday and maybe ask my Nana if she has any jobs for me to do. She usually does when I'm strapped for cash and pays generously.

I sigh.

All this thinking is making me hungry. Great. Now I'll blow more money after school, just like I always do.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sigh as I slam my locker door shut. If I'm gonna please Chris and not get expelled for the fights he's rewarding me for, then I'll have to keep causing them till prom- even if I don't want to.

"What's wrong Gwen?" Bridgette came up to me, her stomach was already growing so she was wearing looser tops.

"Nothing," I breathe out, "It's just I feel trapped you know?"

"This isn't the Gwen I know, hold on a minute," Leshawna came up to us and examined me closely.

"Shawnie it is me," I give a small smile, "It's just I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh really?" Bridge raised a brow, "Cause if it's what I think it is you should wait. Because of it I have to eat, sleep and provide energy for two."

"What!" My eyes widen, "No not that! Seriously Bridge, you sound like my mom."

"It's true though," She gave me a smile, "Look where it got me. Not that I regret it."

Leshawna burst out laughing, attracting the attention of a few passers by.

"No," I sigh, "I- I just can't explain it ok?"

"Sure," Bridge smiled at me, "But if you ever feel like slitting your wrists call us, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah like I'd ever do that," I roll my eyes and smile. Somehow Bridge and Leshawna always know how to cheer me up.

"Well I recall back in Sophomore year you tried to slit your wrists after Courtney and Heather called you a fat pig," Leshawna smirked, "And when you found Trent cheating on you with said Heather that very night."

"And I don't regret it," I say sourly, "Serves him right for cheating on me. Plus Duncan and I got him back with one of our best pranks yet."

"True," Leshawna tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Now let's go meet the others before they rip our heads off! They told us we were meant to prank Taylor to start another fight."

"Wait you guys are purposely causing fights?!" Bridge looking between me and Leshawna, "What's going on?"

"Leshawna! Chris promised us better grades if we purposely cause fights," I sigh, "That's why I'm so mopey this morning."

"Oh," Bridge sighed in relief, "For a moment I thought you were doing this just to be-"

"Like Heather?" Leshawna scoffed, "As if! I agreed because that bitch deserves a good ol' ass whooping."

"Well if you guys are sure," Bridge trailed off, "So who's doing this with you?"

"Amy and Duncan," Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Who else? Everyone else doesn't exactly cause drama like we do."

"True," Bridge sighed, "But what happens if you change your mind?"

"We'll get expelled," I sigh, "Chris basically has us trapped."

"That sucks," Bridge looked at her watch, "I've gotta go for an appointment. See you guys."

"See ya," Leshawna called after her, "Oh, and tell us how the baby's doing after school!"

"I will!" Bridge smiled back, "See you guys later!"

"See you!" We called back.

If only life was that simple. The bell rang signalling the end of break and we went off to our next class.

Hopefully Duncan and Amy have done their jobs, so Leshawna and I can do the rest.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I hate checkups. If only I'd been more careful when Geoff and I did things then we wouldn't be in this situation. I stare out of the passenger seat window of my mom's car and sigh.

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked looking concerned.

"Nothing," I smile.

"I know when something's wrong with you Bridge," My mom wouldn't give up, "I don't like seeing you upset. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about what would've happened if we were more careful," I sigh.

"But then you wouldn't have the bundle of joy that will be born into this world," My mom smiled wisely, "I felt the same with you Bridge, but I promise everything'll be alright."

"Really?" I look at her, my eyes glistening.

"Yes honey," She smiled again, "Looks like we're here."

I groan as I get out the car. I really didn't want to go for a checkup but my mom told me I had to, she wanted to make sure everything was ok and that me as well as the baby are ok. I wish Geoff could've come but Chris wouldn't let him out, even if it was his unborn child's checkup. Why is Chris a principal again?

"You ready Bridge?" My mom looked at me.

"I guess so," I take in a deep breath.

The things I do for my family...

* * *

**Shawn's P.O.V**

I get to work and begin to make my zombie cupcakes. Even though they creep me out, I actually enjoy making and eating them, plus they raise awareness about the possibility of a zombie apocalypse. Jasmine, Mike, Zoey, Dawn and Ella are helping me make them for the bake sale in two days. Since their are so many promising customers (Owen) we have to make quite a few and me alone wouldn't be enough.

"Ok ,so I think Zoey and Mike should be on the icing," I say with a clipboard in hand, "Ella and Dawn on getting and putting the cakes into and out of the oven, and Jasmine and I on the batter."

"Sure," Mike smiled.

"That's fine with me," Zoey nodded.

"As long as we get to have fun while we make them," Ella sang.

"Just try to keep the singing down," Dawn whispered in a small voice, "I have a terrible headache."

"Sorry," Ella smiled at Dawn.

"Ok, let's get started then," I say getting everyone to go to their stations.

Jasmine and I were quite experienced when it came to this sort of thing so we were fine. Ella and Dawn worked swiftly and efficiently at getting the cakes out in time and putting them on the cooling racks, and Zoey and Mike managed to ice a batch of cakes just as the next were ready. Everything was running smoothly. By 6 PM we'd made around sixty cupcakes.

"Do you think sixty's enough?" Zoey looked at all the cakes we'd made.

"Maybe?" I look at all the others.

"I say we make two more batches just to be safe," Jasmine concluded.

"Yeah," Dawn and Ella agreed.

"I wish Amy was here she's really good at things like this," Dawn stared at the cakes.

"Come to think of it where is Amy?" I asked, "She usually helps us with this sort of stuff."

"She said she was staying over at Gwen's I think," Zoey replied.

"She has been acting pretty strange lately..." Jasmine trailed off.

"Yes, she has," Ella piped up, "Can you see what's wrong with her Dawn?"

"No it's Moon Season," Dawn sighed, "My aura reading abilities are useless."

"Maybe she's a zombie," I say growing paranoid.

They all started to laugh fondly.

"I'm serious!" I throw my hands into the air.

"No Shawn it's something else," Mike sighed, "She's got multiple personality disorder like me."

"Oh," All of us except Dawn and Mike realise why she's been acting strangely.

"Val might of escaped," Dawn ran her hand through her hair, "That's not good."

"That would explain her mood swings," Mike tapped his chin thoughtfully, "She's been very distant and has been getting in a lot of fights."

"But if Val escaped she'd be worse than this right?" Dawn looked at Mike.

"Perhaps, unless Mal taught her his ways," Mike started to nibble on his nail.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked, "And who's Val?"

Dawn and Mike took a deep breath and began to explain...

* * *

**Amy/Val's P.O.V**

I sigh as I help Leshawna, Duncan and Gwen prank Taylor. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was more than just a bad apple. I wanted to prove to them that I'm more than just Val. But I have to do this or Chris will exclude me and no other school will take me. I get the pink hair dye and put it in her shampoo bottle. After gymnastics, Taylor likes to take a shower in the changing rooms and wash her hair. Only this time she'll be dying her hair bright pink.

"Ok Amy," Leshawna motioned for me to pass her the already tainted shampoo, "If this goes well then we can do phase 2 and it involves Heather."

"Cool," I flash a small smile, "I can't wait."

Leshawna then spoke to Gwen via the earpieces we bought for the job. She and Duncan were in their positions and all me and Leshawna had to do was lock Taylor in the cubicle and leave a note signed by Heather. It was perfect.

A few minutes later all of the after school activities ended and girls came into the changing room and began to shower or get changed. Soon after Taylor came in. She hadn't spotted me or Leshawna and we smirked. She grabbed her shampoo, towel, clothes and shower gel and went into an empty shower. It was time.

Leshawna got the note and I got something to jam the lock with. Leshawna then contacted Gwen and a few seconds later the fire alarm went off. Girls scattered everywhere, dressed or with a towel wrapped round them, all hoping to avoid getting trapped in the building. Taylor banged on the shower cubicle door and yelled for someone to open it.

"Hello!" She screeched, "Someone come and open this fucking door! Useless bitches."

Leshawna and I then slid the laminated note under the door and ran off following the other girls. Outside the school they were doing roll call and just as they finished the alarm turned off. The Sports teacher didn't look happy nor the librarian, Drama, Home ED, English, Blaineley and Art teachers. Gwen and Duncan met us up front and I saw Gwen smacking Duncan about the head playfully.

"Are you seriously checking out those girls in towels!" She playfully smacked him.

"Why not?" He smirked at her, "I haven't seen you like that for a while."

"Player," Gwen muttered kissing his cheek, "Wait until I get a baseball bat. You'll be screaming for help."

"Sure," He rolled his eyes still smirking.

"If you two love-birds are finished we've got a second phase to finish off," Leshawna smiled, "We've gotta turn Heather against Taylor and then leave obvious clues that we did this, causing two fights in one giving us more grades to boost."

"Yeah, Leshawna's right," I smile, "Now let's finish our job!"

"Yeah!" We all yelled in unison.

"Mr Carter, Miss Sims, Miss Maves and Miss Roundhouse!" Mr Don snapped at us, "Please stay quiet while they do roll call."

Everyone was there except from Taylor but it didn't matter since not long after the school were notified that it was a false alarm. Everyone then went back inside to the raging screams of Taylor.

"Heather you little cunt!" She screeched, "You are so gonna pay!"

During roll call we took advantage of the situation and told Heather that Taylor thought she was way better than her and was telling everyone that she had tons of armpit hair and was secretly a prostitute.

"Like I'd do that to you!" Heather yelled back, "I'm not that fucking dumb! Plus you're the one telling everyone I have pit hair and am a prost! As if!"

"So explain this!" Taylor slid the note under the door and showed Heather.

"Those fucking rebels!" Heather screeched.

By this time we were all running out of the building laughing.

"Just wait until tomorrow!" Leshawna slapped me on the back, "Well done Amy you actually made a plan that worked!"

"Meh, it was nothing," I say, "I used to do it all the time before..." My voice quavered at the last part.

"Oh Bridge is gonna update us with the baby," Gwen butted in trying to cheer me up, "She's staying over at mine do you wanna come Amy?"

"Sure," I smile.

"Well bye ladies I'm going to Geoff's," Duncan saluted and then drove off towards Geoff's.

"Let's go then!" Leshawna linked arms with us, "We can't keep a pregnant lady waiting!"

"True," Gwen smiled, "Plus I rented 'Little' from the sky store."

"Really?!" I was starting to run, "Let's go then!"

Maybe I was already proving to everyone that I wasn't the Val they made me out to be, even if I still have a mischievous side. But don't we all?

* * *

**A/N: So kinda a bitter-sweet ending to Val's part. Bake Sale endings soon,maybe in the next two chapters. Once I finish that Lindsay's plot'll be done and then a Dave's and a few more ideas. Amy's plot will soon be over with a bitter-sweet ending probably. More Sierra and Team E-scope and yes she will get carried away and end up hurting the others,and more Owen trying to get a job!**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed. Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	48. Bake Sale

**Owen's P.O.V**

I panted as I finally caught all the dogs I was walking. This was the only way to get more money in time for the sale tomorrow, other than beg for a bigger allowance. I'd tried every other job but they all rejected me, even my nana's candy store.

I've tried lawn mowing, shops, even being Chris' servant for a day, but no-one would take a funny fat guy as their employee. Maybe I need to lose some weight...No too much work dieting. Plus where would all that food go?

I sigh as I leash the last of the dogs. This is a lot of work. Just one more block to go and then I get my five dollars off each of my clients.

I drag me feet towards Maple Grove and sigh as I give the last client their dog back. I'd managed to make around twenty five dollars, with the fifteen I had leftover from my allowance and payment for cleaning the basement that gave me...fifty dollars? Yeah, fifty.

I walk home, my earnings in my pocket. I can't wait for school tomorrow. Soon all those yummy treats'll be mine, all those cookies and cakes, oh and tarts...don't forget the pies and pastries, oh! and Gwen's brownies. Just wait until tomorrow, I'll eat every type of treat the sale has to offer...

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I grab some mixing bowls, whisks and baking tins. The bake sale was tomorrow and I didn't have much time left to make around a hundred of my killer brownies. The doorbell rang and I went to the door. Amy, The Gang and Courtney were there. I needed all the help I could get and even though I didn't fully trust Courtney yet and was kinda planning against her, I needed her help to get all these brownies made.

"Hi!" They all smiled as I let them in.

"So do you know how we're doing this or what?" Courtney folded her arms.

"Well, yeah actually," Leshawna nudged her, "We usually have Gwen, Bridge and DJ on mixing, me and Geoff on getting them in and out of the oven and Duncan getting them out of the trays."

"Oh well I guess you don't need us then," Amy turned to go.

"No!" I held her back, "I need your help. Both of you. We usually only make five batches but for the fair we need to make around twenty and I make different types."

"Oh!" Amy blinked, "I guess you do need us."

"So where do we start?" Bridgette rolled her sleeves up.

"Well the three of us can mix, Leshawna and Geoff are on the oven," I list out, "Duncan get them out the tins and be careful."

"I only fucked up once!" He defended.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes, "Amy and Court I need you to make icing and chop up some nuts, chocolate and caramel."

"Cool," Geoff sighed going into the living room.

"Sure I love double chocolate brownies," Amy got out a knife and chopping board.

"Let's just get started," Courtney sighed.

"Whoa, who put a pole up your ass!" Leshawna folded her arms.

"No-one I just had a bad day," Courtney flashed a smile, "Come on or there won't be enough for tomorrow!"

We spent the whole night baking, laughing and joking. By 2 Am we'd made around one hundred brownies and Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette and Courtney had fallen asleep.

"It went well, girl," Leshawna patted me on the back, "So you'll be selling these for tomorrow right?"

"Yep," I yawn, "Why?"

"Cause we're guaranteed customers silly," Amy giggled sleepily, "We'd better go to sleep."

"Yeah, tomorrow's a big day," Leshawna found a space on the air mattress, "See you in a few hours."

"Yeah," I say going upstairs. I then spot Amy going to the door.

"Oh no you don't," I grab her, "Stay here it's way too late to walk home."

"You sure?" She looked at the others sleeping in the living room, "It's a little crowded."

"It's no problem," I smile, "You can stay in the spare room if you want."

"Yeah," Amy sighed.

After getting Amy settled I went to sleep, dreaming about what life would be like if Chris wasn't our principal.

* * *

**Amy/Val's P.O.V**

I find it hard to get to sleep. The thought of it being my last few days before Amy figures out how to kick me out is making me toss and turn. I blink as I look up at the night sky through the window. All of the stars in that sky reminded me of how diverse a person is on the inside and out with all their traits and personalities.

At some point I fell asleep and woke up in a meadow. Above me was a sky full of stars but each star had something special about them, like they represented a personality. All of them shone brightly and looked down at the meadow. Then I saw a single star. It was starting to fade and I saw a small light emanate the ground below it. Tears trickled down my cheeks.

That star represented me. I was dying from the inside out and the small light represented...A single glimmer of hope. My hope. The hope that maybe Amy won't erase me. Just as I was about to scream at Amy's star I felt someone shaking me. As if trying to wake me up. I took one last look at the star before I was pulled into consciousness.

"Amy wake up it's six!" I heard Leshawna's voice.

"W-what do you mean?" I stretch opening my eyes.

"We have two hours to get ready and get to school!" Leshawna sighed, "You must've had a bad dream cause you were screaming like the devil not too long ago."

"I was!?" I say blushing.

"Yeah," Leshawna nodded, "You said something like 'Give me more time! I'm sorry! I never asked to be this way you know!'"

"Wow," I blushed more, "Yeah it happens every night so I'm not too concerned."

"Cool," Leshawna smiled, "DJ's making breakfast and everyone's ready except you and me so we'd better hurry. It'll take longer to get to school with all these goddamn brownies."

"I almost forgot about them actually," I laugh a little then notice the cuts on my arms and legs.

"Ooh! Those look fresh," Leshawna looked at my cuts, "Are you sure you're ok, girl?"

"Yeah, I just tripped last night," I smile, "Meet you downstairs."

"Ok, but if anything goes wrong tell me," Leshawna warned, "You're a nice person at heart Amy, people just miss that and if you're getting beaten for no reason tell me. I'll whoop their ass into shape."

"Don't worry I'm fine," I reassure her as she left.

Reluctantly she closed the door. Then I started to panic.

I really was dying from the inside out! I needed to solve this and fast. If only Amy could see I was actually nice at heart like Leshawna said, but she only sees me as the monster that killed Samey.

I sighed, it's like whatever I do it's never good enough. I sit there for a moment and silently cry to myself. I guess I'll have to prove myself when she sucks me back into our mind. I shudder at the thought. She never sees me the same anymore...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

The sale was going really well. I decided to take a break from getting info for the blog by going after school today. Gwen was selling brownies by the dozen, Shawn was almost out of zombie cupcakes, Courtney still had most of her pie left, Katie and Sadie's cookies were doing well, Zoey's tarts were doing good as well and Dawn's vegan treats were selling like hotcakes.

Owen was eating his fifty dollars worth of baked goods, the other nerds and geeks were eating some too and pretty much everyone but those with allergies ate the baked goods.

I spotted Izzy, Noah and Eva sitting at the benches munching on some brownies.

"Hey Sierra!" Izzy waved madly, "Come try these they're so good!"

"Yeah, I actually bought some," I say coming up to her.

"Just ignore her," Noah sighed, "She's gone sugar bonkers."

"Sugar bonkers?" I raise a brow.

"She's eaten so much sugar she's gone hyper," He rolled his eyes.

"Don't eat that!" Eva batted a brownie away from Izzy. Izzy hissed at Eva. Talk about a sugar addiction.

"No! I need more! It's just that good!" Izzy whined reaching for the bag of brownies.

"Fine!" Eva snapped tossing her one. She instantly went even crazier.

She jumped around, climbing on more or less everything, screaming and even asking people about why they wore a certain hat or something like that.

"Has she been like this all afternoon?" I look at her prancing about.

"Yep," They both quip.

"This is gonna be a long afternoon then," I sigh, "Can you guys watch her while I get some new info?"

"Sure," Noah sighed putting his book down, "Just come back by five, Emma wanted to meet me later on."

"That's fine," I say walking off playing with the straps on my backpack.

Time to get more gossip.

* * *

**Cameron's P.O.V**

Amy's been acting a little off lately. Even though I have concluded she has multiple personality syndrome like Mike, I feel like her other personality, Val, can mask if she's really there or not. But I feel like she's having a personality crisis.

At the bake sale, she was acting strangely and was a lot more silent than usual. She also covered her arms and legs, which she usually didn't do. She looked scared, maybe even unsure like she knew her end was near. So I decided to interrogate her.

"Um, Hi Amy," I smile waving.

"Oh!" She stopped staring at the horizon, "Hi Cam. What's up?"

"Nothing," I say, "Are you ok though? I noticed that you're quieter than usual."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the past," She flashed a smile.

"Are you sure?" I press. She fidgeted before she answered.

"Uh huh," She nodded, "I just wish I could take that night back."

"Look are you Val?" I ask.

"W-Why would you think that?!" She stammered fidgeting more.

"Well, you've been acting a bit strangely," I point out, "And you have been in several fights recently."

"Fine," She sighed, "You've caught me. But before you tell everyone I just wanna make this clear."

"What?" I say genuinely intrigued.

"I did this to prove myself," Her eyes brimmed with tears, "At first it was to get back at Amy, like Mal does, but then I realised that even in her mind I was hated. I wanted to prove I was needed before I was erased!"

I stood there in disbelief. This disorder ran deeper than I thought. It was like there were more personalities than appear on the surface.

"They would've killed me!" She shrieked,"I was shunned! I was the one who brought Samey to us when we were beaten! I was the one who protected us from bullies! I was the one who made us happy when we were sad! But they only see the Amy who killed Samey!"

"Well maybe I could help," I say quietly, "I'm no expert but I think I can prepare you mentally before you talk to Amy."

"Really?!" She sniffled.

"Yep," I say, "As long as you can prove you've changed."

"Deal," Val shook my hand, "So when can you help?"

"Meet me after school tomorrow," I say.

"Perfect," She started to walk off and then paused, "Are you going to tell Mike?"

"Not if you've changed," I chuckle, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," She smiled walking off to Gwen's stand.

I'm going to help her overcome this. It'll help with more research on psychology and even put things in depth for people suffering for M.P.D (Multiple Personality Disorder). These next few days are gonna be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter. Sorry no drama but you know it makes it so much better when it comes. Hopefully Amy and Val can come to terms,I might throw a little Mal into the mix ;). I'll try do a divorce plot and a few more ideas maybe. Feel free to leave ideas in reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	49. Family Struggles

**A/N: So I decided to focus this chapter on family struggles and inner demons. I think the finale of Amy/Val's little plot will be next chapter and might take up the whole thing,so feel free to skip if it is.**

**Also sorry if anyone seems out of character it's kinda hard to focus on each individual when you have to remember the personality of about eighty something. Anyway...On With The Story!**

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

I hear the shouting downstairs again. Every night I hear the same thing: my mother arguing with my father over who knows what. Suddenly there was the unmistakable sound of a slap and then my mother crying.

I sigh.

Ever since things have gotten more stressful in my father's job, he and my mother have been arguing non-stop. He's also been cheating on her with some girl called Tiffany. I really don't want anyone at school finding out or it'll be hell. I silently step to the landing just after the stairs.

"Trent!" I hear my father yell.

Just great. He probably wants to blame me something he did wrong. I obediently trudge down the stairs and stand in front of him.

"Yes father," I say trying not to whimper.

"Did you tell your mother about Tiffany?" He glared at me.

"O-of course not," I smiled knowing what was going to come next, "Why would I?"

"Lies!" He spat grabbing me by the collar, "Don't you fucking DARE lie at me! Now did you tell your mother about Tiffany?!"

"No," I say back firmly, "I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you?"

"Worthless piece of shit!" My dad slapped me across the face. It stung and I felt tears prick at my eyes. I just stared straight back at him determined; if he was going to blame me or mother for Tiffany then I'll show him how wrong he is.

"Travis no!" My mother tried to pull me from his grasp. He just pushed her away, like she was nothing more than a fly.

"Stay back bitch!" My father snapped.

"No!" She got up and slapped him across the face, causing him to let go of me, "You're meant to be his father Travis, not his abuser! Grow up!"

"You fucking-" He stopped as she dragged him to the door.

"Get the fuck out my house!" She yelled, "I'm done! Go live with your skanky little whore Tiffany! She'll definitely treat you better than your wife and son!"

"Linda I'm-" He began.

"No I'm done!" She slammed the door, "Come back when you've changed," She yelled at the door and then hugged me,"I'm so sorry Trent!"

"No I am," I hugged her back, "I should've just lied so you wouldn't get hurt."

"No sweetie," She hugged me tighter, "I should've seen what a jackass he was sooner. We'll sort it out tomorrow."

"That's fine," I say starting to go upstairs.

"Oh and Trent," She smiled.

"Yeah," I say.

"Thank you," She smiled even more.

"For what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"For being such a wonderful son," She laughed, "Even after what just happened you still stuck up for me. Thanks."

I smiled back at her and then went to my room. How was I gonna hide this at school? Gwen and her friends already think I'm a cheating douchebag. I sigh. Maybe I'll just try and act normal. Yeah act normal...

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"So we've agreed on divorcing, right?" I heard Daddy say.

"Yes," I heard my mom sigh, "I think it's for the best."

I gasp as I hear this. If my parents divorce then I'll have less money, bragging rights and attention. Who cares anyway? If Daddy takes me I'll be fine but if my mom does then I'll throw a fit.

"So which one of us takes Taylor?" I heard my mom say.

"You do I guess," My dad replied, "I don't think I can raise her on my own, but I want to have her every weekend."

"Sure," I hear my mom say, "We'll contact our lawyers immediately."

"Great," I heard his reply, "Now we've got to tell Taylor."

I stood there in shock. My daddy was leaving me with my mom. She was practically useless when it came down to domestics and let's not mention the income she makes. Only five hundred grand a year! While my daddy brings in close to a million dollars. I sigh as I silently walk to my room.

No more lavish gifts, less pocket money and possibly dealing with my piece of shit mom, Kelly, for a few more years...Wait what am I saying?! This is my last year of high school, I'll be in college next year. Goodbye useless slut mom and hello sweet sweet adulthood and freedom.

I drift off to sleep, dreaming of all the new experiences that awaited me in college. Maybe my parents divorcing wasn't such a bad thing...

* * *

**Val's P.O.V**

I sat across from Cameron in the library. School had just finished and he was asking me a series of questions about personal things and such. Not too personal just kinda like a doctor and patient personal. I felt more like a patient than a guinea pig to be honest.

"So Val can you tell me how you came to exist?" Cam looked at me, pen and paper at the ready.

"Well it was around fourteen years ago.." I sighed, "I went to my friends' birthday party and my dad blamed me for things I didn't do. When we got home he told Samey to go upstairs and then dragged me to the basement. He then got his leather belt with the heavy buckle and beat me, leaving me a bruised and bloody mess. I was so scared and afraid at the time, but at the same time I was infuriated. Without thinking I..I reacted."

"What did you do?" He pressed on, "Was it serious?"

"In a way, yes," I replied wincing at the memory, "I slapped him across the face in fury. And that's when I was snapped. I was broken in two: Amy and Val. I never asked to be the bad side, I was just the side that wanted to protect the little girl that was in pain. I just wanted us to be happy."

I look at him tears glistening in my eyes. He gave me a small smile as he wrote down my story.

"Well maybe if you explain to Amy she might forgive and forget," He offered.

"I wish.." I trailed off, "I tried before and she accused me of lying...No one will give me a second chance. Not even her."

"I did," Cam smiled, "Zoey, Mike, Jasmine, Dawn, Shawn and a bunch of others did."

"It's different," I buried my face in my hands, "In our mind everyone's so oppressing. Once you're seen in one way they only see you as that."

"Well maybe if we sort this out you two could join again," Cam went back to his doctor mode, "This condition was caused by an act of selflessness so maybe it can be fixed by it."

"Maybe..." I trailed off, "Anyway do you have anymore questions?"

"Yes just one," Cam looked over his paper, "Do you regret the things you've done in the past?"

I thought long and hard before answering. Did I really regret them? They did split me and Amy up. But then again we wouldn't be the personalities we are today without those event happening...

"No," I say shocking him and me at the same time, "I don't. Without me doing all those negative things, we'd still be the broken-down and abused little girl that felt she had no way out. I'm proud of what I've done because it saved us."

Cam nodded, a small tear falling down his face as he wrote my answer down.

"I think that's enough for me to go off for today," He said packing his things, "We'll discuss the rest tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement getting my bag and cardigan.

"Thanks Cam," I said, waving as I left.

"No problem," He replied, "Oh! and Val."

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You're not the monster everyone makes you out to be," He called back.

I just smiled as I thought of the words he just said. I'm really not a monster. I walked out of the main building still smiling, until something made it fade.

"Val," He nodded towards me.

"Mal," I grimaced, "What do you want? I've put all that trouble making bullshit behind me." Sure I was still mischievous, but not in a bad way.

"Well let's just say if you don't abide by my rules someone's gonna pay, "He whispered into my ear.

"W-what!" I gulped, "Who?"

"You and all the personalities inside your mind," He smirked, "So either follow my lead or end up forgotten. Permanently."

I shuddered at the thought. Him killing me?! But I don't want to show everyone that side of me, I want them to see me as the selfless and brave personality I am. But if I don't all of those innocent personalities and traits will die. Why me!

"Fine," I say but he was gone. "Fuck you Mal," I mutter under my breath, "Go rot in Hell. How could Mike have such a dark personality inside of him? I wonder if he's actually that bad at all."

Face-palming for thinking Mal could be in anything like me, I walked back home. Only a few days to go until Amy gains control and I die.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

Why did my little shit of a brother call the cops on me?! Now my parents are making me join the school newspaper to help 'contribute to the school community' as punishment. Contribute to the school community my ass! They only want me out of the house for longer and keep me from using my credit card as often.

I groan as I walk into the newspaper club room. Scarlett, Dawn, B, Cody and Sierra were sitting at a table and discussing what they should add in this week's edition. Urgh, my parents could've chosen a better club. I mean this one's full of nerds, geeks and stalkers!

"So I think we should put this in the gossip column this week cause-" Cody told Sierra.

"Uh hm!" I interrupt loudly.

"Heather!" Sierra squealed coming up to hug me.

"Hi Sierra!" I fake sweetness. Somehow this girl thinks I'm sweet as honey.

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett took off her glasses and cleaned the lenses with her jumper sleeve.

"Isn't it obvious?" I say still faking.

"You can drop the fakeness, Heather," Dawn gave me a small smile.

"Fine!" I groan, "My parents put me in this dumbass club, but then I heard something about gossip, and well since I'm part of the club I could contribute."

"Sounds fine with me," Cody smiled, "As long as you don't do anything to over the top."

"Trust me I won't," I say sitting next to Sierra. If I'm smart about this I could use my position on the club to gain assets.

The other three members glared at me. They already knew about how bad I could get and they could see right through me.

"So where do we start?" I ask Sierra ignoring the glares I got from across the table.

"Well first we get some gossip from the post box," She then got out a small box filled with notes, "Then we see if it's good enough for the paper and put it in the latest article."

I get a note and read it: _Courtney has a huge crush on Trent and was seen staring at him during Science and was talking about him in her sleep saying (Word for word) 'Oh Trent. I wish I could tell you really...but I can't choose between you and D-Agh! (She woke up) Are you recording me while I'm sleeping!" Got this while having a sleepover at a friend's thought you'd like to know. Oh and if you want the recording go on YouTube it's called Girl gets caught sleep talking about boy._

"Wow," I say speechless. This really was some A class stuff. Then an idea snaked it's way into my head. While Sierra wasn't watching, I slipped a few notes into my bag. Why be violent and threatening, when you only need a small note of paper and the right skills to get the allies and respect you deserve?

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Last chapter not really to do with family or inner demons but whatev. Anyway hope you guys liked it! Heather's gonna gain some power now and I might do some scenes where Duncan's bullying Harold cause there wasn't much of that. Maybe a face-off between Alejandro and Justin cause their both gorgeous eye-candy. More of Taylor and Trent plots and like said trying to fill out the year until graduation which isn't too far off.**

**Lindsay,Kitty and Beth plot is coming soon! I'll continue the Dave and Ezekiel one too but I can't promise much. I'll also finish the Amy/Val thing after adding a little tension with Mal and I've got so many ideas! But I will write a sequel so that's something to look forward to. **

**I just don't know how long this one'll be though so it could take a while. ****I didn't expect it to be more than twenty chapters long but I'm happy!**

**That being said hope y'all having a nice day. Hope you enjoyed! Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors if there are any,which there probably were.**


	50. Situations

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I stretched as I woke up and removed my sleeping mask. I could smell breakfast being made by the chef, Susana, and smiled. She usually made me my favourite: waffles, strawberries and fresh cream. I was too busy thinking about my breakfast that I almost forgot about last night.

I groan as realisation struck me. My mom, Kelly, was gonna try and let me down smoothly with this whole divorce bullshit between her and Daddy and then tell me that I was living with her. I could already see her trying to act cool, when in reality she's the definition of a pathetic piece of shit. Even with all the money she makes.

I have a shower and make sure to enjoy it because this'll probably be the last time I have one here in my sanctuary away from all those rejects who go to our school. I went to my large walk in closet and pick out my favourite outfit: A beige dress, belt and black wedge boots. I brush my hair and leave it out. Then I eventually went downstairs to the dining room.

I try to make as little eye contact with my mom as I sit in my usual seat. She sat there flicking through a fashion magazine and hopefully from her expression, didn't notice me. I usually replied to her and then started an argument for no reason, causing Susana to bring my breakfast to my car.

"Morning Taylor," She smiled at me.

"Whatever," I growled, "I don't need you to make me feel special."

"What do you mean?" She said putting her magazine down.

"You know perfectly well!" I snapped, "You and Daddy just had to get a fucking divorce filed! And let's not mention I'm going to live with you!"

"You already do," She replied calmly, "And honey it wasn't just my decision it was both of ours. Plus he'll have you for the weekends and breaks."

"I don't fucking care!" I said loudly getting up from the table, "I'm going to school!"

"But I thought you hated it there," My mom protested, "Plus you haven't eaten breakfast!"

"Are you fucking deaf?!" I yelled walking out, "I don't care! I hate you more than my godforsaken shit hole of a school!"

I didn't bother to look back at her. I could already hear her sobs and I just walked off like the cold-hearted bitch I am.

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

I sigh as I get on the bus, my guitar strapped to my back in its case. Ever since my dad left my mom's been out of whack. Every night she comes home crying and just stumbles up to her room. I didn't wanna disturb her because I knew she needed space, but I'd noticed that she was showing signs of depression and it was getting worse every day. I'm starting to feel really worried about her.

I sit at a seat near the window and stare out of it until I sense someone next to me.

"Trent are you ok?" She looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I say giving a small chuckle. I really wish I was.

"You're not," Courtney crinkled her nose as she laughed gently, "You seem distant."

"I guess I have a lot on my mind," I shrug, "Why do you care anyway?"

"It's just a- um...never mind," A blush began to cover her cheeks, "Do you wanna share why?"

I can trust Courtney right? But Gwen told me she screwed everyone over, including her and Duncan. I contemplate her offer for a few moments.

"Yeah," I smile, "I'll tell you at lunch. There's too many people here."

"That's fine," She smiles and moves to go sit with Lindsay and Dakota.

There's something about her that seemed genuine when she spoke to me, as if she was actually concerned and not trying to screw me over. I smile as I stare out of the window, maybe telling my closest friends could help. Maybe even Gwen could help after all she still wants to be my friend...

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V**

During Math I was called to the office by the principal.

_'I wonder what he wants this time,'_ I groaned internally as I walked down the halls to his office. Last time I went to his office he convinced me to try and kill Sky, my ex girlfriend, in some crazy plot. I really didn't want to get wound up in any of that again.

I used my jumper sleeve to open his door after he answered my knock. I walked in to be met by the principal and a new student. He looked like a homeschool. Perfect. If he's new to this whole school thing, then I can teach him the proper way to act and even make a friend who's sane.

"Dave," The principal smiled at me sadistically.

"Yes Mr Mclean," I smile back causing him to glare at me.

"Call me Chris! Mr Mclean makes me sound old!" He hissed, "Anyway this is Ezekiel. He's new here and just came from homeschool so you should try to make him feel comfortable."

"Ok," I say, "So do you want me to tour him or-"

"Yes!" Chris groaned impatiently, "Do what you normally would with other new students! Now get out!"

He pushed us out of his office and left me with the homeschool to teach him the ways of the school.

"So what do you do for-" I turned to find him picking his nose, "Oh no, dude you can't do that!"

"Do what?" He wiped the snot onto his hoodie.

"That!" I say gesturing at what he did, "Normal people don't do that. Plus it's gross."

"Oh," He blinked, "Ok then. So where do we start?"

Ok maybe making this guy into a normal person was going to be longer than I thought...

* * *

**Justin's P.O.V**

I walk past a group of girls during lunch and catch a few snippets of their conversation.

"I know but Alejandro's just so hot!" One squealed.

"But so is Justin!" Another protested.

"What about Topher!" Another sighed dreamily, "I know! Let's do a poll in the girls' bathroom!"

"Yeah!" The other two squealed, then they noticed me.

"Oh Justin!~" They purred, "Do you think Alejandro and Topher are hotter then you?"

"I don't know," I smoulder, "Are they?"

They sighed dreamily and then went off to spread the word.

I inwardly smirk. If Topher and my old pal Al don't know about this I had it in the bag.

I walked off to the cafeteria, a spring in my step. Finally everyone will recognise me for the gorgeous thing I am and maybe then Courtney would notice me rather than Trent, Duncan or _Alejandro_. I smile at the thought, with her at my side no-one will be able to overpower me. Not even Heather...

* * *

**Topher's P.O.V**

I went in my locker to get some hair gel after school when a letter dropped out. I picked it up and saw it was addressed to me. Of course it was! I was the best presenter for the morning announcements and just so happened to become Chris' understudy. Impatient to hear the praise and approval of my fan, I opened the letter.

_Dearest Topher, There is a poll being held in the girls' bathroom over which eye-candy is the hottest. I rest assured you have my vote but the others are all ogling over Justin and Alejandro. If you wish to keep your place as top on the market then eliminate the competition without the girls participating knowing. I'll keep your secret, Your biggest fan._

My eyes widen in shock at this news. A poll over the hottest eye-candy?! How could I not know?! Of course I was going to win. I was the best looking,but good looking wasn't enough. I needed to eliminate Justin and Alejandro. I try to think of ways to eliminate the competition when one person came to mind: Chris. Sure he was a principal but he used to host a tv show before he earned enough money to do as he pleased.

I smirked as I looked around the hall. No sign of Al or Justin. If I was the only guy out of the three of us that were competing then I'd have a really good chance of winning. Let the games begin...

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

I went to my locker after school to find a letter in it. It was written anonymously but I was glad to have received it. It read:

_Dearest Alejandro, There is a poll being held in the girls' bathroom over which eye-candy is the hottest. I rest assured you have my vote but the others are all ogling over Justin and Topher. If you wish to keep your place as top on the market then eliminate the competition without the girls participating knowing. I'll keep your secret, Your biggest fan._

I smirked as I read the letter. So there's a poll being held over who was the hottest eye candy, huh? Well if I'm gonna win I'll need to get Heather informed and tell her that I'll be pushing a few boundaries to win.

Thank you sweet child who sent this letter of warning! I must not lose my place as hottest in the school. But then I try to consider who sent it. It could've been Gwen or Leshawna and those two would definitely betray me. I sigh as I puzzle over who sent the letter and came to the conclusion it was genuine. Now all I have to do is make the competition look bad...

* * *

**Val's P.O.V**

I sigh as I dial the familiar yet unused number on my phone. I can't believe he's reduced me to this and made me do this even though it is beneath me. I sigh as I wait for him to pick up.

"Did you do it?" He spoke into the phone.

"Yes I did," I said through grit teeth, "Can you stop pestering me now?!"

"Not yet," He growled, "I need you to do one more thing..."

"But we had a deal!" I snap, "You said I do this and you'll leave me!"

"I didn't," I could see his smile, "I said I'd leave the personalities and traits in your mind."

"And me.." I mutter.

"What was that, Val?" He hissed.

"Nothing," I sighed, "So what if I don't do this?"

"Then I'll kill you and all those personalities in your brain," He chuckled, "So it's up to you Val. Be selfish and make everyone die or be selfless and risk being erased."

The line went dead and I chucked my phone at the pavement making the screen crack. That filthy bastard tricked me! I knew he was going to contact me tomorrow and I'd end up submitting him, there was no other way to go really. Like I said either way I die. I grab my phone and sighed. The time read 5:00 pm. Cam wanted to meet me at the library at ten past. I'd better hurry.

Grabbing my bag off the bench and pulling on my cardigan, I rushed towards the town center. If I tell Cam about this maybe he can help...

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I decided to visit Geoff after school today because my baby bump was getting bigger and I wanted to know if he wanted to come to the gender reveal in a few days. I also wanted to see his family's reaction when they actually saw I was pregnant. I hadn't been to their house in a while.

Hesitant, I rang their bell to find a dark skinned boy in a pink wife beater open the door. Come to think of it he looked familiar.

"Bridge?" He looked at me confused, "Is that you?"

"Brody?" I looked him up and down, "Oh My God!" I gave him a huge hug as I realised who he was.

"Um Bridge? You're squashing me," He said in a strained voice.

"Sorry! What are you doing here?!" I say giving him some space, "I thought you had to stay in Australia?!"

"Well my relative kinda died," He winced at the memory, "So my parents thought it best to send me back here to stay with Geoff."

"Oh," I say breathing a sigh of relief, "That's great to hear."

"What about you?" He said looking at me.

"What about me?" I say and then notice where he's staring at, "Oh this?!" I chuckle at my stupidity, "Yeah this little on was conceived back in December."

"Wow," He looked speechless, "I always knew you and Geoff would make mini yous, but not this young."

"Yeah it was kinda an accident," I blush, "But I don't regret it."

"Well you shouldn't," He smiled, "Now let's go inside Geoff said you were coming."

I followed my boyfriend's oldest friend inside and smiled. First I get pregnant, then an old friend comes back, I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit shorter than usual. Next chapter Lindsay will start befriending Kitty and Beth and I'll do some more stuff on Amy cause her plot needs to end soon. Also can you guess who Val was talking to? Tell me in reviews!**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	51. When You Hurt Friends

**Lindsay's ****P.O.V**

I was in science class and then our teacher Ms Meringue or something like that told us we were doing group assignments. I was hoping to be with Heather and Courtlyn since they know how to do this sort of stuff, but just when everyone was finding two of their friends to go with Ms Meringue stopped us.

"Ugh Miss?" I say putting my hand up.

"Yes Lindsay," She answered.

"Aren't we meant to choose our partners for this sort of thing?" I asked confused.

"Normally yes," Ms replied, "But this counts for half of your grade so I will be choosing the groups."

"Great," I heard Heather mutter.

"Heather Chang!" Ms snapped, "For that you will be paired with Leshawna and Amy."

All three of the girls groaned. Lefonda usually didn't get along with Heather at the best of times and recently Ally's been getting really annoyed in cheer practice. The rest of the class burst out laughing at Heather. She'd dug her own grave and now she has to lie in it. I felt so sorry for her because she had to deal with those mean girls who do nothing but bully her.

"Okay class enough!" Ms yelled getting everyone's attention, "Thank you."

"I can't believe she put me with ghetto girl and cheerleader wannabe," Heather muttered to Courtlyn.

"I know it's so unfair," Courtlyn agreed. That girl is a bit deceptive though so I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Heather please leave!" Ms opened the door and Heather walked out, "I don't get paid enough for this."

"Anyway class," She smiled, "The rest of the groups are Cameron, Dawn and B; Geoff, Bridgette and Sadie; Katie, Scarlett and Max; Lindsay, Kitty and Beth; and Duncan, Gwen, Courtney and Trent."

"What!" The whole class yelled at the last group's result, "Miss that's a toxic combination!"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Ms smiled, "Gwen's quite calm, Courtney's responsible most of the time, Trent's fine and Duncan's just well...you know."

"Nice to hear that from you miss!" Duncan yelled out.

"Duncan Carter!" Ms turned red, "That's a detention."

"Meh, it's not like I go to any of them anyway," He shrugged, "I always escape Chef."

The whole class reacted with oohs and ahs. It wasn't often you got a person who was cocky enough to say that to a teacher.

"That's it go to the Vice Principal!" Ms opened the door and Duncan walked out, "Anyone else want to leave?"

We all shook our heads. "Good," She smiled, "Now the project is.."

I wasn't listening though, I was too busy thinking about what Beth and Kitty were like. Were they like Heather and Courtney? Or were they mean? Maybe they were nice. I looked at Beth and she waved. I waved back. Yep they had to be nice. Why else would Beth wave? I smile. Maybe they'll become my friends! Apart from Heather I didn't have many.

I spent the rest of science daydreaming about the shopping, gossip and even fun we'd have together. Finally I'll have friends who _want_ to hang out with me!

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sigh as I see the poll in the girls' bathroom. Sometimes we did take things a bit too far. So far Alejandro was winning the poll, with Justin in a close second and Topher in last. There was no way I was voting. Any girl that did choose Alejandro, I hope you rest in peace cause Heather's going to kill you.

I chuckle as I think of the Queen B trying to fight a freshman. She'd definitely lose. I fix my mascara and then walk out to be met by Trent. He hasn't really spoken to me since the rape incident and I don't exactly want to talk to him about anything, but he looked like he needed emotional support.

"Gwen, I need your help," He breathed.

"With what?" I say genuinely concerned. Sure he raped me, but deep down he was a nice guy and his home-life wasn't exactly the best. I remember his dad pretty well...

"It's my mom," He rubbed the back of his neck, "Ever since she kicked my dad out she's become depressed."

I shudder at the thought. Trent's mom was nice and she certainly looked like the type of woman to know when enough was enough, but to hear she was depressed sounded like hearing she had become something she wasn't.

"I can help if you want," I offered shyly, "I suffered a bit of depression at the beginning of High School so I could talk to her."

"That's great!" He gave me a hug and then immediately retracted, "Sorry."

"No it's ok," I smile, "So when should I talk to her?"

"I don't know," He admitted, "Whenever you feel like it I guess."

"Cool," I say walking off to meet Bridgette.

"So we're friends again?" Trent asked as I walked off.

"Yeah," I smile at him, "Friends."

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

My baby bump had started to show and now Heather and all the other mean bitches in our school could see. Gwen, Amy and Leshawna stuck by my side but the words and names they said stayed in my head. Everyday I became more subdued and lost my cheeriness. Geoff constantly checked if I was okay and I'd just smile and reply with a soft yeah.

Heather and the mean bitches constantly called me names like whore, slut, prostitute and young-mom. And although words can't hurt you, they do sting and take a while to stop thinking about. I sigh as I do the work that Mr King had set us. Only six months to go and then it's all over. I'll have my sweet bundle of joy, be going to college and be getting on with my life.

Just when I was about to slip deeper into my fantasies, Chris announced something.

"Will Bridgette Knowles please come to the office," His voice was in quite an excited tone, so I knew he was up to no good.

I got out of my seat, got my stuff and went to Chris' office. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in.

"You wanted me here?" I asked as I came in.

"Yes," Chris smiled, "Mr Don has noticed that Heather and those bitches- I mean girls- have been making you feel uncomfortable."

"Yes," I blush, "But why did you want to see me?"

"Well since I'm a principal and I have to make sure students are comfortable," He groaned, "Even though I enjoy your suffering, I have to put you all first."

"So?" I look at him.

"So you will have all your lessons taught by Blaineley," Chris went on his computer, "She'll teach you separately from everyone else and hopefully you'll feel more comfortable."

"Is that it?" I asked confused.

"No," He sighed as if his job was a chore, "You can choose three others to join you."

"What now?!" I start to panic, what was he up to.

"Yes," He replied, "I assume you want Gwen, Leshawna and Amy with you."

"Well yes but-" I began.

"Perfect!" He said sending a confirmation email to Blaineley, "You'll start tomorrow."

"Ok?" I say as Chef pushes me out of Chris' office.

That was weird and if I know Chris, he doesn't usually do things to be nice unless it benefits him. Something was going on. I sigh as I fix the straps on my bag and head back to class. He was planning something and it didn't seem like it had good intentions...

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

The poll seemed to be going well. From the gossip of the Freshmen I've learnt that I'm in the lead, with Justin in a close second and Topher last. I smile at the thought. If those two thought they could overcome me, then they were wrong. I'm known as the better Justin as I came during Sophomore year and the ladies love a Latino.

Then I spot Justin talking with Topher, they both looked at me and then went back to talking. Imbeciles. I have Heather and Courtney wrapped around my fingers and they held the dirt of almost everyone in the school. I smirk at the trap they were falling into and walk out of the cafeteria.

"Alejandro!" Amy came running up to me, "There's something I need you need to know!"

"Why should I listen to you chica?" I raised a brow, "You're friends with The Gang and last I checked their against The Populars."

"Yes, that true," She played with her mid-length hair, "But it's about the poll. You need to win, if you don't Justin will overthrow Heather and Topher will become even more self absorbed."

"But don't you want Heather to be dethroned?" I looked straight at her.

"Yes and no," She blushed, "Sure she's a witch but she keeps the balance and without balance the school falls apart."

I was shocked by her confession. She was being genuine and there was no denying it.

"Fine I shall do my best," I smile, "But I don't believe it'll be hard as I'm a Latino, hot and have a way with females."

She nodded and then ran off to wherever she had to go. Hopefully she hadn't played me, or she's going to regret it.

* * *

**Val's P.O.V**

I sit on a bench after school, crying my eyes out. I'd just set the fuel for the flame that would soon flicker into a raging fire. I sigh as I think of the three poor boys I'd just toyed with. This wasn't who I was and definitely isn't who I am. I sit there crying for a few minutes, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt his shadow, like a dark presence, covering me.

"What do you want?!" I snapped, "I've done as you've asked now leave me alone!"

"Oh, but I can't," He chuckled, "You're like me. The broken parts of a person, you're little, pathetic and evil in the eyes of the others."

"I'm not!" I say clenching my fists, "Now leave me alone."

"I'm not going to," He whispered into my ear, "You've succeeded in your mission. Why are you crying Val?"

His voice was like venom, I was minutes away from snapping.

"Because you ruined my life you bastard!" I say punching him, "You fucked up! Not me! Leave me alone! I want to change, I don't want to end up as a whatless dumbass like you!"

"Why you little," He swung his fist at me and hit my jaw. It stung and I tried to ignore the throbbing that came from my jaw.

I then punched him in his gut, while he yanked at my hair. I then pried his hands from my hair while kicking him full on in the face. He then slapped me across the face causing a few tears to spring out from my eyes.

"You're just a little girl," He hissed, "You can't defend yourself. Everyone sees you as a trouble-making bitch who murdered her sister. You're useless!"

"Tell that to fucking Heather!" I aimed low and swept him of his feet, "Don't try and manipulate me anymore! I've seen past your lies."

I then landed a few blows on his face and he just lay there chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, just that right now you're proving what I just said," He chuckled a bit more, "You're just like me Val. An evil entity made only for the purpose of causing trouble."

I just stared at him as he closed his eyes and Mike came back.

"Amy?" He tried to get up, "Ow! Did you do this?"

I then looked at him, tears coming to my eyes. I'd just harmed my friend! I looked at him, his lip bleeding and bruises all over.

"I-I'm so sorry," Was all I could utter before running off, tears falling down my tears. Mal was right, I was exactly like him. An evil entity made only for the purpose of causing trouble.

I ran home and collapsed on my bed. I cried into the pillow for a few minutes before I felt myself going into our brain. The time had come, I was going to die and my last memories of the world would be of hurting my friend and crying my eyes out. What a way to go...

* * *

**A/N: Oh god poor Val! Anyway,next chapter will be the ending of the Val plot. Yay! Then of course I'll continue the Kitty,Beth and Lindsay one,The eye-candy competition and Bridgette having her own class. Dave's one and Taylor's will continue after I finish Val's thing. I think the whole chapter might be just Val and Amy's P. cause they have a lot to talk about.**

**I might make Sky and Zoey compete in an athletics competition together too and Sugar and Staci have a small plot. I might do a Dawn and Ella one where they bond over animals too. I've finally gotten some ideas! Writer's block is the worst.**

**Sorry for rambling on. Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review,I do read them and I enjoy getting you guys' opinions. Once again thanks Gucci Mane Laflare thanks for reviewing on every single chapter. It really helps.**

**Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	52. Finally Whole (Ending to Val plot)

**Amy's P.O.V**

I high-fived Brave as we all ran away from the area where we alerted the guards. So far we'd all made it to the bridge and Val was sucked into our subconscious in the process. All we had to do was erase her and all our problems would be solved. I smile as I think of no more sadness or pain. No more repetitions of the past. Just me living my life as me.

"Um...Amy?" Lee Lee tugged at my sleeve.

"Yeah," I say pausing for a moment before grabbing her and running, "What's up?"

"Well I just..." She hesitated, "Never mind."

"Are you sure?" I say looking at my younger self.

"Yes," She smiled. She had something going on, but I couldn't tell what.

I didn't have time to ponder on it though, as I heard the guards coming our way.

"Get 'em!" I heard a rough voice yell, "Violence, Agility and Manipulation! Chase after the rebels!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Three guards saluted and then growled at us.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" The battle-worn one punched her palm repeatedly, "Not like the other few times."

"Hah!" A lean and well muscled one laughed, "Not if I catch them first!"

"Girls, Girls," The smarter looking but smirking one said, "We all know I'll get into their heads first."

"As if Mani!" The other two yelled.

"Well it's true," The smarter one, Mani, shrugged, "Now let's get them before they get away!"

By then we were running down the bridge. We had a while to go and the guards at the other side had been alerted of our arrival. Creative looked at her surroundings before nodding at Innovation. Bakes just smiled at them knowingly before looking at me, Shy, Brave and Lee Lee. She pushed us over the side of the bridge before joining us in the water.

"This way," She nodded towards under the bridge, "Come on! This water's poisonous!"

We all swam in the direction of the bridge and sighed as we reached the shore. My skin was red when I emerged from its murky depths and the cool night air instantly soothed my burning skin. Shy let out a small cough while Brave just shrugged before looking at her armour.

"So what's the plan?" I say looking at Bakes, "We can't just leave those two up there."

"Don't worry they're safe," Bakes sighed, "They're too important to erase."

"But then aren't we?" Shy spoke up looking through her blonde bangs.

"No. They won't hurt Lee Lee, but that's about it," Bakes looked at my child self, "She's too important, she's our child self, one of a kind. But us...they'll erase for sure."

"So?" Brave gestured rudely.

"So," Bakes continued, "We use her as a weapon."

"Are you crazy!?" I screech causing Shy to anxiously cover my mouth, "Mmmm mm mmm!"

"Shut up you bitch!" Brave snapped making me shut up instantly, "Thank you, now what are we going to do?"

"Simple," Bakes smiled, "Creative and Innovation are coming up with a lie right now and while they do that we'll do this..."

* * *

**Val's P.O.V**

"Urgh!" I groan as I feel an immense pounding in my skull, "Where am I?"

"Val!" Envy gave me the biggest hug, "You're back! Oh I've missed you so much! Trust me Plots is no fun!"

"Wait," I say holding my head in my hands, "What am I doing here?"

"Amy called you back silly!" Envy laughed, "But seriously, she's trying to gain control."

"Oh, right," I sigh looking at the world laid out about me, it was beautiful but I knew I'd never belong to it, "Well I guess we'll let her win..."

"Exactly," Envy smiled and then went into shock, "Wait what! But Val it's all you've ever dreamed of to be out there in the real world!"

"I know," I give a sad smile, "But they'll only see me as the cunt I really am. Tell the guards that I want Amy to win. I give up."

"But Val..." Envy began and then saw my expression, "Yes Val."

"Thank you," I give her a hug, "And I'll speak to Amy before I go, I have a lot to talk about."

"I hope you clear things up," Envy sighed, "Don't leave it like me and Jealousy. We can't even think of the other without feeling- oh...um I've gotta go!"

She rushed out of the room with her hand over her mouth, while I laughed. My last few moments of life and they were like this. At least I'll get to see Lee Lee one more time...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I was dressed in Creative's attire with Shy escorting me as Innovative and Lee Lee by my side.

"Thanks again," I say smiling at the others.

"No problem," Creative smiled, now dressed in my clothing.

"Yeah, we'll see each other soon," Brave saluted.

"Just think of me every time you make something new," Innovative smiled.

"Bring baking back into your life!" Bakes smiled, "It'll give you a new points of view on Samey's death!"

"She's right," Creative sighed, "Well we'd better go."

"Bye!" They all smiled as they went down the bridge escorted by guards. Luckily Innovative and Creative were able to persuade them.

"Let's go then," I sigh walking forwards.

The rest of the way down the bridge was calm, but I could tell that Val wasn't going to give up easily. Mike always told me that Mal was a constant threat, but he told me he didn't have the heart to erase his oldest personality. Sadly, I did and I was going to end all of this Val bullshit once and for all.

Lee Lee was silent for the rest of the way across the bridge. She occasionally spoke to me or Shy but didn't really talk. She looked as if she were contemplating something, which was odd for a child. This odd behaviour, plus the conversation earlier was making me feel worried about her. What if she didn't want Val to be erased? Or maybe she was just worried? I decided to see what was up.

"Lee Lee," She looked at me upon hearing her name.

"Yes," She answered, "W-what is it?"

"Well it's just you've been acting pretty strangely," I say rubbing the back of my neck, "And I was-"

"We're here," Shy murmured clearly missing her bangs.

I look in wonder as I thought to expect a wasted patch of land, only to find a green and healthy looking field with stars dotted across the sky. Val stood beneath a cherry-blossom tree on a hill. She looked up at the sky, tears in her eyes. Lee Lee sighed and went up to her.

"Lee Lee wait!" I say calling out to her but Shy held me back.

"Wait," She whispered, "There's a reason we found you."

"Wait what!?" I say perplexed and then coming to the only logical solution, "You tricked me! I wish I never met you lying little no good bastards!"

"Hey!" Shy snapped but didn't tighten her grip, "No we didn't! Just watch..."

I watched as I let my child self walk towards the monster I kept locked up inside of me. I wanted to protect her, to stop her from getting hurt...

Then all of a sudden she hugged her. And Val hugged back a warm grin on her face. Maybe she wasn't that bad...No! It's just her playing tricks on your mind Amy, eyes on the prize! But Lee Lee trusted her...So! Children trust anyone! I felt like I was split in two. One side hated Val, while the other wanted to spare her. Then all of a sudden she spoke.

"I really miss those days."

* * *

**Val's P.O.V**

"I really miss those days," I sigh as I hug my child self.

"Huh?" Amy broke from her train of thought.

"I really miss those days," I repeated, "The days when we were one personality, not two. And when we got along..."

"Yeah right," She scoffed while Shy and Lee Lee stared at her, "You're only saying that to trick me."

"I wish I was," I muttered in reply. It was true, it would make my demise much easier. But I couldn't do that, I wanted to try and make up, even if she doesn't think it's real.

"I bet you do!" Amy laughed, "You're fake as fuck! You killed our sister, bullied and manipulated anyone you knew and even suffered abuse from an old man! You're as pathetic as you said Samey was!"

The three of us gasp in shock at Amy's reply. She was meant to be the calm and collected one, not me and I was meant to be the crazy psychotic bitch, not her.

"What?!" Amy shrugged, "She deserves it for all she's done to me, to you, to Samey-"

"Enough!" I snapped turning the day lit meadow into a moonlit meadow. I made Shy and Lee Lee disappear, yes I knew it was Shy and not Innovation, and made everything around us silent. She had to listen to me, whether she wanted to or not. She had to forgive me.

"What did you do?!" She yelled, "Shy?! Lee Lee?!"

"They're fine," I sigh, "You need to listen to me..."

"Why so you can break me down and become dominant," Amy pouted.

"Who told you that?" I say looking at the night sky above me.

"Mike," Amy muttered, "He said you and Mal are similar."

I hiss at the mention of Mal and then take in a deep breath. She had to know why I was like this before she erased me.

"Look," I begin, "I'm not like Mal and never was. Mike's got it wrong!"

"Tell that to my ass," Amy spat before running towards the end of the zone I created. I had to tell her before she ran away again, before I run out of time, before it's too late.

"You know, I never asked to be this way!" I shout making her stop dead in her tracks, "That night I lashed out at dad I was protecting us! That little defenseless girl who was getting beaten! I slapped him because I wanted to end it right there! I never meant to hurt you!"

Silence filled the space between us. A thousand years passed through it and it was agonizing to feel. I knew that's I'd hurt her, I knew that I'd fucked up. But now, I'd confessed I wanted to take it back. I wanted it to be a secret that died with me...

Then the sounds of sobbing filled my ears. The sound I never wanted to hear: Her sobbing.

"Then why did you leave me alone?!" Amy turned around tears in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks, "I was so scared and alone! And where were you? Oh slapping the hell out of our dad! **You** killed Samey, **you** were a bully, **you** made those mistakes not me! And now you need to pay for it."

Her words were like a knife to the heart. They stung and I knew she was telling the truth, but even a broken personality can change. I close my eyes and beg for luck from the stars.

"I know I've made some errors," I sighed trying to find the right words, "But I did them out of selflessness. I did them for everyone inside our subconscious.** I** bullied kids to make me and Samey feel safe because no-one else would, **I** fought to keep Samey safe because I didn't want her to be like me, **I** made trouble to save us all from Mal and **I** killed Samey because I wasn't thinking straight! You think you cried for her, huh?! I did! I was the grief in our mind! I was the one mourning her loss not you! I did therapy, I tried to help, while you frolicked in here and came when the hard part was over!"

She opened her mouth to speak but I continued.

"I cried when we were beaten because it was the only way to not feel pain, I was the one who got Samey to see sympathy for my behaviour because I loved her, I was the one who made life better for us because you were all too dumb to see what was going on!" I wasn't holding back anymore, "You are the monster you say I am. But guess what! I still want to get along with you, I still see you as a person but you don't see me the same way. And that's why I want you to erase me."

"Wait you want me to do what?!" Amy stood there speechless, "But- But I thought you wanted to take over our subconscious."

"Well you thought wrong," I sighed laying down on the grass, "I used to love the sky."

"You did?" Amy sat beside me, "I never really noticed."

"Yeah, I was the one who made Lee Lee stare up at the clouds for ages," I sigh at the memory, "We'd drift away to a place far away from reality. But I'll never see them again. Not the blue sea or fluffy clouds. The beautiful blossoms, or even stars. Nothing."

I groan as I spot my star gently fading, nothing could save me from my fate. I look up at the night sky a final time before making the area back to normal.

"Amy!" Shy sighed in relief, "So is she gonna erase you or what?"

"I'm not," I chuckle, "She's going to erase me..."

"But if she does doesn't that mean..." Shy blushed.

"That Lee Lee dies with me," I massage my temples, "Yes, it does. It's your choice Amy."

I then pass her the button used to erase personalities and traits.

"It's mine?! Are you ready?" Amy looked at the button and then pointed it at me, "But if I do this I'll lose my inner child, won't I?"

"Yep," All three of us nodded.

"I can't do that," Amy sighed looking at me and then Lee Lee, "But I can forgive you."

"Really?!" I say half-believing her.

"Yeah!" She smiled hugging me.

For the first time I actually felt whole again...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I felt a warm tingle pass through me as I hugged Val. When I let go I then noticed she was gone.

"Um guys?" I say looking at a shocked Shy and squealing Lee Lee, "Where's Val?"

"You're finally back," Shy smiled as Lee Lee jumped around, "You forgave her."

"What do you-?" I didn't finish though, as I was sucked back into the waking world.

...**oOo**...

"Ugh my head," I groan as I wake up. Then it hits me: Val. Where did she disappear to?

"_I'm right here silly!" _I heard her chuckle.

"Val!" I jump out of bed only to hit my head on the low hanging ceiling, "But- where- what?"

"Amy honey!" My mom called rushing up to my room, "Are you ok?"

_"Tell her yes," _Val smiled, _"I'll explain in a moment."_

"Yes mom, just fine," I smile, "Just a bad dream that's all."

"Oh," She blinked, "Ok then. Well breakfast's ready in ten so you'd better get ready."

"Aye aye Captain!" I say reminding me of when me and Samey pretended to be pirates. I was surprised when I didn't wince at the thought.

_'What was that?' _I thought as I went to shower.

_"That was me," _Val whispered,_ "We're finally whole again."_

And for the first time in years, I actually felt like I was. Maybe Samey dying wasn't such a bad thing after all, even if I did kill her...

* * *

**Samey's P.O.V**

I smile as I look down on my sister finally at peace within. The last few months have really been rough on her. I look at my mom, always working away. She really did deserve better than my abusive father and terrible domestic life. She really was a loving and caring person.

I smile as I look down at my home a final time. The white picket fence, the green lawn scattered with flowers, the old treehouse Amy and I built a few years back and the house itself. Honeysuckle grew up the walls and it was painted yellow with a white door. I breathe in the scent of my mother's cooking and the flowers from the garden. I smile as I look at my twin sister a final time.

"I forgive you and always did," I whisper as I fade away.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the end of Amy/Val plot! Not much left now! Tell me what you think in reviews and sorry I used so many names for Innovation,I kinda spaced. Hope you liked the little Samey ending, tell me what you think it is!**

**I'll update every Friday or Saturday. Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	53. Cookies and Friendships

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

"Which one is a plant cell again?" I say as Kitty sighs and Beth gives me a small smile.

We were doing cells for our project and I wasn't too good at Biology or Chemistry, come to think of it I'm terrible at Science. I'm great at Design Tech though.

"The rectangular one," Kitty points at the square shaped cell thingy.

"Oh that one!" I say smiling, "So that one's like better cause got's got three extra parts right?"

"Yeah sorta," Beth smiled, "They're both the same actually, except for a plant cell having three extra parts. Your guess was good though!"

"Really?!" I say looking hopefully up at the two girls. Thanks to them I actually feel like I can pass Science.

"Yeah!" They both smiled hugging me. Then Kitty pulled away and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Why don't we take a break," She continued, "All this thinking makes me hungry and prom's only in a few weeks so why don't we go-"

"Shopping!" I squeak in excitement and then see their expressions, "W-well that's if you want to..."

"If we want to?!" Kitty squealed, "Of course we do!"

"Yeah it's not everyday you get to hang out with a Popular, yet alone a cheerleader!" Beth fangirled.

"So it's a yes?" I say still not getting what they meant.

"Yes!" Both girls squealed.

"BFFs?" I say looking at them seriously.

"BFFs," They nod locking pinkies with me and the other next to them.

Finally I have some friends other than those mean bitches in the Popular group. I sigh in content before following Kitty and Beth out of the library.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I groan yet again as Courtney tells me I'm not drawing a diagram accurately enough yet again, while Trent and Duncan glare at each other. The atmosphere in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. We were at my house since my mom had work and my brother had gone on a trip with his school for a few days, and now I was regretting it.

"Well I don't see you drawing it out!" I snap at Courtney, "Seriously if it's so fucking inaccurate do it your damn self!"

"Fine!" She sniffed sticking her nose up at me, "And there was no need to use such vulgar language."

"Whatever," I roll my eyes going back to the text in my book before writing a note and passing it to Duncan: _I feel like making miss priss here one of my special cookies._ A few minutes later I got a reply: _Hell yeah! do you need any help? _I smile as I read the last line and nod, before standing up.

"I'm a little hungry so I'm gonna whip up a batch of cookies," I say smiling at them all, "And they'll help us concentrate."

"Yeah, why not?" Trent shrugs.

"I guess you can make some," Courtney sighs, "Just don't take too long. Our whole grade depends on this project!"

"Yours does not mine," I mutter but not loud enough for her to hear, "Yes right away!"

I went into the kitchen and began to make my cookies.

***Halfway through making the batter***

"Duncan!" I call him from the living room, "I need your help cutting the chocolate chips!"

He was in the kitchen less than a minute later, a smirk on his face. He always loved when we pulled this prank on our class, minus our friends, and enjoyed knowing that they all ate cookies with a 'special' ingredient. No one knew what the 'special' ingredient was except us and The gang. But that was going to change once we gave Courtney a cookie.

"Here," He passed me a sandwich bag of male's cum.

"Where did you get so much so fast?" I say raising a brow.

"I'm not gonna say," He sighed passing me the bag, "Let's just mix this shit in and get this over with."

I nod before pouring the contents into a second bowl I'd prepared for Courtney's, and some other dumb bitches I was gonna punish at school's, cookies. I began to mix while Duncan cut the chocolate. Not long after we began mixing and cutting we began to talk.

"She's gonna be so pissed when she finds out!" Duncan laughed.

"I can imagine her reaction," I say laughing, "You fed me cum! Ew! Call 911, no the FBI I will not let you live this down!"

"That was perfect!" Duncan chuckled, "But I think she'll flip out worse when she finds out whose it is."

"What do you me-" I began.

"It's me, Justin, Trent and Scott's," Duncan cut me off, "I wanted revenge and they all want to fuck her so it's a win win."

"Sure," I roll my eyes, "Let's just get these in the oven."

I then sent Duncan back to the living room and put the two trays of cookies into the oven. Once the cookies were in, I washed up and cleared the kitchen before joining the others in the living room. Trent and Courtney were talking, while Duncan was talking to someone on his phone. I sat down and then looked at the folder we had for our project. Courtney had filled in most of it, with me, Trent and Duncan writing in a few things. It was then I remembered that our teacher said we had to present it to the class as well as take a quiz together.

"Shit," I muttered getting all three of their attentions.

"What's got you so bummed?" Trent looked at me.

"That I just remembered we have to do a fucking test and present this to the class," I stated calmly.

"So?" Courtney folded her arms.

"So," Duncan glared at her, "You doing all the work is gonna fail all four of us."

"As if!" Courtney snickered, "You two must have a back up plan! You always miraculously have straight A's by the end of the year."

She was really testing my limits then. I clenched my fists, my nails pinching at my skin; I wanted to shove all those cum cookies down her throat and then tell her that it had four different guys' cum in it. Duncan placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do it," He whispered eyeing Trent and Courtney, "Not yet anyway."

"Fine," I sigh unclenching my fists, "But if you're wrong I'll shove a bunch of these down your throat!"

"Looks like someone's gotten feisty!" Duncan teased.

"Shut up!" I growled heading into the kitchen and getting the cookies from the oven. This was gonna be good...

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V**

"Ok rule number one," I say looking at the homeschool in front of me, "Don't get involved in any drama."

"Why?" Ezekiel stared blankly at me.

"Because," I state, "It's pointless and is just well...not normal. It's better to watch it from the sidelines."

"Ok then, homie," Ezekiel smiled, "Any other lame rules to tell me?"

"Yeah actually," I say smiling, "Don't talk like that. It's just embarrassing and third, you really need to act normally. Have you not been around actual teens before?"

"Can't say I have," Ezekiel shrugged, "But my Homies on the farm used to call me Zeke and I had the best street cred out there."

"You surely must have," I mutter rolling my eyes, "Now let's go-"

"You bitch!" I heard Courtney yell from around the corner.

"I only fed you and those other bitches cum cookies because you deserved it!" I recognised Gwen's low voice yell back a few moments later, "Each and every single fucking one of you!"

"Come on Zeke," I say pulling the homeschool behind me towards the drama, "Like I said don't get involved, but watch from the sidelines."

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

That little goth bitch fed me cum cookies! Oh she's gonna pay, friend or not. I storm down the hallways until I spot her putting her books in her locker, laughing to herself.

"You bitch!" I yell coming up to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gwen replied softly turning back to her locker.

"You know perfectly well what you did!" I seethed.

"I only gave you and those other bitches cum cookies because you all deserved it!" She yelled back, "Each and every single fucking one of you!"

As if on cue the other two 'bitches' came into view. Heather with her now shoulder length hair and Taylor with her mascara running and hair back to its usual style.

"It was you!?" Heather screeched at the small pale goth in front of us.

"Yeah," The girl grinned, "But do you wanna know who's cum you ate?"

"Ew gross!" Taylor turned a light shade of green.

"Yes!" Heather growled, "Of course I do! If you fed me Harold's nasty ass semen then you're fucking dead!"

"I didn't," Gwen still had that stupid grin on her face, she was sorta like the female version of Duncan, annoying but nice at the same time, "I gave you Justin and Scott's!"

"What!" Heather fainted. I nearly puked up my breakfast.

"Wait so did you give us the same or-" Taylor began.

"Nope," Gwen giggled seeming amused, "I gave you Justin and Scott's too but Courtney here, I gave her Trent, Duncan, Justin and Scott's!"

I began to grind my teeth in irritation and clenched my fists. This girl was really pissing me off and she was nearing my breaking point.

"But how did you-" Taylor tried to ask only to be stopped.

"I have my ways," Gwen winked, "And no it's not prostitution or sleeping around."

"Could've fooled me," I mutter folding my arms.

Taylor had turned pale now and a crowd had gathered. Lots of students had their phones out and began to chant 'fight' as I got angrier and Gwen more defensive.

"Oh and Courtney," Gwen smiled, "I did this to prove I didn't betray you back then, because if I did I would've done the exact same thing."

It was then I snapped. I didn't care if she was my friend anymore,I just wanted to shut her up. I leaped onto her and began punching her face,only to be carried away immediately by Chef. Gwen smiled at me as I was held upside down by Chef. I wriggled and hit him wherever I could, but he wouldn't let me go. I sighed in defeat as he carried me off to Mr Don's office. Today wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

"Achoo!"

I sneezed for the final time today before feeling the familiar thrum of my gifts returning to me. My eyes widened as I saw the colours of everyone's auras explode around the room. It was just like my first time at reading minds and auras and it shocked me. The sight was truly magical and I had no intention of ever giving it up. I then gasped as I spotted Amy's aura. It was a mixture of sea-greens, dark blues and hints of grey and black. All of her grief was gone and it seemed like Val had disappeared.

"Amy?" I walk next to her careful not to alert the others about what I was saying, "What happened to Val?"

"It's a long story," Amy sighed, "But I'll be happy to tell you later."

"Sure," I smile, "We can meet at my mother's coffee shop."

"Perfect," She smiled at me.

That was the first time in ages that I'd seen a genuine smile from Amy. I looked at her aura again, this time more closely and saw that Val and Amy had merged together, meaning only one thing. Amy had finally forgiven herself over Samey's death and Val was only the manifestation of her guilt and grief. I chuckle at my ignorance of the situation as I walk down the street with my friends. Maybe Moon Season isn't so bad. At least I get to be normal and know what it's like to not read auras or minds, even if it's just for a month...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I finish uploading the latest gossip onto the school blog. Hopefully this should remove all suspicions from team E-scope being the mystery blogger! I smile as I pack my bag and check my notes to make sure I wrote down the right gossip. I'll get us viewer's Cody and I'll make sure my cover isn't blown. Izzy would be so proud!

* * *

**A/N: Oh Sierra what have you done now?! Well there's the answer to Val thing,Val was Amy's grief and was simply came to life when Samey died. Gwen and Court's friendship is kinda complicated but I'll reveal next chapter why she fed Court the cookies. Hope you liked the Dave and Ezekiel plot same with Lindsay,Beth and Kitty! Don't worry they won't end there.**

**The year's almost done and I actually feel happy with how this had turned out. Thanks for all the constant support so far! Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review! Till next,**

**D.L.D**


	54. The Mall

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

I was at the mall shopping with Kitty and Beth. We decided to get something to eat and were getting some froyo for dessert when Heather and Courtney came up to us. Heather looked like she was in her usual bitchy mood and Courtney looked just as ticked off, but that was probably from Gwyneth giving her cum cookies.

"What are you doing with these losers?" Heather raised a brow at me once she'd come to our table, "You know we don't hang out with them."

"I know but-" I began.

"But," Kitty smiled, "She wanted to go shopping since Prom is soon and she thought you were busy, right Lindsay?"

"Um..." I hesitated, "Yeah we did- I mean I did. Sorry if it was a bad thing to do."

"No, that's fine," Heather smiled.

"Just don't think of them as _friends _they're beneath us," Courtney stated smirking, "They'll never be friends to you like us."

"More like bitches," Kitty muttered just loud enough for me to hear but not them.

"Yes Heather," I sigh looking down at my froyo.

"Good," She says walking away with Courtney, oblivious to Kitty's comment, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

I sigh in relief as the two dictators of my life leave. Kitty and Beth share a knowing look and giggle before deciding to try and cheer me up.

"Why don't we go and try on some dresses?!" Kitty clapped her hands in delight.

"Yeah I've been wanting a certain one for a while," Beth smiled getting up, "And you're great at colour schemes! Come on let's go!"

"Yeah, why not?" I say following them out of the store, "Maybe I can find a cute number for Prom."

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I groan as I enter my smaller house. It's been around a week since my parents have divorced and I hate it here with my mom. She's always trying to act cool and get my attention but it never works. I'm beginning to consider private school just so I can get away from her. We've been arguing non-stop until I've decided to avoid her and just stay in my room. I wasn't exactly in my best mindset right now and Gwen giving me cum cookies wasn't a good idea. I sigh as I collapse on my bed. Prom's soon and I still have no idea what I want to wear.

"Taylor sweetie," She called from downstairs, "I'm going to the mall do you wanna come?"

My eyes light up with the idea of shopping. I could get my Prom outfit and still have a bunch of time to initiate my plan to ruin Heather and Courtney, but then again I was going shopping with _her._

"No!" I yell making my point clear.

"Oh...ok then," She sounded disappointed.

I didn't care, I was going to avoid her at all costs, even if it meant going to Prom dressed in a sack. I begin to think about my decision a bit longer. Sure she was annoying, but was it really worth going to Prom looking like a hobo just to avoid my mom? I think a second longer before saying a reply I'd thought I'd never say.

"Yeah mom," I call back hesitantly, "Just give me a sec."

I then grabbed my handbag and phone and rushed down the stairs to meet my mom. She was smiling and actually looked happy, it kinda made me smile too. I said kinda, not actually.

"Let's go then," I grumble, trying to hide my smile, "I need a Prom outfit."

"Yeah we'd better go," She smiled opening the front door.

Today was going to be long, but somehow I feel like it was going to be the good type of long.

* * *

**Dave's P.O.V**

I decided to take Ezekiel to the mall since most of our school was heading there today and it was the perfect opportunity to teach him how normal teens acted.

"So where do we go now?" He asked looking at me.

"Well let's get some froyo," I say, "It's like fifty degrees today."

I couldn't get to grips with how he could wear his grey hoodie and woolly hat.

"Cool," He sniffed. We then got some froyo and sat on the top floor looking down at everyone else shopping. I spotted Gwen with Leshawna and Bridgette in a baby store and carrying bags of clothes, some for them and some for Bridgette's growing 'bump'; Trent walking out of a music store with a bag; Duncan, Geoff and DJ getting something to eat; Katie and Sadie going into a store and Lindsay, Beth and Kitty running from store to store.

"So why don't we get involved in drama again?" Ezekiel asked his mouth full of frozen yogurt.

"Because it's pointless and most of the time it leads to trouble," I say plainly.

"I kinda like trouble," The homeschool said eating another spoonful, "Hey! This is actually good!"

"Well yeah," I shrug, "It's better than ice-cream."

"Well, well who do we have here?" Heather came up to us, "A little lost homeschool and a germ freak."

"Hi Heather," I say trying to avoid drama, "What do you want?"

"Well I need your help unless you want everyone to know your secret," She smirked.

"What s-"

"That you almost killed Sky," She hissed showing me a piece of paper, "I have it here on paper. All I have to do is post it on the blog."

"Fine," I sigh not wanting to make a scene, "Is that all?"

"Nope," She gave an innocent smile, "I need homeschool's help too."

I groan as she mentions what else she needs. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

My mom is doing so much better now. Since I spoke to Gwen about her being depressed, she's been visiting my mom weekly and spending some time with her just talking. I guess I'll have to come up with some way to thank her, but I still think she thinks I'm a jerk. I guess I have a lot to make up for, scratch that, a bunch to make up for. As I turned the corner of the street my phone rang.

"Hello?" I say.

"Um..Hi Trent," Courtney replied.

"So why did you call?" I ask.

"I was dared to," She sighed and then spoke to someone else who was with her, "Do I have to say it?"

"Yes," Was the muffled reply.

"Ugh!" She groaned, "Fine. Ok Trent don't freak this is a dare."

"I'm listening," I reply.

"I like you..." She whispered, "Since eighth grade but stuff happened and heh well...you know. I get it if we don't ever talk again...It'd just be awkward anyway..."

"No it's fine," I find myself saying, "I don't mind being friends. You're actually great company."

"I am?" She sounded shocked.

"Yeah," I go on, "Why else do you think Gwen never gives up on you? You're a good friend. She told me about when you two were friends."

"Tell that to her cum cookies," Courtney mumbled, "Anyway I think that's all my _cousin _wanted to hear. So bye I guess?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," I say before hanging up. Ok that was just weird. I sigh as I get to my house. My life's turned around in a way and I'm back to being my normal self. So why do I feel like something's missing? I put my headphones on and listen to the music, getting lost in its rhythm.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I sigh as I flop down on my couch. Gwen and Leshawna came back with me from the mall and we had a bunch of baby clothes, toys and other junk, as well as outfits for Prom. Somehow I'd managed to convince Gwen to come, but I feel like she has something tucked up her sleeve.

I rummage through one of the bags and find a fluffy white sleeping suit with bunny ears. I could already see my little bundle of joy in it, all sleepy and cute. I giggle at the thought.

"That's lovely Bridge!" My mom came into the room and saw the sleeping suit, "I can't wait to see my grandchild all sleepy and cute." What can I say like mother like daughter. We both were alike in many ways.

"Really?" I say looking up at her.

"Of course, honey," She hugged me, "Although I was expecting it a little later but..."

"Mom!" I say blushing as Gwen and Leshawna burst out laughing.

"It's fine, girl," Leshawna chuckled, "We know you and Geoff didn't plan this. Just don't have anymore during college or you'll be running a full on daycare!"

"Yeah, you two are like rabbits," Gwen laughed, "Always doing the craziest things."

"Don't worry I won't," I say nuzzling into the sleeping suit, "I'll have my hands full with this one. Now I need an outfit for Prom."

I pat my stomach and fold the sleeping suit before looking through the bag once again.

"Bridgette, it's gonna take forever to find an outfit that hides that bump," Leshawna tutted, "You might as well show it! We all have your back."

"You're right," I sigh pulling out a baby blue number.

"Hey!" Gwen smiled pulling a black dress from her bag, "I might actually go to prom and _not_ ruin it!"

"That's the spirit!" I say giggling, "Now let's try these on."

We then rushed upstairs, one to the bathroom, another my room and the last to spare room. I can't wait for the year to end and my bundle of joy to arrive!

* * *

**Justin's P.O.V**

My image is ruined! That pathetic Topher and dumbass Alejandro have overtaken me in that stupid poll. I groan as I look on the internet for ways to sabotage them. Topher wasn't too hard to taint, but it was Al. That old pal of mine. I sigh as I think back to two years ago.

**...Two years ago...**

"So you like Heather right?" I say nudging Alejandro. He nodded and sighed.

"Si," He muttered, "But she's way too egocentric to see."

"Well that's the problems we face a beautiful men," I nod in understanding, "I feel the same with Courtney. She just chases after Duncan and Trent."

"Hey!" He smiled, "I have an idea let's invite them to the movies."

"Who?" I say confused.

"Courtney and her friends," Al murmured, "That way I can make Heather jealous and you can have Court."

"Yeah, why not?" I say smiling, "Tonight?"

"Tonight," He smiled back.

Later that night we went to the cinema and watched a movie. Courtney had brought Gwen, Lindsay and Bridgette. They were cool but what really ticked me off was what happened after the movie finished. We were all leaving, when I forgot my wallet inside so I went to get it. I went into the room screening the movie we'd just watched and found Courtney and Alejandro making out. I felt betrayed, the one guy I trusted stabbed me in the back and what was even worse was that he was going to use Courtney. I just left and then called her once I was outside.

"He's using you," I say interrupting their session.

"Oh please you're just jealous," Courtney scoffed, "Plus how did you know?"

"I forgot my wallet," I sigh, "Oh, and tell that to me in a few weeks when he dumps you for Heather."

"As if!" Courtney laughed.

I just hung up. A few weeks later I found her crying in the gym. She looked a mess, but I didn't feel sorry for her. I'd warned her about him and she just spat it back in my face.

"You were right," Her voice wavered, "I should've just listened."

"You should've," I hugged her, "You need to stop chasing after those jerks and change your target."

"Yeah maybe I should," She sniffed and then hugged me back, "Thanks."

"No problem," I say, knowing that she'd never aim for me.

**...Present Day...**

Ever since then she'd become a bitchier version of Heather, but I've always remembered the kinder version of her. I grumble as I saw I'd written that day down on paper. Just as I was about to chuck it, an idea pops into my head. I grab my phone and dial a number.

"Hello," A female voice chirps, "How can I help you?"

"I have some gossip for that blog of yours," I smirk, "On Alejandro."

"Al!" She squeals, "He's really good at covering his work so you'd better be telling the truth."

"It's real," I reply, "I'll meet you tomorrow before school. I'll be in the fields behind school."

"Great!" She giggles, "Oh they'll be so happy!"

"Um, who?" I ask.

"Shoot," She muttered, "No-one of your concern. Don't worry I won't snake. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah," I reply and then hang up.

Oh Al, poor innocent Al, your irresistible charm is going to fail you this time...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I squeal as I update the blog. Everyone's been leaving even more hilarious comments than last time! I go into the gossip column box and pick out a paper.

_Justin is a tube baby. Signed, your reliable source._

Wow, that's deep. I sigh as I type it up and post it on the blog. I go back into the gossip column box and was done sooner than I thought.

_'That's odd,' _I thought.

Then I remembered Heather coming and helping me during Newspaper club. She wouldn't would she? Well this is Heather we're talking about. I massage my temples as I think of the chaos she could cause. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**A/N: We're one chapter closer to finishing! Yay! Not much left. Now obviously I'll finish on a positive note...maybe. But I can't promise anything. I might make it a cliffhanger too since I'm doing a sequel but if any of you want I'll make an alternate ending.**

**Tell me what you think in reviews! Hope you all enjoyed and thanks for the constant support! Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	55. Fights, Rumours and Plots

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sigh as I finish this whole stupid poll thing Mal made us do. I draw the last vote on a random guy who had nothing to do with the eye candy thing and then got rid of the evidence linking me to the sabotage.

Smiling, I walk out of the girls' bathroom only to bump into Heather. Courtney, Ezekiel, Alejandro and Dave were with her and she looked like she meant business.

"Hey Amy," Heather gave a twisted smile, "Do you have something you wanna tell me about?"

"What?" I say completely confused.

"Oh I don't know?" Heather voice sounded nice. She was planning something and it wasn't good. "You told everyone about what Al did to Court! Don't lie bitch!"

I could feel myself flushing red, my Val side coming out.

"As if thot!" I yell, "I don't even know what you mean!" I was genuinely confused and a bit pissed off now.

"Bitch, please," Courtney butted in, "I told you that night we helped Gwen for the bake sale. I can't believe you snaked!"

"Please, I don't have to ruin any of your reputations," I shrug, "Everyone else does that already."

"Why you littl-" Heather went to lunge on me but Alejandro held her back.

"She's telling the truth," He sighed, "I think I have an idea who it is..."

"Who then?!" The three of us yelled. Dave and Ezekiel just stayed in the back whispering back and forth.

"Me," Came a single reply.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

"We have to do this again some time!" I say flopping onto our sofa.

"We really do," My mom sighed as she placed her shopping bags down, "You really have good taste in fashion."

"Of course I do!" I smile, "Your's isn't too bad either! Hell, you found me the perfect boots for prom."

I get out a pair of cream ankle boots.

"They are amazing," My mom gasped, "But that outfit you got me for the meeting tomorrow is perfect!"

She got out a beige and gold business dress out and smiled. Then her phone rang. She sighed and carefully placed the dress back in the bag.

"Hello," She says answering.

She was silent for a few minutes before saying bye and looking as if she were about to shatter.

"You're going to your father's today," She gave a small smile, "Just pack your things and I'll drop you there."

"Oh..um..ok," I say heading up to my room. There was something she wasn't telling me and it had me worried. I mentally slap myself, _'Get a grip Taylor.' _I sigh as I reach my room. I go into my walk-in closet and get a change of clothes for the night and next day and then pack other essentials like a toothbrush, hairbrush and toiletries. Once my bag was packed I look around my room. The beige walls with brown accents, the white furniture and all the pictures I hung on the wall. I wonder if my room was like this at my daddy's new home.

I groan as I walk down the stairs. My mom was waiting there wearing a smile. I wonder what she did when I wasn't here. Suddenly I felt terrible, while I was at my daddy's she was probably here all alone. Sure my mom was rich but she was way too busy to have a girls' night in and all that crap. I sigh as we buckle into her car and drive to my daddy's home.

"Well we're here," My mom sighed, "Have a great time Taylor."

"I will mom," I found myself hugging her, "I'll miss you."

Did I really just say that! She smiled as I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I watched as she drove off and found myself actually missing her presence. What is happening to me?! I shrug it off as I go into my daddy's home, dreading to meet his new girlfriend Shallon...ugh!

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I was at my locker getting my writing supplies, when I heard Heather, Courtney, Alejandro and Amy. Oh that's got to lead to some drama! I popped my head around the corner and saw Justin smirking at a Dave, Ezekiel, Heather, Alejandro, Courtney and Amy. I was right! More gossip for the blog! I listen intently as they continue.

"Justin," Heather growled as the gorgeous devil approached them, and I didn't mean gorgeous as a compliment I meant it as a fact. After all Codykins is my one and only, even if he doesn't see it.

"Heather," He flashed a smile, "Al, Courtney. Oh, and I see you have a few rejects with you."

"Hey!" Amy growled, "I may be a reject but I can still beat the fuck out of you."

"What do you want?" Courtney got involved before Amy could attack, "Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to say hi to an old friend," Justin shrugged, "Or should I say pal?"

"Good luck with that," Heather scoffed, "Court let's go. You too freaks."

All of them left leaving Alejandro alone with Justin.

"Not so strong now are you?" Justin smirked at Alejandro, "Not without Heather and her cronies."

"Coming from the pendeja who thought spreading that around the school would do anything to my image," Alejandro shot back, "I may hide behind Heather in front of others but trust me I can beat your pequeno culo anytime. pequeno culo means tiny ass by the way. And pendeja means dumbass."

Justin looked shocked and then glared. For all his talk he sure can't fight, I've seen him with black eyes, bruises and scars tons of times.

"You wanna go?" Alejandro raised a brow, "Or is pequeno Justin asustada de un pequeno rasguno?" **A/N: Is little Justin scared of a little graze. Just for you non Spanish speakers!**

"Oh it's on," Justin smirked.

Not long after the guys began to fight, Justin getting most of the hits and Alejandro cursing in Spanish every time he hit Justin. I was busy taking pictures while the whole thing unfolded. Oh this was too good to be true! Now all I had to do was find out why they were fighting...

"Justin Graham! Alejandro Burromuerto!" Mr Don yelled from the hall across from mine, "That is disgraceful behaviour! I'll be seeing you tomorrow in detention."

"But-" Justin stammered.

"Increible! He told the whole school about me using Courtney!" Alejandro protested.

"Yeah, and he exposed that I was a tube baby!" Justin agreed.

"Well since you two did that it'll be forty minutes instead of twenty then," Mr Don smiled, "Now go before I make it an hour and a half."

Sighing both boys left the hall, leaving behind a gleeful me and confused Mr Don.

"Kids these days," He sighed as he walked off to his office, "Always backstabbing one another."

I couldn't care less. Oh Team E-scope and Cody'll be so happy with the new gossip I have! I ran towards the IT room, ready to post my latest piece of gossip.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

I was hanging out with the rest of 'Team E-scope' when I get a notification on my phone. Two posts in one day? That's odd. I tap it and see that Sierra's posted a new rumour.

_'That's good,' _I thought until I read the rumours.

_Did you guys know Noah, as in Noah Maxwell, bakes cookies with his Nana? It's totes adorbs._

I drop my phone on the ground getting Izzy and Eva's attention.

"Oh has Sierra posted a new rumour?!" Izzy jumped on the spot before grabbing my phone and showing Eva.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't look at that," I say, but it was too late Eva and Izzy were reading the latest posts.

_"Big tough Eva Stone. Where should I start...well she was bullied in middle school until she became Ms Macho and she has a secret collection of Barbies!" _Eva gasped as she read the post aloud, "That snake! Oh, it's going down!"

"Hey, she might of done it in a nice way!" Izzy laughed crazily before reading her post, "_Izzy Williams, the lovable psycho of the school is actually a brainiac who's playing us all..._Wait what!"

Both girls then dropped my phone cracking the screen. Oh great, first Sierra screws us and then my phone cracks. Today's definitely my day. Sighing I pick up my battered phone.

"Wait, I got a new message!" Izzy squealed, "She'll probably say it's a joke."

I looked at the screen and read the latest post: _Sierra Campbell, the stalker of the school collects everyone's DNA results and keeps them in a box in her wardrobe._

"Ew!" Izzy pulled a face, "That must mean it stinks in there...unless she did this as bait."

"What do you mean?" Eva folded her arms.

"Izzy means that she might be doing this so no-one thinks we're the anonymous blogger," I sigh rolling my eyes, "She should've asked us first though."

"Yeah she should've," Eva grumbled, "So what do we do now?"

"We get a little payback," Izzy smiled rubbing her hands together...

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

After school, I went to the mall to get my latest 'followers'. So far I'd gotten Dave and Ezekiel but these two pinheads are about as useful as a handful of grass. I groan as I go through my contacts looking for a certain number. Once I'd found it I smiled and tapped it waiting for her to pick up. Sadie owes me a little favour...

"Hello?" The timid voice answered on the other side of the line.

"Oh, hi Sadie," I put on a fake bravado.

"I thought I blocked your number," She replied.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," I continue not mentioning I'm using my spare phone.

"I'm doing fine," She answered firmly, "No thanks to you. But what do you want? You don't usually call me asking how I'm doing..."

"Can't a girl apologise for the wrongs she's done?" I say feigning shock.

"Not you," Sadie sniffed, "And no I don't want to help you in any way."

Why'd she have to be smarter than the usual ditzes I deal with?! This is gonna be way harder than I thought...But I do need her to get Katie on my side.

"Damn bitch," I mutter under my breath before regaining my fake sweetness, "Well that's ok, I just wanted to apologise."

"Apologise my ass," Sadie grumbled, "Now if you're done wasting my time-"

"Now listen here bitch," I say in a menacing tone, "I don't like you but I need your help."

"Like I'd help you," Sadie scoffed.

"Well, you will," I snapped before switching to an innocent tone, "Unless you want the whole school to know your little secret..."

"You wouldn't!" Sadie sounded like she was going to burst.

"I would," I smirk, "Now meet me tomorrow before school in the library. If you're not there I can't keep any promises that I won't tell everyone about how you-"

"No!" She yelled down the line, "I'll do as you say."

"Perfect," I say back in my fake tone, "See you tomorrow!"

She didn't reply and just hung up. Oh, I may have lost a few assets but who said I couldn't gain them?

* * *

**A/N: Nearly done guys! Now I'll do the build up of the schemes up to Prom and then they'll happen during Prom. I'm kinda just trying to fill out the year really! Can't wait to see how this ends and thanks for supporting me this far! It's been easier knowing you guys enjoy my story!**

**Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	56. Disappointment

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smile as Sadie walks towards me with Katie, just as I wanted. Katie looked furious while Sadie looked terrified. I knew what was coming next.

"Heather how could you?!" The tan girl came up to me, "Haven't you shamed her enough?! What do you want from her?"

"I want your help," I say calmly, "There's a few bitches in this school who need to be put in place, but I'll need your help."

"Yeah so you can screw us over!" Sadie yelled from behind Katie causing the librarian to shush us.

"Shut up!" I whisper-yelled, "Do you want everyone to know our business?!"

"No," Both girls replied.

"Exactly," I smirk, "Now if you guys get me two more 'helpers' I won't tell the school about Katie crashing your mom's car and Sadie going out with the guy with the manky breath."

"Fine," The both groaned ready to leave. I always knew how to get people to do as I want, it was a talent that came naturally.

"Anything else?" Sadie rolled her eyes.

"No," I reply flipping my hair over my shoulder, "And if you screw me, you're dead. Both of you."

They both nodded quickly before exiting the library, chatting as they left. By Prom the 'bitches' won't know what hit them.

* * *

**Alejandro's P.O.V**

At lunch I decided to hang out by the cafeteria to hear who won the poll. Many of the girls that go here gossip like there's no tomorrow, so acquiring that information was simple. I stood by the window and acted as if I was on my phone while eavesdropping.

"I know Alejandro's so adorbs but he didn't win..." A ginger sighed

"He didn't?!" All of them gasped.

"I thought for sure he would," A brunette shook her head.

"So..." A blonde smiled, "Who won?! It must've been Jose if not Alejandro!"

I shudder at the mention of my older brother. He was always better than me at everything and everyone recognised him for it. He's the one reason why my parents never notice me, no matter what I do.

"Jose isn't in the school Lila, remember?" The ginger shook her head at the blonde, "No it had to be Justin! He's mega hot!"

"But didn't you hear that rumour?" An African-american girl passed the ginger her phone, "After that gossip, he's off the hot market."

"So true," The brunette nodded, "Then that leaves Topher. But who would vote for him ? He's a mini Chris."

"Yeah, that's true," A girl with an ombre tapped the table, "But even Alejandro's got some bad rumour about him. That only leaves Topher in the game."

"Well apparently it's none of the eye-candies," The African-American peeked at her phone, "It's-It's..Oh God no!"

She threw her phone on the table and all the girls shrieked as they saw who won.

"Harold!" They all turned pale and the African-American turned her phone off.

"But how ?" The blonde looked at her friends, "No one voted for him, I'd rather day-dream about Sam than Harold. He's just...you know ?"

I was wondering the exact same thing. How could Harold get all those votes, when me, Justin and Topher were the candidates. I shudder at the realisation that I lost to Harold. I then ponder on how the geeky ginger could've possibly won. Even Owen wasn't as flaky as him. But who would rig the votes?

Gwen? No, she didn't care for things like that. Leshawna? No, she was like Gwen and Bridgette was too nice for that. That only left Amy on the obvious suspect list. She did warn me about the other two, but she also deceived others a lot.

Slightly pissed, I call Heather. Amy's going to get a bigger surprise at Prom.

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

I sat in my room crying. I'd just yelled at my dad's new girlfriend Shallon and he'd hit me. My daddy hit me! I was curled up on my bed, the light off and the door locked. I didn't want to face that filthy bastard and his slut for a long time. I grab my phone and call my mom.

"Taylor is everything ok?" She asked when she picked up, "You don't usually call me."

"Can you please pick me up?" I beg, sniffling, "I-I yelled at Shallon and- and Dad hit me! He- He slapped me across the face!"

"Taylor!" My mom gasped, "I'm coming over right now! I'm giving that bastard a piece of my mind!"

I stay silent and utter a see you soon when it was time to hang up. By the sounds of it my mom was pissed, and when she was pissed things got tricky. I stayed in my crying position for around half an hour, until I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Shallon's heels click against the floor as she went to answer it.

"What are _you _doing here?" I could hear the disgust in her voice, making me clench my fists.

"I'm here to get my daughter," My mom replied in a calm manner.

"Oh, take her then," Shallon replied casually, "The little cow yelled at me. You really ought to teach her some manners."

"Oh really ?" I could hear the strain in my mom's voice, she was trying not to snap, "Maybe _you_ should learn how to earn some respect."

With that I heard a sniff and then the sound of my mom coming upstairs to my room. She paused outside my door and knocked.

"Taylor pack your things," She said, "I'm taking you home."

"Ok," I reply softly, for once I was happy to know she was there. I'd already packed some stuff after my dad slapped me, so it didn't take long for me to get my stuff and open the door.

"Ready?" My mom looked at me, trying to mask the shock. I knew my eyes were red and my cheeks blotchy. I didn't wipe off the eyeliner that ran down my cheeks and my lip gloss was smeared, but at this point I didn't care.

"Yes," I mumble before seeing the bastard himself come up to us.

"Where are you going?" He eyed me and then turned to my mom, "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to-" My mom began.

"Isn't it obvious!" I snap, "I'm done with your bullshit no wonder mom divorced you! You're a filthy dick and you really need to teach your slut some manners! She's half your fucking age anyway! Oh, and take away my allowance or ban me from coming here, I don't give a flying flipping fracking frickling fuck!"

He stood there speechless at my outburst. My mom just looked at me almost mystified from where my anger came from. Shallon ran up the stairs to see the scene.

"Let's go," I murmured to my mom and she followed me down the hall.

"Go to hell!" Shallon yelled after us, "All you two ever do is fuck up our lives anyway!"

"Good to know, hoe!" My mom yelled back, "Oh and P.S I might call Child Services after this, so you might wanna find a new man. And fast!"

Shallon paled and quickly went onto her phone. Mom was right, she is a hoe through and through. Laughing we both got into my mom's car and drove back home. Time to close that horrific chapter in my life...

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

I wanted to ask Tyler out to Prom, but I'm not so sure. Heather wouldn't approve and I'm pretty sure she wants me to go with Justin. But he's too...hot? Kitty and Beth were with me. We were having a sleepover at mine and they both caught onto my dilemma immediately.

"You've gotta ask Tyler out!" Kitty squealed.

"Yeah Lindsay!" Beth agreed, "You two are like salt and pepper you can't have one without the other!"

"Yeah, but Heather..." I sigh playing with my hair, "She wouldn't let me go with Tyler..."

"Who cares about Heather?!" Beth threw her hands into the air.

"I don't," Kitty smiled, "She's just being a bitch. If you truly like Tyler don't let her get between you. Plus she sucks face with Alejandro and denies it! Something's not sane with her."

"That's true," I ponder a bit longer, "Fine, I'll ask Tyler out to Prom!"

"Yes!" Both girls squealed.

"Now let's do each other's nails!" Kitty went to grab my mani kit, "I've always wanted to try the liquorice scented one!"

We spent the rest of the evening reading magazines and doing each others' nails. It was the most fun I'd had in ages and maybe they were right. Maybe Heather isn't a real friend, she sure doesn't act like one anyway... But without me she has no-one and I don't want to leave her behind. I sigh as I flop down on my bed. I'll figure it out tomorrow...

* * *

**Carrie's P.O.V**

I sigh as I stare at Devin during Math. Ever since we were little, I've had the biggest crush on him, but he's always been oblivious to it. He was sitting next to his girlfriend, Shelly. I can't help but feel jealous at the fact that she gets to go out with him and share all those moments I fantasize about... I just want to tell him how I feel but I can't...

The bell rings for break and I get my stuff. Sure I'm best-friends with Devin, but he doesn't realise I want to be more, but being his bestie is enough I guess. I get my bag and walk out of class feeling dejected. I go to the courtyard outside and spot Devin sitting on the fountain, near tears. Something had to have happened. Timidly, I approach him and spot his eyes were red.

"Devin?" I place a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He gave me a watery smile.

"No you're not," I shake my head and sit next to him, "Come on tell me. You can trust me, we're best-friends after all."

"Shelly broke up with me," He sighed, "But she couldn't have, could she?"

I'd heard of this before it was the Seven Stages of heartbreak. Spud said it consisted of: denial or rejections of the break-up, before suffering from mood-swings and becoming easily agitated. I sigh as I see my best-friend in this state.

"She has," I sigh, "If she really has that is. You should check, but if she confirms it you have to get over it..."

"But she has!" He started to cry, this was mood-swings. That was a fast recovery from denial.

"You'll be ok," I smile at him, "There's plenty of fish in the sea."

"Yeah, you're right!" He jumped up from sitting down, "But she was perfect."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else," I say and it was true.

"As if!" he suddenly yelled at me, that was the agitation now, "Like you would understand!"

"I do actually!" I snap back, "How do you think it feels to like someone and be ignored, huh?!"

I clamp my hands over my mouth and look down at the ground. I let my emotions get the better of me..

"You liked someone?" He looked at me, "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter," I sigh, "We need to help you get over this Seven Stages of Heartbreak shit first."

"No," He shook his head sitting next to me, "What's on your mind, Carrie ?"

"Fine," I mumble, "But this might ruin our friendship..."

"What do you mean?" He raised a brow.

"I like you," I look at the ground, "Ever since we were 4 I have. But you've never noticed so I've just...given up I guess."

He sat there in shock. Shit, he probably hates me now... Not thinking I run off in tears. Why did my emotions get the better of me?! I ran off to the girls' bathroom and stayed there for the rest of break.

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter. I'm gonna do a bunch of couples asking each other out. Just suggest some in reviews and I'll try do them. I know I need Crimson and Enui, Leshawna and Harold, Dakota and Sam, DJ and Katie, Sierra and Cody (With a little tension), Owen and Izzy, Stephanie and Ryan and I'm thinking of giving Amy and special someone but I don't really know who. I might do Courtney and Trent too but that's really maybe, cause I'm not too sure whether to keep them as close friends or further it.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! Keep reviewing and giving all that support. I enjoy getting your ideas and stuff. Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	57. Prom's coming Part 1

**Devin's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched Carrie run off towards the school building, covering her face so no-one could see she was upset. Why was I such a douche bag? I think back to all those times she was there for me, like when Chris was gonna exclude me and she was the one who defended me to the end; or the time Shelly and I fought and she sorted it out; and even that time she dressed up as a fairy as a dare on Halloween. And what did I do in return? I acted like a massive dickwad. She really was a great friend and was always there for me, so why didn't I notice it till now! I was such an jackass.

I mentally slap myself for being such an asshole before deciding to set things right. I needed to apologise to her and show her that I really do value her friendship and possibly do see her as something more, even if it's not on the same scale as she does. I got my bag and set off to find the only person who I knew could help me: Sierra. She'd be able to help me, well I hope she can...

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I went into the Food Tech room and began to bake my 'special' treat for Owen. Since I know Big O loves anything sweet, I'm going to bake him a cake! It'll be perfect and then we'll go to Prom together; like we promised last year!

I went to the closest cooking area and began to get the equipment I needed: Bowls, Whisks, forks, popping candy, with an extra explosive side, and other ingredients I'd need to impress Owen. I decided to put extra sugar, coca powder, chocolate chips and maple syrup into the batter before popping it into the oven. Oh Owen will love this surprise! I hummed to myself as I wait for the cake to bake. The scent of gooey chocolate and sticky syrup filled the air and I smiled as I watched the cake rise and rise until...Ding! I could already smell its chocolatey aroma! Drool was forming at the corners of my mouth.

The timer went off and I got my masterpiece out of the oven. It was a giant chocolate cake and looked absolutely delicious, but not big enough for me to hide in like I'd planned. I looked at the clock as I thought about how much more cake would be needed to hide me. Well if one turned out to be the size of half a table...I'll need a few more. That way Owen'll never see the surprise coming!

I began to move a little more cautiously as I knew I wasn't meant to be here during lessons, I was sure Chris wouldn't mind, but I couldn't say the same for Mr Don, or Donosaurous Rex as I call him, and he wouldn't be happy to hear that. I also need to make all that frosting! I'd better start on it actually...

Humming yet again, I get back to work with my cake, hoping Big O will like it.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

Prom was soon and I knew Gwen wasn't in the mood to just 'go for the sake of Bridge' so I came up with a plan. I smiled as I saw the English teacher go into the supply cupboard and threw a paper ball at Reaper's head making him turn around and glare at me.

"What the heck dude!" Reaper hissed, "What do you want?"

"Well," I begin, "It has something to do with ruining Prom."

"Oh, we're in," Pixie Corpse turned around, "Anything to ruin Prom and we're in, I am anyway. I hate that prissy event, who even invented it?"

"Shut the fuck up Pixie," Reaper glared at her as she blushed.

"But what about Gwen?" She raised a brow, "She has to go and it's no fun without her!"

"That's what I was thinking about," I say watching as the teacher rummaged around in the cupboard, "Gwen has to go 'for Bridge's sake' but we all know she's a Prom destroyer not enjoyer."

"So?" Pixie raised a brow.

"We can help her do both," I smirk, "You guys in?"

"Heck yeah!" They both fist pumped.

"Cool," I replied, "Talk at lunch."

"Agreed," Marilyn winked at us, "I heard everything. See you at lunch!"

Does this chick_ not_ hear anything?! I sighed as I hear the familiar click of the teacher's heels. The English teacher then came out from the cupboard and stood at the front of the class. I groaned as we get back to work and looked down at my blank page. My dad wasn't gonna be happy at the end of year: I haven't even filled my book yet, not a single page. Good thing it's the last year, I think Mclame's had enough of my bullshit. I grinned at the thought. No more Chris here I come...

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched everyone rush about for Prom dates. I knew I already had a date, but I wanted to give him something special. Mike's been so helpful this year and I just want to give him something as a way of saying thanks. Before I met him, I thought the perfect guy was a myth like fairies and unicorns. I looked at the empty sketch pad I used for designing and began to wonder.

What made Mike, Mike? Well his personalities, his nice nature, oh and his knowledge, at times. That's it! I'll make him something that represents all of him, including his personalities. That way I'll give him a good gift and _show _him that I care about him enough to know him.

Smiling, I grab my bag and head to the art room. This lunch time I'll be in there for the whole hour...

* * *

**Shawn's P.O.V**

I wanted to ask Jasmine out in a special way... I knew that we met while in the woods near school, so I'd ask her out there. But the problem was how. Jasmine was really special to me: She was smart, kind and knew a lot about survival skills. So if I'm going to ask my dream woman out to Prom, I'll need to do it in a special way.

I go into the library and spot a long queue beside Dawn's seat.

_'Looks like everyone thought of her to help them,'_ I thought as I sat in a chair near hers.

"Dawn," I whispered, not entirely sure why I was talking to her.

"Yes Shawn," She says smiling, as a blonde freshman glares at me, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really," I sighed, "I just want to ask Jasmine out, but I don't want to ask you anything. It should be my own effort. But I kinda wanna know if she'll like it."

"That's so sweet," Dawn smiled, "Trust me she'll love it. Oh, and don't trust anyone Shawn, you know her best, well you and me, but you know what I mean... I know you'll make the right decision."

"Yeah, of course," I blinked not entirely sure why I just spoke to her, at least I knew Jasmine would like my idea, whatever it was, "See ya around."

"You sure will!" Dawn called back as a new 'customer' came to seek her advice. She looked tired as I left and I could tell all of this was becoming a strain on her. I sighed as I left the library, I had to tackle my own challenge. I shake my head and go back to thinking.

Now, what to do to ask Jasmine out...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

Today I was presenting my project with my 'group' in class. The science teacher came around the class and inspected everyone's work before sitting at her desk, and adjusting her glasses.

"Well class since the principal, Mr Mclean, wants you guys to have a few weeks off," She sighed, "You can't present to the class."

"B- But we did all that work!" Lindsay whined.

"Well, that's how life goes," The teacher sighed fixing her bun. She had bags under her eyes and looked as if she needed a break.

"So you're saying that we researched all this shit, just for it to not be looked at anyway!" Heather fumed, "That's just like Chris to do something fucked up like that!"

"That's so true," Gwen rolled her eyes, "That's why we have skinny ass bitches who think their smart, when really they're just whores."

"Says Gothie!" Heather retaliated, "Go suck a dick! Better yet find some prostitute to want you to do it!"

"Oh really?" Gwen got out of her seat, "Try me...thot!"

"Why you-!" Both girls leaped on the other, Gwen quickly got the advantage and began to pound Heather's face in. Heather screamed as each of Gwen's fists collided with her face.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?!" I yelled at the teacher as the two girls continued to fight.

"Nope," She sighed, "I don't get paid enough as it is and you know what?"

"What?" I say actually intrigued.

"I've been in this school for so long that I don't give two shits what happens," She walked out of the class and locked the door.

'_Great,'_ I thought as we heard the key lock the door, _'Now they'll all go savage.'_

Just as I predicted, as soon as she left the class went wild. One side cheered on Heather, while the other Gwen, and I watched as Gwen began to hit Heather's torso, each time cursing at the ravenette yelled in pain. Heather looked pretty bad and Gwen didn't look as if she were going to give up. All of a sudden Chef barged in and got Gwen away from Heather, making sure to hold the Goth back.

"If any of you little shits wanna fight again," Chef glared at us, "I'll get out the trank gun!"

We all froze in horror as Chef fired a tranquilizer at Heather and she dropped, falling fast asleep. Chef then sniffed before muttering something about not getting paid enough for this, and guided Gwen out of the class. The Science teacher than came back in and smiled.

"Now class," She sighed turning on the interactive whiteboard, "We'll be watching a movie since we can't present our projects."

Some of us groaned as the teacher put on a movie about two astronauts who get stranded in space and try to get back to safety. It was called '_Gravity' _and wasn't actually too bad. I actually got sucked into the plot line. I looked around the room and spotted that the only people not watching it were Duncan, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth and Kitty, but it would've been a waste to them anyway. They only care about lip gloss or the latest pranks to pull.

I sighed as I went back to watching the movie. If only everyday was like this...

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Well done Gwendolyn," Chris smiled as Chef roughly pushed me into his office, "Another drama filled fight means another grade."

"Ok, let's just get this over with," I groaned, technically I didn't start the fight, Heather did, and I only backed up my end, but if I told Chris that he'd let Heather in on the fights for grades deal.

"Sheesh," Chris rolled his eyes as he went onto his laptop, "What's with the senior year and the attitude? Always have to be grouchy."

"Maybe it's because of the shit you put us through," I mumbled as he turned to look at me.

"What grade this time, Gwennie?" Chris asked, making me shudder. I hated when others called me that, only my friends and family could call me Gwennie, not anyone else.

"Math," I replied sharply, "And don't call me Gwennie. It's just creepy. Pervert."

"That's fine by me," Chris shrugged and then tapped on his computer for a few minutes before smiling, "Well, good work Gwen and make sure to keep causing drama."

"Yes Chris," I groaned as Chef opened the door for me and I walked out.

Instead of heading straight back to Science, I placed my ear to the door and eavesdropped on Chris and Chef.

"You think this year's surprise'll be too much for them?" Chef asked.

"No!" Chris chuckled as they both burst into laughter, "Oh, next year will be harder for them. Trust me!"

Next year, huh? But college was next year and Chris didn't own a college, only a high school unless... he'd hold us all back! That seems like a Chris thing to do, but I don't think he'd want us to re-do the year. After all we'd all be pissed at him. So that could only mean he's going to... Oh no! I've got to warn the others.

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! Sorry it's a little late! I'll be doing all the couples and slowly moving on with the 'discovery' Gwen made. The school year's ending for the TD cast and oh my god has it flown by! Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for all the constant support, you know who you are.**

**Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	58. Prom's coming Part 2

**Devin's P.O.V**

I was with Sierra in the Art room. It was after school and she had told me to meet her in there for 'Operation win Carrie back'. She sat at at table and got her laptop, binder and phone out before looking at me.

"Ok," She tapped on her phone for a few seconds before looking at me, "So you want to make Carrie feel better because you acted like a huge dick, right?"

"Yeah, how did yo-" I began.

"I know everything Devin, I'm the school's top reporter," She continued, "Well if you want to win her back, you simply gotta tell her how you feel. She likes you and that's all I can say and I've got blogs on everyone even Eva and Ezekiel, you know the homeschool. Now I've got some Cody pics to sort out so..."

She then went onto her laptop and typed away. Well she was a lot of help...Guess I'm all alone on this one. Maybe I should just just tell her how I feel...

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I wheeled my giant chocolate cake into the auditorium after school. I decided to leave Big O a note that said to meet me here for a surprise. Once it was in the centre of the room, I clambered inside of my chocolatey masterpiece before smirking to myself as I heard the door open.

"Um, Izzy?" I heard his voice say, "I got a note to meet you- Whoa is that a double chocolate cake with buttercream and smarties!"

I then heard him run towards the cake. I loved the way his feet pounded against the ground as he ran.

"Oooh, I think I'm in heaven!" He said, his voice closer than last time.

Just a few more moments and then I'll be able to jump out. I listened to his footsteps approach me. In three...two...one!

"Surprise!" I jumped out of the cake, making cake, icing, smarties and fudge going everywhere.

Owen just stood there speechless. His face covered in cake and his mouth open in shock.

"Hello, anyone home!" I say waving my hand in front of his face, "Surprise! Big O?"

"That. Was. Awesome!" He smiled hugging me, "Thanks Izzy!"

"No problem Big O," I hugged him back, grinning from ear to ear.

"So why did you bake me a giant cake?" He looked at the remainder of the cake.

"Because we promised to go to Prom together, silly!" I chuckled, "Remember? Plus I know you absolutely-doupley love double chocolate!"

"Oh yeah..." He said eating the cake from his shirt.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He kissed me full on the lips.

_'Alright!'_ I thought as I kissed back, _'Prom is gonna be the best yet!'_

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I met with Reaper, Marilyn and Pixie Corpse at a local fast-food place to discuss what to do about Prom, since I kinda got a lunch detention for 'accidentally' knocking off a teacher's toupee. It looked like a dead rat anyway, and it caused the whole class to laugh so it was a win-win.

Reaper was talking to Pixie while Marilyn ordered something when I got there. Reaper looked pissed, but Pixie just smiled. Sometimes I wondered how they stood each other.

"What's got you down?" I asked as I sat across from them.

"Nothing, it's just Pixie suggested something that was a bit..." Reaper winced.

"Oh.." I nod in realisation, "Anyway I've got a plan."

"We're all ears, Dunky!" Pixie smirked.

"Ok, first don't call me that," I glared at her as she shrugged, "And secondly what if we acted like we were going Prom and the wreck it from the inside?"

"Sounds good," Reaper nodded, "But that would mean fooling Heather and little Miss C.I.T. Good luck with that!"

"Yeah, and no offence but Courtney's a bitch," Pixie added, "But she's a smart one nonetheless, unlike Heather."

"But I can pull a few strings," I smirked, "We all know that I might be able to sway her."

"Don't tell me you're gonna-" Pixie opened her eyes in shock, "Gwen'll never forgive you."

"What? No!" I say shushing her, "No, I'll tell her that it's the last year and some other bullshit she'll fall for."

"Well, it's not a bad idea," Reaper tapped his chin in thought, "I'm in."

"Whatever," Pixie shrugged, "Along as I get to fuck up some mean bitches' big night."

"I'm so in," Marilyn smirked as we all jumped back, "What I hear everything? I'm like Lucy from _'Loud House'_, always appearing at random times."

"Sure.." Pixie rolled her eyes at Marilyn, "You still watch that? Anyway it sounds like a killer idea."

"All we have to do is convince Heather and Courtney," I sighed, "Then we can have some fun."

We all then spent the rest of the evening planning on how to ruin Prom.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I tried to call Duncan for the fifth time, before getting sent to voicemail. Ok, something was wrong, he usually answered when I called, even when he's with his friends. Still I shrugged it off and decided to call Leshawna instead.

"Hey, girl," She answered, "What's up?"

"Chris and his plan to build a college is," I replied.

"Did you smoke any pot with Duncan today?" She asked, "Cause I swear you just said-"

"He is," I say, "I was sent to his office today for beating the crap out of Heather and, well you know the rest. But when I left, I overheard him and Chef talking about Chris' plan for enrolling us all in his college."

"Girl he couldn't afford to," Leshawna answered, "The school just about gets along, and most of the parents want to take their kids out of there."

"Yeah bu-"

"No buts," Leshawna continued, "Talk to me when you're feeling less high."

She then hung up and I sighed. Why does everyone think I smoke all the time?! Sure I do sometimes, but not often. I tried Bridgette next.

"Hey Gwen," I heard the blonde say.

"Hey," I replied, "Would you call me crazy or high if I said Chris is opening a college and enrolling all of us in it?"

"Well it depends," I could hear the uncertainty in her voice, "Is he?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I overheard him and Chef talking about it after getting sent to his office."

"Are you sure you heard them Gwen?" I could hear that she was unsure.

"Yes," I replied, "And don't say I've gotten drunk or high cause I haven't touched a thing today. I heard them, Bridge, I know he's planning to do this."

"I-I'll call you back," Bridge's voice wavered, "I gotta go and get some...baby clothes...see you later!"

She then hung up and I sighed again. I knew she was lying because we all went shopping for baby things not too long ago. Yet another person who thinks I'm deranged, drunk or high. I then tried DJ and Geoff only to get one who didn't care and one who didn't answer. I get a cigarette and light it. I take a long drag before sighing at myself.

_'Sorry mom,'_ I say mentally, _'I know I said I'd quit but I'm just way too stressed right now.'_

I got my diary from my bedside table and began to write. Maybe this'll calm me down. I'll tell them tomorrow and they'll believe me, they'd have to. After writing everything down, I threw my diary across the room in frustration. Why does everyone think I'm a fucking druggie or a freaky goth! I go through my contacts thinking about who might believe me.

Zoey? No she's busy...

Amy? Nope, she's busy too.

Trent? Hell no! He'd pull the same shit as Leshawna and Bridge.

Dawn? Maybe...

I tried her number only to get voicemail. Great.

Courtney. I hesitated when deciding with her. On one hand she could believe me, but on the other she could call me crazy...I dial her number nevertheless.

"Hi Gwen," She answered, "What do you want?"

"Look," I begin, "Before you call me drunk, high or deluded for this, hear me out."

"I'm listening," She replied.

"Chris is opening a college and is enrolling us all in it!" I say all in one.

"He's what!" Courtney screeched, "I'm calling my lawyers! Thanks for telling me Gwen. But we really need to do something..."

"I know but..." I paused, "No one believes me."

"Oh, they'll believe me," Courtney smirked, "Leave it to me."

She then hung up and I took another drag of my cigarette. Hopefully Courtney'll sort this out.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I was in the forest meditating after school. Some of the woods' most majestic creatures were with me and we all shared our inner thoughts and demons. I smiled as we all listened to a bluebird say how it was worried about its chicks when I spotted a familiar red hat in the distance. It was just like him to wait for me to finish.

"That'll have to conclude for today," I smiled at all the animals, "We can meet for tomorrow a little earlier than today. Oh, and don't worry little bird, your chicks will be fine. I'll help."

All of the animals then expressed their gratitude before leaving, one by one or in groups. I spotted B in the distance a small smile on his face.

"Greetings B," I smiled at him, "What brings you here so late?"

He then handed me a necklace with a circle pendant that had a small tree with crystals for the leaves. It was beautiful. It captured both nature and man-made's beauty.

"It's lovely B," I smiled putting it on, "But why did you give it to me?"

He scratched the back of his neck, before blushing, "Well I-I wanted to-"

"Ask me out to Prom?" I raised a brow at him smiling. I knew this for some time, but I decided to not read his aura after finding out, because I wanted it to be a surprise. Sometime knowing everything could ruin the best surprises in life.

He nodded.

"I'd love to!" I kissed him on the cheek, "Well, I must bid you farewell, I need to help a poor bluebird and her chicks."

I then walked off towards where the bird had said her nest was located. I couldn't help but blush at the thought that B wanted to take me to Prom, he was such a good friend and I'd grown fond of him. I knew the lucky stars would reward me!

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"So we have to, like, spread rumours and stuff about Courtney before Prom?" Katie raised a brow at me.

"Practically," I shrugged, "Unless you want Sadie's little secret to come out..."

"No!" They both cried out, their faces desperate.

"Good," I smirked, "Now you need to tell everyone that she's got a control problem. We'll build up from there. If we knock her down enough, she'll be helpless!"

"Ok Heather!" They both faked a smile before going onto their matching black, pink and white cased phones.

"Ok so I've told everyone on Snap," Sadie replied smiling at me.

"Same here on Insta," Katie smiled, "Is that it or-"

"No! I need you to tell everyone," I snapped, "Even the nerds and geeks! Or else."

"Ok then!" They both fake smiled again, before spending the next few minutes spreading the hot gossip around. Oh, by the graduation this whole school with be twisted around my little finger.

"Well done girls," I smiled, "You're safe for now. Just remember to do exactly as I say, and not tell anyone that the gossip's fake."

The two then left the library and gossiped loudly as they walked. Those two were such ditzes.

"Oh, she's so like Heather Chandler from Heather's," Katie whispered.

"Like, she so is," Sadie replied, "All she needs is blonde hair and a two other girls called Heather."

"You mean she _was,_" Katie giggled, "When she had Courtney and Dakota under her iron grip."

"But now she's like Regina George from Mean Girls," Sadie giggled, "She's not so much of a mythic bitch anymore!"

"So true!" Katie replied giggling.

They both giggled as they left, their wedges clopping against the floor. Me? That ditsy blonde bitch who gets poisoned in Heathers? As if! And to compare me that that dumbass bitch in Mean Girls who took fucking Swedish chocolate bars off a girl who was clearly her enemy! Those two thots are gonna pay! Oh, this certainly isn't going to end well for them and everyone else who thinks of me as any of those stupid ass blondes...

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! I'm gonna try and finish this fic soon! It's come so far, I'm so proud! Anyway, thanks for the constant support, know who you are, and I'm gonna try and update as often as possible (With my other fics in mind) the sequel will come out once I finish this and stuff...**

**Well still got a bunch of couples to set up. I'ma make Prom a masquerade, so no-one knows who their kissing till it's time to take off the masks! So dates are pointless, in a way. But still I've got a few ideas, but I'm kinda stumped with ideas for all the couples. Like what should Zoey give Mike, Devin with Carrie too and I've got a surprise couple too for Prom! Though you guys may already know who they are...**

**Well till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	59. Prom's Coming Part 3

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I logged onto Fortnite to get an early game before school started, when Sam spoke to me on the lobby, which was odd for a school day morning. Naturally, I replied, as he was one of my oldest and closest friends.

"Hi, Dakota," He greeted.

"Hey, Sam," I replied just as enthusiastically, "What's up? You don't usually play this early."

"Well I wanted to ask you something," His voice wavered, "But only if you'll listen."

"Sure," I smiled at the thought of what he might say. If he wanted to tell me something this urgently and before school, it had to be personal or good.

"Dakota," Sam began, "I've known you for a long time and you're the sweetest and kindest girl I've ever met, plus you even game."

"So?" I say playing along, "What do you wanna ask me?"

"Dakota, will you go to Prom with me?" Sam asked straight out.

I was speechless. I always knew Sam and I were close, especially with gaming, but he wanted to take me to Prom. Not to mention our final Prom before graduation. I just blinked at my computer screen, just going over the words he said. I must've been quiet for a while, because I could hear him talking again.

"Um- Dakota?" His voice was uncertain, "If you don't wanna go then-"

"I'd love to go!" I blurted out, "It's just..wow. You chose me? Out of all the other girls."

"But that's what makes you special," Sam laughed, "You're not like them."

"Awww," I smiled at his comment, "Thanks Sam. I see ya at school 'kay?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, "See ya Dakota."

I then went into a quick match, before getting my school bag and heading out to my car. Today had to be one of my greatest yet, even if the rest of the day's shitty!

* * *

**DJ's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched everyone ask out their Prom dates at break. Sure, I wasn't the type to be in with trends, but I still hoped to find romance somewhere. Sadly, most of the girls in this high school aren't my type: They were either too loud, or bitchy, sometimes even too 'popular'. But there was one girl that I always thought about asking out, but never got the chance to, cause I always chickened out.

"You should talk to her, brah," Geoff looked at me, "That's how I started with Bridge and look at us now."

"But that's how Duncan started with Courtney and look how they turned out," I sighed, "We're already good friends, and I don't wanna mess that up."

"Look, take _my_ advice," Leshawna gave me a small smile, "Any girl that doesn't want a guy who's as sweet and as caring as you, DJ, can fuck off. Clearly they don't have good taste in men. Just tell her how you feel, no-one can judge you for that."

"She's right, dude," Geoff smiled, "That's how most of this year's couples started out."

"I'll think about it," I replied.

"You shouldn't think DJ," Leshawna tutted, "She might be taken by the time you're ready..."

I just sighed at my cousin's comment. Maybe she was right, but I didn't feel ready to ask. I'll just wait a little longer, just till I'm ready...

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

During Art class, I made my gift for Mike. It was a picture frame, but I had decorated it to have each quarter represent one of his personalities, with a picture of me and Mike in the middle. I thought it showed all aspects of him, and proved how much I care about him. And by him, I meant all of him, personalities or no personalities. I smiled at my work once I was done and wiped my brow, getting paint on my forehead and fringe. My hands had paint and glue splotches on them and my table looked like I'd done a lot of fine work on it.

The Art teacher then came around the class to inspect our work. She stopped and looked at Gwen's, smiled fondly at Duncan's, nodded at Dawn's, and acknowledged a few others' before looking at mine. At first she smiled before running her hands over the frame.

"This is excellent Zoey!" She smiled, "You and Gwen are my top artists! Would you mind if I took a picture?"

"Not at all," I smiled, "It was a gift anyway." The teacher then went to get her phone and took a quick picture of my work. Hopefully, Mike would like it as much as she did.

Once the bell rang for lunch I carefully wrapped up my gift for Mike, before putting it in my bag and heading to his locker. I wasn't chancing it at the cafeteria, not when so many accidents and fights happen there, it was better to just deliver it straight away. Smiling, I left the Art room and headed towards my boyfriend's locker. Hopefully, he'd be there so I can give it to him in one piece...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sat with Gwen at lunch. After the call she gave me yesterday, I was pretty concerned about whether Chris was actually putting us all in a college run by him, or not. I wasn't exactly sure though because Gwen did smoke and drink from time to time, but then again, she'd never joke about these sorts of things. After all she wanted to go to Art school in Cali, not here in her hometown. So at lunch I queued up and got a chicken salad, yogurt and water, before sitting down at a table, and saving Gwen a seat.

She came a few minutes later with spaghetti and sausages, cake and water. She looked beyond tired and stressed, and her eyes had bags underneath them. Just looking at her made me think that Chris was actually going to put us into a college run by him. But I needed facts before I told anyone about this...

"So yesterday," I say taking a forkful of salad, "You said Chris was enrolling us in a college run by him?"

"He is," Gwen sighed stabbing a sausage with her fork, "I overheard them after getting sent to the office for nearly killing Heather."

"Are you sure it was them though?" I raised a brow.

She nodded, a bit of spaghetti hanging from her closed lips. I looked at her eyes, and noticed that they were hiding nothing except fear and frustration. I took another mouthful of my salad before continuing.

"We need to do something then!" I say, "Chris can't get away with this!"

"Well, what can we do?" Gwen shrugged, "I'm a loner goth outcast, who smokes and drinks. Who'd listen to me?"

"Oh, they won't listen to you," I smirked, "But they'll listen to me. Watch."

I then got a tray and banged my fork against it, immediately attracting attention. Everyone, from Freshmen to Seniors, turned their heads to see me. Once I was satisfied with the crowd, I cleared my throat and began.

"Listen up!" I said, "Chris is opening a college and he's putting us all in there! Gwen told me and she said she heard Chef and Chris discussing it! But she's right! Why else would Chris give us sudden grade boosts, or make our breaks longer? He doesn't care because he'll just put us in his college!"

"Sure," Heather rolled her eyes, "And that's why you smoked pot with Gothie and her friends!" She was met by a chorus of laughter and I stood there clenching my fists, this bitch was getting harder to deal with by the second.

"But it's true!" I protested, "Can't you wrap you're silly little fucking head around it! But then again maybe not, because you're all to busy fucking or trying to get pussy, to know!" The room was silent and I thought that I'd won them over, only for _someone, _Heather, to speak up again.

"First you go commando," Heather placed her hands on her hips, "Then you try to take my place, and now this...Courtney I think it's clear to all of us in here that you're now officially a psycho, if we could call you that."

"Why you-" I couldn't hold my rage in any longer.

"Try me bitch," Heather smirked.

"That's it!" I moved from my table towards Heather, "You think you're life is _so_ perfect, and that you're _so_ much more better than everyone else. Well Miss 'I can't do anything to save my own ass', when graduation comes by and no college, except Chris', accepts you, I hope you remember how much of a waste of time you are. But then again if we didn't have people like you, the world wouldn't be a fucked up as it is, wait! That's a good thing."

I heard a few oohs and 'you got roasted' but not much. I wasn't planning to cuss her out, I was planning on knocking her power down.

"Oh really," Heather raised a brow, "Well it's good to know that you're getting girls now."

"Ha!" I scoffed, "Don't worry Heather we all know you get both...and dogs."

Her face after that was priceless! I just walked out of the cafeteria completely forgetting about what I'd been talking about with Gwen. Like I said, they'd listen to me, but I never said they'd choose to follow.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I clenched my fists and grit my teeth as Miss C.I.T walked out of the cafeteria as if she owned the place. Well, I had news for her. If she thinks she can replace me and act like she's better, then she's highly mistaken.

"Katie! Sadie!" I call my two helpers, who rush to my side immediately.

"Yes Heather?" They both ask simultaneously.

"I need you to keep an eye on Courtney," I say my mind already forming a plan, "If you get any dirt...bring it to me."

"Yes Heather!" They both called running off out of the cafeteria. I groaned as I realised I still had this shit pile to sort out. Students were gossiping everywhere about what had just happened, even Freshmen. this was embarrassing to my image.

"Dave! Ezekiel! Alejandro!" I called.

"Yes Heather?" They all asked in unison.

"I need you to help me set Courtney up for Prom," I smirked, "Oh, and I warn you now. It will not be pretty."

"Is it ever," I heard Dave say.

"I heard that!" I snapped, making him whimper.

If anyone thinks they can mess with me and ruin my image, let's just say they'll have to deal with the consequences...

* * *

**A/N: Latest chapter! So I'm writing this when it's like super late, but whatever I don't care! One more chapter closer to the ending! **

**We've still got the Sierra and Cody plot, Stephanie and Ryan too, gotta finish the one's I started...Oh and if you have any suggestions feel free to send them in the comments! ****Prom'll be exciting, I've got so many ideas for that, might even end in flames...I just love when the TD cast brew chaos! **

**Oh graduation's gonna have a bunch of crazy shit and chaos in it, including some pretty potty mouthed speeches. I can imagine it now...Student- "To end I'd just like to say fuck the government, fuck this school and most importantly fuck Chris! Goodbye Wawanakwa High I'll never miss your shitty halls, lessons or fuckery! Especially Chris'" Yep I can imagine the cast doing stuff like that...**

**So yeah, everyone thinks Gwen's crazy cause she knows that Chris is enrolling them in his college and all that shit...Oh gotta do a Bridgette and Geoff one, haven't done much about them actually... Okay now, I'm just venting. Geez I need a life.**

**Well I'd better stop now before I reveal the ending. Remember to read and review! Thanks for the constant support since the start, know who you are! Stories come real far in the past few months. Nearly finished now! But seriously I'm like super tired, and I get crazy when I'm tired, so...**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**

**P.S. I might do another update later today (It's like 2AM where I am) so keep your eyes open!**


	60. Prom's Coming Part 4

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I sighed as I went through a list of things needed for the baby. It was due in a few months, and I wouldn't have time over the summer, as I had childcare and other things to sort out. I went into the kitchen to make something to eat. So far, I've been craving peanut butter, rainbow cookie and jelly sandwiches, don't ask. As I got out the things I needed for my snack, someone rang the door bell.

"Coming!" I called as I closed the cupboard and went to open the door.

I opened the door to find Geoff there and was pretty confused. He didn't usually visit me after school because his parents were sorting stuff out with him, but here he was at my doorstep. He looked nervous and I could only try to guess why he was here.

"Hey Geoff," I say letting him in, "You don't usually visit after school."

"Um-yeah," He replied coming in and closing the door behind him, "I just came to ask you something..."

"Which is?" I raised a brow.

"Well," He scratched the back of his neck, "Bridge, would you go to Prom with me?"

"Of course I would, Geoff," I chuckled, "I'm carrying your child."

"I know," He blushed, "But you've been through so much this year and I thought I should ask."

"You're too sweet," I kissed his cheek, "Well I'm hungry so..."

I went into the kitchen and made my snack, before returning to a shocked Geoff.

"What?!" I looked at him, "I crave PB and J sandwiches with a rainbow cookie in the middle! It's a pregnancy thing..."

"It's just kinda weird to watch Bridge," He chuckled.

"I know, Gwen and Leshawna always tell me that!" I go into the living room and turn on the TV, "Hey, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," Geoff smiled sitting next to me, "I've got nothing better to do."

We then spent the first time in a while just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. But soon we'd have a third join us and it'd be both a struggle and a joy...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I was putting a new post on the school blog about Taylor, when I felt a shadow behind me. It was actually a really familiar shadow...

"Codykins!" I panicked as I turned to see him.

"So it's true," Cody sighed, "Sierra how could you do this! This goes against the reporter's code!"

"I know but I did it for you Cody," I began, "I thought if I got the amount of viewers up then you'd be happier..."

"No Sierra that isn't right," Cody stayed firm.

"But Codyins!" I began.

"No Sierra," Cody sighed, "Do you know how many people you hurt?!"

"Yes, but-" I tried again.

"No buts Sierra," Cody sighed again, "I'll have to suspend you from the school blog's management."

"But Codykins," I protested, "The blog means everything to me!"

"I know it does Sierra," Cody began, "But you can't do stuff like this. You'll hurt people."

"Ok, Codykins," I sighed packing my stuff into my bag, "But only because you said so..."

I then got an envelope out of my bag and handed it to him, "Just read it. You can answer if you want to..."

I then left the room, tears spilling down my cheeks. Cody'll never forgive me for doing this!

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I was with Duncan at Pixie Corpse's house. We were all just watching a bunch of shitty horror movies, when I got a phone call. _'_

_I bet it's yet another person asking if I took crack this morning, '_ I mentally sighed before going outside and answering the call.

"Hey Gwen," Leshawna answered.

"Hey," I replied, "So you called to call me crackhead or something like that?"

"No," Leshawna sighed, "I called to ask if you wanted to go dress shopping. Prom's next week."

"It is!" I screeched, "Oh great, time really flies by in this stupid ass town."

"It sure does," Leshawna chuckled, "I think it took real guts for you to go for Bridge's sake."

"Thanks," I smiled, "It's no problem really, I just gotta convince Duncan."

"Good luck with that," Leshawna laughed, "Anyway do you want me to pick you up now?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "The sooner I get this dress shit done the better."

"Gotcha ya on that," Leshawna replied, "Plus there'll be a bunch of girls later on, so we'd better hurry. Those white bitches take ages in the fitting rooms. No offence. I'll be there in ten."

"Cool," I replied, "Oh, and I'm at Pixie's."

"Smoking again?" Leshawna teased.

"Hey!" I rolled my eyes, "Try live my life."

"Well, I'll be there soon," Leshawna sighed, "Later."

"Bye," I replied before we both hung up.

I then went back into Pixie's house to find everyone laughing their asses off at a scene. I sat between Marilyn and Pixie, who both gave me questioning looks.

"Leshawna wants to go shopping with me," I rolled my eyes, "Cause I'm going Prom.."

"Gwennie," Marilyn sighed, "You know you don't wanna go-"

"You're more of a Prom destroyer than goer," Pixie added, "Just pretend to be sick and not go."

"I can't do that," I sighed, "Bridge is pregnant and she's had such a tough year. She deserves to have a nice Prom."

"You do too!" Pixie persisted, "Plus this'll be your last chance to successfully destroy Prom!"

"I know, but-" I began.

"No buts," Marilyn hushed me, "It's your choice not ours."

"What the fuck Marilyn!" Pixie glared at the other goth, "We were so close."

"Whatever," Marilyn sighed. They both then got into a fight, and as much as I wanted to do something, my phone rang and I took the opportunity to go.

"I'll talk to you later," I whispered to Duncan as I left.

"Where are you going?" He raised a brow.

"Leshawna's," I shrugged, "Well I gotta go."

I shut Pixie's front door behind me and smiled as I spotted Leshawna waiting in her car. I ran over to her and got into the passenger seat.

"Let me guess," Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Pixie and Marilyn fought."

"Yep," I say buckling in, "We'd better hurry before they realise that I'm gone."

Without another word said, Leshawna revved up and we sped away to the mall.

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I wondered whether to dial the number or not. Sadie looked at me for a moment, before groaning.

"How's he gonna know unless you tell him Katie?!" She buried her face in my pillows, "He's not like other guys! He won't humiliate you!"

"I know, but..." I hesitated.

"But what?!" Sadie tilted her head to the side, slightly annoyed. We've been like this for an hour and I still haven't called.

"I'm scared," I say blushing.

"Well..." Sadie walked towards me, before snatching my phone from me and dialing the number, "I'll do it!"

"Sadie!" I hissed, but it was too late, she put it on loud speaker and I could hear him on the other end.

"Um..Hello?" He said, "Katie?"

_"Say something,"_ Sadie mouthed.

"Um...Hi DJ," I began, "Sorry for calling so late."

"It's no problem really," He replied. He was always so sweet and kind and it amazed me how he could be so big, yet so gentle.

"Well..." I bite my lip, as Sadie nods impatiently.

_"Do it or I will,"_ She mouthed in a friendly manner.

"I'm listening," DJ spoke.

"Well," I fiddle with my fingers, "I was wondering if..."

"Yes?" DJ hung onto my words.

Sadie was bursting with silent joy and nodded, encouraging me to go on.

"If you," I say the last part so quickly, "Would go to Prom with me?"

That was it, I said it. I confessed to my friend that I liked him and would like to go to Prom with him.

"I'd love to Katie," He replied.

"Really?" I asked half believing that this moment was actually happening.

"Yeah," DJ replied.

_"Oh My Gosh! Sadie pinch me!"_ I mouthed and she did just that.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Katie are you ok?" DJ asked.

"Um, yeah," I replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

After exchanging goodbyes, I hung up and squealed. Sadie gave me a giant hug and smiled.

"You got a date!" Sadie hugged me tightly, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" I squealed, "But we've got to find you one."

"For sure!" Sadie smiled, "Now let's look at some of the latest make-up by Maybelline!"

We then spent the rest of the evening looking over make-up and talking about how much fun Prom'll be...

* * *

**Stephanie's P.O.V**

I left out of my house early to do a few extra blocks of jogging before school. I slipped on my blue shorts and usual top, before setting out for my morning jog. Next year, I'll be in college and training to be a sports instructor. I left the house, and began to jog around.

After few times round, I bumped into Ryan. I usually met him in the morning to do the jog together and I completely spaced.

"Sorry," I sighed stopping my jog, "I totally spaced about meeting."

"It's fine," He replied, "Plus it gave me time to think."

"About what?" I asked genuinely curious.

"My prom date," He replied.

My heart skipped a beat at him saying that. For a while now, I'd been wanting to ask Ryan out to Prom, but with practice and school I got a bit busy. But now, he might want to ask another girl out and I'd look like a self-centered idiot if I asked him out. I sighed as these thoughts conflicted me.

"Well," I smiled, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his neck, "I thought that maybe you, could be her..."

"Me?" I asked almost breathless. He wanted to ask me out. Me? I stood there for a moment completely still before thinking of an answer.

"I'd love to," I smiled at him.

We both then did our daily morning jog, talking about random stuff and about what we had planned for the school day...

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I met Mike outside the school before lessons started. I didn't get the chance to give him his gift at lunch yesterday, because he had to go and help a teacher with something. I sighed at the memory of going to his locker and finding a note telling me this exactly.

"So why did you wanna meet me so early?" Mike asked, his expression truly innocent.

"Well, I-I," I handed him the frame, wrapped up and in good condition.

"What's this?" He asked opening the gift.

"Well since we're already going to Prom together, I thought I'd give you this," I smiled, "To show how much I care about you."

"It's perfect Zoey," Mike smiled looking at the frame, "Thanks."

"It was no trouble really," I blushed.

"No really," Mike insisted, "Well, I also got you a gift."

He gave me a silver necklace in the shape of a heart. It read: _So I'll always be close to your heart, Mike._

"Awww!" I say clutching it to my chest, "Thanks Mike."

"More like barf," Heather rolled her eyes, "Move out of my way freaks!"

"Really Heather?" I put my hands on my hips, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Because most of the people here are brain dead," She replied, "Now move, or I'll make your life hell."

"Just leave her," Mike whispered, "Karma always comes back."

I listened to him and back away, letting the Queen Bitch move past. Sometimes I wondered why no-one has stood up to her...

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! One step closer to Prom and Graduation. I think before I do a sequel you know the college fic...I'll do a mini one called TD Summer Adventures and it has a chapter by each character talking about how their summer was.**

**Heather's still bitchy as Hell and I can imagine Gwen being called crazy. There might be a lot of drama coming up too! But yeah I'm gonna try and take it at a gradual pace. Might do a double upload if I feel up to it! Though I gotta finish those fics (That I don't really want to, but have to) Curse you good work ethic! So yeah...**

**Don't forget to express your views in reviews, I love getting you guys' opinions! Thanks for the constant support *Cough Cough* You know who you are ;) *Cough Cough*. So yeah...That's all for now.**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	61. Prom's Coming Part 5

**Devin's P.O.V**

I spotted Carrie sitting alone at a bench outside of school. The day hadn't started yet, and she was still upset about what happened a few days ago. I took in a deep breath as I approached her. She immediately turned away and tried to ignore me.

"Carrie-" I began.

"What Devin!" She snapped, "Are you here to shame me even more?!"

"No I just wanted to say-"

"Say what?" She said in a small voice.

"That I miss you," I smiled at her, "And after a thinking a bit, I think that I like you too."

"Really?" She looked hopeful.

I nodded and she smiled, hugging me.

"You wouldn't believe how relieved I am to hear that!" Carrie smiled.

"So we're friends again?" I asked.

"We're more than friends now," She blushed.

"Prom dates then?" I chuckled.

"Prom dates," She giggled.

I finally had my best friend back and boy did it feel good. Sierra was right, all I had to do was tell her how I feel...

* * *

**Shawn's P.O.V**

I waited in the middle of the woods near school. I decided to confess my feelings to Jasmine in the woods. I decided to get her some of her favourite berries that grow in these woods and I also got her a baking trial at my Uncle's bakery since she likes baking so much. All she had to do was turn up. A few moments later, I spotted her approaching through the trees. She had a confused look on her face when she spotted me.

"You're acting kinda strange Shawn," She stated, "First I get this note, then I meet you out here and you look like you're going to explode, what's next?"

"Well..." I hesitated, "Jasmine, would you go to Prom with me?"

"Really?" She gasped, "I'd love to, but I thought you just saw me as a friend."

"No," I blushed, "I just didn't want to get attached because of the..."

"Zombies," She raised a brow before giggling, "I figured. So any more surprises?"

"Well I did get you a baking trail at my uncle's bakery," I say.

"Really?!" She hugged me, "Thank you Shawn!"

"No problem," I replied hugging her back, "So we're going to Prom together?"

"Definitely," She smiled.

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched Tyler play football. I'd been wanting to ask him out, but I knew that Heather would never allow it: she wouldn't even let me talk to him! Kitty and Beth sat with me and sighed.

"You should, totally, ask him out," Beth spoke up.

"I know, but Heather-" I began.

"Screw Heather!" Kitty smiled determinedly, "Did Romeo and Juliet give up when their families forbid them?"

"No?" I answered unsure.

"Exactly!" Kitty looked at the guys playing football, "You only get one shot at romance, you shouldn't screw it up. Ask my sister Emma, she's with Noah and they're doing great!"

"That's true," I thought for a second, "Nolan was much happier and nicer when he met Edna..."

"So take your chance!" Beth cheered, "We won't mind."

"Really?" I asked my eyes shining with hope.

"Yep," Kitty grinned, "We know our knights are waiting out there, now you go and get yours!"

"You know what," I say getting up from the bleachers, "You're right! I'll go tell him now!"

I then walked over to the playing fields and got a few wolf-whistles and waves from the football players. I just smiled at them and waved back, but I had no interest in them. I was after Tyler. Once I was a few feet away, he turned around and noticed me.

"Lindsay?" He asked sounding hopeful yet disappointed, "Why are you here?"

"Well..." I played with my hair, "I was wondering if you...wanted to go to Prom with me. You don't have to but-"

"I'd love to!" Tyler smiled, "But what about Heather?"

"Oh, her?" I giggled, "She won't mind, plus she'll be too busy sucking Jalapeno's dick."

My comment got a few chuckles from the guys and I just smiled. The coach then blew the whistle and all of the guys either groaned or cheered.

"Well I've gotta get back to practice," Tyler sighed, "But I'll see you at Prom night?"

"Definitely," I smiled, "Just call me and I'll tell you all the details."

"Ok then," He smiled, "See you later!"

"See you," I called back before heading to an excited Kitty and Beth.

"What?" I asked sitting back down.

"We're happy for you," Beth smiled hugging me, "That's what!"

"Congrats!" Kitty smiled hugging me as well.

"Thanks," I hugged them both, "Now we definitely have to do each others' hair and make-up for Prom!"

Maybe Prom wouldn't be too bad this year, after all Heather doesn't seem to care that much about me anymore...

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

I went to my locker and found a note inside. It was written beautifully and had a message: _To the girl with smoldering eyes, From your secret admirer. If you want to find out who, I'll be at Prom with a blue mask._

I nearly fainted at the emotion in the note. Whoever wrote this really had it bad for me. I had to find out who and thank them, maybe not in the way they think, but still. I looked around me and didn't spot anyone who looked like they'd write the note: just a bunch of people asking each other out or passing by. I definitely had a lot of work to do if I wanted to find out who this was, unless...I meet them at Prom. That way I can thank them. Yes, I'll do that.

* * *

**Anne-Maria**

I needed a date for Prom and pronto. There was no way I was gonna let Heather make herself look better than me by showing up with Ale-lameo. I looked around the football field and spotted my reliable guy, Lightening, as long as I got him booze and a bed, he'll take me. Smirking, I approached the field and looked at Lightening.

"Ayo!" I called to him, "You wanna go to Prom with me?"

"You got the goods?" He asked running up to me.

"Do I look like a priss?" I rolled my eyes, "Of course I do!"

"Only the best for the best," He grinned, "See you there!"

"Yeah, yeah," I blushed, "Just make sure your ass gets there!"

He then ran back to practice, and I went to grab some lunch. Like I said, Heather wasn't going to make herself look better than me, and who better to go to Prom with than the best player on the team?

* * *

**Crimson's P.O.V**

I rolled my eyes as yet another girl screamed in joy as her 'crush' asked her out to Prom. Next year'll be someone else. I sat with my boyfriend, Eniu, in the cafeteria with the other goths.

"Have you heard about Prom?" Marilyn rolled her eyes.

"Who hasn't!" Pixie smiled before whispering, "But we're gonna crash it. Wanna join us Crimson and Eniu?"

"Sure," We both replied.

"It is our last year," Eniu sighed, "Plus _this_ is getting annoying." We all looked to where he was pointing, and yet another person was getting asked out.

"So you're in?" Reaper raised a brow.

"Definitely," I rolled my eyes, "Sometimes you're so slow."

"We know," Pixie giggled, "Now here's what we're doing..."

* * *

**Emma's P.O.V**

I was reading a book and saw Noah approach me. I already knew what he was gonna ask me from his expression and by what I'd seen earlier that day.

"Let me guess Prom?" I raised a brow.

"You got it," He chuckled, "We're still on right?"

"Of course," I giggled, "We're still dating."

"Good to know," He chuckled again.

I knew it was a weird way to be asked out to Prom, but we both knew that the other was shaky with the subject, so we left it there. After all, as long as we're still dating, we're going to Prom together.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smiled as Alejandro answered my call.

"Hi Alejandro," I smiled, "You know what event's coming up and-"

"You want to go with me to look good," Alejandro answered, "Well I have nothing better to do so, si, I'll be there."

"Great," I answered, "See you there!"

I smirked, everyone else thinks they have the upper hand... Well let Courtney and her 'helpers' try to overpower me when I have Alejandro with me and we'll see who really has power around here...

* * *

**Beth's P.O.V**

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed.

_'Maybe he's forgotten,_' I try to cheer myself up.

Then my phone rings.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Hey Beth," It was Brady, my boyfriend. Everyone said that he wasn't real, but he went to our school and dated me. We met at the dentist's when I was getting my braces out, he was too and at first I thought he was a little ugly, but when he got his braces off...oh my goodness his face was gorgeous!

"So why are you calling?" I asked getting excited.

"Well Prom's coming up and," He paused, "Well I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Of course I would!" I almost squealed in joy, "Meet at the McDonalds before?"

"Yeah," Came his answer, "Meet you there!"

"Meet you there!" I then hung up and hugged my pillow.

Finally something was going my way!

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I sat on my sofa, wrapped in my blanket and cramming strawberry ice-cream into my mouth. It was Codykins' favourite flavour and it just made me feel worse inside. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I went onto my separate blogs, trying to busy myself with updating them. Then there was a knock on the front door.

"Sierra, can you answer the door?" My mom called from upstairs.

"Fine," I say leaving my comfy nest to open the door, "Cody?!"

"Hi Sierra," He answered quietly, "I need your help."

"With?" I eyed him carefully.

"Reporting and publicizing Prom," He sighed, "You're the member on the reporting team who does the most coverage so-"

"I'd love to Cody!" I got him into a giant hug, "Just you and me..."

"Um, Sierra?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Cody?" I asked.

"My mom's waiting so.." He pointed to his mom's car.

"Oh," I blushed, "Sorry. Well bye Cody!"

"Bye, Sierra," Cody called back before going into his mom's car.

I went back into my living room and continued to eat the strawberry ice-cream. Codykins actually needed me! Yes! Now all I needed to do was convince him that we had to go to Prom together.

* * *

**A/N: I've kinda ran out of couples since I wanna save a few, if I can think of any, till Prom. I've still got quite a few single characters, so...Anyway if you guys have any ideas for the couples just say in the reviews since I'm well and truly stumped. I'll do a chapter that sums up the build up to Prom, which will be longer than the usual chapters, and then I'll probably do a few more fillers before graduation.**

**I think I might also do that summer one as well before doing the College story. But before that I'll finish some of my other stuff, which shouldn't take long.**

**Well I guess that's all for this time! Till next Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	62. Prom's Coming Part 6

**Sadie's P.O.V**

Prom was in a few days, and I still had no idea on who to ask out. Most of the guys in my age group were taken, and the few that were left weren't exactly the best choices. I sighed as I got on with my Math, until I spotted the Homeschool. Sure he was a bit weird, but if I took him to Prom and showed him the ropes, then I wouldn't be bored. After all Katie had her date with DJ.

As the bell rang for the end of the period, I packed my stuff into my bag and headed towards the Homeschool's desk. At first he tried to act like he didn't notice me, but when he did, he tried to move away.

"Look," I began, "I don't want any drama. I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to Prom, as friends?"

The Homeschool hesitated for a second. His face changed expressions often, until he answered, "Sure. But I might be upsetting some of my homies."

I cringe at the part he added on. He just had to say that...ugh. Nevertheless I'm doing this because I'm nice and I need to occupy myself.

"Great," I smiled, "I'll meet you there!"

I then rushed out of the classroom and sighed as I reached my next lesson. Hopefully, I won't regret this decision.

* * *

**Scarlett's P.O.V**

I looked around at all the possible candidates for going to my final Prom with. Most of the males in my year had a brain that was the size of a walnut and I could only think of two who were intellectually at the same level as me: Cameron and B.

I know that B had asked out Dawn, which I think was adorable, but that meant I couldn't platonically ask him out. Cameron wasn't a bad choice either, after all he was smart and had a good sense of humour as well as analysis. I looked at my smaller fellow nerd and thought for a second. It wouldn't hurt to try and I could count it as field of research since I was trying to improve my drama machine.

So at break I stuck a note in his locker, I know it is very cliche, but I performed the action anyway, before going to the library. It didn't take very long for him to arrive and at first he seemed confused about why I was there, but came up to me nevertheless.

"Um...Scarlett?" Cameron raised a brow at me.

"Yes, Cameron," I replied.

"Did you send this note, or-"

"I did," I smiled, "I was thinking since it was the last year, and I have no such experience in things such as dates, I thought we could go on one."

"Me?" He seemed shocked, "Why not choose Justin or any of the other guys?"

"Well, they do lack in something called a brain," I sighed, "Plus I think this is only for an experiment, and since we're already friends I won't become too attached."

"Well..." He hesitated, "Sure."

He then fainted on the spot, probably because he'd never been in a situation like this. I chuckled as I went to the librarian to tell her what happened. Once Cameron was taken to the infirmary, I explored the library for the rest of the duration of break. Like I said, my Prom date was an experiment. I needed to see what it was like to be involved in some drama, if I wanted to truly understand it.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

With Prom in a few days, I had to find a suitable date as it was my last year at Wawanakwa High. So at break I found my most trustworthy friends and asked them about the situation.

"Well you could try, Amy?" Mike shrugged unsure.

"Maybe Jo?" Cameron offered.

"Or Courtney," Owen said, eating some Chocodiles.

"True," I say as I think, "Maybe not Jo though."

"Good choice," Mike winced at the thought of Jo. She wasn't exactly a nice person and once Lightning confused her for a guy, ever since they've been rivals.

"I think Courtney would be a better match though," Cameron smiled, "But then again Amy has changed for the better."

"But would Amy really want a date?" Mike asked, "She lost her sister remember. They would've wanted to share Prom together."

"True," Owen agreed, "You should definitely ask Courtney out, she seems the most available."

"But what do we have in common?" I asked.

"Well you both follow rules," Cameron listed, "Have experienced some sort of discipline and are competitive."

"Well..." I thought for a little longer, I guess it would have to be Courtney or no-one, "Fine."

"Well," Mike smiled, "All you have to do is ask her out."

"And that's the hardest part," I sighed.

"Unless you ask her to meet you at Prom," Cameron smiled, "And here's how..."

He then whispered his plan and I smiled, "It's perfect."

I then dashed off towards the school building, my plan set into action.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I went to my locker and found a note inside. It was written in a really sweet and original way, but I didn't know who it was from. They said to meet them at Prom and if I didn't show they'd understand. I smiled at the note, finally someone was realising how important I am around here.

But who could've wrote it? Anyone could have. But who adored me that much to write a note like that. Scott could have, he's nuts about me; I know it wasn't Duncan cause he's head over heels for Gwen; and it couldn't be anyone else, since most of the decent guys were taken. Meaning...

Ewww! A nerd asked me out! I dropped the note and squirmed before picking it up again. But then again it could be a decent guy...But who? Great, now I had two problems to solve. One being how to get rid of Heather, and the other on who sent me the note. I can never get a break.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sighed as I drove to Bridgette's house. She wanted us all to have a sleepover at her house so we could talk about Prom and stuff. To be honest, I was kind of looking forward to Prom, but then again I did want to crash it like old times. I could remember the adrenaline rushing through my veins as I ruined some mean bitches' big night.

I parked outside of Bridgette's house, went up to her porch and knocked the door. She opened the door instantly and smiled when she saw me.

"Gwen!" She hugged me, "Did you bring your dress and stuff?"

"Yeah, of course," I hugged her back, "Where's Leshawna?"

"She's inside," Bridgette let me in, "Thanks for coming to Prom this year. It really means a lot to me."

"I know," I giggled, "Plus you wouldn't want the year to end in flames would you?"

She laughed as we went to her bedroom. Leshawna was already there, reading through the latest issue of Seventeen. I rolled my eyes at the sight, while Bridgette and Leshawna shared a knowing glance.

"Hey, girl," Leshawna smiled, "You excited about Prom?"

"I guess," I shrugged as I sat on Bridgette's fluffy white pouffe.

"Well, what dresses did you guys get?" Bridgette was practically bouncing with excitement. For a pregnant teen, she really did have a lot of energy.

"Well, I got this one," Leshawna pulled out her a beige off the shoulder dress. It was floor-length and had a slit that went up to her upper thigh. She also got out a pair of beige heels.

"That's gorgeous Leshawna!" Bridge gasped as she looked at the simple yet rocking dress.

"Yeah, it really is," I say acting shocked, since I went with her to get it.

"Gwen, you were there," Leshawna chuckled, "You don't need to act so oblivious."

"Fine," I grumbled.

"What's your dress, Gwen?" Bridgette turned to me next.

"Well," I say getting mine, "I wanted it to be black and not too fancy. So I got this."

I pulled out my dress. It short, black and simple, but it had lace over the material and over the sweetheart neckline. I also got a pair of black open toe heels.

"It's great Gwen," Bridgette smiled.

"Well, you already know my reaction," Leshawna smiled, "But it really is great Gwen."

"Thanks," I blushed, "What about you, Miss Teen mom of the year? What dress did you get?"

"I got this one," Bridgette went to her wardrobe and pulled out a baby blue mermaid dress, with the lower skirt of her dress ending in ruffles. She pulled out a pair of blue flats, "I can't wear heels."

"The dress is gorgeous Bridge," I smiled, "And who cares if you can't wear heels!"

"She's right," Leshawna added, "I bet all those dumb bitches wearing heels that are way too high are gonna twist their ankles."

"That's true," Bridgette chuckled, "Plus they'll probably be wearing way too much make-up."

We all burst out laughing and spent the rest of the evening talking about Prom and how much fun we'd have there. And for once, I actually felt like maybe going to Prom wouldn't be so bad, but then again I still wanted to destroy it. What can I say, once a Prom-destroyer always a Prom-destroyer.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest Chapter! Sorry it's shorter than usual. Well, prom's next! The big night everyone's been waiting for that could end well. Then it'll be graduation, after a filler chapter of course.**

**I've put some of your ideas into this chapter and thanks for them, cause I was totally stumped. Now I've got some fresh ideas for Prom, which will definitely be longer than usual, maybe double a normal chapter in length.**

**Thanks for the constant support, know who you are, and remember to keep reading and reviewing! **

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	63. Drama leading up to Prom

**Heather's P.O.V**

I got out of my car and walked up the stone steps to school. My parents finally let me use my car and credit card again, after I learned my lesson for throwing a Christmas party at their house. I met Dave, Ezekiel, Katie, and Sadie at the entrance. My four 'helpers' looked a bit depressed and I just smirked at the sight.

"Did you do as I said?" I looked at Katie and Sadie.

"Yes Heather," Sadie smiled.

"We, like, totally told everyone a bunch of fake rumours about Courtney and stuff," Katie smiled, "So are we free or-"

"Not yet," I smiled, "I need you to do one more thing."

"But we, like, already did everything, right?" They asked looking scared.

"Not everything," I smiled, "And if you do this, I won't bug you during Prom tonight, 'kay?"

"Ok, Heather," Both of them sighed.

"Good," I smiled and then turned to the Homeschool and the Drama-free Freak, "I need you two to spread some stuff around the guys."

"Like?" Ezekiel asked.

"That someone has a disease," I smiled, "If you know what I mean..."

"Who?" Dave pressed.

"Well, I need it spread about Anne-Maria, Courtney, Leshawna and Gwen," I smirked, "Also tell all the guys that Lindsay is a huge slut and- that's it!" No-one else had messed with me that year, except-

"Actually, wait," I called the guys back, "And tell everyone that Amy is a homicidal maniac who only runs that group therapy thing to kill other teens her age."

"Is that all, Heather?" Dave asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, that's all," I smiled.

By tonight, everyone'll be avoiding those girls who messed with me, and I'll have my power back. They may be able to fight, but I'll always overpower them with my manipulative skills. After all everyone cares about what others think about them...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I looked around me and sighed as I watched everyone getting comfy with their Prom dates. There was no way that Codykins was going with me, after all he only needed me to report with him...but then again it was a masquerade.

I went into the newspaper club room and logged onto one of the computers. I clicked on a file, and found the plans for Prom night. Exactly as I thought, Chris planned for it to be a masquerade, because he knew that having everyone in masks would cause some drama. Especially if someone kissed the wrong person!

So, if I managed to convince Cody that I was Gwen, then he'd end up kissing me and all my hopes and dreams would come true! Well almost all of them. I still had to marry him. But how could I convince him I was Gwen? Well, I could have my hair in a different style or buy a different dress. But then again I only had a few hours till Prom.

I blankly looked at my computer screen, before thinking of something. An old woman who had a shop near my house sold ancient Chinese remedies. Maybe she might have some Love Me tea I could use of Cody. Smiling, I log out of the computer and go to find Cody.

If I invite him to have tea at my house before heading out together to report the event, then I could feed him the Love Me tea. Of course I'd have to tell him I forgot to buy tea that morning and rush out to buy some tea, only to get the Love Me tea. I hate lying to Cody, but it's the only way. Everyone has brainwashed him into thinking I'm crazy, but I'll help him see that I'm not crazy and I love him more than anyone will.

* * *

**Cody's P.O.V**

I was at Sierra's house. She offered to give me some tea before we went to Prom and I accepted. Though I don't exactly know why. Maybe she could've changed, but something told me she hadn't. Nevertheless I had the chance to impress Gwen before it was too late.

"Well, here's your tea Cody," She smiled passing me a cup.

"Thanks Sierra," I smiled taking a sip. It tasted kind of bitter and it made me feel funny.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"It's ok," I replied, "But it was a bit bitter."

"Oh, that might be because there's not enough sugar," She smiled, "Give me a sec and I'll go grab some."

She then disappeared and I felt a light pounding in my head, it didn't hurt but it did feel strange. It went on for a few moments before I felt weird. Every time I thought of Gwen, I saw her as a good friend and every time I thought of Sierra, I'd blush.

_'Maybe it's just your nerves,'_ I thought.

"You ok Cody?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah, I just feel a little funny," I replied.

"You just need some fresh air," Sierra smiled, "We'd better go anyway or we'll be late!"

Before I could protest, Sierra was already dragging me outside. Hopefully I'd be well enough to report Prom.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I groaned as I drove home. Yet another long school day and now I had to go to Prom. I opened my front door and went straight to my room, not bothering to pay attention to anyone else. I shut my door behind me, before collapsing onto my knees. Heather's made my life Hell again, and this time she's gone too far. It didn't exactly help that everyone thinks I'm a druggie because I keep saying about Chris enrolling us in his college, but the idiots don't know what they're ignoring.

I sat there for a few minutes, waiting for the anger and adrenaline to fade: I'd punched Heather in the face and argued with a few guys just before coming home. Once I was calm, I went to my wardrobe and got out my outfit, I also got my make-up and nail polish.

Then I had a shower, got dressed and was doing my hair. I decided to curl it and then placed a teal flower on one side. I then did my make-up in the same style as I have it for school, before putting on my heels and sighing.

I sat on my bed for a moment, just thinking about whether I should show up or not, when an idea popped into my mind and it involved Heather. This was going to be the best or possibly worst Prom ever, but then again, I didn't care. Sorry Bridge, but Heather deserves it this time...

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter! Prom'll take me a little longer to write, but I assure you it'll be the best yet. Especially since the key ingredient is DRAMA. As you can see from this filler, a lot of tension will be happening, and there'll be more to come with Heather trying to regain control, Chris making it a masquerade on purpose and Duncan and the other Prom-destroyers' big finale. After all they've all gone through a big year of Hell.**

**So keep up the constant support in reviews and thanks if you're a constant reviewer! **

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	64. Prom has come (Part 1)

**Beth's P.O.V**

I met Brady outside of the McDonalds closest to school since my parents didn't exactly know I was dating him. I wore a purple thin strapped dress with black see-through material at the hem, black open toe heels with purple flowers on the side and pearl earrings. My hair was out and curled. I still wore my glasses and smiled as I spotted Brady get out of his car.

"Brady!" I called over to him.

"Hey Beth!" He called back, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" I smiled heading over to his car.

I was beyond ready for tonight. After all, it was the last Prom I'd ever attend.

* * *

**Sadie's P.O.V**

I arrived at Prom with Katie and then we split up for her to go with DJ and for me to wait for Ezekiel. Like I told him, we were going 'as friends' because Katie had DJ and I didn't want to be a third wheel. So far I'd been waiting for half an hour, and I was considering on just going in, when he appeared. He was wearing a navy blue suit and smiled.

"Hi Ezekiel," I smiled, "Ready to go in?"

"Um..yeah?" He replied.

We headed towards the entrance and Chef stopped us.

"Girls through there," He pointed at one door and then another, "Guys go there."

"What?" I asked confused. Usually Chris let us all go in together.

"This year's a masquerade so good luck finding your date!" Chef cackled, "Chris' orders by the way."

"Ok then, and we're not dates!" I sighed as I went over to the girls' entrance and Ezekiel went to the guys'.

"Same difference," Chef grunted.

I rolled my eyes and then got in line before bumping into Sugar. She was once a friend of mine, but when she started winning beauty pageants she ignored me and hung out with Heather more. We haven't really spoken since.

"Hey Sugar," I smiled.

"Hey Sadie," She replied, "Nice dress. Though mine is obviously better."

I wore a a sparkly purple strapless dress and lilac gloves; my hair was out with part of it tied round the back and I wore purple studs, whereas Sugar wore a blue, pink, and pastel green dress: the top was pastel blue and the skirt a mixture of the three colours, It oddly reminded me of a unicorn. Her hair was tied in a bun and she still had that weird puffy bit she usually wore. I thought she looked more like a kids' entertainer than a Prom goer, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Thanks," I smiled as the line went forward, "Your dress is really great anyway."

"Well of course it is," She smiled, "Only the best for pageant winners."

"Yeah," I faked a smile.

It reminded me of when she came up with Crap, her own music style, and I'll tell you now it sounds as bad as the name choice. It was meant to be a mixture of country and rap, two styles that should never be mixed, and it didn't exactly sound too good. Just ask Katie.

"Well, I'm going for Prom Queen this year," She smiled, "Are you?"

"No," I blushed, "I wouldn't win."

"But that's why you gotta!" She protested, "You gotta prove that us large girls are just as good as those twigs they call 'good catches'."

"Yeah, but still," I blushed more, "I'm not the best candidate."

"That's true," She scoffed as the line went forward, "After all I'm the best at this game."

"Of course you are," I say bluntly as it neared her turn.

"Well, it was great catching up," Sugar smiled as she got her mask, which oddly enough resembled a unicorn, and corsage.

"Yeah," I sighed as she left.

I could hear the music from the hall already and the smell of cotton candy was so enticing. Hopefully Katie was having fun in there.

"Name?" Blaineley rolled her eyes, "I can't believe Chris gave me this job!"

"Sadie Murphy," I smiled.

"Here," She passed me a purple mask with black flowers on the side and a corsage, "Next!"

I smiled as I put on my mask and walked into the hall. No matter what tonight was going to go well...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I arrived at Prom in my yellow sweetheart dress. It had a floor length skirt that was layered and ruffled. I also curled my hair, put on red lipstick and my favourite heels. Chef, who was dressed in a red movie star type dress and gloves, told me to go to a certain door to get in. I'm pretty sure he's got some weird addiction with dresses. I then got my mask, which was yellow and had a flower and feathers at the side, and corsage off Blaineley, who was dressed in a floor length one-sleeved red dress, and went to the hall.

Beardo was DJing and there were couples everywhere, and I was pretty sure that Chris had done this to guilt trip me, but then again no-one knew who was under the mask so... I went into the hall and began to scan the area for the person who could've sent me that note. Most guys were dancing with a girl, but I noticed that not many people were there yet, meaning I had to wait longer.

'_Great,' _I thought as I went to get a brownie from the table.

"Guess you're single too," A guy came up to me in a green mask. He wore a black suit, green tie and green mask. I then noticed the guitar on his back and realised it was Trent.

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes as I took a bite out of my brownie, "Apparently, I'm meant to meet some guy here."

"Lucky you," He sighed, "I've got no date for tonight."

"Poor you," I chuckled, "Well, you should enjoy the night as a singleton. That's what I'm gonna do until whoever wrote that note arrives. Or we could do stuff as friends?"

"Yeah, sounds good," He smiled before passing me a rose, "This was given to us for our dates, but since I don't have one, you can have it."

"Thanks," I smiled putting it into my hair and I passed him the corsage Blaineley gave me, "You can have this. Now let's have some fun!"

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I arrived at Prom with Mike and my friends. We all decided to carpool together in Dakota's family limo. I was in a strawberry pink floor length dress and my hair was out; Mike was in a black suit and had slicked back his hair; Dakota wore a light pink and hot pink dress and heels, silver earrings and her hair was curled; Sam wore a light grey suit and purple and silver tie; Jasmine wore a green mermaid dress and her hair was in a ponytail; Shawn wore a grey suit and black bow-tie; Dawn wore a silver mermaid dress, with the bottom of her skirt being see-through, and her hair was tied in a fancy ponytail; B wore a white suit, red waistcoat and bow tie and had scrapped his cap; Ella wore a pink floor length dress and her hair was in a bun similar to Cinderella's; Topher was in a red waistcoat and had a red tie; and Amy was in a sweetheart red floor length dress, had red lipstick on and her hair was tied into a bun.

We all got out of Dakota's limo and went to the entrance to be greeted by Chef in a red movie-star type dress, making a few of us burst into giggles.

"Chris' idea not mine," Chef grunted, "Anyway girls that side, guys this one."

"What?" Amy asked, "I thought we all went in together."

"Not this year," Chef chuckled, "Chris made it a masquerade and only you can know what mask you have."

"Great," I heard Dakota sigh, "And I wanted to take a bunch of pics too!"

"Too bad!" Chef snapped, "Now hurry up and go!"

We all went our separate ways and I ended up in line for the masks. Blaineley was running it and she got through us rather quickly, when it came to my turn however, she seemed annoyed.

"Name?" She grunted.

"Zoey Dale," I smiled.

"Here," She passed me a mask and a corsage. My mask was black with two red roses on the side. I put it on and went into the hall. It was already full, but I could tell that more people were coming, I could spot Beardo DJing in the background, and hear someone in the background talking about renting out a classroom to 'do things'. I shivered at the thought. I then went over to the table Chris was sitting at and he smiled as he spotted me.

"Zoey!" He smiled, "You here to sign up for Prom Queen?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "Who else is?"

"Heather, Sugar, Ella, Jasmine, Sky, Anne-Maria and Bridgette," Chris read his list, "Oh, and Courtney and Lindsay."

"That seems like good competition," I smiled.

"Yep!" Chris chuckled, "Drama filled competition."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He replied already writing my name down, "Good luck, after all you'll need it."

I then looked around at the sea of teens before me, if I was going to find Mike, then I needed to make it clear that I was me.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I arrived at Prom with Gwen and Leshawna and we quickly got our masks. Leshawna had a last minute change in outfit and now had a red floor length dress and had her hair out, while Gwen and I kept our original outfits for Prom. I had a blue mask with seashells and small gems on the side and around the eye holes, Gwen had a black velvet mask that had an intricate design and Leshawna had a red mask with a red flower on the side.

We all decided to find Geoff, then Duncan and finally Leshawna's mystery man, before enjoying the night. Well, we didn't have to help Leshawna find her mystery man, but we wanted to know who he was. We all decided to split up, with me checking by where Beardo was DJing, Gwen looking outside on the roof, and Leshawna checking the area where Chris was signing up prom King and Queen candidates.

I went over to Beardo and he took off his headphones, he was the only student who didn't have a mask.

"Hey Beardo," I smiled. He waved in reply.

"Have you seen Geoff?" I asked. He shook his head before making a wrong answer sound effect.

"Oh," I sighed, "Thanks." He smiled and then made a noise that, I think, was the equivalent of saying you're welcome.

I then looked over at the crowd of teens before me, maybe it'll be a little harder finding Geoff than I thought...

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I arrived at Prom with Alejandro not too long ago. We had a lot to sort out before the night ended, and I needed to secure my place as Prom royalty. If anyone else wins, even this year, then I'd have no power over any of the ditzes here. I decided to wear a red sweetheart dress, diamond earrings and red lipstick, Alejandro was in a purple suit and navy and red tie. We always won the Prom crown and this year was no different.

We went inside, to be greeted by a pampered up Chef. He was in a dress and looked like he'd had a make-over, and not a good one. We both laughed as he said it was Chris' idea and where to go. I got in line and Blaineley gave me my red mask. I then went into the hall and began my work.

I went straight to Chris and signed up for Prom Queen, before heading into the crowd to spread a few rumors about the opposition, especially Courtney. My first targets were Bubble Boy and Brainiac. Scarlett was in a gold floor length v-neck dress and Cameron was in a dark grey suit. It wasn't hard to find them, because they still wore their glasses over their masks.

"Hey Cameron," I smiled, "I just had to tell you something about Zoey."

"What is it?" He asked, while Scarlett glared at me.

"Well, she was just talking about how much of a relief it is for you to have a date," I smiled innocently, "That way she doesn't have to deal with you."

"She really did?" He asked uncertain.

"Cameron," Scarlett butted in, "She's clearly lying. Why would Heather of all people tell you about Zoey, they're not even friends!"

"That is true," Cameron pondered, "And you do spread bad rumors about everyone."

"I never lie," I replied, "Plus you can't trust everyone."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed getting out of his seat, "Now if you excuse me, I need to sort this out logically!"

He then left the room in a confused state, while I smiled and Scarlett glared at me. I knew that if Cameron got upset, then Zoey would follow and he'd tell her everything since he's such a blabbermouth. Then all I have to do is tell naive little Zoey that I overheard Courtney saying so and then they'll have problems, clearing my path for Prom Queen. Of course I'd still have to get rid of Bridgette, Jasmine, Sugar and _Anne-Maria, _but they'd be easy to eliminated once Zoey and Courtney are out of the picture.

"I know what you're up to," Scarlett said as I looked over everyone running about.

"Oh really?" I raised a brow.

"Well I am a certified genius," Scarlett rolled her eyes, "And I know you too well from observation."

"Then you'll know to stay out of my way," I warned flipping my hair over my shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to find."

I then walked onto the dance floor, losing sight of her in the crowd. No-one's going to ruin my plan, not if I've got anything to do with it...

* * *

**Owen's P.O.V**

I walked into the hall, dressed in a grey suit and dark red shirt and grey mask, and gasped as I spotted all of the delectable food set out on the tables: Fudge, brownies, candy, cotton candy, ice-cream, you name it. It was like a food-lover's heaven. Izzy was beside me, in a green dress and mask, and her eyes widened when she spotted something she liked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's marshmallows!" She squealed holding my arm, "You know what that means Big O."

"Marshmallow eating contest?" I raised a brow. We usually did that every time we had marshmallows, I managed 87 and Izzy 88.

"Yeah!" She was bouncing, "Maybe we can beat the record! Race you there!"

We then raced to the tables to scarf as many marshmallows as we could. First I get to go to a party, then I get to go with the girl I love, and now I get to scarf as many marshmallows as I want! This was the best Prom ever!

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

Cody and I arrived at Prom, just when the party got started. Beardo was DJing, Owen and Izzy were scarfing marshmallows, Heather was up to her usual antics, and Gwen, Leshawna and Bridgette were busy looking for their men. I squealed a little in delight as my reporter senses started to tingle.

I rushed over to where Chris was signing up candidates for Prom King and Queen and he smiled as he saw me approach. He probably knew who we all were because he chose the masks.

"Sierra!" He smiled, "Come to report on the most drama filled night of the year?"

"Of course!" I smiled, "Both me and Cody are, after all I am the school's most dedicated blogger/ reporter. So you got any scoops?"

"Well I've got the candidates for Prom King and Queen," Chris smirked, "That enough?"

"Yep!" I smiled taking the lists and writing the names down on my notepad, "Alejandro and Heather, Ella and Topher, Zoey and Mike, Jasmine and Shawn, Bridgette and Geoff, Lindsay and Tyler, Sugar, Sky, Courtney, Scott, Dave, Justin and Anne- Maria."

"That's the whole lot," Chris took the list back off me.

"Well that means there's a lot of drama!" I smiled hugging my notebook, "Thanks Chris."

"No problem," He smiled, "Just mention about me in your blogs and we're cool."

I then went up the stairs and to the landing that overlooked the hall. Everyone either looked content or were running about. I spotted Zoey dancing with Mike, Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna running about and looking for Geoff, Owen and Izzy scarfing marshmallows and a bunch of others either dancing or doing other things.

I sighed as I looked at the scene. I'm always the reporter who watched everyone have fun, while wishing for things and never getting them. Take Cody for example, I love him with all my heart, but all he ever does is chase after Gwen and she barley even acknowledges him. Sometimes it just made me so angry.

I took out my phone and began to take pictures of the scene, at least I'll get to report with him tonight, and if the Love Me tea works tonight'll be perfect!

* * *

**Anne-Maria's P.O.V**

I arrived at Prom with Lightning by my side. He wore a suit and tie, while I wore a one sleeved floor length dark blue dress and diamond earrings. We both went in and got our masks, mine was blue, and I went out into the hall. I instantly smiled at the sight. The bass was booming, the food looking smashing and everyone was doing their own thing. It really did remind me of my own gigs.

I walked forward, only to bump into a blonde in an orange dress and mask being harassed by a ravenette in red.

"Ayo! Watch the hair!" I yelled only to get an apology, before they continued.

"I told you not to go with him!" The ravenette yelled at the blonde making her cower.

"B-but you...never said...I couldn't...dance with him," She stammered. I recognised this scene immediately, the ravenette was the annoying twig we called a Queen B and the stupid blonde was Lindsay.

"Same difference!" Heather snapped.

"Hey!" I got between them, "If she wants to be with a certain man, let her!"

"Stay out of it tan in a can!" Heather retorted. Wow, I guess it was easy to tell who I was even with the mask. But who wouldn't know it was me, I'm gorgeous!

"Like I would Queen B or should I say Queen Bitch!" I smiled.

"What did you just call me?" She said through grit teeth.

"I think you heard, bitch," I smiled, "Now leave the blonde alone, don't you have a dick to suck right about now?"

"This isn't over!" She then stormed off, her heels clomping against the floor.

"Like she would do shit to me," I rolled my eyes, "She's scared of chipping a nail."

"Thanks," Lindsay smile at me, "That was really brave of you Anne-Marie."

"It's Anne-Maria, Blondie," I smiled back, "And I'll do it any time. Someone around here needs to put her in line."

"Tyler!" She then ran off to a guy in a red and white mask as I looked about me.

I spotted Chris' table almost immediately and rushed over to make sure I was signed up. I'd signed up previously, but you always have to double check, after all Chris isn't trustworthy.

"Anne-Maria!" He greeted, "How's it been?"

"Great, like always," I smiled, "So I'm still on the list right?"

"Yep," Chris chuckled, "Can't wait to see how Heather ruins you this year!"

"More like the reverse," I muttered, "Well I'm off to find my guy."

I then went onto the dance floor to try and find my date. Hopefully he wasn't doing anything stupid...

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first part of Prom, since I think fitting all of it in one would be too much. Still got a lot more left for this part of the year. There's gonna be a lot of drama also if you have any suggestions for who could be Prom King and Queen (They don't have to be candidates) tell me in reviews.**

**Thanks for always reviewing! (Know who you are). Still a lot more drama to come, with a satisfying ending (I hope).**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	65. The Middle (Prom Part 2)

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"Ok, so we've got everything?" Pixie asked as we got to school.

"Yep," Marilyn replied as she tugged at her skirt, "Ugh! Why did my mom have to choose this!"

"Hey!" Pixie laughed gesturing at her dress, "It's better than this! I look like a fairy!"

"That's true," Reaper chuckled.

"All she needs is a wand and pixie dust," I chuckled.

"She can be Tinkerbell!" Marilyn smiled as we all gave her a weird look, "What I watch Disney! And? Have you seen _'The Black Cauldron' _? It's the darkest kids' movie yet, after 'Coraline' of course"

"Anyway," I sighed, "We need to act like we're actually enjoying Prom."

"Like that's easy," Pixie scoffed, "Why not trap me with the Disney princesses for a day. They can all sing while I barf."

"Let's just focus on the task at hand," Marilyn smiled, "Let's get inside and set up the stink bombs and shit before Chef comes and asks us what we're doing. Oh and Pixie, you'd fit right in with your dress."

We all chuckled before looking over in Chef's direction to see him in a red dress with actual makeup on.

"Now that's what you call hilarious!" We all laughed even more at the sight. I swear Chef's got this weird thing with dresses, first it was that one time at a talent show, then in Chris' office, and now this.

We all then went inside only to be split up and go through separate doors. Mr Don gave me my mask and I went into the hall to see a bunch of people. Everyone was wearing a mask, making it hard to pick someone out of the crowd and I took the opportunity to start my plan. I went to the tables first and spotted Owen and Izzy scarfing marshmallows like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, Duncan," Owen smiled, "You don't usually come to Prom."

"Well I thought it'd be fun for once," I say putting a few paint and stink bombs along the table.

"Cool!" Izzy smiled, "I thought you'd be crashing Prom, cause I was like totally gonna join you this year, but if you're not-"

"Well, I did bring a few paint and stink bombs," I smirked, knowing Izzy would get them into the best places.

"Gimme!" She snatched them off me and ran off, leaving a confused Owen. This was too easy.

"Um," Owen spoke, "What just happened?"

"Izzy just ditched you for paint bombs," I replied.

"Cool!" Owen smiled grabbing another marshmallow, "She's so amazing."

I just looked at him in shock, he really didn't get that she was unintentionally helping me ruin Prom. Some people here were complete blockheads. Well at least one part of the plan is done.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I was on the roof with Trent. We were both looking at the stars and just enjoying the peace and quiet we rarely got at this school. Even though I said that I wanted us to just do stuff as friends, I couldn't help but feel a bit tempted to tell him that I actually liked him and wanted to be more. But somehow I managed to keep it in.

I looked at the stars and thought a little deeper. If I did ask Trent out then it would win me popularity, which I need to become Prom Queen, but then again it isn't right to do that. I shouldn't manipulate him like that and Heather already knew about my plan and she'd ruin it all, even if I didn't want to do it anymore. Plus a few others, Katie and Sadie, would defend her since they think I'm a controlling bitch who is another version of Heather.

"Hey Court," Trent got my attention, "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing!" I say a little too quickly.

"No seriously," He looked at me, "You've got something on your mind."

"Fine," I groaned, "But promise you won't judge me?"

"Promise," He replied. His expression was so kind and caring that I had to say it, or I'd either feel guilty or he'd keep pestering me. Either way I was going to tell him. But maybe I can bend the truth a little.

"I'm worried about Heather," I sighed, "She's just been so...different lately. She just turned on me for no reason and I know I've done nothing wrong. Sure, I gave Gwen some tips and got back at her for everything she did to me, but still, I did nothing wrong!"

"You're definitely overthinking things," Trent chuckled, "And who cares if Heather's against you, it won't matter next year."

"I know but-" I paused. I knew Trent wasn't the type to judge but if I told him what Gwen said, he'd probably call me crazy or pass it off as a joke. Plus I wasn't too sure about if she was faking or not.

"But what?" He asked.

"Nothing," I sighed, "I didn't think before I spoke, that's all."

We both then spoke about a few more things, when an enraged Zoey came up to me and she did not look happy.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V**

I was dancing with Mike when I spotted a confused Cameron run past. It wasn't weird for him to be so distressed, especially at a time like this, but I could tell it was a real issue. I left Mike and ran after Cameron, catching up with him quite quickly. He just looked at me and then looked away.

"Cam," I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"You should know," He murmured.

"How?" I was confused. What did I do to make him so upset?

"So first you dis me and then ask if I'm ok?" He sighed, "Is our friendship even real?"

"Of course it is," I smiled hugging him, "Who told you I dissed you?"

"Heather," He replied, "She said that you said you were glad I had a date, because then you wouldn't have to look after me."

"She did what?!" I screeched, "One moment, Cam."

I went back onto the dance floor and search for the Queen of Mean. She had no right to spread rumours about me, least of all upset Cameron. There's only so much a girl can take. And this girl's had enough. I spotted her familiar raven hair and walked up to her as she smiled when she saw my face.

"Zoey!" She smiled fakely, "I was just gonna ask you something."

"Good," I answered, "Cause I have something to ask you."

"Which is?" Heather questioned.

"Why did you tell Cam that I dissed him?" I crossed my arms. I was usually a drama-free person, but right now I wasn't in the mood to be blunt.

"Well, I did," Heather began, "But then I remembered that I heard it off Courtney and I know she's not too reliable, but I was too late. However she's spreading it to everyone and I thought it best to tell you."

"She is?" I asked getting anxious.

"Yeah she is," Heather replied, "Everyone's talking about it. Last I heard she was on the roof with Trent."

"Thanks Heather!" I smiled. Sure Heather was mean, but she could be nice too. Like that time we had cheer practice and she bought all the cheerleaders matching hair accessories, even though she called mine tacky...but still! So maybe she's not lying now.

I take that chance and head to the roof, fueled with rage. I spotted Courtney talking to Trent and walked up to her. We really needed to talk and I wasn't going until I was satisfied. She really crossed the line.

"Why did you tell everyone that I dissed Cam?" I asked.

"Wait, what?" Courtney sounded confused.

"Why did you tell everyone that I dissed Cam?" I repeated.

"I didn't do that!" Courtney protested, "Like I would dis four-eyes anyway, I haven't got time for that. I'm training to be a lawyer, what lawyer disses potential clients."

"Don't tell me your lies!" I spat, "Heather just told me-"

"And she was lying!" Courtney answered, "She set you up."

"She set me up?" I grew uncertain, I couldn't trust Heather or Courtney, but Cam said Heather said, and Courtney blames Heather, so...All evidence points to Heather right?

"Zoey?" Trent got involved.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've been with Court all night and she hasn't said anything about Cam or you," He replied.

"She didn't?" I asked, I was half believing him and half not. He was a genuinely good guy and he had no reason to lie to me, but still he was Courtney's friend.

"No," He replied.

"So that means..." Courtney trailed off.

"Heather set us up!" We both realised at the same time. This wasn't good for her, she'd just made enemies with two people.

"And I think I know why," I smiled.

She might've outsmarted us right now, but we're going to give her the biggest surprise of her life...

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

I was helping Bridgette find Geoff, when I spotted a guy in a white suit, black bow tie and blue mask. The way he looked matched the description in the note he gave me. I took out my note and read it again, sure enough it said that he'd be wearing a blue mask. I approached the guy and he smiled at me, which was a good sign.

"Um, excuse me?" I greeted, "Did you by chance write this note?"

"I did," He nodded, "Do you want to know the name of who wrote it?"

"Well, that's why I'm here," I rolled my eyes.

"Well," He coughed, "I'm Harold McGrady."

"Harold!" I gasped, "Well that's a relief. I thought I'd be rejecting some random guy."

"Wait!" He looked at me in shock, "You're rejecting me?!"

"Sorry, Sugar Baby," I smiled, "But I'm not ready to date. I'm a one-woman show. Plus I only see you as a friend."

"Well that's a let down," He sighed.

"I said we can still be friends," I laughed, "Anyway, I gotta help my girls find their men."

"I understand," He smiled, "Till we meet again my chocolatey goddess."

"Too far, Harold," I stated bluntly before heading off to help Bridgette and Gwen find their men. That's if they're even here yet...

* * *

**Dakota's P.O.V**

I sighed as I stared blankly at my phone. I was planning on taking a bunch of group photos, but Chris had to ruin it with his stupid masks. He gave me a pink princess one, and even though I adored it, I was still upset about the misspent pictures.

"We could still take photos," Dawn smiled, "We can take some with the masks and without when they do the big reveal." She was wearing a green mask with vines and flowers painted on the sides.

"That's a great idea Dawn!" I smiled hugging her while smiling, "But how are we gonna find everyone?"

"Well I know who is who," Dawn smiled, "Thanks to my aura reading abilities."

"Plus," Amy smiled, "I know what Ella and Topher were wearing. She has the same mask as you and Topher's such a showoff, like Chris, that we'll spot him from miles off."

"So we're all in to find them?" I asked.

"Yes," Both girls reply.

"We also need to commemorate this special event," Dawn smiled, "Next year we'll all be split up, well we're meant to be."

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Dawn smiled, "I think my tea leaves were wrong this morning."

"Let's take this pictures! I wanna put a photo of all of us at Samey's crematory stone," Amy smiled, "I know she'll like that."

"Then let's get finding!" I smiled, "We have some friends to find and pictures to take!"

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I spotted Duncan and the others by the cotton candy machine. They weren't hard to find, especially Marilyn and Pixie, and something told me they were up to something. Maybe I know them too well... I slowly approached them.

"Hi guys," I smiled, "I thought you all weren't coming."

"We had a change in plans," Pixie grimaced.

"How do you guys wear these things?!" Marilyn pulled at her skirt, "Princesses make it look easy." She was wearing a light grey dress and bat shaped masquerade mask. Pixie was in a dark pink dress and looked like a fairy with her butterfly mask.

"I swear Chris did this to make fun of us," Reaper sighed.

"Sounds like him," I chuckled, "So are you guys doing anything fun or-"

"We're ruining Prom!" Pixie smiled, making the others face-palm.

"Seriously Pixie," Duncan sighed.

"He's right," Reaper agreed, "We're meant to ruin it before we reveal."

"Well, now you know," Pixie turned to me, "Are you gonna help out?"

"Well..." I thought for a moment, I was gonna ruin Heather anyway and Prom was her best night, "I'm in."

"Perfect!" Pixie then went into her bag and passed me a gas mask.

"We got a whole load of stink bombs going off in a while," Reaper explained.

"Then paint," Marilyn smiled.

"Leaving the big finale till last," Duncan smirked, "And it involves this year's 'Prom Queen'."

"Don't tell me you convinced Chris to do a fake announcement," I rolled my eyes.

"We totally did!" Pixie was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Whoa," Marilyn frowned at Pixie, "You need to calm down. We've still got a while."

"Gwen!" I heard Leshawna call me and remembered my promise to Bridgette.

"I gotta go find Geoff for Bridge," I sighed, "I'll see you all later."

"Good luck!" Pixie called.

"Hope you survive," I heard Duncan say and I chuckled as I went towards Leshawna. Now I get to do two things in one: go to Prom and destroy it!

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I was with Gwen and Leshawna looking for Geoff, when the music suddenly stopped and everyone looked to the landing over looking the hall. I looked up and noticed Geoff was there and Chris was smiling.

"Prom royalty announcements soon!" Chris announced, "But first we have a special announcement from Geoff."

I looked over at my boyfriend and he looked like a nervous wreck. Whatever he was going to say was serious and I was frightened that he was gonna leave me. But he wouldn't, would he? He was gonna help me raise our baby right? We were gonna be together.

"Um," Geoff gulped, "Hey dudes and dudettes! I-I just wanna say something important."

"Get on with it then!" I heard Heather yell from the crowd.

"Yeah these looks don't wait for no-one, a'ight," Anne-Maria was next.

"Just shut up and let the guy talk!" Duncan's voice was next, I had a feeling that he was part of this. Then all was silent.

"Bridgette," Geoff continued sounding a little more confident, "I've known you for ages and now we're gonna be parents together! Which is great! But I just wanna say, Bridge, my ultimate surfer babe, will you marry me?"

Suddenly all the attention was turned to me. Gwen and Leshawna were smiling, while they looked at me and I spotted a few more comforting faces in the audience. I did love Geoff and I wanted to marry him, but the pressure was so much. Somehow, I managed to open my mouth and respond.

"I'd love to!" I smiled and the whole room erupted into 'awes' and claps of approval.

"What a lovely way to propose," Chris smiled, "Now get back to the drama people! We don't have all night!"

The room then went back to how it was before, except now I was smiling while Gwen and Leshawna congratulate me.

"It's about time you two tied the knot!" Leshawna hugged me.

"Yeah," Gwen smiled, "I was beginning to think Heather and Alejandro would get married before you two!"

"Well it was only a matter of time," I smiled, "After all I'm already pregnant."

"True," Gwen replied.

"Speak of the devil," Leshawna nudged me, "Here he comes!"

I blushed as the two left me with Geoff. I was so happy that I'd finally get to marry him. Sure we didn't do things in the _right _order, but still we're still going to. I couldn't believe what was happening and nothing could possibly make this night better...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I smiled as we all gathered for group photos. We took a few with just girls and some with just guys, until Dakota suddenly started bestie pictures. Zoey and Jasmine took one, Dawn and Ella took one and then the guys did. I sighed, I didn't really have a best friend.

"Come take this with me!" Dakota dragged me into a selfie she was taking.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Cause we're besties, silly!" She laughed taking another selfie, "Well you're mine anyway."

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Um, yeah!" Dakota smiled, "We get each other the most. Both used by Heather, blondes, have issues, I could go on."

"Hey, you're right," I smiled.

"Celebratory selfie?" Dakota asked, grinning.

"Celebratory selfie!" I posed with her.

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

I sighed as I watched Courtney having fun with Trent. I did say in my note that if she didn't understand, I'd be fine but something inside of me felt empty. I watched as everyone danced, took photos and enjoyed the night. Then I spotted Courtney approach me.

"Did you send me the note?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied.

"Well, you're nerdy but," She smiled, "I owe you a dance for that note."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled before dragging me onto the dance floor, "But only this once!"

"No problem," I replied and we were off.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! They tied the knot! I'm so happy for them! Still got no clue for who should be Prom royalty, but Gwen and Duncan were a good suggestion. The big night is almost over and I can't wait for all the drama and plots to unfold. When Chris announces the winners for Prom King and Queen, drama will be at its highest level yet! And after that it gets better and better, you know I might actually make Gwen and Duncan Prom king and Queen just for the drama!**

**I think I'm done now with my idea venting! Prom's almost finished! Yay! Anyway, thanks for the constant support and reviews! You know who you are!**

**Till next time (Hopefully soon!)**

**D.L.D**


	66. Prom King and Queen (Prom Part 3)

**Anne-Maria's P.O.V**

"It's time for the moment you've all been waiting for!" Chris announced as the music stopped, "Prom royalty elections!"

There was a big cheer around the room and I smiled at the sight. I had it in the bag this year, with my killer looks and attractive personality, you'd be crazy not to vote for me.

"And this year's candidates for Prom Queen are," Chris dragged out the sentence for his so called _dramatic _effect, "Last year's queen: Heather Chang! Loveable Lamebrain: Lindsay Scotts! Wannabe Princess: Ella White! Outback Girl: Jasmine Davis! Surfer Chick: Bridgette Knowles! Athlete: Sky Madison! Control Freak: Courtney Fairbank! Pageant Winner: Sugar Johnson! And finally, Tan in a Can: Anne-Maria Jones!"

All of us walked onto stage, sashes over our dresses and smiles on our faces, before standing in a line. I looked like a goddess beside all these plain Janes with my blue dress and perfected hair. I stood next to Sugar, who looked like freaking a unicorn, and smirked as I saw the competition. Most of them were naive nice girls, with my only real threats this year being Control Freak and Queen B. But those two were beyond redemption, they were like has-beens.

"Ok," Chris smiled gleefully as the spot light went onto him and he opened the envelope, "Sugar you are...**not** this year's Prom Queen!"

"Wait what?!" The girl asked as she was dragged off stage by Chef.

"Oh, I just love this job!" Chris rubbed his hands in evil glee as the audience all rolled their eyes. He did this every year and it got old really fast.

"No, but seriously," Chris got the bouquet of flowers, "This year's Queen is...**not** Sky."

He did this a few more times, falling into laughter each time, while we all glared at him. Some of the girls ran off crying, before Chef could drag them away and he just laughed like the perverted creep he is.

"Ok, but seriously," Chris got the crown and walked along our line, "This year's Prom Queen is..."

"Get on with it then!" Heather snapped, "We all know I've won, yet again."

"Yeah, we ain't got all night," I agreed, "But there's no way Queenie there won."

"Shut it Jersey Shore Reject!" Heather snapped.

"Oh no you didn't!" I stomped up to her, "You didn't just cuss the bod and hair!"

I then punched her in the stomach before going back into my space.

"Save the drama for later ladies," Chris smirked, "This year's Queen is...Heather Chang! Again. Sheesh ladies, you'd think one of you would beat her."

"She won again!" Jo yelled from the audience, "The vote's rigged Mclame!"

"Yeah, I didn't vote for Heather," Another voice yelled.

"It's rigged!" A lot of people yelled from the audience and then chaos followed.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I smiled as I watched the chaos caused by Heather's fake crowning. The ravenette was yelling from the stage about how she'd rightfully won the crown and all that shit, while Courtney and Anne-Maria were coming towards her with menacing faces. Everyone in the audience was blaming each other for rigging the votes and I spotted the others smirking. They had something else up their sleeves.

"Put your gas mask on," Pixie smiled at me, "It's going off in five."

I put on my mask and watched as a sudden combination of paint and foam exploded around the room and heard the cries of people saying that there was a terrible smell. I chuckled as I realised they others decided to ruin Prom from the inside this time. I spotted Sierra dashing about excitedly with her phone, while Cody followed her.

"Breaking News!" She squealed, "A group of teens have ruined Prom from the inside, and it's the best Prom wrecking yet! Also Coderra's official!"

I gasped at the sudden news, before getting my bag and pulling out the shears I brought. I thought Heather could do with a new haircut, and what better time than now?

I ran up the stage and I spotted Courtney, Anne-Maria and Heather fighting over the crown.

"I deserve it!" Courtney tugged at the crown, "After all I do the most work around here!"

"More like I do!" Heather snapped, "Without me, this school would be full of chaos!"

"Um hello," Anne-Maria rolled her eyes, "If anyone deserves this crown, it's me a'ight."

The three tugged at the crown and I went behind Heather. The other two noticed and smiled maliciously as they noticed I had shears.

"Actually I don't need this crown," Courtney let go, "It's fake anyway."

"Yeah she's right," Anne-Maria let go as well, "Fake stuff doesn't go with the tan or hair."

"Ha!" Heather smirked, "I knew I still had dominance."

"Or do you?" Courtney smirked as I turned on the shears.

"What was that?" Heather asked before her hair fell from her head. She was left with a short stubbly mess and I chuckled to myself as she turned around.

"You!" She glared at me before spotting her hair on the ground, "My hair!"

"Guess you're not as powerful as you say," I smirked, "Oh and I thought you deserved a new look for the rumours you spread. You know, from one girl to another."

"How dare you!" She walked towards me, dropping the crown, and trying to back me against the wall when we heard her dress ripped. A red piece of material was left underneath a certain C.I.T's shoe.

"Oh no!" Courtney feigned shock, "I didn't know I stepped on this. Sorry Heather!"

"Urgh!" She growled, "Bitches!"

"Oh, we know," Anne-Maria chuckled, "But if I were you I'd check where I'm standing."

"What-" Heather was then covered in green slime, glitter and marshmallows. She looked a mess and she was completely green. A growl was heard from her, before she ran off in embarrassment. I high-fived Anne-Maria and Courtney and they smiled.

"Glad to help a friend," Courtney smiled.

"Yeah, getting Heather back was worth associating with a goth like you," Anne-Maria smiled, "Though you should think of getting a tan. Pastiness is just...ugh."

Courtney and I just laughed at her comment. Even when she's kind, Anne-Maria's ready to tell you about yourself.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

Everything around me was chaotic. People were running about and yelling at each other, all saying that someone rigged the votes. I sighed as I watched my perfect night collapse. I thought this year would be different and wouldn't end in chaos, but I was proven wrong yet again.

Paint was everywhere and I spotted quite a few people fighting. The drama had risen a lot and I could tell that Chris was enjoying this. I heard Owen and Sugar fighting over the giant three tiered cake, while Leonard and Izzy cheered them on. It was the only piece of edible food left and I shook my head at the sight. Yet more drama to add to chaos.

Then, when I thought it couldn't possibly get worse, I heard a scream from the stage and turned to see Heather covered in slime, marshmallows and glitter. Gwen, Courtney and Anne-Maria chuckled and I sighed. I spotted Chris, Chef and Blaineley who sat in a corner, watching all the drama. Now I understood why Mr Don skipped Prom night. It was the worst night of the year, every year. Suddenly, when things got heated, Chris got up and went to the stage.

"Ok, _students_ settle down," Chris spoke gathering everyone's attention, "Heather getting the crown was a joke, she's not this year's Prom Queen."

"Meaning?" Jo spoke.

"You guys can vote for whoever you want to be Prom King and Queen," Chris smiled, "Except for yourselves of course. Personally I'd choose whoever took down Heather. Those people being: Courtney, Anne-Maria or Gwen, but it's your choice."

The room was then silent and we all went to the voting booth. I got there and decided to vote for Gwen since she was my friend, and I knew Leshawna didn't want to be Prom Queen. I then put in my vote and waited for Geoff. Once all of the votes were done Chris stood on the stage a smile on his face. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

"Ok, now for the real deal," Chris cleared his throat, "We'll start with King this time, since all the drama's about the queen."

"Just hurry up already!" Courtney snapped, "We all know who the winner is..."

"As if it'd be you!" Anne-Maria scoffed, "You're the definition of a cow!"

"Why y-" Courtney began.

"Ladies save it for after," Chris shrugged, "Or not. I don't really care."

"Just get on with it McLame," Jo warned.

"Fine, sheesh," He sighed, "Teens am I right? Anyway this year's Prom king is...Duncan?"

"Duncan?" The senior year repeated.

Whoa, now that's a surprise. The last person you'd expect to win Prom king is Duncan. Every watched as Chef dragged him onstage. He looked shocked.

"Yeah Duncan!" Geoff cheered. There was silence, and then the room erupted into cheers.

"Duncan! Duncan! Duncan!" Everyone was cheering, while I just looked at him in shock. He looked back and I gave him a shrug.

"Wait," Chris interrupted, "We've still got the Queen."

"Who is?!" Courtney asked, she looked like she was going to explode.

"Gwen," Chris smiled.

I stood there paralyzed. I was meant to be a Prom destroyer, not Queen. Chef dragged me onstage and I stood there paralyzed.

"Yay Gwen!" Bridgette cheered.

"Way to go Gwennie!" Leshawna cheered, "You're my fave white girl! No offence, Bridge."

"I knew you could do it!" Zoey smiled.

Then the whole room followed suit soon there were cheers for both of us while we looked at each other confused.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked

"No clue, Sunshine," Duncan replied.

Then it dawned on me, if I was Prom Queen then I had a lot of authority in the social pyramid.

"Down with Heather!" Jo smiled as we went off stage.

Thank god I didn't have to stay there. I don't think I'd ever be able to live down whatever you call what just happened.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I grimaced as everyone cheered for Gwen and Duncan. Gothball and Juvie didn't deserve to win. They wanted to destroy Prom anyway, not go to it. I sighed as all the dimwits cheered for them, yet again I had fallen to the bottom of the pyramid.

"Ok Fruitcakes," Chef announced, "Call for the final dance of the night before the reveal. And stop cheering!"

They all shut up and rushed off to find a partner, while I stood there with a sour expression next to Alejandro, then Leshawna passed with Harold.

"Ha!" She laughed, "Looks like the Queen of Mean failed again!"

"Shut up Ghetto girl," I rolled my eyes.

"Like I would," Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"And why not?" I asked getting even more pissed by the second.

"You're at the bottom of the social pyramid," Harold stated, "And the date you picked didn't exactly help with your popularity."

"You got a problem with that?" I snapped.

"No, but you look like a hobo and you've lost all your hair so..." Harold chuckled before they went off to dance.

Oh, Gwen so isn't gonna live this down. If she thinks she can get away with this then she'd better think again. My work isn't done and if I have to, I'll use anyone and everyone to get my popularity back.

* * *

**A/N: Well here's the next part. I got writer's block, well something like that, and I know what to write, just not how. Anyway next chapter should be out soon and I'll update sooner as I just finished another one of my fics! So yeah.**

**Thanks for all the constant support and reviews. (Know who you are).**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	67. The Reveal (Prom Part 4)

**Zoey's P.O.V **

I smiled as Mike took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Everyone was getting together in pairs and waiting for that final moment when we all removed the masks and discovered who was under it. That's if they even did a good job at hiding our identities. I could tell who Mike was almost immediately.

Beardo started to play the final song of the night and I stayed close to Mike, gently swaying with the music. I looked over at Sugar and she was dancing with Leonard, same with Owen and Izzy. Everyone was either dancing or watching from the sidelines. The atmosphere was peaceful and serene. Even though the drama was just at its highest level yet, everyone was calm and enjoying the final moments of Prom...

* * *

**Trent's P.O.V**

I smiled as Courtney went off with her 'mystery date' to dance. They went onto the dance floor, disappearing in all the colorful dresses and dark suits. Yet again I was just a guy on the side watching everyone else enjoy their big night. I sighed. At least this year I know I won't be coming back to this place.

I looked at all the other singletons and noticed a blonde in a red dress. She had a red mask on and smiled at one couple supportively as she watched. She seemed to enjoy standing there and stood out among the others sitting out. I decided to ask her to dance and walked up to her. She noticed me immediately.

"I see you're single too," She smiled, "Nice scene right?" She nodded towards the dancers.

"It is," I smiled as Courtney waved at me.

"Shame I couldn't join it this year," She sighed, "My favourite part was the final dance."

"Well, we could dance?" I hinted, "It's not like we're a couple or anything bu-"

"Sure," She agreed before dragging me onto the dance floor.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I was dancing with Brick, when I spotted a girl in a red dress drag Trent onto the dance floor. At first I was calm and collected, but then I noticed that they were getting along and the girl had a familiar look. It didn't give me a nice feeling. I looked a little more closely and noticed that she had blonde hair that was the exact same shade as Amy's.

"You're a little distracted," Brick stated as I watched them a little more.

"Um, its just the lighting," I smiled, "It gets hard to see, you know?"

"I see what you mean," He laughed, "Chef never gets it right."

"Um...yeah," I fake laughed.

I went back to looking at the two and noticed that they were getting along and I mean really getting along. This really wasn't good. If she turned out to be a bitch like Heather, then it wouldn't end well and she'd use all of Trent's weaknesses against him. And there's no way I'm letting my friend suffer on the last few days of school. I stared a little longer before noticing that the girl had blue eyes.

_'Blue eyes, blonde hair,' _I thought as I was dancing, _'Amy!'_

She was a mega bitch and even if she has changed, I still don't trust her. She has everyone wrapped around her little finger, but we all know she's killed her twin _sister_. Anyone who's done that is pure evil. I needed to warn Trent before she made his life Hell.

"I need to do something," I say letting go of Brick.

"But the song hasn't fin-" He didn't get to finish as I was already stomping off towards the two. I had to stop Amy before it was too late.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I sighed in bliss as I danced with Geoff. For the first time in a while I actually felt content and to be honest it felt good. I leaned into him and we slow danced to the song Beardo was playing. Nearly everyone in the year had a partner and watching them all get along and enjoy the night was a huge contrast from a few moments ago.

I looked over at Leshawna and Harold and they were laughing, then I spotted a scowling Heather and Alejandro. Just when I thought everyone was getting along...

Now Monday's gonna be a huge surprise for everyone. Unless somehow they can tone down on the drama and enjoy the moment...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I don't know what possessed me to agree to dance with the guy in the green mask, but something did. I dragged him onto the dance floor and we just spoke and joked about while the music played, not really dancing at all, when I spotted an angry looking Courtney approach.

_'This isn't gonna end well,' _I thought as she got closer.

Courtney still thinks I'm the same cow from earlier on in the year. Ok, I'll accept that I'm not perfect and can still be a bitch, but I'm not a bitchy as before. The only problem is she thinks I'm another Heather.

"You should stay away from her," She warned, trying to hold in her rage, "She's not who you think she is."

"What do you mean?" He asked, "She seems nice."

"Yeah, _seems_," Courtney glared at me, "You might have everyone fooled with your act, but trust me I don't trust you."

"You don't have to," I sighed, trying to hold back tears, "If you don't think I've changed, then fine I'll go. I knew coming here was a mistake anyway."

"Don't g-" He began but I was already off.

I could hear the two of them talking about what just happened and I drowned it out. Not too long after, I sat on the steps leading to the school's entrance. Tears pricked at my eyes and I let them slide down my cheeks, I didn't remove my mask. I just sat there crying, wishing that I'd never come to this stupid event. I don't know how long I sat out there, tears and makeup dribbling down my face and chin, until I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't need to turn to know who it was: I just already knew.

"What do you want?" I sniffed, still looking at the ground.

"To apologise for what Courtney did," He sighed, "I told her what she did was uncalled for and I still think you're a good person."

"Really?" I looked at him with my watery blue eyes.

"Yeah," He smiled a genuine smile, "You still wanna dance?"

I nodded before hugging him, "Thank you."

"For what?" He raised a brow.

"For believing I'm a good person," I giggled, "Not too many people do..."

"Then they're missing out on good company," He chuckled, "Now let's go in before Chris does the reveal."

We both got up and I followed him inside. I don't know how, but he actually made my day. He really knows how to cheer a person up. I wonder who he is...

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

When Courtney suddenly left me on the dance floor I went to the side to watch all the other couples dance. To be honest, I didn't really want to go to Prom with her. She seemed way too controlling, and that's coming from a trained soldier. I sighed as I sat at a table, when a girl in a grey dress and mask approached me.

"Fancy seeing you here Soggy McGee," She chuckled.

"Jo?" I asked, "I thought you would've threatened a guy to dance with you."

"Nah," She shrugged, "It's not my style. I hate these prissy events."

"Can't blame you," I agreed, "Merciless competition for a crown; betrayal, backstabbing. I could go on."

"Exactly," She smiled, "Finally someone who understands that Prom is a waste of time!"

"Not really," I sighed, "It offers a great opportunity to socialise and experience new things."

"Sure..." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway, you wanna dance? I'm kinda sick of just watching."

"Sure thing ma'am," I saluted.

"Well come on then," She went onto the dance floor and I obediently followed.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I got out my phone and smiled as Chris went onto stage. I pressed the record button and focused it on Chris, our host for the night.

"And now," Chris gave us his dazzling smile, "Time for the big reveal. Count down from ten..."

"Nine!" Everyone shouted.

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Zero!"

They all removed their masks and either gasped at or kissed their dancing partner. Some of them had mixed reactions, where they gasped and the kissed or some of the got caught up in the moment and kissed their partner only to run off in disgust.

I spotted Amy and Trent looking at each other surprised. They stayed like that for a moment before getting caught up in the moment and kissing each other, making Courtney go ballistic. It's no secret that Miss C.I.T of the year has a soft spot for Trent, but now it looked like he was off the market. I got out my phone to record the moment to post on my blogs.

"And here's the end of Wawanakwa High's senior Prom!" I smiled showing everyone the result with my live feed, "It was a night filled with drama to the max, but ended in romance and in some cases disgust or even jealousy." I zoomed in on Amy and Trent and showed Courtney in the background, looking like she was going to explode.

"Well," I signed off, "That's all for tonight! Keep watching for more juicy gossip, rumours and reports!"

I then turned to Cody who was rubbing his head. The Love Me Tea's effects were wearing off.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We reported Prom together silly!" I chuckled, "And we took lots of pics! See!" I showed him all of the pictures we took together.

"I don't remember doing that," He sighed, "And my head hurts."

"It must be the tea," I sighed, "Sorry, they didn't have our usual brand an-"

"It's fine Sierra," He smiled, "So, did you get any material?"

"Tons!" I smiled, "We can even write up the article now!"

"Sure," He replied as I dragged him towards the newspaper club room. What actually happened at Prom can be my little secret from Cody. Even if I hate keeping things from him, I have to this time...

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I scowled as I walked out of Prom. Every laughed at me as the spotted my ripped dress, nearly bald head and slime, marshmallow and glitter covered self. Alejandro just walked beside me and we left. Now my status will definitely be at the bottom of the pyramid when we go back to school on Monday. I sighed.

The crown would've been mine this year if it wasn't for Goth Girl and her Delinquent. I got into my car, not caring if I got slime on the seats and drove off, leaving Alejandro behind. Leshawna and Harold had mocked me, Lindsay's gone off with her 'man' and all my other assets are out to get me, well accept from Alejandro, but he won't have much power now. I drove all the way home and let myself in.

"Heather!" My mother gasped, "What happened?"

"Yeah, you look like you spent a day in Daycare," Damion chuckled.

"Go upstairs Damion!" My mother told him and I sighed.

"Prom happened," I say heading to my room.

"Do you want me to call the school?" She asked.

"No!" I replied, "I'm fine. All I need is a bath and maybe a bunch of ice-cream and cake."

"Ok," She called, "But if you need anything, do tell me."

"I will," I rolled my eyes as I went into my room and got some clean and slime-free clothes. I had my bath and got out feeling refreshed. I then got out my notebook and began to formulate my biggest scheme yet. I needed to get back my power and I'd do whatever's necessary to achieve it.

* * *

**A/N: Last Prom chapter! Not long until graduation now! It may take me a week or two to start the sequel and also put up the Summer Adventures one as well, but they'll definitely be up. I just got to finish off this huge work load I have and then I'll be free to start other stories.**

**Anyway, thanks for the constant support *Know who you are* and thanks for always reading this story and giving me the will power to go on.**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	68. The pyramid's collapsed

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I got to school early and decided to put some books in my locker. Graduation was soon and after that I'd be able to leave this dump we call a school. I put my books in my locker and a few Freshmen came up to me, I recognised them as the girls who gossiped a lot at lunch.

"Um..Are you Gwen?" A blonde asked.

"That's rude Lila," A ginger nudged her.

"Sorry, Ruth," She gave the ginger a smile.

"Yes, I'm Gwen," I say looking at the group, "Who's asking?"

"You're the new Prom Queen," The brunette pushed herself forward, "Everyone's talking about it."

"So?" I shrugged.

"You're the first one to _not_ be Heather," An African American girl tapped on her phone, "That's a really huge achievement!"

"We thought no-one would dethrone her," Lila, the blonde, looked at the African American, "Right Sasha?"

"Definitely," Sasha nodded.

"Move," Heather growled as she walked towards us looking like Hell.

"And why would we?" The brunette protected her friends.

"Stay back, Ana," The ginger whispered.

"Like I would," She scoffed, "You've got no status here, Heather. You're old news."

"Big talk from a Freshman like you," Heather went right up to the girl.

"Leave them alone, bitch," I say getting between them, "You girls go."

The group left and I glared at Heather. She just smirked back before walking off. She had something up her sleeve and it definitely wasn't good.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

The whole social order of things has been broken. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need to convince Gwen to give someone else the crown. Since we've gotten back the news spread rapidly about Gwen and Duncan being Prom king and Queen, and now no-one listens to the Preps and Populars. The whole point of a school's social pyramid is to keep an order of things, you know like how feudal system was. Anyone? Forget it.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw that everything was going as it usually did. Everyone sat in their cliques, got their food and did whatever they did during lunch. The problems started when Heather and some of the other Populars walked in. When Heather, Anne-Maria, Lightning, Trent, Alejandro, Justin, Topher, Sugar and even I walked in everyone stopped and stared at us. We were like aliens or even myths.

"What are you all looking at?" Sugar asked.

"Nothing," Leshawna replied, "Except from the fact that none of you stupid asses could win Prom king or Queen."

"It was rigged," Heather protested, "Chris set us up!"

"Tell that to your pony hair ponytail," Gwen snickered.

"For your information, my extensions are made of _human _hair," Heather looked like she was going to lose it.

"You learn something new everyday," Duncan replied and everyone laughed.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Heather growled storming out of the cafeteria. Anne-Maria just shrugged before queuing up, same with the others except Alejandro, Justin and Topher.

The rest of us queued up and got our lunch, but that wasn't the end up it. During 5th period, the teacher put me in charge of the class while she went to get some books. I thought it'd be easy as everyone respected me before. But I was wrong.

"Hey, Prep!" Jo threw a paper ball at my head, "Looks like you're at the bottom now that Heather's gone."

"Who says that?" I asked, "Everyone knows I don't rely on Heather."

"Like, you totally do," Katie nodded, "Right Sadie?"

"Like, totally yeah," She agreed.

"At least I'm popular," I continued.

"Not anymore, prep ass," Eva called, "You can't go around telling anyone shit. You're powerless."

"I'm not," I say getting nervous.

"You are," Jo called back.

"Am not!" I yelled and then the class erupted into chaos. No-one listened to me and when the teacher came back in, we all got an earful.

That's why I need to convince Gwen to give the crown to someone else. Otherwise the school will be in flames by Graduation.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smiled as I told Alejandro the details of my plan. If we somehow got Gwen to hand over the crown to someone, while also humiliating her, well things could go really well. I needed that crown. Without it, I had no respect, no popularity and most importantly, no status. I'd become a shadow to someone else, a forgettable person, when I needed to be the main thing.

"So we have a solid plan?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes," I smiled, "If we can 'prove' the votes are rigged, that's if Gwen doesn't comply, then the crown'll be ours."

"Sounds good," He smirked, "But how will we convince Gwen effectively, she's not a ditz like these other girls."

"We use her closest friends against her," I smiled, "Leave her helpless."

"Crush her from underneath?" Alejandro contemplated, "Sounds effective, but we can't trick all her friends, they'll catch on."

"But who's arrogant enough to-" A light bulb lit in my head.

"Courtney!" We both smirked.

Poor Gwen should've just stayed with her little freak friends and aimed low, now she's got the crown...there'll be no mercy.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I smiled as I went home. I couldn't wait to tell my parents the good news! Hopefully this would make up for getting pregnant so early, even though they say they're happy for me, I know they're disappointed in me. I let myself into the house and heard my mom washing up.

"Bridge? Is that you?" She called.

"Yes, mom," I went into the kitchen.

"How was school?" She asked.

"It was ok," I say honestly. Everything's been so different since prom and now it seems like a war zone, "A lot's changed. That's all."

"Well, it will," My mom smiled, "How's Geoff?"

"He's good," I smiled, "Actually I have something to tell you-"

"He didn't leave you did he?!" She gasped, "I knew I should've given him a piece of my mind! No-one gets my daughter pregnant and runs off! Where's my hunting rifle?"

"What?! No!" I say looking at her in shock, "It's not that. It's the opposite really."

"You don't mean?" She was speechless. I nodded and shyly showed her my right hand.

"Oh, Bridge," She wiped a tear before hugging me, not caring about her wet hands, "I'm so happy for you honey."

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhm," She nodded, "Now we have to tell your father. We'll tell him at dinner."

"Sounds good," I agreed before heading to my room. I could still hear her talking to herself.

"I still can't believe it!" She spoke, "My little girl's getting married."

I shake my head fondly, before going to my room and getting on with my homework. A few months ago I was paranoid about being pregnant but now, my life was finally turning around.

* * *

**A/N: The latest chapter! Graduation is soon and then it'll take a week or two, for me to publish the sequel or Summer Adventures thing. Drama is a brewing and I can tell you it won't end well for all.**

**Thanks for all the constant support! This story's come so far!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	69. Courtney Joins Heather

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Courtney!" I smiled as I spotted her walking into school, "I really need your help."

"With?" She asked looking annoyed, "Prom's passed and you're treated like shit at the moment, I don't have time to talk to you."

"Well, I was hoping that you could help me with this whole situation," I continue, "You see with Gwen as Queen, the whole pyramid's collapsed. But if we convince her to pass the crown to...I don't know, you maybe? She might comply."

"Like I'd trust you," She scoffed, "You're the lowest of the low when it comes to deceiving people. No-one trust you."

"Exactly," I smiled, "And if no-one knows when to trust me, you have no choice but to. Think about it."

I then walked into the building, leaving Courtney behind. Hopefully that'll get her thinking about it. Gwen can't remain on the throne and I can't remain as an outsider.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I sighed as I ate my lunch. All week Courtney's been giving me weird looks and I'm starting to think that she hates me. I blankly looked out of the window, hoping to escape this prison. '_Just a few more days,' _I say mentally, '_Then you can escape from this dump.' _I was so busy looking out of the window, that I didn't notice Trent come up to me.

"Hi, Amy," He began.

"Um...Hi?" I say still kinda zoned out.

"Can we talk about Prom?" He asked. I just sat there with dread filling me: I never should've danced with him.

"Yeah," I replied, "About that, I just caught up in the moment. You're a great person, really, but I just see you as a friend."

"Really?" He asked, "Cause it's the same here."

"Friends?" I looked at him.

"Friends," He smiled before walking off to join the other Populars. I began to pick at my lunch and the others soon arrived, eager to learn about what just happened.

"So?" Dakota pressed, "You? Trent?"

"We're just friends," I smiled as I picked at my food.

"Yeah, right," Jasmine scoffed.

"Really," I protested, "We don't see each other like that."

"That's how everyone starts out," Zoey insisted, "You'll see."

I just chuckled fondly at my friends. Sometimes they were just too much...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I was in the newspaper club room when Cody came up to me, a disappointed look on his face. Somehow I'd done something wrong and I braced for it.

"Hi Cody," I smiled.

"Sierra, how could you?!" He went straight to the point.

"How could I what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Feed me Love Me Tea," Cody explained.

"I'm sorry, Cody. But I had to!" I defended, "But how do you know?"

"An old associate of yours told me," He sighed, "I'm sorry Sierra, but this time you've gone too far."

"Too far!" I panicked, "I wouldn't have to if you gave me a chance! I'd love you way better than _Gwen_, Codykins."

"I have no choice but to suspend you from newspaper club," Cody continued, "And I'll be blocking the blogs you've made."

"But Cody!" I protested, "Those blogs are my life! I live for them."

"Too bad," He turned his back on me, before leaving.

Tears filled my eyes and I felt my vision blurred. Whoever did this is going to pay! No-one takes my Cody away from me, **no-one**.

But who would expose me? Heather? No, she's too busy trying to regain power. Courtney? Too busy chasing after Trent. Team Escope? Maybe. I did expose them on my blog. I got out my notebook and worked on my suspects. I had to make them know that they won't get away with this.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I got home and went straight up to my room. All day thoughts have been plaguing me about taking up Heather's offer, but I knew it would only lead to trouble. That's all she is, trouble. I got my P.D.A and called Gwen, maybe I can persuade her myself.

"Hey, Courtney," She answered, "What's up."

"It's school," I sighed, trying to sound downcast, "It's changed so much and I'm frightened that chaos will follow."

"I know right," Gwen agreed, "It's like ever since I got the crown, the social order of things has changed."

"Well, we could fix it," I say hinting.

"What are you hinting at?" Gwen's voice sounded knowing and playful.

"That you give you're crown to someone else," I say, "That way everything'll go back to normal."

"I can't do that!" Gwen protested, "That'll just show Heather that she won."

"I know bu-"

"Listen, Courtney," She spoke, "I appreciate the concern, but I've got this. Plus this might be a good thing, the school could change for good."

"It's just," I sighed, defeated, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I won't," She promised, "I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," I replied, "Definitely."

She hung up and I groaned in defeat. I wasn't getting anywhere with this. I went through the contacts on my P.D.A, I can't believe I'm doing this...

I select the number that I thought I'd never use. Here goes...

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

"Courtney?" I scrunch my nose as I answer her call, "What do you want?"

"I've changed my mind," She spoke, "Gwen's not gonna be persuaded easily and I'm worried."

"I told you," I smirked as I realise she needed my help, "Meet me tomorrow before school, we'll discuss it then."

"Sure," She replied before hanging up.

"Was it the C.I.T?" Alejandro asked.

"Yep," I smiled, "She's just accepted my offer."

I smiled as I saw my plan falling into place. I would have my power back, the social pyramid would be restored and everything'll be just how I like it. Nothing could be better than that.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. They'll get shorter towards graduation as I can't build up too much drama. Graduation'll be soon and then the story's done and we're on to the sequel.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all the support!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	70. Make Your Life Hell

**Heather's P.O.V**

I met Courtney outside of the school before first period. She looked quite happy and carried a binder with her.

"Hi Heather," She smiled.

"Hi Courtney," I replied, "Have you got any idea on how to get Gwen to give up the crown?"

"Yeah," She smirked, "I was up all night thinking of ideas, when one came immediately."

"Which is?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Make her life Hell," Courtney answered, "That's how I get everyone to listen to me anyway."

"Like that would work," I scoffed.

"Just trust me," Courtney sighed, "Get Anne-Maria and Jo to help you."

"Those two! Ew!" I squirmed at the thought of those two..._creatures, _"You're joking right?"

"Nope," Courtney shook her head, "I'll speak to Anne-Maria, but you need to handle Jo."

"Great, I have to talk to the hermaphrodite," I grimace, "Is that all? Or do I have to do more?"

Jo was a female jock and let me just say, she _thinks_ she can do better than me! Ha! I've seen newborns smarter than that pinhead. But that doesn't mean we get along and usually it ended badly.

"I promise this will work," Courtney walked off, "Those two are complete ditzes."

I just growled as she walked off. I swear she's enjoying this...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"I know, I know. I'm wrong for helping Heather, but so what?" I say as I talk to Anne-Maria, "We all know Gwen doesn't deserve the crown." It was break and I was talking to her by the wall where nearly everyone who smokes goes.

"Got that straight," She filed her nails, "But why me? You know I hate Heather."

"Cause you're the only one who can make her feel shitty," I respond, "Let's face it, everyone else here is pretty useless."

"Uh huh," She checked her nails, "I can't do that though, I go to killer raves with her and her friends. She's pretty good at finding fun, can't deny her of that."

"You do?" I asked.

"Always," She nodded as she took out a cigarette and lighter, "When you miss a party they're invited to, you'll feel like you missed out on life."

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes at her. Great. Now how am I meant to convince her.

"Well, if you ain't gonna say anyth-"

"Wait!" I say, "What if I told you, you can get the crown?"

"What'd ya say?" She nearly dropped the cigarette from her fingers as she looked at me.

"You can have the crown," I repeat.

"Oh, count me in," She smiled, "Tell Heather I'll be waiting at lunch. Mama's gonna get her crown!"

"Yeah," I say walking off, "See you around."

Like I'd give her the crown! Ha! I'm keeping it for myself. Heather thinks I've forgotten all about getting back at her, but I've only begun.

* * *

**Jo's P.O.V**

I was in the gym during break, doing a workout with Eva, when Heather came in. She looked a right sight with her wig. She slowly approached us and both of us growled.

"Look, I just need to speak with Jo," She glared at Eva, "You've got nothing to do with this."

"Fine," Eva snapped, "But if I find out you've talked shit about me, it's curtains."

She then stomped to the changing room, leaving me with Heather. This skinny girl could fool anyone with her appearance, but deep down you couldn't trust her as far as you could throw her. She just smiled as I glared at her, trying to figure out her plan.

"I need your help," She put it simply.

"You need my help?" I asked, acting like I was shocked, "Bullshit."

"But I do," She continued, "Aren't you tired of all those nerds and geeks standing out of line?"

"I am," I replied, "But no-one can trust you. You're the definition of a thot."

"Thanks," She gave me a fake smile, before turning, "And you're the definition of transgender. Look, I'm here to get you to help me make Gwen's life Hell."

"Gwen?" I thought out loud, "She's cool, plus she's good to have on your side."

"You've got to be kidding me!" She growled, "I'll give you anything to help ruin her life."

"How about bragging rights and the crown," I smiled, "Take it or leave it."

"Fine," She growled, but I spotted a familiar twinkle in her eyes. She was up to something.

She then left and I just smiled to myself. I'll get that crown and then, this school will be mine to rule...

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

Cody wouldn't look at me at all today! I feel terrible. Every time he was near me he'd move or turn away from me. But I kept searching. The culprit was definitely someone from Team E-scope as they had the most reason to get back at me, so I went to the library at lunch.

I spotted Izzy and Noah sitting with the rest of the nerds, which included me and Cody, and talking. I walked up to the table, adjusting my backpack and they looked up at me.

"Hey Sierra!" Izzy smiled.

"Don't 'hey Sierra' me!" I whisper yelled, "You ruined my perfect night with Cody!"

"Sorry to sound like a downer," Noah rolled his eyes, "But we have no idea about what you're talking about."

"You told Cody about my Love Me Tea," I said through grit teeth.

"Love Me what now?" Noah looked at Izzy and she shrugged, before smiling.

"Oh, you mean that tea the old lady sells in that Chinese store!" She laughed, "Eva told us you had some and she said she's getting revenge."

"What?!" I screeched, making the librarian shush me.

"Oh yeah," Noah nodded, "She did. Something about no-one messing with her again or something like that. Didn't really care to listen."

"Oh!" I growled stomping off.

It was Eva who did it! She's going to pay! **No-one** takes my Codykins away from me: **no-one.**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

The school day ended and I went to get something from my locker. I was in the hall, when I spotted Jo and Anne-Maria walking towards me.

"Hey Gothie," Anne-Maria smirked.

"Hey, Annie," I smiled, "What's up?"

"You need to give up the crown that's what," Jo spoke, "Have you seen the chaos it's caused?"

"Yeah, but isn't it better this way?" I asked, getting nervous.

"We're treated like dirt!" Jo protested.

"That's how you treated others!" I replied.

"Yeah, but it's funny," Anne-Maria looked at her tan, "Anyway if you're not gonna give the crown up, prepare for Hell."

"From who?" I asked, confused. It wasn't like them to do anything like this.

"Us and Heather," Jo smirked, "We tried to tell you the easy way."

"Wait what?!" I say, my eyes widened, "I thought we were cool."

"Oh, we still are," Anne-Maria began to walk off with Jo, "But the crown's more important."

I just stared after them, confused. Maybe I should give up the crown, it's causing too much conflict anyway...

* * *

**A/N: Latest Chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the constant support and don't forget to review!**

**Till next time,**

**D.L.D**


	71. Who Got The Crown?

**Heather's P.O.V**

I smiled as I spotted Jo and Anne-Maria approach me. I saw how they made Gwen doubt herself yesterday and I was pleased by it. If they could just push her a little further, then the crown would be all mine.

"Good job girls," I smiled.

"Whatever, Hater," Jo rolled her eyes, "I'm only after the crown."

"Yeah, which belongs to me," Anne-Maria placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Jo looked at her, "If anyone should get it, it's me Tan in a Can."

"Don't dis the tan!" Anne-Maria growled, "A'ight? Plus you're one to talk with your outfit choice."

"Hey!" Jo retaliated, "At least I don't kiss people's boyfriends."

"Vito's mine," Anne-Maria looked like she was going to blow, "Always was and always will be. Zoey needs to back off."

"Like she would," Jo scoffed.

"A'ight, that's it!" Anne-Maria leaped onto Jo and the two began to fight. Just great.

"Um, hello?" I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently.

"What?!" Both girls halted.

"I need you to break Gwen down a little more," I continue, "You want that crown, don't you?"

"That's easy," Jo let go of Anne-Maria, "All we need to do is make a little more trouble. And by we, I mean me."

"Yeah, yeah, keep your jock strap on," Anne-Maria teased, "Anyway, I'll get on with making some goth's day a misery."

"Good," I say as they walked off.

I swear if I have to deal with these airheads for another day, I'm going to turn into a psycho or even worse...Courtney.

* * *

**Jo's P.O.V**

I walked beside Anne-Maria as we went to find the gothball we were tasked to annoy. We found her in the art room painting on something, and we both smirked as we went in.

"Hey Gwen," Anne-Maria smiled, "Look yesterday I got a little antsy."

"Sure," Gwen continued to paint, not looking at us.

"No, really we did," I say, "We were just a little bummed about the crown that's all."

"Did Heather pay you to do this?" She sighed, "Cause you're both doing a terrible job."

"'Scuse me," Anne-Maria rolled her eyes, "It's not our fault that you're such a whiny baby."

"Wow," Gwen got up, "Is that the best you got?"

"Just give up the crown Gwen," I say, "Then everything'll be fine."

She hesitated for a moment, the uncertainty clear in her expression, "I'll think about it."

"Don't think," I say, "Act."

"Whatever," She got her stuff and walked out of the room.

"She's a tough one to crack," Anne-Maria sprayed her hairspray.

"Nah, you don't say," I nearly face-palm, "We need to expose a weakness, someone close to her."

"Like Duncan?" Anne-Maria shrugged, "They're close."

"Yeah, but I'm cool with Duncan," I reply.

"Same here," She sighed, "Should we just give up? I'm wasting good beauty time anyway. Plus I'm losing my connection to the raves by annoying her."

"Yeah," I agree, "Heather can waste her own time on getting the crown."

We then went our separate ways and never spoke of this alliance ever again.

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sigh as I get into the girls' toilet. This crown is causing so much conflict and it's just so pointless! Ugh! I look at my reflection as I contemplate on what to do. If everyone is demanding this stupid crown, then maybe I should just give it to them. I go into my bag and get out the crown. It was made of fucking plastic and everyone was fighting over it like it was made out of crystals. I looked at the crown and knew exactly what to do.

**...**

I was on the stage where assemblies were usually presented. All of the senior year were there and I felt nerves take over. Nevertheless I stepped forward and began to speak.

"Everyone thinks this crown is gonna give them power," I say holding up the crown and getting a gasp from the audience, "But all it is, is plastic. So, I'm giving it up. Who wants it?"

The usual suspects rose their hands and I smirked. Oh, they were getting the crown alright. All of them were.

"Here then!" I then snapped the crown into five pieces and threw them to Heather, Sugar, Anne-Maria, Courtney and Jo. I was so done with all of this drama.

"What the fuck, Gwen!" Heather snapped.

"Yeah, why'd you snap it for?" Anne-Maria shouted.

"So you all have a piece of 'power'," I replied shrugging, "You all wanted the crown and you got it. Don't like it, tough shit. Life isn't fair."

I then walked off the stage, leaving a speechless senior year. If they thought I was going to snap under the pressure, then they thought wrong. Now they can all have what they want and not fight over it, though I doubt anyone'll respect them now the crown's broken. But hey, they never asked for it in one piece.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I sighed as I saw Gwen walk past, confusion painted onto her features. Sure I wanted the crown but it wasn't worth making her feel like this. Suddenly, Chris announced that we had an emergency assembly and I rushed to the hall, hoping to get the best seat before everyone else did. I sat in the seat and watched as Gwen walked onto the stage. She then spoke about how everyone wants the crown and how it's just plastic and then asked who wanted it.

I put my hand up the highest and she then tossed me a fifth of the crown. I looked at the piece of plastic and nearly threw it back at the goth. She just broke the one thing that kept the social pyramid in place. I growled in my seat.

"What the fuck, Gwen!" Heather snapped.

"Yeah, why'd you break it?" Anne-Maria yelled.

"So you can all have a piece of 'power'," She shrugged, "You all wanted the crown and you got it. Don't like it, tough shit. Life isn't fair."

I just sat there wondering how the fuck anyone could have any power with a flimsy piece of plastic. She just made a huge mistake, now everything's ruined! She walked off stage and we all sat there speechless, one question going through our heads: What now?

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I went to the gym, where I found Eva lifting weights. Even though it's insanely stupid to challenge her to a fight, rage had clouded my better judgement. I stomped up to Eva, who had a sour expression on her face.

"What do you want, rat?" She asked.

"You know what," I growled, "I can't believe you did that!"

"Well you'll think twice about crossing me next time," She answered.

"There won't be a next time," I said, my fists clenched.

"Like you could beat me in a fight," Eva scoffed and then my fist collided with her face, "Bitch."

"Try me," I say, "For Cody, I'd walk through Hell."

"Bring it on, skank," Eva got into ready position and so did I. This wasn't going to end well...

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter's Graduation! Yay! So here's the latest chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for the constant support and make sure to keep reviewing, those who do.**

**Till next time Dramalings,**

**D.L.D**


	72. Graduation

**A/N: Here's the final chapter I will ever write for TD High school Days. I'm so proud! This story's come a really long way and I didn't imagine it to be this long. I'd like to thank Gucci Mane LaFlare and ****DSX62415 for constantly reviewing. Your reviews have really helped me to write this story. Also thank you to the guest who keeps reviewing too!**

**Now enough with formalities. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

Today's the big day: Graduation. And I should be enjoying it, but I can't knowing that I won't be able to escape this dump. I sat with the rest of senior year, dressed in the stupid cap and gown and listened to Chris blabber on about how this year was a good year. He then called everyone up for their certificate and to give a small speech. Yay! As if this wasn't torture already.

When I was called up I took my certificate and glared at Chris. He already knew that I knew and just smiled.

"Look, you might all think I'm crazy for saying this but..." I took in a deep breath before pointing at Chris, "This asshole is planning to enroll us in his college next year. I really mean it."

"Enough with the bullshit Gwen!" Heather yelled, "We all know your not sane."

"You know what," I said as I stomped off stage, "Fine! But if you're all surprised when Chris says we're going to his college, don't come to me!"

I then went back to my seat and sat there in a huff, watching as everyone else went up for their certificates.

* * *

**Dawn's P.O.V**

I sighed as I got my certificate. Gwen was right and Chris was opening a college for us, but everyone was too blind to see the plain truth. I went to the stand and opened my mouth.

"Most of you in here are blind," I say, "You all hate to see the truth and cover it from yourselves. Gwen's right, Chris is up to no good. But you douches can't realise that, instead you all focus on makeup and parties, let's not even mention sleeping together!" There was a gasp from the parents. Guess they didn't know what their children got up to most nights.

"Anyway," I continue, "I wish you all the best of luck in the future, as you will need it."

I then went back to my seat and the next person went up. Hopefully my words have sunk in.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I went up to get my certificate and sighed. Samey was meant to do this with me- we were meant to graduate together. Even though all my grief was gone, I still felt sorrow at some points in my life. I went to the stand and began to speak.

"This year I've been called many names," I looked at Heather, Courtney and Jo, "Slut, skank, murderer and even thot. But I can prove one thing, the people who said those things are the real sluts, skanks, murderers and thots. They sleep around, they kill people's ambitions and dreams; and if my sister's death has taught me anything, it's taught me to fuck all those prisses who think they're better than me. Because in reality, they have their own shit to deal with and so I just ignore them now. Because college is gonna be their wake up call."

I then went back to my seat a smile on my face. Heather, Courtney and Jo are gonna find college hard: they won't be able to tease, manipulate or even bully people there. It was the adult world, not teen world, and I was just waiting to see how long they'd cope.

* * *

**Leshawna's P.O.V**

I went up and smiled as I began to speak. This speech is gonna be short and simple.

"I only have three things to say," I smirked, "Fuck Chris, I hope his school burns to the ground; Heather needs to wake up and see she's a giant whore, I mean who wears what she does to school! And thanks Gwen and Bridgette for always being there for me! You're my two favourite white girls. For real."

I then walked of the stage, receiving quite a few claps from the audience. Like I said, it was gonna short and simple.

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I got my certificate off Mclame and walked to the stand. I really didn't care about what I was going to say, it wasn't gonna effect me anyway.

"Thank you Chris for being a giant douchebag," I flip him off before turning to Chef, "And thank you Chef for being a military type jackass."

I then walked off the stage laughing from their reactions. Both Chris' and Chef's faces were hilarious! Chris looked blank, while Chef just showed complete rage. Priceless. I sit back down and Geoff high fives me.

"Nice one dude," He smiled, laughing.

"And I won't have to deal with them next year," I chuckled.

We both just sat there, laughing our asses of while Chris and Chef recovered.

* * *

**Heather's P.O.V**

I went up and smiled as I got my certificate, before giving my fakest smile to the audience.

"As you all know," I begin, "This year I lost my dignity, hair and social standing. But...I have a little something to share about all of you who've made my life a misery. Gwen: we all know that you use the same hair dye as your grandma; Leshawna: once you get rid of the weave, then we can talk; Courtney: go to therapy; Anne-Maria: stop using spray tans and hairspray. It makes you look like a dorito, not attractive; and Amy, try not to kill anyone else 'kay?"

I then walked off the stage to hear the growls of all the girls I'd just insulted. So worth it, and they can't get me back as we're going to college next year. So ultimately, I win. I sat there in my seat and grinned as everyone else went up. I may have been publicly humiliated, but I got those bitches back.

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I smiled as I went to speak. This'll be one of the greatest moments in my life and it had to be perfect.

"I'd like to thank the school for giving me a good education," I began.

"Boo! Snoresville!" Jo called out.

"Shut up!" I seethed, "I'd also like to thank most of you scum for being the reason God created the middle-finger."

I then walked off stage, flipping everyone off, and sat in my seat. I'd said all I needed to say and still maintained my dignity, unlike Heather and Gwen. I just smirked as I watched Harold walk up. This was gonna be hilarious.

* * *

**Harold's P.O.V**

"Go on Doris!" I heard Duncan call from the audience, earning a few chuckles.

"Gosh!" I say, "Grow up Duncan! Anyway, I just wanna say these past few years I've been harassed and bullied. So I have to say: fuck the government, fuck you all and most importantly fuck Chris. You all deserve to rot in hell and you'll get your comeuppance."

"Just get off the stage Dweeb!" Duncan called again.

"Fine," I stomp off, "Gosh!"

He always had to ruin my best moments, you'd think me setting up Courtney would've taught him to back off. Guess it didn't.

* * *

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

I went up to get that weird piece of paper from Chip and then went to that weird thingy where you talk to everyone from.

"Um...I kinda forgot what I was gonna say," I smiled nervously, "But...I wanna shout-out my bestie's Beth and Kitty!"

I then walked off the stage and smiled as there were 'aws' and 'ahs' from everyone else. I sat down in my seat and Beth and Kitty hugged me. They really were great friends, unlike Heather.

* * *

**Bridgette's P.O.V**

I nervously went onto the stage, my baby bump highly visible and I saw a few parents shake their heads. I spotted my parents and they smiled.

"Look," I say, "I know I'm not the best example, a teen mom, but I have something to say. All of you who are judging me for being pregnant, really need to look at yourselves. Some of you take crack, sell yourself for grades and even sleep with anyone who will pay you, now that's bad. Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, Duncan and Geoff thanks, guys, for always supporting me, you're great friends."

I then walked off stage and smiled as some people actually gave me a standing ovation. It was good to know that it had sunken into some people that not everyone here was as perfect as they say they are. To be honest, I'm kinda glad that we're leaving, I don't think i could deal with another year of madness...

* * *

**Anne-Maria's P.O.V**

I snatched my certificate off Chris before looking at my 'peers'.

"You all think Heather's so high and mighty," I begin, "When really she's just a stick thin drama queen who uses all of you. The only power she has is gossip, I should've been Prom Queen! But you all just made a huge mistake a'ight. Now all of the school social standing is ruined! Least I still got the crown."

"You mean a piece of it, Tanny," Jo yelled.

"Whatever, it still counts," I smiled as I walked off stage.

Sure, I just ranted about not being Prom Queen, but I don't really care about my graduation speech. These jackasses don't deserve an actual speech.

* * *

**Izzy's P.O.V**

Oh! It's my turn! I bounced onto the stage, buzzing with excitement as I went to speak.

"You know this reminds me of the time when the FBI came to get me and I had to stand in this huge room," I say laughing for a second, "Yeah. Good times. Oh, or that time when I sneaked into Mr Maze's class and got a USB key with everyone's gossip on it with Sierra, Noah and Eva! Then we posted it on the blog and- I said too much. Ha! I'd better run before Eva clobbers me..."

I then ran away, forgetting that Eva was in a wheelchair thanks to the fight she had with Sierra. Sierra was in a wheelchair as well and everyone laughed when they came in today. Oh well, I had fun running away anyway.

* * *

**Sierra's P.O.V**

I went up onto the stage, thanks to Chef, and got a bunch of laughs from the senior year. I really do deserve them, I was terrible to Cody and everyone else

"Cody," I began, "I want to apologise, I put readers before their feelings and I went against the code too. I'm really sorry, same for the tea. Also I want to apologise to everyone else, I was terrible. I shouldn't have put up information without asking for permission. Thank you."

The hall was silent, but I got a few claps and cheers as well as a few comments about being dead for doing what I did. I looked at Eva and she gave me the tiniest smile, but I knew that I'd messed up. Hopefully I can make it up to everyone over the summer.

* * *

**Noah's P.O.V**

I received my certificate from Chris before heading to the stand. Everyone was sat there in their graduation gowns and caps thinking that they were the best thing since the sun shone down on Earth, but in reality this moment was pointless.

"I'd just like to say that this is a waste of time and I should be at Harvard right now, so-"

"Wait a minute," Chris grinned, "I have a surprise for you all."

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I sat in my seat, waiting for Noah's speech to end, when Chris interrupted him.

"I have a surprise for you all," He grinned.

_'Oh no, no, no, no, no!'_ I panicked as I knew what was coming next.

"As you all know, Gwen's been telling all of you that I'm opening a college for you guys," He continued, "Who believed her?"

Duncan, DJ, Dawn, Zoey, Mike and Amy put their hands up. I knew Leshawna didn't believe me because of reasons and Bridgette was unsure, whereas Geoff didn't really care.

"Well," Chris gave us all his sadistic smile, "She was right. Because I'm enrolling you all in Pahkitew College!"

"What?!" Courtney screeched, "You can't do that! I'm calling my lawyer!"

"Do whatever you want," Our principal shrugged, "But you're all heading to my college in September."

"Gwen was right?!" Heather sat there in disbelief, while everyone turned to me.

I just sat there, trying to hide and begging to disappear from this moment.

"Yep," Chris replied, "And that concludes this year's graduation. Now get out! I have some important things to attend to."

Everyone was then ushered out of the hall and we all left the building. Just as I thought my life couldn't get any worse, it just did...

* * *

**A/N: That's it. I summed everything up in the first author's note. I'll put a author's note up when I've started the first chapter for the Summer Adventures thing, once I've finished that, I'll put up TD: College Days.**

**D.L.D**


	73. TD: Summer Adventures Is Up!

**TD Summer Adventures is up and the first chapter is up! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy and I thought it'd be a good idea to publish the story once the Summer Holidays were over.**

**Hope most old readers come to it!**

**D.L.D**


	74. TD College Days Is Up!

**A/N: TD College Days is now up! **

**If any of you wish to find out what happens after high school then please read this story! I hope to see many of you guys from this story and can't wait to hear what you all think about this new addition!**

**Till next time, D.L.D**


End file.
